What To Live For
by ImGoingSSJ
Summary: Selflessness. Sacrifice. Being there for someone else. Helping someone else. Ichigo Kurosaki is no stranger to these things. His entire life has been about protecting the people he cares about. But that life is now gone. He has no memory of it. All that remains is a name and an age. With Korra at his side, Ichigo must now regain who he was as a warrior, but most of all, as a person
1. Book 1: Prologue

First things first. I am a huge fan of both Bleach and Legend of Korra. This story takes places in the world of Legend of Korra and basically retells the entire story of the show. The main difference is that Ichigo is in this world and in this story. There won't be any main narrators. The story will just be told as it is. I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope you guys enjoy it as well. This prologue is a prologue in name only. It basically details the events leading up to the first episode of LOK Book 1 and is more of a short first chapter but I'm calling it a prologue anyway. But it will give some insight into how Ichigo will work and act in this story. Anyways, enough talking from me. I hope you all enjoy the prologue of my second story: What To Live For.

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning

* * *

"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this, Isshin?"

"Yes. I'm sure, Kisuke."

"All right then. Here goes."

He didn't know how long he'd been here. Frozen in ice. A week? A month? Time seemed to have no effect on him. He was sure that'd he'd been here for at least a few days. He hadn't slept but strangely, he didn't feel tired. He couldn't move either. Voices argued back and forth inside his head.

The only sound he heard was the constant lapping of waves. It was soothing. He got so bored that he had taken to counting how long it took between each wave.

Then finally, he heard something. Footsteps. His eyes moved towards the sound. He heard a gasp and suddenly the tanned face of a teenage girl appeared in front of him.

The ice began to melt and he fell forward onto his face. Vaguely he could hear her voice.

"Hey! You all right? Hey!"

He didn't have the strength to reply. He just groaned softly and faded into a state of semi-unconsciousness. He felt himself being lifted and thrown onto something hard. He grunted with the pain while the thing he was on started to move.

 _Am I on a horse?_ He thought to himself. Several minutes later, he heard many more voices then he was lifted again and carried somewhere, then placed in a bed.

Then finally, he allowed himself to sleep.

When he awoke, he felt something smooth running over his chest. It was a strange sensation. He could feel relief coming from wherever it went. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

An elderly lady was sitting on a chair beside him. She was tanned too, with a kind, wrinkled face and eyes full of wisdom and memory. She looked up sharply as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, what are you doing? Just lie down and rest. You need it."

He obeyed and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the South Pole." She replied.

"South Pole? How did I get here?"

"You were found about a week ago, frozen solid in ice."

"A week ago? I've been asleep for that long?"

"Yes. You had numerous wounds to your body. It's a wonder how fast you've healed. Much less that you're still alive. That many cuts should have caused you to die of blood loss."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Katara. I'm a Waterbender."

"Waterbender?" He frowned at the unfamiliar word.

She nodded. Then he cried out as a sharp pain appeared in his chest.

Katara frowned. "You've got a lot of strange energy floating around your chest. I'm going to try and take it out."

He screamed loudly as a sudden pain rocked his body. A blue energy came out of him and lashed out at Katara. She barely blocked it with a small shield of water.

Memories appeared in his mind. He saw weird people dressed in black robes and horrible creatures with white masks. Then it was gone.

The door to the room was thrown open. "Katara!" A teenage girl ran through. He recognized her as the girl who found him.

"What happened? Are you alright, Katara?"

The old lady smiled weakly. "Yes, Korra, I'm fine. But this man…"

He looked at the two girls then fell back into unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke, he was in the same bed. The girl, Korra, he remembered her name, was leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room. He squinted and rubbed his head.

Korra saw him and walked over. "You're awake."

He rolled his shoulders and sat up again. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Fine. Good as new."

He started to get out of bed.

"Wait, you're…"

He looked down at himself as she turned away and his face went beet red with embarrassment. He threw the covers overtop of himself and Korra handed him a shirt and pair of pants.

He thanked her and went behind a convenient curtain to change. When he came out, she offered him some food. He ate it heartily.

Then Korra looked at him seriously. "Ok, kid. You're gonna answer my questions now, all right?"

"Hey, I'm seventeen." He frowned. He didn't know how he knew that. He just did.

"Huh. Same age as me. Now tell me first, how did you get frozen in ice?"

He put his hand to his forehead.  
"My- my memory's a little foggy. I can't remember much. Sorry."

"That's ok. Do you remember your name?"

He strained his memory and nodded. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo became a regular sight around the village. While he didn't remember much, he was always willing to help out with anything and the people all liked him.

Ichigo had become firm friends with Korra and she would often teach him about the world he was in. From what he had learnt so far, Ichigo knew that the world he was in was divided into four nations: The Air Nomads, Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation.

The people in this world could manipulate the four elements in a technique known as bending. But Korra was special. She was the Avatar. A kind of guardian, the Avatar was able to bend all four elements and was meant to keep peace between the Four Nations.

The last Avatar, Avatar Aang along with Fire Lord Zuko, built a fifth nation in the middle of the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom. It's capital was Republic City.

Korra was the next Avatar, but she was still in training. She had mastered two elements already and her Firebending test was only a few days away.

Ichigo would often watch her train while slowly getting his own fitness back up to scratch. His memories were still gone. All that he remembered was his name and his age.

At first, his time in the village was marred by his bright orange hair that was spiky in all areas. Some of the other teens and kids made fun of him for it. Normally he felt that he would have beaten them up as a result. But Korra did it for him so he never had too.

He liked Korra. Sure she was loud and annoying and never seemed to shut up but he enjoyed her company. She was the only one who would ever talk with him for an extended period of time.

Katara had distanced herself from him after the incident with the blue energy. He didn't fault her for that. Anybody would be freaked out if that had happened to them.

The night before Korra's Firebending test, the two of them were standing in the training area where Korra would be taking the test.

Korra fidgeted nervously while Ichigo stood stoic and passive as he looked up at the crescent moon in the sky.

Ichigo noticed her fidgeting. "You're gonna do just fine, Korra. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, I'm not worried about my test. I'm worried about my Airbending training."

Ichigo nodded, understanding. He knew that Korra had never been able to airbend before.

"I'm sure you'll get it in time. You just have to be patient."

She looked at him gratefully. "You know, you're pretty nice when you want to be."

He scowled. "Am not."

Korra grinned easily and punched him on the arm.

"Yeah you are and you know it. On the outside you seem, well, gruff and dumb. But on the inside you're really nice. Am I right, Strawberry?"

"I said not to call me that! And I am not nice!"

She laughed. "Ok, ok, I was just teasing."

"Tch." He turned away. "Keep your teasing to yourself. Now, go get some sleep. You'll need it." Ichigo walked off with as much dignity as he could muster.

"See? You _do_ care!" His scowl deepened as she chuckled at him. It took immense self-control to not lose his temper. For the several weeks that Ichigo had been in the village, Korra had made fun of him like there was no tomorrow. And she always laughed as his temper flared up in response.

Ichigo smiled faintly and went to bed.

* * *

Well, there you go. Tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? The next chapter will be out soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time with the first (sort of) chapter of this story!


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for all the support for the first chapter. 40 follows in just about two weeks on a crossover that doesn't have many other stories at all is super awesome and really encouraging. As I've said earlier I really love both of these series' and I've wanted to make a crossover between them for a while now. So seeing the positive reaction from you guys is just amazing and it motivates me to write and write better as well to do these stories justice. Anyways, enough talk, even though this is technically the first chapter of the Korra series and its title is chapter 1 I'm just gonna say it's chapter 2 to avoid confusion. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy the second chapter of What To Live For.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo got up and had breakfast. He didn't bother going to see Korra's Firebending test. He already knew that she would pass.

A little while later the door to his room was thrown open. "Why didn't you come see my test?!" Korra was furious.

"Too lazy."

She grabbed his collar and glared into his face. Normally he was a little taller but now that she was wearing boots and he wasn't, she could look him right in the eye.

"What'd you say?!"

Ichigo flashed a small, rare smile. "Too lazy and besides, I already knew you would pass. Those White Lotus idiots won't admit it, but you're probably a better bender than all of them."

She let go of his collar. "Ichigo, did you just smile?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It was kinda creepy."

Ichigo's scowl returned with full force.

"Say that again, you brat."

"Oh I will, Strawberry."

Intense red tick marks appeared on Ichigo's forehead

"You little-"

Korra belched in his face.

He recoiled. "Ugh! Korra, that's disgusting!"

She laughed and threw a mock two-finger salute at him as she walked out the door.

"Hey, come back!"

Ichigo rushed at the door but a wall of earth suddenly shot up in the doorframe. He heard Korra laughing again as he slammed into it, face first.

* * *

Several days later, a large sky bison flew out of the clouds carrying Aang's son Tenzin and his family. Tenzin was supposed to be moving to the compound to train Korra in Airbending. Ichigo was looking forward to meeting him as he'd heard that he was quite uptight.

The bison landed and two little girls both created a ball of air beneath their feet and went down the bison's tail, giggling excitedly. The third child, a boy, was currently gnawing on Tenzin's head and pulling at his long ears.

Ichigo smiled as he remembered someone who this kid reminded him off. Someone called… Then the memory was gone. Ichigo cursed mentally and sighed.

Tenzin moved towards Katara.

"Hello, Mother," he said wearily, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."

Katara laughed as she removed Tenzin's son from his head. The kid struggled.

"Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin said.

Meelo squirmed out of her grasp and ran around to hide behind Tenzin's leg.

Katara smiled. "It's so good to see all of you."

The older one of the girls went up to Katara.  
"Gran-Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you; what happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-"

Before she could continue, the other girl jumped in. "Gran-Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?"

Ichigo tuned out the rest of the conversation as he felt himself getting annoyed. He instead looked to see Tenzin helping his wife down from the bison.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now. Careful."

The woman laughed. "Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless. I'm just pregnant."

Katara smiled at her and the two ladies embraced. Katara placed her hand on Pema's womb.

"The baby's strong," Katara said, "I see another Airbender in your future."

Pema frowned. "All I want is one child like me: a nice, non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

"Mommy, look! I'm a snowbender!" Meelo blew a bunch of snow into her face with airbending and Ichigo instantly got what she was talking about.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" Pema asked.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were," Katara replied, "But Tenzin has always been… rather serious."

"Mother, please," Tenzin pouted. He looked up beyond her smiling face and saw Korra. Her eyes lit up and she ran over to him as he spoke to her.

"Korra? Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin," she said, "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Yes, well, uh… about that."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later," Pema said.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked quizzically.

Katara frowned. "You're not staying are you?"

Tenzin sighed. "I'm afraid not. We're only staying for the night. Then I must return to Republic City."

"But, no you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Ichigo felt a rush of anger. He stepped in between Tenzin and Korra.

"What are you talking about, old man? You can't push Korra aside. You have a obligation to train her."

Tenzin looked at him sharply.

"Who is this?"

Korra pulled him away. "Sorry, Tenzin. This is Ichigo. We found him encased in ice a few weeks back. He meant no disrespect."

"Encased in ice?"

"Ichigo doesn't have any memories of how he got there. He just has a temper, that's all."

Ichigo scowled. "Tch."

At dinner, Ichigo watched Korra try to argue her case with the annoying, bald monk. They were seated around a long, wooden table together with a White Lotus leader and several more White Lotus members.

"So how long is it gonna be before you can teach me Airbending?" Korra asked. "A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer." Tenzin said.

"I don't understand," she complained, "Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of it's leaders and the situation is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

Korra brightened up. "Wait. There is! If you can't stay here then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

The White Lotus leader slammed his hand on the table. "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe as you mastered the four elements."

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra retorted.

"Perhaps not." Tenzin said. "I know this is difficult to accept but it is not the right time for you to come to the city."

"Whatever." Korra left in a huff. Ichigo followed her. "Why didn't you stand up for me in there, Ichigo?" She said angrily.

He shrugged. "What would be the point? They've made up their minds. It's probably better to do as they say for now."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

The next morning, Tenzin and his family left to go back to the city. Korra was sitting on a cliff outside the compound with her crossed arms placed over her knees. She looked at the departing bison and put her chin on top of her forearms. Then she narrowed her eyes and thought up an escape plan.

That night, Korra crept out of her room and went to the animal pen, where she kept her best friend and personally tamed polar bear-dog, Naga. Korra placed the saddle of top of her when she heard Katara's voice.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Korra turned to look at the older Waterbender. "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara smiled. "I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to maintain peace and balance in the world. And I think that you're going to be a great Avatar."

"Thank you."

The two women embraced. "Let me give you one last piece of advice, Korra. Take Ichigo with you."

"Ichigo?"

Korra didn't know what to make of Ichigo. She was confused as to why he couldn't remember anything. He was nice at least and she enjoyed teasing him so that his face went red.

"Why should I take him? He's not even a bender."

"No, he is not a bender. But I sense something else in him. Some other power that the world has never seen before. When he regains his memories, whenever that is, I highly suspect that his abilities will follow."

Korra nodded. "Okay. I'll take him with me."

Katara smiled at her one last time. "Goodbye, Korra."

The young Avatar smiled back and ran off to where Ichigo lived.

In his dream, Ichigo saw many things. Faces he didn't recognize, abilities he didn't have and some woman with black hair kept appearing in his mind. Then suddenly, something covered his mouth and he woke with a start.

Korra was there, with her hand on top of his mouth. When he settled down, she took it off.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

She grinned. "Kidnapping you."

"What-"

She hit him on the back of the head and he slumped forward, unconscious. Korra slung him over her shoulder. He was lighter than she thought he'd be. Then she went back to Naga and they snuck out of the camp.

Before heading to the harbour, Korra went to her parents home. Leaving Ichigo lying on Naga, she met them outside their igloo and hugged them tightly.

"Mom, Dad, I'll miss you."

Both of her parents looked at her with sad but proud eyes.

"We love you so much," her mother said. Korra nodded and went back to Naga. She mounted and turning back, glimpsed the silhouettes of her parents in front of the light from their home.

After several minutes of ploughing through snow, they finally broke through to the small harbour at the shoreline. There was a ship there and Korra quietly boarded with Naga behind her.

Then she settled down in the hold to wait.

Ichigo awoke soon after and he rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't have to hit me, you know. I would have gone with you willingly if you told me what you were doing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate the cold."

She rolled her eyes and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The ship docked and woke them up. "Hey, Ichigo, I think we're here."

The cargo door made a grinding sound and the two of them jumped on Naga. Then the door opened and they jumped out.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra said as they rode away.

They stopped on a high point and looked out over Republic City. It was expansive with long bridges and tall, impressive buildings. The city itself was set between two large mountains and its beauty was picturesque from a distance. On the nearest bridge to them there was a lot of traffic and noise.

"Wow." Korra said. "Look at that. I've never seen so many Sato-mobiles."

Ichigo looked in slight awe, his eyes wide. "It sorta reminds me of Seireitei."

"Reminds you of what now?"

He groaned. "Ugh. It's my stupid memories. I remember some things at random times and then I forget them again."

Korra looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going."

She nodded and led Naga slowly towards the shore. Across the water, in the middle of the bay there was a small island where a temple had been built. Atop and slightly behind the temple rose a gigantic statue of Avatar Aang. His robes seemed to swirl in the wind and his face was young. In his hand he held a staff which boasted the symbols of the Air Nation on its peak.

Korra stared in wonder, her eyes lit up and an awed smile on her face.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Aang. The Avatar before me, don't you remember?"

"That's Aang?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I know he did a lot but they really honoured him well with that statue."

Korra nodded. "He deserved it." She said quietly.

Ichigo smirked. "Aww, a little jealous, are we?"

She crossed her arms. "O-of course not! Besides, I'm going to be the best Avatar the world has ever seen!"

Ichigo smiled and patted her shoulder. "I know. I know. But it's okay to be jealous of those who came before you and all they accomplished. They're meant to be seen that way. What's important is learning from them and becoming the best you can be on your own."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I agree. As the Avatar, I can call upon any and all of my past lives for advice."

Ichigo spread his hands. "Well, there you go."

She looked down. "Although I've never been able to connect with them. Not even once."

"You'll get it in time," Ichigo reassured her.

She smiled at him and nodded again. He smiled back then looked farther across the water, beyond the statue of Aang. There was another island with several buildings on it. One of the buildings had a tall spire on top of it. "What's that?" he asked.

"Air Temple Island," Korra answered. "That's where Tenzin lives." She rubbed the top of Naga's big head. "You ready for a little swim, girl?"

Naga sniffed the air loudly and turned away from the water and began running back into town.

"Okay, okay! Food first then Air Temple!" Korra conceded with a laugh.

The polar bear-dog charged down the street sending the traffic into a frenzy. The cars around them scattered as Naga barrelled through.

"Watch it, Naga! Look out!"

"Korra, what the heck are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled. "This is a road, not a goat path!"

She winced as two trucks crashed together and started yelling apologies and excuses while all the people shouted and shook their fists at them.

Naga slowed lowered her head to the ground, sniffing and crawling around till she found what she was looking for: a street vendor. She smelled where the food was and thrust her head through some curtains at the back of the vendor's set up. There was an assortment of food and Naga opened her giant mouth to chow down but Korra stopped her.

"Naga, wait," she said.

Korra got off and ran around to the front, grabbing some yakitori as she went. "Uh we'll take one of everything please." She said to the large, female vendor.

"That'll be twenty Yuans," the woman replied.

Korra smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I don't have any money."

The woman scowled and grabbed the food from Korra's hand. "Then what good are you to me?!"

Korra lowered her head and went back to Naga. Ichigo smiled slightly at her expression. "Oh, what are you smiling at Ichigo? You were hungry too."

"Please. I wasn't hungry."

His stomach grumbled and he cursed quietly. Naga looked at Korra mournfully.

"Don't worry, Naga," Korra said. "The city's huge. I'm sure that we can find a place to rustle up something to eat."

The three of them explored more of the city and arrived in a park. The park was very large with many trees with gorgeous autumn colours of red, yellow, green and orange. There was a wide river that ran through the entire park and several arced bridges were spread out along it's route.

They sat down by the river and Korra used waterbending to catch three fishes, while Naga splashed around in the water for some of her own. Korra placed the fish on some sticks and then cooked them with firebending. She grinned hungrily and passed one to Ichigo who also smiled.

They were just about to eat when the bush next to them opened and Korra gasped as a smelly, dishevelled man stepped out of it.

"Uh say," he began. "Think I could have one of them tasty smellin' fishees?"

"Oh? Uh, yeah sure."

The man smiled and started humming as he pranced over and took one of the three fish and sat down. He started eating it with much vigour. "So," Korra cleared her throat. "Do you… live… in that bush?"

"Yes," he replied, "presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous."

The bush began to sparkle and Ichigo rolled his eyes and focused on eating.

The man continued. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

Korra frowned with confusion. "So there are a lot of you? I thought everyone in this city was living it up."

Ichigo snorted and nearly spit out his food. The man burst out laughing.

"Hey, you got a lot to learn, newcomer." He spread his arms. "Welcome to Republic City."

Korra's eyes narrowed slightly at his sarcastic expression then they heard a whistle and saw a policeman yelling at them from a bridge that crossed the river.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!"

The vagabond dove back into his bush. "You best skedaddle."

Ichigo grabbed Korra and they leaped onto Naga. The animal went off, easily outrunning the overweight policeman.

After a while they stopped as they heard the sound of a megaphone. A man was standing on a small table, preaching and yelling to a small crowd. Korra brought Naga closer so they could hear what he was saying.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have used their power to force non-benders to live as lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

Korra butted in. "What are you talking about? Bending is like the coolest thing in the world."

The man wasn't deterred. "Oh yeah? Let me guess, you're a bender."

"Yeah, I am."

"And I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

Korra crossed her arms. "I'm seriously thinking about it."

Ichigo held the bridge of his nose in annoyance as the two argued. The man started addressing the crowd.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like _this_ girl, only use their power to oppress us!"

The crowd agreed with him and started yelling at Korra.

"What? I, I'm not oppressing anyone! You, you're oppressing yourself!" She defended awkwardly.

"That didn't even make sense!"

Ichigo tapped Korra on the shoulder. "Come on, Korra. Let's go."

She nodded and they rode off. When they were some distance away, Ichigo spoke again.

"You know, he's not wrong."

She turned to look at him. "What do you mean he's not wrong?"

"If people have power over other people it's a natural tendency to misuse that power."

"So you're saying he's right? Are you siding with him?"

"No, listen to me, Korra. I'm not saying he's right. I'm just saying that he has a point. Not all benders misuse their power. But not all benders use their power for good either. I think that you'll soon see that, Korra."

She glared at him. "Bending is not evil, Ichigo."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't, Korra! You keep putting words in my mouth that I didn't say!"

"Then maybe you should just shut up then!"

"Maybe I will!"

They glared daggers at each other. Then Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Korra, I'm gonna try and be mature here. Let's just stop arguing and get to Air Temple Island."

She nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Likewise."

They rode for a little while longer, leaving the park behind and back onto the streets. Ichigo looked around. It was obvious that they were in a shadier part of town.

"Korra, we're definitely lost. Let's go ask those people for directions."

She nodded and went up to an elderly lady sitting with another man in front of a small store. "Excuse me, I think I'm lost. Can you tell me how to get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street and…"

A car came around the corner. "You should get moving, you two." The woman said fearfully. "It isn't safe."

The car stopped in front of a store and three men stepped out. The leader, a man dressed in blue clothes with a hat stepped forward. The owner was sitting there, polishing a red phonograph.

"Mr. Cheong," the leader said, "please tell me that you have my money. Or I can't guarantee that I can protect your fine establishment."

One of his companions snickered and a plume of fire appeared in his hand. Ichigo nudged Korra.

"See what I mean?"

She nodded. "Oh, I know there are evil benders. It's bending itself that I'm trying to defend here."

The storekeeper cowered away from the fire. "I'm sorry. Business has been slow. Here, take one of my phonographs."

The Firebender destroyed said phonograph with a flaming kick. The first man smiled. "My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else…"

"Or else what, hoodlum?"

Ichigo mentally facepalmed as he saw the three men turn to face the speaker. Korra stood there with her hands on her hips and a confident look on her face. They began laughing hysterically.

The leader addressed her. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital." Korra said, smiling. "And for your sakes, I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you think you are?"

Korra grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Why don't you come find out?"

The man snarled and fired a rope of water at her. Korra jumped forward and sent the water back to his face, freezing it in the process. He stumbled forward and she kicked him into his own car.

The third man looked in surprise then yelled as he prepared to Earthbend. Korra stomped her foot and the earth underneath the man sent him into the air. He bounced off some tarps and wires and crashed into a fruit stand.

The two people on the street were amazed.

"What just happened?"

"Did she just Earthbend?"

The firebender sent a wave of fire at Korra. But she just ran forward and blocked the fire and grabbed his hands.

"Can she firebend too?"

"Could she be…"

Korra grunted and spun around several times while still holding onto the man's hands and flung him ten feet and through a window.

She chuckled at the ease with which she beaten the three of them. "Got an idea of who I am now, chumps?"

Then a fourth man stepped out of the car with a knife in his hand and charged towards Korra. Ichigo stepped in between them and grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed, causing him to drop the knife. Then he threw a powerful right cross that sent the man to the ground.

The gangsters attempted to get into their car and drive off but Korra earthbent the ground underneath the car and caused it to bounce off the curb and smash through a wall.

She turned to Ichigo. "I didn't know you could fight."

He shrugged. "Yeah. There are a lot of things you don't know about me. But I don't know them either so yeah."

They heard a loud siren and a giant airship appeared above them. A voice appeared over a loudspeaker.

"Police. Stay where you are."

Several officers jumped down from the airships and fired metal wires from a device on their wrists. The wires broke through walls and then secured themselves, lowering the men slowly as they came down.

"Cool." Korra said. "Metalbenders."

The leader of the officers touched the ground and Korra gestured to the unconscious gangsters. "We caught the bad guys, officers."

The man pointed to the men. "Arrest them!" The four men were just returning to consciousness and the officers shot more coils of metal which wrapped around the gangsters like ropes. The police officer turned to Korra and Ichigo. "You're both under arrest too."

She gasped. Ichigo stood protectively behind her.

"What do you mean we're under arrest?" Korra protested. "Those are the bad guys; they were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of things, you smashed up a lot more than that."

He indicated the destruction Korra had caused with her bending.

"He has a point, Korra. You did break more stuff than they did." Ichigo offered.

"Don't agree with him!" Korra shot back.

The officer fired a metal wire at Korra but she caught it before it could hit her. "Wait. You can't arrest me. Let me explain."

"You can explain yourself all you like, down at Headquarters." The officer grabbed her wrist.

Then Ichigo was on him. "Take your hands off of her!" His foot connected with the man's jaw and the officer tumbled back onto the ground. Korra was already on Naga and she took Ichigo's hand and hauled him onto the hybrid as they ran off.

The other officers began chasing them on foot. Naga turned a corner and one of the officers went in to tackle them. Then Korra kicked him right in the face and straightened her leg, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Another officer latched onto an overhanging wire and launched into the air, firing at them from above. Korra turned onto a bridge as people stared. The officer slid on a roof and fired, his wire wrapping around Korra's back ponytail. She cried out as she was jerked back, almost knocking Ichigo off Naga.

Korra flung up her arms and a wall of ice came up from the river beneath them. The officer who was riding on a wire behind them smashed into it and slid down as his wires fell from Korra's hair.

She directed Naga onto an overpass, narrowly dodging a car. Then she turned and leapt onto a passing train underneath them. Korra looked up as Ichigo clung onto her for dear life and she glimpsed Air Temple Island in the distance.

Then they hear the siren again and saw the airship above them. Korra grimaced and Naga leapt off the train onto a building. But before her feet touched the ground she was wrapped up in some wires shot from the airship. Korra and Ichigo struggled but they too were trapped by the metal ropes and they hung from the airship as it headed back to the police headquarters.

They were thrown into an interrogation room and a grey haired woman with two scars on her jaw line stepped into the room. She paced around them, reading from a clipboard which listed all their crimes.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest." She slammed the clipboard on the table beside Korra, who jumped. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." She looked to Ichigo. "We're counting you as an accomplice."

Korra tried to defend herself. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I-"

"Can it! You should've called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." She played her trump card. "See, I'm the Avatar."

The woman crossed her arms and snorted. "Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your 'Avatar' title might impress some people, but not me."

Ichigo smiled mentally at Korra's indignant face.

"All right," she said, "Fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

"You're talking to her." The woman replied as she sat down across from the two teens. "I'm Chief Beifong."

Korra pondered the name. "Wait. Beifong? _Lin_ Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

Ichigo remembered that Toph was a companion and good friend of the former Avatar.

"What of it?" The chief said.

"Well, then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's ancient history. And it's got diddlysquat to do with the mess you're in right now. Avatar or not, you can't just walk in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place. And involving someone else in your activities is even worse. Speaking of which, are you ever going to say anything?"

She looked pointedly at Ichigo. He yawned and looked bored.

"Why should I? Korra's always the one who talks anyway."

"I can see that."

The door opened and an officer stepped through.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Beifong sighed. "Let him in."

Ichigo sighed too. "Oh great. Old man Tenzin's here now? Give me a break."

Beifong looked at him with a hint of amusement. Tenzin walked into the room. Korra looked remorsefully at him.

"Tenzin. Sorry. We got a little side-tracked on our way to see you."

The Airbender took a deep breath through his nose then smiled at Beifong.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Beifong snapped. Ichigo had to stifle a laugh at how Tenzin acted around her. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."  
"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar and her friend on the other hand, will be returning to the South Pole immediately. Where they will stay put."

Korra tried to speak and was cut off. "But-"

"If you would be so kind," Tenzin continued, "as to drop the charges against them, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Beifong looked hard at Ichigo and Korra then with a flick of her hand the metal handcuffs snapped open.

"Fine. Get her out of my city." She said menacingly.

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Tenzin bowed slightly, "Let's go Korra, Ichigo."

As they walked out the door Ichigo gave Beifong a pointed look with his strong eyes. She was a little unnerved by it.

"Wait, Tenzin."

The Airbender turned round. "Yes, Lin?"

"Who's the kid?"

Tenzin looked at Ichigo. "He was found several weeks ago by Korra, frozen in ice. He doesn't remember anything at all besides his name and age. Am I right, Korra?"

She nodded. "That's right."

Lin stared for a little longer at Ichigo. Then she sighed. "Very well. You can go, Tenzin."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows then followed Tenzin and Korra. They went into the front room of the station. Ichigo sat down as Korra tried to reason with Tenzin.

"Tenzin, please don't send us back." Korra pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." He replied firmly.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City."

Tenzin's face reddened drastically. "Don't bring my mother into this!"

"Look," Korra said, "I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. We saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me too."

Tenzin was at a temporary loss of words. "You... Humph."

"She's right for once, Tenzin." Ichigo entered the conversation. "Republic City needs her. Korra can do a lot of good here."

"You have no say in this matter!" Tenzin said loudly. "You're just a boy who was found frozen in ice. You're nobody special!"

Ichigo winced. Those words stung. Then a voice appeared inside his head.

"Want me to kill him for ya, King?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked around as Korra defended him. But the voice was gone.

"Don't talk to Ichigo like that, Tenzin! He's now as involved in this as you or me. And we have to help him regain his memories."

Tenzin was about to reply when a young porter came into the room followed by Naga.

"Is this your polar bear-dog, miss?" He asked as Naga licked his face.

In the end, Tenzin would not change his mind. They took a boat to Air Temple Island. As they passed Aang's statue, Tenzin looked up at his father. Then he looked at Korra where she and Ichigo were standing at the end of the boat, gazing at the beautiful lights of Republic City at night.

The ship docked and Korra and Ichigo stood on the quay at Air Temple Island as White Lotus members arrived on a ship to take them back.

They heard a strange sound and looked up as Tenzin's kids flew in on their air-gliders.

"Korra!" They all cried in unison as they hugged her.

"Are you coming to live with us on the Island?" One of them asked eagerly.

Korra looked sadly at them. "No. I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

"Aww." Tenzin looked at his children's sad faces and sighed. Korra and Ichigo walked on either side of Naga away from the Airbenders. Then Tenzin stepped forward.

"Wait. I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right; it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy. But you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and train on Air Temple Island with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Korra gasped with joy. "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!"

The three kids cheered and Korra lifted them all off the ground at once in a hug. With them still in her arms she reached around and picked up Tenzin as well, who sighed with resignation. She turned to Ichigo.

"Don't even think about it, Korra." He said with a smirk.

She put the Airbender family down. "Wait, Tenzin, what about Ichigo? Can he stay too?"

Tenzin looked at the orange-haired teenager. He didn't trust him. That much he knew. He turned back to Korra.

"He may stay if you promise to keep an eye on him. Ichigo, you do the same for Korra."

Ichigo nodded. "Sure, baldy, I'll keep her out of trouble."

"I am not bald! I shave my head!"

Meelo laughed. "Haha! You're a baldy, Daddy!"

Ichigo gave Meelo a high five. Then Korra picked up him and hugged him tightly as well. Ichigo's face went red. She laughed. "Is that red from anger or embarrassment?"

"Shut up."

She laughed again.

* * *

The next day, at City Hall, Korra made her official announcement to the city. She stared at all the reporters and photographers as they yelled and snapped pictures.

She coughed and tapped the mic. "Hello? I'm Korra… your new Avatar."

The crowd cheered and the reporters began hoarding her with questions."

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution? Or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

"Uh, yes," Korra said, "I am definitely here to stay. But honestly, I don't really have a plan yet." She said sheepishly. "You see, I'm still in training. But look, all I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the centre of peace and balance in the world. And I believe that we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"

* * *

Elsewhere, in Republic City, a man turned off the radio, which had just played her speech. He was tall and dressed in a green and yellow outfit with a mask and goggles over his head and eyes. There were two sticks clasped to his back and a droopy moustache on his face.

"Amon," he said in a raspy voice, "How do you want to handle this?"

Another man was standing, facing a map of the city on a wall. He was dressed similarly but his clothes were all a drab green and he wore a hood.

"So," he said, "the Avatar has arrived early. It seems we'll need to accelerate our plans."

* * *

And that's the end of the second chapter. What'd you guys think? I don't know if future chapters will be updated as quickly as this one because I do have to update my other story as well. I just really wanted to get this story up and running with a full 'episode' of content. But I will do my best to update frequently. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I know I said that I'd probably update my other story before this one, but I had huge writing block on the other story and this just seems so much easier to write at the moment. Also, I wanted to say a big thank you for all the amazing support you guys have given this story, it's really awesome. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Leaf in the Wind

* * *

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" Ichigo cried out from the dream. He had seen someone. Some idiot who woke him up with grenades and martial arts moves. Then the memory was gone and he couldn't recall any more than that.

He yawned and cleaned himself up. Air Temple Island was nice to say the least. It wasn't overly fancy; but it wasn't poor either. He liked it the way it was: charming, peaceful and- His door was slammed open and Korra ran in.

"Wake up, Ichigo!"

"I am up."

"Then hurry! We gotta have breakfast and then I start my Airbending training!"

Ichigo decided to take the longest time he could to get ready, just to test Korra's patience. It didn't last long.

"How long are you gonna be?" Korra threw open the door to the bathroom and saw him meticulously combing practically every strand of hair he had.

She grabbed the comb and burnt it offhandedly then she rustled his hair, ruining all the work he had put into it. It didn't really matter though, his hair stayed spiky all the time anyway.

Then she forced him down the stairs to the breakfast room. Tenzin said a short blessing and they began eating. Korra ate like a maniac and quickly grabbed the newspaper. She started reading the details on the latest Pro-Bending match.

"And in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knock-out!" She looked at Tenzin. "What do you say we go to the Arena tonight? Catch a few pro-bending matches."

Tenzin sipped his tea as he spoke. "That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."

"Oh come on, Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." She indicated the Arena through the window behind her.

"Korra, you are not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the Island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra said with a sulk.

"Yes. In order to learn Airbending I believe you need to stay in a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

"All right, you're the master."

"Also," Tenzin continued, "the White Lotus is here to watch Ichigo."

Said Ichigo nodded, sarcastically. "You see, Korra," he explained mockingly, "I can't be trusted so I need to be watched. Everything I do is being recorded and studied by Old Man Baldy here and those idiots in stupid uniforms."

Tenzin gritted his teeth. "Ichigo, if you make one more comment about my lack of hair I will personally airbend you back into the ice you came from."

Ichigo yawned. "Sure, dude, you're the master."

Korra laughed then stifled it instantly. Then she turned around and looked longingly at the Arena across the water.

* * *

The three of them strode along a walkway that went past the gardens. A lemur flew overhead. Korra was now dressed in the traditional orange and yellow Airbender uniform and she had rolled up her sleeves to expose her upper arms and shoulders.

Tenzin was speaking. "So my mother informed me that you've never been able to Airbend before."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements all came so easily to me. But _every single_ _time_ I've tried Airbending," She blew a raspberry, "Nothing."

Tenzin put his hand on her shoulder. "That's perfectly all right, we just need to be patient." He started pulling her sleeves back down as he continued. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite from the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was Earthbending."

"Well I'm about as opposite an Airbender as you can get."

"Hear, hear." Ichigo said loudly.

"You didn't need to agree with me!"

"Well, it's true!"

The two of them crashed their heads against one another.

"Why are you even here, Strawberry? All you're doing is making fun of me!"

"Don't call me that!"

Tenzin filed away the nickname for later notice. It could be useful. He cleared his throat. "All right, that's enough, you two. Korra, let's begin your first lesson."

Tenzin led them up a flight of steps to where his kids were waiting. Ikki was cheering. "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"

There was a strange thing behind the kids. It looked like a bunch of boards clustered together. They were standing upright and the Airbender symbol was carved and painted on every board.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

"A time-honoured tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending." Tenzin turned to his oldest child. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

She nodded. "The goal is to move through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

Korra smirked confidently. "Seems easy enough."

Ikki jumped in. "Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Ichigo smiled. _Oh this'll be good._

Tenzin stepped forward and sent a blast of air at the wooden gates. They began spinning quickly. He held up a small leaf. Letting it go, he spoke as it flew through the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

The young Airbender ran lightly forward and Tenzin kept talking as she progressed through the challenge.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice."

Jinora finished and got the gates spinning again. Korra looked back at Ichigo.

"Wish me luck."

He snorted. "I don't think even luck will help you in this instance."

She pouted and turned back to the gates.

"Let's do this."

As expected, she crashed into them full force and after bouncing back and forth between a few of them, she was sent back onto her butt. Tenzin cringed but she just scowled with determination. Getting up again, Korra dashed back into the gates. The same thing was happening.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called.

"Dance. Dance like the wind!" Ikki added.

"Be the leaf." Meelo said helpfully.

None of their advice worked and Korra tumbled back out again with multiple bruises on her face and body. She collapsed onto the ground and Tenzin sighed.

Ichigo clapped sarcastically. Korra was too exhausted to even yell at him.

* * *

That night Korra hung a newspaper with Beifong's face on a rope and attempted to airbend.

"Airbend!" Nothing happened. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

Korra took a quick intake of breath in anger and burned the newspaper with firebending. She sighed and sat down next to Naga.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh Naga?" The animal made a small sound in reply.

"Well when you give up after one day, you definitely aren't."

Korra looked up and saw Ichigo coming with his hands in his pockets. His orange hair was wet as if he'd just had a shower.

"Hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo lay down next to her and clasped his hands on the ground beneath his head. He gave a contented sigh and looked up at the stars.

"Have you ever looked at the stars and wondered what your place in the universe is? I do that a lot now. Especially since I don't have any memories. I look at those stars shining brightly and I think that they have a definite place in this universe. But us humans, well, we've got free will. We can do pretty much whatever we want."

Ichigo shifted his gaze to look at her. "You _can_ become an Airbender, Korra. You're the Avatar. It's in your blood. So don't just give up after one day of failure. Okay?"

She looked down at him gratefully. "I-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a radio.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-Bending Arena. Where tonight, the best in the world continue to fight for a place in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids cause this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Korra and Ichigo looked to find where the radio was. They saw that three White Lotus members were listening to it in a room several meters from where they sat.

The two teens ran over and climbed up to the roof to listen in. The commentator began again.

"This Mako's got moxie. He advances; fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to Zone 3! Clock is winding down. Can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-"

The radio was cut off. They heard Tenzin's voice.

"Korra, come down here please. You too, Ichigo."

They sighed and jumped down from the roof.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra complained.

"The Fire Dudes were about to win!" Ichigo added.

"I thought I made myself clear." Tenzin said. "I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

"But it's their radio." Korra argued. "And technically, you said we couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about not listening to one."

"You-" Tenzin grumbled in annoyance. "You know what I meant. And Ichigo, I thought you said that you'd keep her out of trouble."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "That's harder than it looks, man. I'm doing my best."

Tenzin grunted again. "How I put up with you two is beyond me. Anyway, shouldn't, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" He left in a huff.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin, his kids, Korra and Ichigo were all sitting, meditating. Well, Korra wasn't. She sniffed and looked at the kids.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." She said.

"There's nothing to do." Tenzin replied. "Let your mind and your spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."

Korra laughed.

"Is something funny?" Tenzin asked with annoyance.

"Yeah, you're telling to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!"

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo. He's able to meditate peacefully."

Korra looked at Tenzin's youngest child. He was snoring and drool and snot were coming from his mouth and nose.

"Actually I think he's asleep."

"What?" Tenzin leaned forward. "Well at least he has the relaxing part down." Tenzin looked at the others and saw Ichigo. "Look at Ichigo, then. He has perfect form."

Korra turned to the man beside her and realized that Tenzin was right. Ichigo _was_ perfect. His back was straight and his breathing was even. She waved a hand in front of his face. There was no reaction.

She shook him. "Ichigo?"

He started and opened his eyes. "Rukia? What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You were amazing, Ichigo." Tenzin said. "I've never seen such form in one as young as you. And with your personality as well."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. "It just came so naturally to me. It felt familiar. Like I'd done it a million times already."

Tenzin pondered this. "Hmm. Strange. I urge you to mediate more often, Ichigo. Perhaps doing so will restore your memories."

He nodded. "Thanks for the tip." Ichigo looked at Korra. "Can't you do it?"

She shook her head. "None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated." Tenzin said, "But these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click."

Korra nodded and took a deep breath and began meditating again. She lasted about two seconds.

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!" She didn't reply. Ichigo just sighed and continued meditating.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his bed reading that night when Korra came quietly into his room.

"Korra, what's up?"

"Come on, Ichigo, we're going to the Arena."

He smirked. "Thought you'd never ask."

The two of them crept out the window and ran to the edge of the island. Jumping off a large rock, Korra controlled their fall with waterbending. In the water, she pulled ahead, having been swimming all her life in the South Pole. Ichigo lagged behind and came up for air much faster than she. Korra surfaced some ways ahead of him.

"Come on, Ichigo, hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He said loudly but muttered under his breath. "Frickin' show off. It's not a race."

Korra arrived fairly quickly considering the distance she had to swim and launched herself through an open window with waterbending. She turned around and looked back at Ichigo as he floundered in the water. Rolling her eyes, as if she just assumed everyone could swim like her, she jumped back down and swam over to him.

She put her arm around him and began pushing them forward at much quicker speeds with her powerful legs

"I don't need your help!" Ichigo whined loudly.

"You sure? I thought you were gonna drown back there." She said with a laugh.

"Shut up."

Once again, she used waterbending to throw her through a window, this time with Ichigo beside her. He looked down at his waterlogged clothes. "Great job, Korra, we're soaked."

"Relax, Ichigo." She dried him off with waterbending. "Honestly, you're such a complainer."

"That's harsh coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised his hands. "Don't ask me. I'm just stating the facts."

She harrumphed with annoyance and the two of them began walked down the hall of the Arena.

They stumbled on what looked like a gym. Korra ran in, pulling Ichigo with her.

"Hey, what are you doing in my gym?" The teens turned at the voice. A bulky old man stood there with a towel slung over his shoulder.

Korra fumbled for an answer. "Uh, I was looking for a bathroom and got lost."

Ichigo facepalmed. The old man wasn't fooled either.

"Ah the old 'I had to pee' excuse. You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking you to security."

"No, wait!" Korra said.

"There you are!" The teens turned again at the new voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you guys."

The voice belonged to a well-muscled, green eyed guy maybe a year or so younger than they were. His eyebrows were thick and his hair was dark brown and short. He was wearing a pro-bending uniform with a green ribbon tied round his waist and he smiled brightly as he came over.

He grinned at the old man. "It's all right, Toza. They're with me."

"Uh, yeah we're with him." Korra saw an opening.

"So you see, we're together."

"Well not together, together. We're more like friends. Right, Ichigo?"

He sighed. "Whatever you say, Korra."

"Right, friends." The man continued. "No, no, I didn't mean to imply that-"

"You implied it all right, dude." Ichigo said dryly.

The old man backed off. "Oh, I don't care what you are. I've got work to do."

The man gestured to them. "Right this way, miss. And mister, of course. Mister."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long evening.

Korra played along. "And thank you, sir. Seriously, thanks."

The man led them through a door and they could hear the crowd cheering.

"What do you think," he asked, "Best seats in the house, right?"

"Whoa. Unbelievable." Korra was amazed. They were in a high booth overlooking the arena. The atmosphere was incredible. The seats were packed to the rafters and the fans cheered loudly as lights shone overhead. In the middle of the arena, surrounded by a deep moat of water was an area shaped like a hexagon. One half was coloured blue and the other red.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the enormity of the building and he could feel himself getting excited though he did a good job of hiding it.

"This place is even more amazing than I imagined." Korra said.

"The name's Bolin, by the way." The man said.

"I'm Korra."

"Who's the grumpy orange guy?"

Ichigo scowled. "Ichigo."

Bolin nodded a little timidly. "Korra and Ichigo. Got it. So are- are you two a couple?"

"No." Ichigo spoke before Bolin could finish. Korra looked at him.

"We're not?"

"Of course we're not! When did we become a couple?"

"I thought you said that we were."

"When did I say that?"

"Well you blushed when I hugged you, so…"

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm himself down and gave a very detailed but still flustered explanation. "Korra, that was an involuntary reaction and by no means was an indicator that our relationship was anything more than a normal friendship."

"Wait, we're friends?"

Ichigo threw his hands in the air and stalked off to the corner.

"So you're not a couple then?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"I guess not."

"Oh. That's good. I mean, I mean, uh…"

Ichigo looked up and stepped between Bolin and Korra. His terrifying scowl caused Bolin to whimper.

"Just what are you playing at, Bolin?" Ichigo said his name contemptuously.

"I was just, um…"

"Leave him alone, Ichigo! He's been nice to us and now you're mad at him. No wonder we're not a couple."

Ichigo swallowed hard. Then he sighed and turned away.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Korra crossed her arms with a derisive snort and turned to look back at the arena. Bolin was slightly sad that he had angered Ichigo but soon he too turned away.

Ichigo sat down on a bench then suddenly the voice appeared in his head again.

"It's not like you to pull punches like that, King. Give me the reigns and I'll win ya that Korra chick for ya."

Ichigo decided to reply with his thoughts.

 _Who are you?_

He heard a sinister laugh. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You've lost your memories haven't you? This should be fun."

 _I asked you a question. Who the heck are you?_

"You wanna know who I am?" The voice chuckled quietly. "You're gonna have to find out for yourself. And you'd better do it fast. Otherwise…"

Then the voice faded.

The door opened and two other guys dressed in the same uniform as Bolin came into the room. The first one wasn't much look at. The second had slick, spiky black hair and was a little taller than Ichigo.

They opened a small closet on the wall and the second guy looked at the newcomers.

"Psst. Bolin!" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I told you; you have to stop bringing in your crazy fangirls before the matches. Get her and her boyfriend out of here."

"Aww come on, Mako. All right look, I kinda promised them they could stay but man, I've got a good feeling. There's something special about them. I know it."

Bolin grabbed Korra and Ichigo. "Come here. I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako? Wow, we heard you play on the radio." Korra said.

Mako completely ignored her. "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

Ichigo looked with amusement. He liked Mako already.

"Or I could meet him later." Korra said disappointedly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bolin said. "My brother just gets real focused before a match. Ok, I gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it, of course." Bolin grinned easily.

Korra chuckled. "Good luck. Knock 'em out!"

Ichigo nodded to him and Bolin smiled back.

All eyes went to the arena as the spotlights centered on the hexagon. A man with a microphone came through the arena's floor with greased hair and a flashy pose. Ichigo wrinkled his nose. The crowd cheered as the man started speaking.

"Introducing, the Fire Ferrets!"

Korra grinned as the spotlight landed on their new friends. A random girl in the crowd screamed.

"AH! I love you, Bolin!"

He smiled wide as he waved to the crowd. Ichigo's attention went to the commentator.

"The rookie Fire Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks."

Ichigo smirked. "So they're a bunch of rookies, huh? I wonder how they'll do."

Korra instantly defended them. "Hey, I'm sure they'll do great. They won that match we heard on the radio last night, didn't they?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I guess they did. Not that we'll ever know for sure, because of frickin' Tenzin."

The bell dinged to start the match and the two teams sent a flurry of elements at each other.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Tigerdillos?!"

Korra punched him on the arm. "Shut up, I wanna hear the commentator."

The Tigerdillos focused their attention on Mako but he coolly defended himself and sent several blasts of fire back at them.

Several seconds later, Bolin and Hasook were knocked back into Zone 2. Mako dodged all their attacks with handsprings but soon he too was hit back. The Tigerdillos moved into Ferret territory and the match resumed.

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra yelled.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he analysed the battle.

"So far, Mako's been taking the brunt of their attacks. Bolin and the other guy have to take some of the weight off him."

Korra held her cheeks in her hands as she watched their new friends get hammered.

Hasook took a hard hit and was sent back to Zone 3.

"That guy's useless!" Ichigo said angrily. His point was proven as the Tigerdillos pressed their advantage and knocked Hasook into the water.

"Darn it." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Bolin and Mako tried their best but they too were forced into the third zone. The bell dinged again.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

Korra began to look disheartened. "Come on, you guys. Pull through this!"

The second round started and the Fire Ferrets were instantly sent back to Zone 2. But Bolin and Mako managed to land some heavy hits and they won the round.

The third and final round began. Hasook stumbled and ploughed into Bolin.

Ichigo cursed. "That guy's a liability!"

"He's doing his best."

"Well his best's not enough, obviously."

The Tigerdillos's earthbender easily knocked the two of them into the drink and Mako was left alone.

"Oh no." Korra said.

"It's all up to Mako now." Ichigo clenched his fist.

Mako weaved and bobbed, dodging all their attacks. But he didn't hit back.

"If Mako loses, then the Fire Ferret's fabulous season is over!" The commentator said.

Korra was pulling on her ponytails in desperation. Then Mako came alive.

He avoided several more attacks then sent one of the Tigerdillos into the pool. It was two-on-one. Mako went on the offensive and then it was one-on-one.

As the two benders slugged it out, smoke and dust started collecting so you couldn't see them. Then Mako knocked his opponent out of the smoke and followed it up with a powerful fist of fire. The man tumbled back into the water.

"Woohoo!" Korra and Ichigo high-fived. Then Ichigo realized what he was doing and pulled away hurriedly.

Mako took off his helmet and the crowd cheered up a storm. Bolin ran up to where Korra was.

"Woohoo! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin was ecstatic. He took off his helmet. "So, what'd you think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

Korra grabbed Bolin's uniform and roughly pulled him towards her. "What'd I think? What'd I think? That was amazing!"

Ichigo upturned the left side of his mouth in a cocky smile. "Not bad."

He looked up as Mako and Hasook walked past.

"You did more harm than good out there." Mako was saying, "You almost cost us the match."

Hasook scoffed. "We won, didn't we?"

"Barely."

"Get off my case, pal!"

Hasook grunted as he threw his helmet to the floor and stormed out of the room. Ichigo glared at his back. "What an idiot."

"Useless." Mako agreed.

"You guys were incredible out there!" Korra said, "Especially you, Mr. Hat-trick."

Mako looked away from her. "Oh, you're still here?"

"Oh and you're still a jerk?" Korra pouted.

"Ooh!" Bolin chuckled.

Mako walked past Ichigo and their shoulders bumped.

"You know you should apologize when you bump into someone like that." Ichigo said unnecessarily.

Mako turned around. "What'd you say, punk?"

"You wanna fight?" Ichigo egged him on.

Mako spit to the side. "I don't want to waste my time."

"Heh. Sounds like you're scared."

Bolin tried to intervene. "Uh, guys."

They ignored him.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Mako said.

Ichigo laughed in his face. "You're the one who's gonna get hurt."

"What was your name, punk? Oh yeah, Ichigo, wasn't it? Who'd wanna name their kid Strawberry?"

Several tick marks appeared on Ichigo's forehead. "Oh, you are dead."

"Ichigo!" Korra yelled. "Calm down before I make you!"

Now his anger was directed at her. "What'd you say? You wanna go, Korra?"

Their heads smashed into each other's. "You're just mad because I'm getting more attention from emo-brat, right?"

"What? No!" Korra said indignantly.

"So, Korra, what'd you think of our bending?" Bolin tried again. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Korra turned to him, Ichigo forgotten. "Yeah, I've been immersed in bending my entire life but I never learnt how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Ab-so-lutely."

"Right now?" Mako was still mad. "Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him." Bolin said, "That's what I always do. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending. But, we'll figure it out."

"Won't be a problem." Korra said with a smirk. "I'm actually an earthbender."

Bolin squinted, not understanding. "I'm sorry, no, no, I didn't mean to assume. Cause I-you know-I was figuring, with your Water-Tribe get-up, that you are a Water-Tribe gal."

Korra's smiled deepened with pride. "Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender and a firebender."

"Mm, mm hmm. I'm very confused right now."

Mako looked up in understanding. "You're the Avatar. And I'm an idiot."

"Both are true." Korra said.

"Especially the last one." Ichigo agreed. He and Mako began bickering again.

"No way." Bolin was stunned. "The Avatar." He whispered while pointing at her.

Later on, they were in the gym. Ichigo was leaning against a staircase and Mako was leaning on the opposite one. They were watching Bolin and Korra while occasionally glaring daggers at each other. Bolin was speaking to Korra.

"All right, let's see what you got."

Korra nodded and raised two discs of earth then sent them at a net across the room.

"That was great. Good power." Bolin indicated her widespread legs. "But, in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle-duck. You shouldn't be so upright and flat-footed. Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then, pop-pop!"

He sent another two discs at the net. They were much quicker and converged on the same point on the net.

Korra watched, open-mouthed. "Ok. Let me try it again."

She adjusted to the form he showed her and sent a devastating combo at the net.

"Wow! Nice adjustment. You're a natural at this."

"Not bad," Mako said.

"What's it take to impress this guy?"

"What? I said not bad."

Korra looked at Ichigo. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Bolin was better."

"Why you!"

Mako stood straight. "You know what, it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun. It was nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. You too, Ichigo."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra said sarcastically.

Ichigo looked him dead in the eye then nodded. Mako nodded back.

"Since when did they become friends?" Korra asked of no one in particular.

"I'll see you upstairs, bro." Mako said.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?"

"Yep. In the attic," Bolin said, "It's nothing fancy. But we have some great views. So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra did so and was pleased with the results. Soon they went home.

"So what'd you think of those two, Ichigo?" Korra asked.

"They're all right." Ichigo replied. "Bolin's annoying and Mako's a pain. I like 'em."

"Yeah, me too."

"All right, see you tomorrow, Korra. You should get ready for more fun in the sun with Tenzin." He joked.

Korra groaned.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin had Korra do the same exercise with the gates.

She rushed in and got a little farther, and then she started getting pounded again.

"Patience, Korra." Tenzin advised loudly.

She got hit again and roared, unleashing a flurry of firebending, effectively destroying nearly all the gates.

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. Tenzin was shocked.

"That was a 2000-year old historical treasure! What-what is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Korra argued, "I've been practicing just like you taught me. But it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would."

"Korra, this isn't something you can _force_. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason that I haven't learned airbending yet is because _you're_ a terrible teacher!"

She ran off.

"Ugh!" Tenzin was frankly a little more than peeved.

Meelo laughed. "Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, daddy!" He began yelling and kicking all the splintered wood.

Jinora and Ikki hugged their father.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Ichigo and Tenzin's family were sitting down. Pema brought the food on a platter.

"Ok, everyone here? Oh wait, where's Korra?"

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl. I, I don't know how to get through to her." Tenzin grumbled.

Pema put an arm around her husband. "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. Maybe let someone her own age talk to her."

She looked pointedly at Ichigo. The teen sighed. "I'll go find her."

Tenzin looked up at his kids as Ichigo left. "You must promise me that your teenage years will not be like this."

Jinora glanced up from her book. "I will make no such promises," she said flatly.

Ichigo looked over as much of the Island as he could. But he found nothing. Then he looked at the Arena.

"I swear, Korra. You better not be there."

* * *

Korra opened the door and walked into the room that overlooked the arena. Bolin and Mako were there with depressed looks on their faces.

"I didn't miss your match did I?" Korra asked. "You guys look like you already lost."

"We might as well have." Bolin looked at the ground.

"Hasook's a no-good, no-show." Mako said angrily.

A man opened the door. "You got two minutes to come out ready to play or you're disqualified."

Mako sighed. "Well, there goes our shot at the tournament. And the winnings."

Korra gestured to the other team in the room. "Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?"

"No," Bolin said, "the rules say that you can only play on one team."

"Well, then, what about me? I'm a top notch waterbender, if I do say so myself."

"But you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"It's not cheating if I only bend water."

"No way." Mako said, "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence."

The man came in again. "Times up. You in or out?"

"We're in!" Korra said.

"We are?" Bolin asked.

"Hey, I didn't agree to this." Mako argued.

"You can thank me later," Korra said as she opened the closet to get her uniform.

"This girl is crazy."

"Tell me about it." A soaking-wet Ichigo stepped into the room. "I had to swim across the entire bay to get here, climb up the building, find my way here and I now I hear that you're participating. Great. Just great, Korra. Tenzin's crazy. If he hears about this-"

"Save it for later, Ichigo. I've got a match to win."

"Hey, wait!" His words fell on deaf ears.

Ichigo grunted angrily and resigned himself to watching the match.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a replacement player." The commentator said. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

Ichigo had to admit. Korra looked pretty ridiculous in a uniform that was several sizes too large.

The bell dinged and Korra instantly knocked her opponent off the side of the ring. Ichigo facepalmed. _Didn't she read the rules?_

"Of course she didn't." The strange voice was back. "You always seem to pick the dumb girls, King. Rukia the idiot bunny lover and Orihime the stupid and bizarre recipe maker."

 _Get out of my head!_

The voice disappeared with a laugh. Ichigo returned his attention to the match. The crowd was booing Korra as she did a victory dance.

The referee blew his whistle and sent her back one zone.

"What? Why?" Korra was indignant.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring. Not over the sides." Mako explained angrily.

"Oh. Whoops."

The match restarted and Korra sent a barrage of water while stepping over the line. She was sent back to Zone 3. Ichigo groaned in frustration as the Platypus Bears took Round 1.

The second round started and the other team focused their bending on Korra. She tried to defend herself with water but was unsuccessful. Then as two more attacks came, she raised two discs of earth on pure instinct.

"Wait a second, folks. Did that waterbender just earthbend?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo nearly shouted.

Back on Air Temple Island, some White Lotus members were listening to the match. Tenzin came up behind them.

"Have you seen Ichigo or Korra? They're not in their rooms."

Then the announcer spilled the beans. "You've got to be kidding. She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match. Can you believe that?"

Tenzin's face went red with anger. "I'll get her myself." He declared.

Now at the arena, the referee came back with the verdict.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water."

The Platypus Bears weren't too happy about that but the match resumed. They all intensified their attacks on Korra and soon she was sent into the water.

She swam to the surface and climbed onto a platform. A long shadow passed over her and she looked up to see Tenzin.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin. I didn't know you came to see these matches." She said awkwardly.

Ichigo saw them and cursed. He quickly ran out of the room and down to where they were.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the Island. Let's go." Tenzin said firmly.

"No! I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Korra retorted.

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient. But clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the Temple. Right now!"

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it. Because maybe I don't even need it!"

"What? That is a _ludicrous_ suggestion. The Avatar needs to learn Airbending. It is not optional."

"No, _this_ is what I need to learn." She gestured at the arena. "Modern styles of fighting."

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?"

She turned away. "I have a match to go finish."

She went to the platform and it started raising her up to the arena. At that moment, Ichigo made his appearance.

"Korra!"

Tenzin glared at the teen. "I thought you were looking for her!"

"I was!"

"Then why did you let her participate?"

"I tried to stop her, Tenzin! But she's made up her mind!"

The airbender sighed. "Why is she so set on being rebellious?"

"Maybe it's because she's right."

"What?"

"The world is different from the one your father lived in. Bending is different. Airbending is practically endangered as it is. I think for her to be a good Avatar, she needs to learn the ins and outs of this modern age."

"But what about tradition?"

"She's not interested in that, Tenzin. And you know it."

Tenzin looked at the ground. "Yes. She is set in her ways."

Ichigo tried to appear reasonable. "Who knows, Tenzin? Maybe she can learn something from this experience. And if she doesn't, then fine. No harm done. But if she does learn, maybe your teachings will start to break through."

"You are right, Ichigo. I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's fine, Baldy."

"Say one more word, Ichigo. One more."

Tenzin and Ichigo moved into the stands. Tenzin was about to leave when Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"Tenzin, look at that."

The opposite team had forced Bolin and Mako into a corner, away from Korra. They knocked her back to the edge of Zone 3. Then suddenly they weren't hitting her anymore.

She began switching directions quickly, spinning around their attacks.

"How about that." Tenzin looked with wonder.

"She's doing it!" Ichigo grinned wide.

The Platypus Bears had by now ran out of juice but Mako and Bolin still had plenty to spare. They unleashed a furious attack of earth and fire and Korra joined them.

Together they knocked all three opposing players into the water.

"Woohoo!" Tenzin cried before he cleared his throat and tried to regain his dignity. Ichigo chuckled at the older man's expense but he too was happy.

The Fire Ferrets cheered. They were in the tournament. Bolin and Korra high-fived. Mako walked over to them.

"Korra, what can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you _are_ a natural."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Somebody else taught me those moves." She said with a smile.

She looked for Ichigo and saw him smiling and waving in the stands. She laughed as he regained control of himself. But then his face broke out into his trademark cocky grin and he gave her a thumbs-up. Korra returned the gesture.

* * *

That night, Korra went to Tenzin as the Air Acolytes repaired all the gates she had destroyed earlier.

"I'm really sorry," she told him, "about everything that I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apology too." Tenzin said solemnly. "I was trying to teach you about patience. But I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?"

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an Airbender."

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra smiled happily at him and he smiled back kindly.

"I'll see you tomorrow for Airbending practice, bright and early." Korra said as she ran off. "And by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple weeks."

Tenzin sighed. Ichigo came up behind him.

The airbender smiled at him. "You were right, Ichigo. She did learn something. And I think I did too."

"Aah. I was just helping out a friend."

"Even so," Tenzin closed his eyes and bowed. "I owe you my thanks… Strawberry."

"Tch. Shut up."

Tenzin laughed quietly. Ichigo thought it was a nice laugh.

* * *

Back at the arena, Mako was perched on a windowsill in the attic. His eyes were looking across the bay at Air Temple Island. Little did he know that Korra was doing exactly the same thing.

* * *

And there you go. That's chapter 3. Tell me your thoughts, was it good, was it bad? Anything you'd change? I always love hearing from you guys. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

Hey guys, Happy New Year! Man it has been a minute since my last chapter but I'm back with another one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Revelation

* * *

Ichigo shifted in his sleep. A girl with long, orange-coloured hair appeared in his dream.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

She was replaced by two guys. One looked like a complete nerd with glasses and a strange white outfit. The other was gigantic and looked Hispanic.

"Honestly, Kurosaki. You need to stop rushing into things like this." The nerd said.

The giant nodded.

Then they faded out too. A girl with medium length black hair, dressed in black robes with a sword appeared next. She looked straight at him.

"Don't worry. We'll find you. Wait for us, Ichigo."

Ichigo woke up with a start. Korra was standing beside the bed with concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. It was just a dream," he said more to himself than to her. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Mako says that I have to go train and I wanted to take you with me."

"It's like 6:00 in the morning!"

"5:00 actually. I'll ask them why when we get there. Now come on or we'll be late."

"You'll be late, you mean." Ichigo grumbled as he got ready. He looked at the mirror and cried out at his reflection. It looked like him but with pure white skin and hair. The eyes were black with yellow pupils. Then his reflection returned to normal.

"Everything okay in there, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

When he had finished, they took a ferry ride to the Arena. Korra led them to the gym. Mako and Bolin were already there.

"You're late." Mako said.

"Sorry, Ichigo was primping himself in front of the mirror."

"I was not!"

Bolin laughed. "Okay, let's get started. Ichigo, I guess you can sit over there."

"If I'm just gonna sit and watch then why did I come in the first place?"

"Because we enjoy your company, Ichigo." Korra replied smugly. "It's also so we can get to know each other a little more."

"Don't you remember, Korra? I have no memories."

The two brothers looked at them in confusion and Korra explained the story to them.

"Wow." Mako said, "I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," said Ichigo, "I don't care. It actually might be a good thing; having no memories. Means I get to make a fresh start. Amend any mistakes I may have made in the life I had before this." He hesitated, then added, "But it's also a pain in the ass."

They all laughed. Bolin picked up a large ball and they started throwing it around between the three of them as Ichigo leaned against the far wall.

"So what's the idea of making me train so early in the morning?" Korra said grumpily. "The morning is evil."

Bolin answered her; "We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

He tossed the ball to Mako. "And you're the rookiest of us all." The elder brother stated, "We've got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. Deal with it!"

He threw it forcefully at her. Korra caught it and threw it harder back at him.

" _You_ deal with it!" He wasn't expecting the pass so he was sent to the floor with a grunt.

The gym door opened and a large man walked through. He was dressed in drab brown-green clothes with a black designer hat. His eyebrows were thick and bushy and he had two tufts of hair above both sides of his upper lip.

"Ah, there are my hard workin' street urchins," he said.

He strode over to them. Ichigo rose to his feet and joined his friends.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, Avatar," the man said.

"And you are…?"

The man took off his hat in greeting as he replied. "Butahka. I run this whole pro-bending shebang." The hat went back on. He pulled a stack of money from his coat.

"Here's your winnings from the last match."

Mako smiled as he accepted the money.

"Uh-uh-uh, not so fast." Butahka took some of the money off. "First, you owe me for the Avatar's new gear." He began taking off more as he listed several other things. "Gym and equipment rentals from last month. Rent on your apartment and a personal loan for groceries."

The money was now completely gone. Mako glared at Bolin.

The little brother rubbed his stomach. "What? I'm a growing boy."

"Oh," Butahka continued, "and one more small item of business: the Fire Ferrets need to ante up 30,000 yuans for the championship pot."

"30,000 yuans?" Bolin cried.

Butahka put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Sorry, kids. You got until the end of the week to come up with the dough. Otherwise, you're out of the tournament."

He walked away. "Selfish jerk." Ichigo muttered. Bolin turned to Korra.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?"

She turned out her pockets. "I got nothing. I've never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me." She smiled.

Mako scowled. "Then I wouldn't say you have nothing."

Korra looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, it's okay," Bolin said, "It's just, ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"So anyway," Mako steered them back on track, "How are we gonna come up with the money?"

"Oh! Oh! I got it, I got it." Bolin knelt down next to Pabu, the brother's pet ferret. "You see, I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that."

"Come on, Bolin. We need serious ideas."

"But I was serious." Bolin looked dejectedly at the floor.

Mako sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do."

* * *

Later that day, Bolin sat in a popular city square beneath a statue of Fire Lord Zuko. Overtop his normal drab clothes, he had put on a flashy red and yellow shirt that looked like something a wrestler would wear. He had also taken the liberty of sporting a large fake moustache. In front of him were two upturned cups with a thin board placed across them. Pabu stood atop a small bucket, wearing a circus animal hat and shirt and licking his paws.

"Come one, come all," Bolin was saying, "See Pabu, the Fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril." He took an intake of breath for dramatic effect. "Upside down." He looked expectantly at Pabu who continued to lick his paws. "Psst! Psst!" He whispered insistently.

Pabu looked up and the little ferret walked on his hands across the ladder and did a little flip at the end.

"Tada! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You are too kind. Seriously, too kind."

A man tossed a single coin into the bucket.

"You can come right back here and put money in this…" He shook the bucket. "Okay, that's fine. That's fine. One Yuan down, 29,999 to go."

He looked up as he heard a car stop in front of him. It was a red, low-riding Sato-mobile. A shifty looking guy rolled down the window. He was dressed in nice, blue clothes and had a sharp, brown goatee to match his hair.

"Hey, Bolin. That you?"

"Oh. Hey there, Shady Shin," Bolin said awkwardly with a wave.

Shin opened the car door and stepped out. "I heard that you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad."

"Uh, thanks."

"So listen, I got an offer for you. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

Shin scoffed slightly. "Your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked."

He tossed a big pile of money in the bucket. Bolin looked at it and gasped wildly.

Shin smirked. "You game?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mako was working in a factory, shooting lightning at a machine along with several other workers. The factory whistle blew and he took off his facemask and rubbed his greasy forehead.

He returned home to the attic in the pro-bending arena

"Bo, I'm back," he said. "Picked up your favourite dumplings."

He sighed as he sank onto the couch. "Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money." He began eating the dumplings. "Bolin? You here, bro?"

He didn't get an answer. He turned and looked out the window at Air Temple Island. He smiled knowingly. "Huh. I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

* * *

Korra was now able to pass through all the gates flawlessly. Jinora and Ikki sent the gates spinning and Korra danced through them.

"Good, light on your feet." Jinora said. Korra finished, breathing hard as she came to the other side. Jinora looked behind her and glimpsed Mako coming up the steps.

"Ooh, he's cute. Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy that drives you almost as crazy as Ichigo does?"

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki asked. "Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?"

Korra sent them flying away with a bit of earthbending just as Mako came up behind her.

She cleared her throat. "Oh, hey, Mako." She said as the girls giggled.

"You seen Bolin?" He asked roughly.

"Nice to see you too. And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." He sighed. "See you later."

"Wait, I could, uh, help you look for him."

"Nah, I got it. Where's Ichigo?"

"Oh, he said he was going into town but he should be back by now."

"Great. Now there's two people I need to find."

Korra grabbed his arm. "Hey, cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend. And a great tracker."

* * *

A little while later the two of them were riding on Naga through the streets of Republic City.

"Your best friend is a polar bear-dog." Mako said slowly. "Somehow that makes perfect sense."

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." They smiled at each other.

The first place they looked was the city square.

"Well, this is his usual hang-out." Mako jumped off Naga and saw a group of kids laughing and playing. He went up to one of them. "Hey, you guys seen my brother around here today?"

The kid smirked slightly. "Perhaps. My memory's a little… foggy. Maybe you can… clear it up." He held out his hand.

Mako sighed. "You're good, Skoochy. A real pro." He handed him a few bills.

"Yeah, I seen him."

"When?"

"About noon."

"What was he doing?"

"He was performing some kind of money-rat circus. And then…" Skoochy put out his hand again. Mako rolled his eyes and gave him more money.

"And then, what? Why'd he leave?"

Skoochy looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kai's, all the Triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!" He ran off.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asked gravely.

Mako cursed. "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing and Bolin's about to get caught up right in the middle of it."

They got back on Naga.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asked.

"The Triple Threat Triad's Headquarters," Mako replied. "Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad? Ichigo and I beat up some of those yahoos when we got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-"

Suddenly Naga barked and surged forward.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra pulled the reigns but she wouldn't stop. They glimpsed a small creature running. Naga was obviously chasing it. The little thing climbed up street lamp pole and Naga stopped.

"That's Pabu!" Mako cried.

"Naga, no. Pabu's a friend not a snack."

The two animals bumped noses and Pabu ran up to Mako's shoulder.

"We gotta hurry." Mako told her.

When they arrived, Mako narrowed his eyes. "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We'd better be cautious." He crept silently up to the door and peeked inside the window. Seeing nothing, he waved Korra forward.

Korra ignored him and promptly kicked down the door. Mako followed her inside. It was deserted. Furniture was strewn all over the place.

"Bolin? You in here?"

They heard engines revving. The two of them raced to the back door and saw a large truck followed by strange guys riding motorcycles. They wore masks that covered their whole head. Painted on the forehead of the masks was a single, large red dot.

The doors to the truck were still open and they glimpsed a tied-up Bolin with Shady Shin beside him in a similar fashion. Bolin cried out when he saw them but a gag muffled his call.

"Bolin!" Mako and Korra started running after the truck. Two of the masked men threw gas canisters at them.

"Naga, come!" Korra coughed. They jumped on the animal and made chase.

The bikers trailed behind the truck, protecting it. Mako sent blasts of fire at them but they were evaded easily. Korra trust her hands up and the ground began to crack behind the nearest biker. A sharp hill of earth shot out of the ground but the biker simply rode it like a ramp, landing the jump with skill.

The truck led them through several streets then they came out into a wide, open area. Two of the guys on bikes turned round and threw tripping wires at Naga's feet. They wrapped around her legs and Korra and Mako were sent sprawling to the ground.

The masked guys got off their bikes and charged them. Korra sent a blast of fire at one but she flipped over it. They began engaging in close combat with Korra desperately trying to gain the advantage. But her opponent kept dodging her strikes.

Then the woman started making fast, hard hits to points on Korra's body. She cried out as her arm went limp. She gasped and continued to right with only her left hand. Then she was kicked backwards into Mako, who was also paralyzed. The two fighters advanced but Naga cut through her bindings and jumped to defend them, roaring loudly as she did so.

The two fighters glanced at each other then flipped away while throwing more gas canisters to cover their escape.

Korra got to her feet. She threw a punch. "Argh. I can't bend." She tried again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down." Mako also stood. "It'll wear off. Those were Chi-blockers. They're Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? You mean that anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Mako grunted in frustration. "I can't believe Bolin got caught up in this mess."

Korra put her hand on his shoulder. "Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that. Maybe we should look for Ichigo. He may have some leads."

For the rest of the night they searched. Finally, Korra brought Naga to a slow walk.

"We've been out all night," she said, "No sign of him."

"We've gotta keep looking. But where?"

Korra lowered her head in thought. Then she gasped. "I have an idea!"

She led them to the same park that her and Ichigo fished at when they first arrived in Republic City. They stopped beside a fountain and dismounted. Naga and Pabu started drinking the fountain water.

"When we first got into town," Korra said, "Ichigo and I ran into an Equalist protestor over there." She pointed to the spot.

"And you think he'll know where Bolin is?"

"It's our only lead right now."

The two of them sat down and laid their backs against Naga on the grass beneath a tree. Korra looked at Mako questioningly. "So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?

"Well, we-we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako explained.

"What?! Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No. You don't know what you're talking about." He said indignantly. "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother," he finished angrily.

"I'm sorry." Korra apologized. "It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Mako sighed deeply. "They were mugged, by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

Korra stared at him sadly. "Mako."

He pulled his scarf over his mouth. "Bolin's the only I family I have left. If something happened to him…" He didn't continue and Korra didn't press any harder.

* * *

The next morning, they were woken by the sound of a loudspeaker. The same protestor was standing on his table and yelling.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Korra groaned and opened her eyes. Mako did the same and she cried out as she saw that they had slept with each other's heads together.

"Aah! I, uh…" They separated quickly and looked at each other, stuttering.

"Non-benders of Republic City!" The protestor continued.

"That's the guy." Korra pointed to him.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-"

He gasped as he saw Korra. "It's you again! You will not silence me, Avatar!"

Then he yelped as she knocked the loudspeaker from his hand.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?"

He crossed his arms defiantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

Korra used Earthbending to upturn the table that he stood on. All the flyers that were on top of it were scattered into the air. Mako caught one and started reading it.

"Witness the Revelation tonight, 9:00. What's this Revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of _you_ two."

He yelped again as Korra grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"You'd better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

"No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then he's gonna get what's coming to him. Speaking of friends, that guy who was with you a couple days ago came to see me."

"What?"

"Yeah. He said he was interested." He laughed. "Maybe you should choose your friends more wisely, Avatar. You never know when they'll turn their backs on you."

"Ichigo would never do that!"

The man just laughed. A whistle blew. A police officer across the park had spotted them.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!"

Korra tossed him to the ground. "Let's scram, Mako." Mako nodded and reached down and grabbed a few of the flyers. As they rode away, Mako looked at Korra.

"Do you think what that guy said about Ichigo is true?"

"No. I don't." She looked thoughtful. "Well, maybe. When we first heard this guy, Ichigo said that he's right. He said that people with power always abuse those without it. And Ichigo is a non-bender. So out of the four of us, he's the only one who'd get oppressed."

Mako nodded with understanding. "I see."

Korra sighed. "All I know is that we have to find him."

* * *

The evening after meeting Butahka at practice, Ichigo had returned to the Island. He thought about his dream in the morning. _Do I know those people? Were they from my old life? If they were, then they'd be looking for me. I have to make my presence known if they're going to find me._

Ichigo went around the Island until he found Korra. "Hey, Korra, tell Tenzin that I'm going into town. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, "What are you going for?"

He walked away. "There's someone I need to find," he said over his shoulder.

"Okay, well don't be gone too long, Ichigo."

"I won't."

He caught a ferry from the Island and rode it to the city. By then it was getting dark and cold. He was only wearing a thin shirt and pants so he checked his pockets to see if he had any money. He found a few bills, enough for a jacket.

There was a cheap clothing store nearby so he went there. The lady running the store was very friendly and he bought a light coat, warm enough for this kind of weather but useless in the snow.

He used up all his money to pay for it and walked out the store. Ichigo put on the coat. It was a nice fit. There was a hood on the back and he pulled it on to cover his orange hair. Looking around, he found his bearings and headed towards the park.

The lead protestor was there, cleaning up his stuff. He jumped in surprise when he saw Ichigo."

"You!" he exclaimed, "You were that guy with the Avatar! What are you doing here? To kill me?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I just want to talk."

The man paused then nodded. "All right. I'm listening."

Ichigo began. "Like you, I am a non-bender."

"Really? But you were with the Avatar."

"Please. Don't interrupt me." Ichigo said with a scowl.

The man gulped. "Okay. Sorry."

Ichigo continued, "I'm kind of a strange case. Avatar Korra found me several weeks ago, encased in ice. I have no memories of who I was or how I got there. I've been able to remember some things but they always fade away. I had a dream last night. I saw faces that I didn't recognize. They said they were looking for me."

"Why are you telling me this?" The man said with obvious confusion.

"Because I think that Amon can help me."

"Amon?"

"Yes. Now I know that you probably don't know him personally. But do you know any way that I can see and perhaps meet Amon?"

The man considered this. "What proof do I have that you are not spying for the Avatar?"

Ichigo hesitated then replied in a cruel tone. "Avatar Korra is a fool. She is misguided and reckless. I hate being around her. She is an oppressive bender like all the rest. I will prove my worth to the Equalists by exploiting the Avatar's stupidity. So that Amon can bring equality for us all."

The man smiled. "I can see that you're sincere. All right, I'll help you." He indicated a pile of flyers. "Take one of these. It's an advertisement for the Revelation."

"Revelation?"

"It's where Amon will supposedly show himself to the people. All non-benders should be there."

Ichigo nodded and took the flyer. On the back, there was an incomplete map of Republic City.

"What is this?"

"Oh. Here." The man took three more flyers and put them all together. When they were lined up in a square, the map was full and showed the location.

"The Revelation will happen there. At 9:00 tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Amon. Soon, he's going to change the world for the better."

Ichigo smiled. "I look forward to it."

That night, Ichigo slept on a bench. He lay awake but with closed eyes. The voice that he had heard in his head before began to laugh.

"You're a pretty good actor, King," the voice said almost audibly. "But we both know why you're really doing this."

Ichigo replied with his thoughts. _I wasn't acting. I_ need _to regain my memories._

"Of course you do. But why do you think that this Amon can help you?"

 _I don't know if he can or not. I just need to see for myself what kind of man he is. If he can help me then I am prepared to join him. What if my old friends are with him? I mean all I can do is try. If it works, then I can finally know who I was._

"I'll tell you what you were. You were a self-righteous fool who didn't care about himself. All you cared about was protecting your friends. Now look at you. You're trying to ignore your new friends and do what is best for you. But do you really want that? Do you want to turn against your friends like this?"

 _Shut up._

"I don't think you do. You want to regain your power so you can protect them."

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

"It's never about you, is it, King? It's all about the ones that you love."

 _SHUT UP!_

Finally the voice left. Ichigo was breathing hard. He tasted salt in his mouth and he realized that he was crying.

He brushed away the tears angrily and resigned himself to sleep. Ichigo slept for a while and the sun was high in the sky before he awoke. His eyes opened and he groaned. Sleeping on a bench had not been good for his back. He was sore all over.

Taking the map in his hand, he studied it. It would take many hours to reach the location specified on the map, maybe even all day. He sighed and started walking.

* * *

Korra and Mako were sitting on a bench beside a map. They had placed the flyers on the ground and were studying them.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"Maybe because they didn't want just anyone waltzing into their big Revelation, whatever that is," Mako said in reply. "I bet the information is hidden on here somehow."

He picked one up. "Look at the backs. There's four different images."

"So, it's a puzzle?"

"Yeah. It's a puzzle of a map!" He picked up four sheets and held them up to the map beside them. He moved the four images around until he found where it matched. There was a dot on a building near the ocean.

"Bingo. That must be where it's going down."

* * *

That evening, Korra and Mako approached the location. They were wearing hats and scarves to conceal their identities.

"This is the place." Mako said. As they approached the entrance, Korra put her arm through Mako's. "What are you doing?"

"We'll attract less attention this way."

A large man was at the entrance acting as a guard or bouncer. They saw people moving inside. A guy with a hood covering his face moved in just before them. The big guy at the door blocked their path.

"This is a private event," he said gruffly. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh, invitation?" Korra asked innocently.

Mako reached into his pocket and pulled out a flyer. "You mean this?"

The man smiled and motioned for them to proceed. "The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister."

They went inside.

* * *

Ichigo saw the building ahead and smiled tiredly. He'd been walking the whole day since he had no money for cab fare. He went up to the entrance but a large man stopped him.

"Do you have an invitation?"

Ichigo nodded and withdrew the flyer. The man took it. "The Revelation is now upon us, my brother."

Ichigo smiled at him as he walked past. "Indeed."

Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a couple coming after him that looked vaguely familiar but he paid them no heed.

He moved inside and was genuinely surprised at the amount of people there. He sensed the couple coming behind him and quickly walked into the crowd.

Mako looked at the giant crowd. "I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place. Keep your eyes out for Bolin."

They mingled into the crowd and moved closer to the front. Spotlights came on and Ichigo tensed with anticipation.

A man started speaking. "Please welcome, your hero, your saviour, Amon!"

The floor on the stage opened and there he was. Rising through the smoke like a phantom, Amon had his hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed simple, with a military style jacket and boots. The jacket also bore a hood, which he wore. But the mask was the most striking.

It covered every part of his face, with drawn in facial details. The mask was yellowish and a large red dot, symbol of the Equalists, adorned the forehead. The crowd started cheering and applauding.

Ichigo stayed silent. As did Korra and Mako. Amon had five chi-blockers behind him and one other man with a droopy moustache.

Amon walked forward to the microphone at the front of the stage, raised his hand and started speaking. His voice was raspy and deep. Chilling.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich. And none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that firebender took my family away from me. Then he took my face."

The crowd started exclaiming at that. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd started booing and Korra hid her face under her scarf. Ichigo winced.

"And if she were here," Amon continued, "she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of _every_ war in _every_ era. But that is about to change."

His voice took on a slightly amused tone. "I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation'? You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away… permanently!"

The crowd gasped and Korra's eyes widened in shock. Ichigo was stunned.

"That's impossible." He muttered. "This man is insane. And what was that crap about Spirits? The Soul Society and the Gotei 13 are the guardians."

He realized what he had just said. But the memory was already gone.

"That's impossible." Korra said. "There's no way."

"This guy is insane." Mako agreed, not realizing that Ichigo had just said the same thing several meters away.

"Now for a demonstration." Amon continued. He gestured to several tied up figures. "Please welcome: Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad. And one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd booed. "Aah, boo yourself!" Zolt retorted.

The spotlight fell on the other prisoners. Bolin was there, looking terrified.

"There's Bolin." Korra said.

Ichigo looked at Bolin in shock. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Korra started moving forward but Mako grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said cautiously, "We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, Team Captain." Korra replied sarcastically.

Amon was still speaking. "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

One of Amon's men untied Zolt and he got to his feet.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal!" He blasted fire at Amon. The Equalist leader dodged it. Then Zolt fired lightning at him. But Amon grabbed his wrist and forced him to his knees.

Then he grabbed Zolt's neck and placed his thumb and forefinger on his face. The lightning downgraded into fire then it faded away into nothingness. Zolt fell forward. He tried to bend but nothing happened. The crowd gasped.

"What, what did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone… forever."

The crowd exclaimed again. Amon turned to face the crowd. "The era of bending is over. A new era, of equality, has begun!" He raised his fist and the crowd started cheering.

Ichigo backed away. "I'm in way over my head here. I gotta get out." Then he looked at Bolin's quivering face. "But I have to save Bolin."

A chi-blocker untied Shady Shin and kicked him forward towards Amon. Korra looked at Mako.

"Any ideas yet?"

"I think so. See those machines?" He indicated two-barrel type things on the wall. "They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck outta here."

"Works for me." They started moving. Mako advanced to the front while Korra went to the side. She left the large room and entered a hallway. She started unlatching the pipes but it wasn't enough.

Then the big guard from out front came up behind her.

"Hey, you."

Mako and Ichigo both moved forward as Shin got his bending taken. The guy before Bolin was untied.

Korra faced the big man. "Is there a problem, my brother?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh, looking for the bathroom?" She could almost sense Ichigo facepalming.

The man pulled out a heavy wrench and swung at her. She ducked and it hit the pipes. Then she grabbed her scarf, wrapped it around his hand and used his momentum to throw him into the machine.

It broke and steam filled the air.

"Thanks. This should be enough."

Finally, Bolin was grabbed. He tried to talk his way out of the situation.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

Amon came forward. Korra bent the steam into the wall and there was an explosion. The crowd started screaming and steam filled the room. Amon still moved forward. Then Ichigo jumped onto the stage and slammed into Amon.

"Don't touch him!"

A chi-blocker grabbed Bolin from behind but Mako was already there and he threw him away into the crowd.

"Bolin, you all right?"

"Yes! Mako, I love you!"

Mako grabbed him and they ran out a door. They were high up and there was a ladder leading to the ground. Bolin started going down and Mako followed him.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was using all his strength to push Amon away. He had seen Mako grab Bolin.

 _So they were here too?_

He and Amon grappled for control. But he couldn't push him any farther.

 _Man, this guy's strong!_

Then suddenly, Amon threw Ichigo over his shoulder. He cried out as he hit the ground. He rolled away but Amon was on to him.

Mako and Bolin were about halfway down the ladder when the man with the droopy moustache came running to the top of the ladder. He took two sticks from his back and placed them on the ladder.

Electricity surged through them and Mako and Bolin were sent screaming to the ground. He jumped down to them. Mako and Bolin flipped away. Mako sent two blasts of fire him but he dodged them, tripped Mako and hit him in the chest with his lightning stick.

Bolin threw several rocks at him. But the man avoided them too. He charged forward and Bolin made a wall to protect himself. The man simply flipped over it and hit Bolin several times. Bolin fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mako came back firing but he too was sent to the ground. The man looked at their fallen bodies.

"You benders need to understand. There's no place in the world for you anymore."

A sudden block of earth sent him into a wall. Korra was there smiling.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet."

She whistled loudly. "Naga!"

Naga barked and ran over to them. Korra grabbed Mako as Chi-blockers leaped from the platform above them.

They jumped on Naga and she started running while gripping Bolin's shirt in her mouth. The earthbender was being bounced along as she ran.

"Please, stop. I want-to be-on your back!"

Ichigo came face-to-face with Amon.

"Who are you?" The Equalist leader asked. "You're not a bender. Why are you against us?"

Ichigo grinned. "Because a guy once told me to protect my friends with my whole heart. So I'm gonna do that. And I'm gonna kick your ass while I'm at it."

Amon smiled under his mask. "Interesting."

Ichigo jumped up and kicked Amon in the gut. Then he turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the building, back to the shore, back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Korra arrived back on the Island and went to Tenzin. When he saw her he was relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, but, I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon."

"What?"

"He can take people's bending away, for good."

Tenzin was shocked. "That's- that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I _saw_ him do it."

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power. But this means the Revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

* * *

Ichigo quietly climbed through his window, into his room. He looked at himself in the mirror. His breath was coming quickly.

"What was that?"

He had been scared. More scared than he'd ever felt. "I've never been scared. Never for myself. Not against Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra or even Aizen."

He cursed as the memory faded. "This man, Amon. He's terrifying."

Someone knocked on his door. He opened it. Korra was there.

"Ichigo!" She hugged him. Normally he would have pulled away but now he hugged her back. "I was so worried, Ichigo. Where were you? What were you doing?"

He sighed. "I-I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You can't tell me? Why?"

"I'm not ready."

She looked at him with concern. "What happened to you?"

His eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Ichigo. What happened?"

"I was at Amon's rally. I saw what he can do."

"You were there too?"

"Yes. Listen, Korra. You can't tell Mako. Or Bolin. Least of all Tenzin. Please?"

She nodded. "Okay. But in exchange you have to tell me what happened to you. But only when you're ready."

"Thank you, Korra."

She smiled weakly at him. "Sleep well, Ichigo."

He nodded and she left. Ichigo swallowed deeply then sat on the floor in a meditative stance.

The voice came immediately. "What do you want, King?"

 _I want you to tell me your name._

"My name?"

 _Yes._

"Very well. My name is…"

* * *

And that's the end! Tell me your thoughts. I can't promise that a new chapter will be coming soon but it will be coming… eventually aha. I'll try though, I promise:)) See ya next time!


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

Hey guys! Whoa two days in a row, that's frickin unreal haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Voice in the Night

* * *

It was night-time. The white face of the moon was shining brightly. Korra was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a chi-blocker crashed through her window. Two more broke down the door.

Korra threw off her covers and defended herself desperately with firebending. The chi-blockers avoided all her attacks and one got behind her. He hit her quickly in several locations along her back. She fell to her knees, paralyzed.

She looked up to see Amon coming towards her. Every step he took seemed to shatter any resolve she had. His face loomed in close to hers, menacingly.

"After I take your bending away, you will be nothing." His hand stretched forward to her face.

Korra screamed as she woke up. She looked around her. No Amon. No chi-blockers. She sighed with relief. She felt a sensation on her hand and looked to see Naga licking it. She rubbed her head.

"It's all right, Naga. I just had a bad dream."

* * *

The morning sun filtered through Ichigo's open window and fell on his face. He squinted and sighed deeply. He had hardly slept at all. Ichigo looked at the spot on the floor where he had meditated the night before. His memory recalled the scene.

" _What do you want, King?"_

" _I want you to tell me your name."_

" _My name?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Very well. My name is-"_

 _Ichigo didn't hear anything. "I didn't hear your name. Why?"_

 _The voice laughed. "It seems that you're not ready. Do not summon me again until you know you are."_

" _How do I know?"_

 _There was no answer._

" _Answer me! How do I know?"_

 _Still nothing. Ichigo cursed bitterly._

He went to the window. The view from here really was spectacular. But somehow, Ichigo felt that he didn't belong here. Not just in Republic City. But in this whole world. He felt so out of place.

* * *

Tenzin was at City Hall. Since he was on the City Council, he was required to attend regular meetings. The other members were all right. Except for Tarrlok. Tenzin couldn't stand that man.

"There is a madman running around our beloved city," Tarrlok began, "threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice."

"Absolutely not." Tenzin replied instantly. "A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders."

The representative from the Fire Nation spoke next. "Tarrlok, I'm inclined to agree with your proposal. But who would even head up such a task force?"

Tarrlok smiled deviously and rose to his feet. "It would be my honour and privilege to accept such a duty."

"This is just another of your ploys to gain power, isn't it?" Tenzin said it more as a statement than a question.

"All I'm trying to do is help. Think back. 42 years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man: Yakone." He pointed at Tenzin. "Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on."

"This is a completely different situation and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang?" Tenzin said angrily.

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes. "Amon is not going to stop with the bending Triads. Eventually he will come for all us benders, our friends and our families. Vote for this task force and I will stop Amon, before it's too late. All in favour?"

He raised his hand. The three other members looked at each other then eventually did the same. Only Tenzin was against it.

Tarrlok smiled.

* * *

That night, Korra and Ichigo were outside. Korra was practicing her airbending form while Ichigo listened to the radio. Suddenly the radio hissed and the music stopped.

Then Amon's voice appeared. "Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon."

Korra gasped and Ichigo gritted his teeth. "As you have heard, the Republic City Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

His message ended. Korra was breathing deeply. Ichigo was too but he hid it better.

"Korra," he said quietly. "Does Amon scare you?"

She looked at him with surprise. "What? I-no, no, I'm- I'm the Avatar. I'm not scared. Are you?"

Ichigo looked down at his hand. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Amon scares me because I don't know him. I don't know what he's capable of. I'm not one to usually admit my fears to others but this man scares me, Korra. And I think he scares you too. And that's okay, Korra."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's okay for you to be scared. You don't have powers, you can't bend, you can't protect yourself."

"No, Korra. It's because I can't bend that you have a much better reason to fear him than me. I don't have anything to lose. He can't take anything away from me besides my friends. But I am still afraid. I admit that because I know that by admitting my fears, I can turn that fear into resolve. I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to beat him."

Korra hesitated and then snapped, "You don't know how I feel. Don't try and assume that you do." She got up and walked away. Ichigo stared after her and sighed. She would need time. At least he'd gotten over his own fear.

* * *

Mako was late for the trolley. He heard its bell ringing and raced across the street. He heard tires screeching and turned to see a bike coming straight at him. He screamed and the bike rider hit the brakes. The bike's end hit Mako and he tumbled to the ground.

The rider ran towards him. "Oh no! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Mako rubbed his head. "How could you not see me? I mean, I was juuuu-"

He looked up and blushed furiously as the rider took off her helmet. Long black hair swirled around her face. She had lots of makeup on and her green eyes shone brilliantly. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, Mako realized.

"I was, uh…" He stuttered and looked away. "Wow." He coughed.

She bent down and he blushed again as she grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Oh, I am such an idiot!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He brushed himself off. "My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice."

She looked closely at him. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

He smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

She put her hand against her face. "I am so embarrassed." She offered out her hand and Mako shook it. "My name's Asami. Let me make this up to you somehow. Uh, how about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8:00, Kwong's Cuisine."

"Uh, Kwong's? I don't have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy."

Asami put on her helmet again. "I'll take care of that. All you need to do is show up. So, it's a date?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Mako said. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

She revved her engine and drove off. Mako looked after her and she turned and smiled at him. Then she went off into the distance.

Mako grinned childishly and little hearts appeared around him.

* * *

At dinner everyone was seated. Tenzin sat at the head of the table while his wife and Meelo sat on the side to his left. Jinora and Ikki were on the side to his right while Korra and Ichigo sat together on the other end.

Tenzin said a blessing. "We are grateful for this delicious food. For happiness. For compassion. And-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Everyone looked up to see Tarrlok standing at the entrance.

"This is my home, Tarrlok," Tenzin said with obvious annoyance. "We're about to eat dinner."

Tarrlok smiled. "Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok said teasingly.

Tenzin sighed. "I suppose."

Tarrlok moved across the room and approached Korra.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honour." He bowed slightly, ignoring Ichigo's obvious scowl. "I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." Korra rose and bowed.

"Nice to meet you." She looked pointedly at Ichigo, gesturing for him to bow as well. He scowled and turned away. She insisted so he got to his feet.

"A pleasure." He said icily. Tenzin smiled at his tone. _Good boy,_ he thought.

"And who are you, may I ask?" Tarrlok inquired.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Friend to the Avatar."

Tarrlok raised an eyebrow then sat down. Ikki scooted over to him.

"Why do you have three ponytails?" She sniffed loudly. "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ichigo snickered and Korra elbowed him sharply.

Tarrlok smiled awkwardly at Ikki. "Well aren't you…" He searched for the right word, "Precocious."

He turned to Korra. "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Oh, thanks." Korra said. "I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's glad I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok insisted.

"Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok," Tenzin spoke up. "What do you want from Korra?"

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution. And I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korra was surprised.

"What?" Tenzin and Ichigo both said at the same time.

Tarrlok nodded. "I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you."

"Join your task force?" Korra looked down at her food. "I can't."

Tenzin was shocked. Ichigo was happy that she hadn't agreed to help the creep but he still questioned her motive. Tarrlok was equally taken aback.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin agreed. Ichigo said nothing and let Korra speak.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that."

Tarrlok leaned forward eagerly. "Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on-the-job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tenzin said firmly.

Tarrlok nodded. "Very well. But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra."

He turned to leave. "Bye-bye, Ponytail Man!" Ikki waved. Tarrlok scoffed and left the room. Ichigo got up suddenly and went after him.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Tenzin demanded.

"I forgot to ask him something." Ichigo ran off. He caught up with Tarrlok outside. "Hey, wait!"

The councilman turned around. "What is it, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo pulled to a stop. "Heh. You remembered my name. And here I thought that you were ignoring me."

"What do you want?"

"Since Korra has refused to join your little task force, I thought you might want a replacement."

"Who'd you have in mind, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed then made up his mind. "If you agree to not bother Korra anymore, I'll join your task force."

Tarrlok laughed. "You?"

"Yes, me."

"Why would I accept a little street punk like yourself? Can you even bend?"

Ichigo scowled. "No, I can't."

"Then you are of no use to me." Tarrlok turned to go. Ichigo grabbed his arm.

"I fought Amon."

"What?" Tarrlok was shocked.

"I was at the rally. I attacked him."

"How did you fare?"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, not too good. In fact I ran. He's strong. But I think that if I fought him again, I could gain information on the way that he fights. Then the next time, I might be able to beat him."

"How would you do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Fighting just comes naturally to me."

Tarrlok looked at him with scrutiny. "Why do you want to fight Amon? You have no clear motive."

Ichigo looked off into the distance and smiled slightly. "Because I don't want my friends to get hurt. It seems that, no matter where I am, I feel a need to protect something."

Tarrlok scoffed. "If you can't even bend, how can you protect anything? If you ever face Amon, you would be afraid and you would run. Just as you ran the first time."

Ichigo looked him dead in the eye. "A wise man once told me that fear is not what you need in a battle. Nothing will come of it." Ichigo closed his eyes then opened them quickly. A fierce wind began swirling around them. Tarrlok looked around and prepared to defend himself.

"I don't need bending, Tarrlok! All I need is the resolve to fight. If I dodge something, I'll say that it won't cut me. If I protect someone, I'll say that I won't let them die." His voice became lower. "If I cut something, I'll go for the kill!"

The wind died away. Tarrlok looked at him in wonder.

"What are you? A monster?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm a human. I can just get a little excited."

Tarrlok took a deep breath. "The work the task force will be doing is quick and precise. Cutting off the Equalist's escape and destroying them will all be in a day's work for us. You are a loose cannon. And I will not allow you to join my task force. Furthermore, if I see you anywhere near Amon, I will personally escort you to a lifetime in prison! Understand?"

Ichigo looked at him defiantly. It was all he could do just to stay on his feet. That little rush of power had drained him. He didn't even know how he'd done it. Tarrlok turned and left. Ichigo didn't stop him. When he was sure that Tarrlok was gone, he fell to his knees and spit blood from his mouth.

 _What am I? What was that? Those words just randomly came from my mouth._

He cursed. _I've got to regain my memories!_

He brushed off his mouth and struggled back to the house.

* * *

Mako stared up at the giant restaurant. Lights were beaming all over the place. People in suits were dining there. He'd never been anywhere so fancy. Mako looked at his dirty clothes and sighed. Then he went inside.

A man with an incredibly long moustache greeted him with a very deep and extravagant bow.

"Ah, welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako."

Mako was perplexed. "Uh, Master?"

Next thing he knew, Mako was in a dressing room with nothing but his underclothes on. The man placed a white dress shirt on him and black pants. Then he shined Mako's shoes, furiously. He did his hair and put on a dark grey and black coat to complete the outfit.

Mako stared down at himself. Then he grabbed his scarf and put it around his neck. The butler tried to take it off but Mako grabbed his hand.

"The scarf stays." He said firmly. The man bowed low again.

"As you wish, sir. This way please."

Quiet music was playing as Mako and Asami sipped their drinks appreciatively.

"I am such a big pro-bending fan." Asami said, "I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them?" Mako said, surprised, "Wow. Honestly I wish there were a few that you hadn't seen." He smiled easily.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You were amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

Mako frowned. "Yeah well, maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now." Mako explained.

Asami put her hand over his. "Tell me, what's the problem?"

Mako sighed. "We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair."

The waiter came with two trays. "Pardon me, Miss Sato. Your main course." He placed the plates on the table and removed the lids.

Mako looked at Asami in amazement. "Miss Sato? You wouldn't be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Sato-mobile?"

"Yeah, he's my dad."

"Get out of town!" Mako exclaimed.

She smiled. "I'm serious. You want to meet him?"

He scoffed. "Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

The next morning, Korra was sitting with Ichigo while rubbing Naga's chest. They looked up as Bolin came up to them, humming to himself.

"Hello, fellow teammate and friend!" He declared loudly.

"Hey, Bolin." Korra said quietly.

"Yo." Ichigo and Bolin bumped fists.

"Missed you guys at practice this week," Bolin said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Korra replied.

"Eh, it's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!"

He handed Korra a red flower and a small cake wrapped in a bag and tied with a yellow bow.

Korra took them. "Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

He put a hand to his chin as if in thought. "Uh, oh I can't remember. Oh, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh, that? That was no big deal."

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he coming at me with this creepy mask saying," He tried to imitate Amon's voice, "I will take away your bending forever'! I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well."

"Mm hmm." Korra looked at the ground. Ichigo sighed inwardly. He wished he could help her but he didn't know how. Talking to her didn't seem to work.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra." A woman's voice caused them all to look up. A small, strange looking elderly lady was hauling a massive bouquet of flowers and sweets in a basket. She placed it next to Korra.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him that I haven't changed my mind," Korra replied.

The lady bowed and left. Ichigo glared after her.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin asked. "Is he bothering you, huh? Cause I could have a word with him."

Korra chuckled. "No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the Council."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, a real creep. Wants Korra to work with him but she's refusing."

"Oh, good. Good. Yeah, that sounds better. I like that better."

Ichigo smiled.

* * *

Factory noises were all around him. Mako looked around in amazement.

"What do you think of my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

Asami's father smiled. He had a kind face with greying hair and a big grey moustache. "Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor."

Mako was taken aback from the man's directness. "Uh, well."

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed about. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner. And all I had to my name was an idea: the Sato-mobile. Now I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground. And I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan."

Asami smiled like this happened a lot. "Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news." Hiroshi laughed.

"What good news?" Mako asked.

"Well my daughter passionately told me all about your hard-earned success in the pro-bending arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block." He put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Now I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship, just because you're short a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

Mako was shocked. "Are you serious?"

Asami smiled brightly. "He's serious. My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot."

"That, that is good news!"

"There's just one catch," Hiroshi said. "You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

Mako grinned. "I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir!"

Hiroshi and Asami laughed heartily. Mako shook hands with them. "Thank you both so much. I promise that the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

* * *

Tenzin looked at the fancy red car with disgust. Tarrlok had given it to Korra this morning but she hadn't touched it. Ikki and Meelo imitated driving noises as they sat in it.

He went to the training area where Korra was running through some airbending exercises.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant," he said.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

"Korra, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tenzin took a seat on some steps and gestured for Korra to do the same.

"Why don't you take a break?"

She sat down beside him. "I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just wanted to make sure it was for the right reason."

"I'm just really focused on my airbending now, that's all."

"Right, that's what you said." He sighed. "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened about what's going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears. Because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance."

Korra looked away from him. Tenzin got up. "I'm always here, if you want to talk."

* * *

That night, Korra was sitting with Naga while Ichigo and the kids played a board game. The lady that had brought the large basket of flowers earlier in the day came again.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you."

Korra jumped off the steps. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends. I'm not joining his task force!"

She earthbent the ground under the woman's feet, turning her around and then kicked her in the backside.

"It's not a gift. It's an invitation."

Ichigo rose to his feet at that and went to stand beside Korra.

"For what?" he asked.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in the Avatar's honour. All of the city's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

Ichigo looked at Korra. "Well? It's your call, Korra."

She considered the invitation then nodded. "Okay. I'll go. But Ichigo, Tenzin and his family will accompany me."

The lady bowed. "Tarrlok wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The building that the party was in was very large and it had massive posters of Korra decorating the entrance.

Korra and the others went inside. They were all dressed in their best. Korra was wearing a deep blue Water Tribe dress. Tenzin and his family were wearing modified airbending outfits. Ichigo just wore a straight black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie.

His hair was still spiky but he'd done his best to smooth it out. The crowd started applauding as they entered. The kids went to go play and Pema started greeting people she knew. Ichigo and Tenzin stayed with Korra.

Korra looked around. "I can't believe this is all for me."

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting. But keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it." Tenzin advised.

"Yeah, be wary of him, Korra. You never know what that scumbag will do next." Ichigo warned her. "Speaking of which, here he is now."

Tarrlok was dressed in a long blue trench coat and a grey vest coat. He spread his arms wide in greeting.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us," he glared pointedly at Ichigo, "The city awaits its hero." He led her away from them. But Ichigo followed stubbornly.

Tenzin looked around and gasped. "No, Meelo, that is not a toilet! Oh, dear." He ran to collect his son.

Tarrlok was leading them around and introducing them to famous people. He indicated one in particular.

"Korra, allow me to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

She bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi bowed back. "We're all expecting great things from you."

Korra frowned imperceptibly. "Right. Greatness."

Ichigo went forward. "So you're the guy who made those ugly Sato-mobiles?"

Korra kicked him in the knee. "Sorry, Mr. Sato, my friend is a little too vocal sometimes." The man nodded in understanding.

"It's quite all right. Everyone is entitled to an opinion."

"Hey, Korra!" Her and Ichigo looked in surprise to see Mako and Bolin. Mako had his arm through the arm of one of the most beautiful girls Ichigo had ever seen _. She's almost as pretty as Inoue and Rangiku-san!_ The names popped into his head out of nowhere.

Hiroshi smiled. "This is my daughter, Asami."

"It's lovely to meet you," Asami said then she smiled at Mako. "Mako told me so much about you."

Korra crossed her arms. "Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Bolin rushed to her side. "Asami crashed into him on her moped."

"What? Are you ok?"

Mako smiled. "I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament."

Bolin put his arm around his brother. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Terrific." Korra said half-heartedly.

Ichigo went up to Mako. "So she crashed into you? I bet you're happy about that, aren't ya?"

Mako blushed slightly. The action wasn't lost on Korra. Lin Beifong walked past and Tarrlok called her name.

"Chief Beifong. I believe you and the Avatar have already met?"

Beifong scowled. "Just because the city's throwing you a big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

Then she saw Ichigo. He smirked.

"Hey, Beifong."

"You." They glared at each other for a few seconds then she sighed and walked away. Ichigo scowled at her back.

Tarrlok turned to Korra. "It's time for you to speak to the crowd, Korra."

She nodded and he instantly glared at Ichigo. "And you're not coming on stage with her."

He snorted. "Wasn't planning to." Tarrlok nodded, satisfied and led Korra to the stage.

Ichigo smiled at Mako and Bolin then nodded to Asami. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sato."

She grabbed his arm. "Wait a second. I heard you insult my father earlier."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't call that an insult. What of it?"

Asami scowled in his face. "Don't do it again or you'll regret it."

The pressure on his arm increased and they glared at each other for a second. Then Asami smirked slightly and let go, her point had been made. Ichigo turned and went over to stand by Tenzin.

Tarrlok and Korra went up to the microphone. All the reporters started crowding in front of her. Ichigo and Tenzin went forward.

"If you'd be so kind," Tarrlok said, "They just have a few questions."

"But-"

Tarrlok pushed her forward.

The first reporter started. "Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like where this is going."

Korra cleared her throat. "I think he presents a real problem."

Tarrlok glanced at one of the reporters. "Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" The reporter asked. "As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going _after_ Amon?"

"Well, I…"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No. I've never backed away from anything in my life."

"You promised to serve this city. Aren't you going back on that promise now?"

All the reporters started talking. Ichigo realized what was happening and started walking forward.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra yelled. Ichigo tried to stop her but it was too late. "If this city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon."

 _You idiot! Stop it, Korra!_ Ichigo almost yelled it out loud.

Tarrlok smiled and placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"There's your headline, folks!"

Ichigo cursed. _That bastard._

Tenzin came up behind him. "It's out of our hands now, Ichigo. All we can do is pray that Korra will do the right thing."

Ichigo glared fiercely at Tarrlok. "If tonight is anything to go by, I don't think she knows what is right anymore."

* * *

At City Hall, Korra was sitting twiddling her thumbs. She was dressed in a task force uniform. She was at a table with several other task force members. Tarrlok was speaking.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on a chi-blocker training camp located on the Dragon Flats borough." He pointed to a diagram of a building. "According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore where Equalists train chi-blocking in secret."

The metal door to the room was banged on. "Korra!" They heard Ichigo's voice coming from the other side. Tarrlok ordered his men.

"Don't let him inside!"

They quickly moved to the door but then it was sent flying off its hinges. Ichigo came through it, panting.

"Korra, wait." She looked at his hands and saw that they were bloody.

 _Did he knock that door down with his bare hands?_

"Arrest him! He is a Equalist spy!"

"No!" Korra cried. She jumped in between Ichigo and the officers. "He's a friend. He's just worried about me that's all." She turned to look at him. "Ichigo, please leave."

"But Korra, listen to me. We need to talk about this."

"Leave!" She yelled and he backed away. She wouldn't look at him. He looked sadly at her back then focused his angry eyes on Tarrlok.

"This isn't over, Tarrlok. I will make you pay for what you've done."

The councilman smiled. "On the contrary, Kurosaki, it is you who will pay. With your freedom if you don't do what the Avatar says."

Ichigo cursed then turned and left. "Be careful, Korra!"

He kicked at a garbage can and knocked it to the ground in frustration. Tarrlok had so easily manipulated her and he could do nothing about it. Tenzin was waiting outside the entrance to City Hall. He sighed when he saw Ichigo.

"No luck?"

"No. She's made up her mind."

"Oh, well. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Me too."

* * *

A truck took Korra and the task force to the cellar. Korra and the other members jumped out of the back. She went to a window and looked down into the cellar. Sure enough, there were people training.

On the wall there was a giant poster of Amon. She remembered her dream and she gasped in fright.

Tarrlok nodded and two officers unscrewed the lid off a large canister of water. The waterbenders passed the water to each other. Everyone took a part of it. Tarrlok held up his hand then gave the signal.

The walls of the cellar were smashed as the water seeped through and froze anyone in its path. Then the earthbenders jumped in and slammed most of the remaining chi-blockers into walls.

Two of them were left and they ran out a back door.

"I'm going after those two." Korra said as she dashed after them. She ran into a dark hallway then fell to the ground as she tripped over a wire. The chi-blockers jumped down at her from above.

Korra leaped backwards while kicking one in the gut with a rock of earth. The second came up behind her but Tarrlok froze him into a wall.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok."

"We make a good team, Avatar."

Korra surveyed their handiwork. "Yeah, we do."

Soon the press came to take pictures of the task force with its captured Equalists.

* * *

Mako looked at the picture in the newspaper as Bolin came over.

"No Korra for practice again?"

"Doesn't look like it." Mako scowled. "And no Korra, means no Ichigo. He's probably brooding and feeling sorry for himself."

* * *

At a press conference, Tarrlok was speaking.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

A lady raised her hand. "Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

Korra stepped forward and grabbed the microphone. "You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi-blockers, just the two of us, tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If, you're man enough to face me."

* * *

Meanwhile in a park in Republic City, an engine powered rickshaw was slowly going down a path. Mako and Asami were sitting inside.

"I know it sounds weird to say this," Asami said, "But I'm really glad I hit you with my moped."

Mako chuckled. "Um, me too."

"I forgot to ask, why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?"

Mako grabbed her hand. "No. It was really nice but, this scarf was my father's and it's all I have left of him. I just feel like- like it keeps me safe."

"I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young."

Mako smiled at her and she leaned against him. "I feel so safe with you."

* * *

Ichigo shut off the radio. He had just heard Korra declare her challenge against Amon.

 _That idiot doesn't know what she's getting into. Amon is too strong and too smart for her right now. I have to stop her. If I can't stop her, then maybe I'll be fighting Amon again a lot sooner than I expected._

He put on his coat and pulled on the hood. Passing a mirror, he stopped and looked at his reflection.

 _Please help me, nameless guy._

He got no answer.

* * *

Tenzin came in on his glider as fast as he could. Korra was in a boat at the docks, untying the painter.

"Korra, this is madness." Tenzin said.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

Tenzin turned angrily to Tarrlok. "This is all your doing!"

Tarrlok raised his hands. "I tried to stop her but she's made up her mind."

Korra set off, waterbending the sea to increase her speed.

 _Ichigo was right._ Tenzin thought. _She has no idea what she's doing anymore._

Tarrlok spoke again. "We'll be watching the Island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down."

Tenzin groaned quietly as he watched the little boat be engulfed by the late-night mist.

The island was smaller than Air Temple Island. With a rocky surface that sloped up to a flat roofed, temple-like structure. On the side of the temple was a large clock that sounded out very loudly. Atop this temple was the massive statue of Avatar Aang.

Korra stood on top of the temple, at the base of the statue. She reacted to every sound that she heard, thinking it was Amon. Suddenly the clock chimed and she cried out in shock. It rang twelve times.

 _It's midnight._ Korra thought. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She waited for about half an hour. Finally, she stretched and yawned.

"Guess you're a no-show, Amon. Who's scared now?"

She got to her feet and got down off the temple. As she walked past the gaping entrance towards her boat, a rope snagged her leg and she fell to the ground.

Korra gasped and cried out as the rope tightened and she felt herself being pulled into the building. She raised her legs and firebent her way out of the ropes. In the brief light, she caught a glimpse of several chi-blockers surrounding her.

Two ropes went around her arms. She grunted and kicked out with her free legs. Then she felt the familiar pounding on her back and she went down.

Her vision was hazy. She blinked several times then gasped as her vision cleared and she saw Amon approaching her.

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." His raspy voice sent chills down her spine. He reached out and grabbed her chin. "Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing to take your bending right now, I won't. You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally because of your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan. And I'm saving you for last. Then, you'll get your duel and I will destroy you. But now my focus is not on you, Avatar. My focus is on _him_."

A small rustling echoed around the room. The chi-blockers turned on the lights and now Korra could see how many there were. The noise sounded again. Amon rose to his feet.

"Come out, one who waits in the shadows."

There was a rustle of movement and a man with a hood covering his face stepped forward.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"It was obvious. You couldn't bear to see the young Avatar killed now could you, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The man started in surprise and Korra gasped. "Ichigo?"

He removed his hood and the unforgettable shock of orange hair came into view. "Korra. I'm sorry, I couldn't let you come here alone."

"Ichigo, what are you doing? Run! While there's still time!"

Amon laughed. "I'm afraid he won't be running away this time, will you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked. "Am I that easy to read?" He sighed. "Well then, Amon. Shall we dance?"

The Equalist leader made no reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ichigo charged forward with a yell. Amon caught his fist and threw him into a pillar.

"Ichigo!" Korra cried.

Ichigo groaned and got to his feet. He rolled his shoulders and grinned.

"That all you got?"

This time Amon stepped forward. "I had hoped to savour this battle, but it seems that you can no longer entertain me. So I will end this now."

Ichigo scowled. He threw a right cross. Amon avoided it easily. Then he stepped inside Ichigo's guard and hit him solidly in the chest. Ichigo flew back and rolled to a stop.

Blood fell from his mouth. He spit and struggled to rise. He succeeded.

"Your tenacity is admirable, Kurosaki. But it is nothing more than that. Tenacity." He dashed forward and kneed Ichigo in the gut then he elbowed him in the neck.

Ichigo fell to the ground. Amon continued, "Tenacity is practically worthless if you don't have the power to back it up. In your case, Kurosaki, you've got plenty of resolve but you have no power. But I sense something hidden deep inside you. A power unlike any that the world has seen." He turned around. "I will be patient and wait for you to unearth this power. Then we can fight as _equals_."

By now, Ichigo was unconscious. Amon strode past Korra. "Until next time, young Avatar." The lights faded and they were left alone. Korra crawled over to where Ichigo lay. She propped him up in her arms.

He groaned. "Hey, Korra. I didn't do so hot did I?"

She nearly slapped him. "Ichigo, you idiot! Why did you face him alone?"

He grinned weakly. "Cause I'm a badass…"

Korra shook her head with a chuckle then they both fell into unconsciousness.

Korra saw things in her dreamlike state. She saw Sokka, Katara's brother. She saw Toph standing with several police officers. She also saw a strange man in handcuffs. Then she saw Aang. He looked like he was in battle. Then the vision faded.

Tenzin came running into the room. Korra saw him.

"Aang?"

"Korra! Ichigo!" He ran to her side. "Korra, are you all right? Was Amon here?"

"Yeah. He ambushed me. Then Ichigo came and Amon nearly killed him!"

"Did he- did he take your bending?"

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm ok."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Ichigo began to regain consciousness. "Baldy, what are you doing here?"

Korra started crying. Then she hugged Tenzin fiercely.

"I was- I was so terrified! I felt so helpless."

"It's all right. The nightmare is over." Tenzin soothed.

Korra's shoulders shook. "You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and-Tenzin I don't know what to do."

Ichigo sat up and he put his hand on her shoulder. She hugged him too and he returned the embrace.

Tenzin looked at them. "Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them."

* * *

And that's the end. Tell me your thoughts. I'll try and update again soon. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! I hope you guys are all having an awesome spring break! This is the 5th chapter of the story, we're almost halfway through the first book! This chapter is a little slower, going with the nature of the episode it's based on. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Spirit of Competition

* * *

Several months had passed since Korra and Ichigo had arrived in Republic City. Now it was getting closer to winter and snow was falling from the morning sky.

Sounds of bending could be heard from the Pro-bending arena's gym. Korra, Bolin and Mako were sparring together. Ichigo sat to the side, reading a book.

The three benders sent attacks of their respective element at each other. Bolin was knocked down by Mako's fire but he swung his leg and hit Korra with earth. But she lashed out too and Mako was nailed by a string of water.

They all fell down at the same time. The three friends laughed. Ichigo sighed in annoyance and put down his book.

Mako took off his helmet. "It's been great having you two for so many back-to-back practices."

Ichigo snorted. "I still don't know why I go to these things."

Korra smiled. "It feels good to be back. Although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence."

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin said.

Ichigo nodded. "He's right, Korra. It's good to see you made the right choice."

"Okay, team huddle time!" Mako said. The three of them clasped each other's shoulders and got into a circle. Bolin looked to Ichigo.

"Come on, Ichigo. Join us! You're as much a part of the Fire Ferrets as- as Pabu!"

The ferret chittered and Ichigo rolled his eyes then joined them.

Mako cleared his throat. "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know we haven't been a team for very long but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin said in unison.

"Yay." Ichigo monotoned.

"Not quite." Asami made her appearance walking through the gym entrance. "You'll need these." She held up their new uniforms, freshly made with the Sato Industries logo plastered onto the chest.

"Hey, Asami," said Mako with a smile.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Sweetie." Ichigo chuckled quietly. Korra slammed her elbow into his gut and glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Asami handed the uniform to Mako.

"These new uniforms look great!" He said.

"You look great!" They giggled and rubbed noses. Korra looked at them in disgust. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in slight repulse.

"Well, teammates," Mako put his arm around his girlfriend, "I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date." They walked off.

Ichigo began striding after them. "I'm gonna go for a run."

"Okay, we'll check you guys later. You know we'll see you when we see you." Bolin said with a wave. Korra picked up her bag and Bolin sidled over to her.

"So, Korra. There they go. Here we are. All alone in the gym. Just you and me. Two alone people. Together. Alone." He was obviously attempting something. Korra of course, didn't get the message.

"Uh, I gotta head back to the Air Temple to train with Tenzin. See ya."

She ran out the door. Bolin looked dejected. He half-heartedly picked up his bag and headed out the door. Making his way downstairs, he walked outside the arena and breathed in the fresh, slightly chilly air. He stretched his arms and glanced to the side of the building.

Ichigo was leaning against it, hands in his pockets, staring at the water of the bay. He looked deep in thought. Bolin strolled over to him.

"Hey, Ichigo! I thought you said you were going for a run."

Ichigo looked up. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I uh… yeah."

Bolin studied him quizzically. "You okay?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He stepped away from the wall and the two of them began walking together towards the city.

"So I've been wondering," Bolin began, "what's it like living with Korra?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, it's fine I guess. She's a bit of nuisance but it's all right. I'm used to living with annoying girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bolin said with a laugh.

Ichigo chuckled. "I don't know, man. Just a thought I guess."

"Ichigo, did you remember having a girlfriend or anything like that?"

"Uhh… not that I can remember at least. My memory tends to come in flashes and then I forget stuff again. So maybe? I mean… maybe there was someone. I… can't remember her name. She had orange hair. It was long and soft." His eyes and voice became wistful. "We went to school together, I- ugh! Why can't I remember her name?"

Bolin looked at him with compassion. "I guess she was someone special if you can remember that much about her considering you can't really remember anything else."

"Yeah." Ichigo looked over at him. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

Bolin straightened up slightly. "Um, I uhh… I was just wondering!"

Ichigo leaned in. "Is there something you're not telling me, Bolin?"

Bolin's face went a little red. "Uh nope! Not at all! Sorry I gotta run! See ya later, Ichigo! Great talk ahaha!" He scampered off and Ichigo watched him go with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Weirdo."

* * *

Back up at the attic that evening, Mako was frying some food. Bolin was trying to bathe Pabu.

"Work with me here, Pabu. You want to look spick and span in your new uniform, right? He plunged the ferret in the water. "So, what do you think of Korra, in a girlfriend sort of way?"

Mako continued stirring the food. "She's great. But I think it makes more sense for me to be with Asami."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me. Leave some ladies for the rest of us."

"I know." Mako tried to recover. "That's what I thought you meant."

"Well?"

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra."

"You just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah, I mean she's a great athlete and Avatar and stuff. But I don't know if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal. Besides, aren't her and Ichigo together?"

Bolin scoffed. "Have you ever seen them even hold hands? Or like express affection in any way?"

Mako realized his mistake. "Uh, no, I guess not. Maybe they're just pals too, same as us."

"Bro, you're nuts. Korra and I are perfect for each other. She's strong; I'm strong; She's fun; I'm fun. She's beautiful; I'm gorgeous! Okay, I don't care what you think. I'm gonna ask Korra out."

"Look," Mako said, "It just isn't smart to date a teammate. Especially during the tournament. Now keep your head out of the clouds, and your priorities straight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Guh!" Bolin picked up Pabu. "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu? I'm talking about real love."

Mako rolled his eyes.

* * *

Air Temple Island was covered in snow. Korra and the girls were putting fruit inside a basket.

"So," Jinora ventured, "How's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together."

Ikki darted forward. "Ooh! Yeah, tell us all about the magical romance."

Korra chuckled. "What? Listen to you two. I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl."

"Then what about Ichigo? You guys are always together."

Korra quickly defended herself. "Me and Ichigo? Hah, as if! He's so loud and gloomy at the same time. He's such a delinquent and he always acts like an older brother to me."

Jinora smiled knowingly. "You don't realize it, but you two are very similar. You'd be a great couple!"

Korra shook her head. "No. I'm interested in Ichigo even less than Mako." She looked questioningly at them. "But say I was interested in one of them, what would I do?"

Jinora answered her first. "Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son who was supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did."

"Tell me!" Korra said eagerly.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burnt down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was _so_ romantic."

"Uh…" Korra didn't know what to say to that.

"No, no, no!" Ikki cried. "The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly off to a magical castle in the sky! Where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch, forever and ever and ever!"

"That volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said sarcastically.

They heard a laugh and turned to see Pema standing there, listening.

"Oh, hey, Pema. Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

Pema smiled. "Long enough. But trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago, I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone before you?" Ikki was surprised.

"That's right."

"So what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection. But watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wow." All the girls said in awed unison. Korra considered her words then a smile came to her face.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Korra hummed to herself, happily. They were still on the Island, getting ready for their trip to the arena for the tournament. She kept smiling at herself in the mirror. Finally, Ichigo decided to ask what was going on.

"You're in an awfully good mood tonight, Korra."

"Oh, what? Really?" She tried to act oblivious.

"You're a terrible actor, Korra. But don't worry; I won't make you tell me what's going on. I know I'll hear about it eventually. Probably in the funny papers."

She didn't reply. Ichigo glanced at her and saw her doing her hair, meticulously. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

* * *

The arena was packed to the brim. Ichigo threaded his way through the crowd. He had just gone to get a drink but ended up getting lost. Looking through the mass of people in front of him he was startled as he glimpsed a flash of wavy orange hair in front of him.

"Ino-" The name escaped him memory before it could pass through his lips. He instantly began to force his way past people. They protested with annoyance but he ignored them. Suddenly he tripped and toppled into a girl in front of him, knocking them both to the floor.

He got up instantly and offered her his hand. "I'm so sorry that was my bad." She turned and glared at him. It was Asami. "Asami! Wow I'm so sorry!"

She took his hand and he helped her up. "It's fine," she said. "Why were you in such a hurry? The match doesn't start for another five minutes."

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Oh, okay." They began walking together, more slowly this time. "We haven't really talked much, have we?" She said.

"No, not really. We kinda got off to a bad start though."

She chuckled. "True. I threatened you, didn't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"Sorry about that aha. I promise I'm not as prissy as I may seem."

He smirked. "No you are exactly as prissy as you seem."

"Hey! No I'm not! I'm actually pretty chill."

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Sure, you are, Prissy."

"That's not gonna become a thing is it?" She said wearily.

He shrugged. "Mmm, we'll have to see."

Asami rolled her eyes. They split away from the crowd and entered the little waiting room where everyone was.

Everyone all looked up and smiled as they came in. "What took you so long, guys?" Bolin asked.

"I got lost." Ichigo said.

"And I had to help him get back," Asami said with a slight smirk.

Mako chuckled. "That's lame."

"Shut up, Mako." Ichigo said with a smile.

They turned their attention to the arena as the commentator began speaking.

"After a year of waiting, the Pro-Bending Championship Tournament is finally here. Tonight is the first round of matches in our single elimination, 16-team bracket. And I gotta tell you, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen."

Ichigo groaned as the same old greasy announcer got his turn to speak.

"Introducing your first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd cheered wildly. Bolin was going crazy, waving and grinning. Mako held his usual smirk. Korra was nearly as erratic as Bolin. "And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!" The all-female team waved politely to the crowd.

The two teams lined up and Ichigo focused on the match. The bell sounded and they blew each other back with an explosive volley of bending. Both teams recovered and unleashed their attacks.

The Fire Ferrets were working like a well-oiled machine. They instantly knocked the Rabaroos back one zone. Mako did a nice dodge by sprawling. Korra took one down and Bolin took care of the other two.

Round one went to the Fire Ferrets. The second round began and the Rabaroos focused on Bolin. Korra came to his defence and walloped one of their opponents back to Zone 2. Mako easily defeated the next two.

"Round Three!" The announcer cried.

It was an easy win. Soon enough, all the Rabaroos were just struggling to stay on their feet from the onslaught of bending. Then the match was over. The Fire Ferrets had won all three rounds in a matter of minutes.

Ichigo grinned. "Well, what'd you know? We could actually win the tournament if we keep playing like this."

The Ferrets went back to the room. Bolin stayed awhile to thank the crowd. Ichigo congratulated them then went to get some snacks.

"Wow," Mako said, "We were really connecting out there in that ring!"

"Yeah!" Korra blushed slightly. "You know I think you and I have been connecting well outside the ring too."

"Uh, sure." Mako didn't know where this was going.

"So, I was thinking that we should spend more time together."

"We've been spending lots of time together, Korra."

"I mean outside of the gym. And not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi-blockers."

"I don't know." Mako said. "Asami and I are-"

Korra darted to his side. "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." She said quickly. Then she blushed with embarrassment as she realized what she'd just done.

Mako turned away. "Korra, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way."

"Forget I ever said anything." She said dejectedly and went to go put her stuff away.

Bolin finally came back from the arena into the room and the door opened to admit Asami and Ichigo.

Asami went straight to Mako. "Congratulations, guys! You were awesome!"

She kissed Mako on the cheek and he smiled but looked sadly at Korra. Then the couple went off to do their own thing.

Bolin walked up to Korra. "So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a 'date' situation."

"Oh, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy."

Bolin rushed to cheer her up. "Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buff-est, talented-est, incredible-est girl in the world!"

Korra chuckled. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I've felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together."

"Yeah, I'd like some fun. Okay, sure. Are you okay with it, Ichigo?"

He shrugged. "Why are you asking me? I don't care. You two go have fun."

"Yes!" Bolin cried. "Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here: Bolin!"

Mako looked at them out of the corner of his eye with remorse.

Ichigo noticed it and smiled slightly. _Jealous, much?_

He got to his feet. He nodded at Mako and Asami. "I'll leave you two alone, how 'bout that? Maybe I'll go find a date for myself."

Asami chuckled. She liked Ichigo now. He wasn't the selfish jerk she'd made him out to be. She waved. "Good luck with that, Ichigo!"

He waved goodbye. Exiting the arena, he trudged towards the water, hands in his pockets. He walked all the way to the pier, where he sat down on the dock and let his feet dangle over the water.

 _What am I doing here? What's my purpose in all this?_ He sighed and began to think about the orange-haired girl. _Who is she? Of all the things I remember she's one of the most vivid. I can't stop thinking about her. It's like my memory is torturing me._

"Heyy, buddy, what are you doing sitting out here all by your lonesome?"

The voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to see two women, maybe a little older than himself, dressed in sleazy, revealing clothes and with mounds of makeup on their face.

"Ooh," the other said, "He's more handsome than I thought. What are you doing out here by yourself, huh?"

He stood up but said nothing.

"You look lonely. Wanna come have fun with us?" They swayed slightly and then giggled as they drew closer. They stank of alcohol. Ichigo sighed.

"You two should go home," he said. "Someone could take advantage of you like this."

"What are you talking about, huh? It's all fun, you know." They came on either side of him and grabbed his arms. "I bet that all your friends are hooking up right now and they've left the gloomy one by himself. Just come with us! It'll be a good time."

He hesitated. Was he really that lonely to stoop to this? They began to lead him away towards the seedier part of town. He went with little resistance. Suddenly he saw a flash of orange and he snapped out of his daze. He looked at the girls on his arms and pulled away, nearly knocking them over.

"What the hell am I doing?" He said aloud. Turning, he peeled away towards where he saw the orange flash and he began to run. Dumbfounded, the girls stared after him. "Heyy! Come back!"

Ichigo paid them no heed. He just ran, and ran, and ran. The girl with orange hair was nowhere to be found. He cursed and sat down on a bench with a sigh.

 _God, I'm an idiot. What was I thinking? Amon hasn't made a move in months. It's like my purpose for being here is gone. Korra doesn't need my help and Amon seems to have disappeared. I'm useless. And now I'm getting worked up and getting visions of a girl I don't even remember. I need to let her go, she's distracting me and screwing with my emotions._

He hit his forehead with his palm a couple times. For the first time, he wanted to forget something. It was unfortunate because deep down he knew, that orange hair represented happiness. The happiness of an old life.

The memory faded and he began to head back to Air Temple Island.

* * *

Later that evening, Bolin and Korra were slurping noodles noisily together.

"So, how do you like it?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Mmm. It's delicious and totally authentic." Korra replied. "Man, I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub."

"That's great! Cause this is my favourite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food. I love Water Tribe food. Just another reason we are so great together."

"They are good noodles."

Korra looked over Bolin's shoulder. "Hey, who's that creepy guy who keeps leering at us?"

Bolin looked and shuddered. "That's Tahno and the Wolf Bats. The reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." He advised.

Korra glared over at him. Tahno looked like a typical pretty boy prick. There was a girl on either side of him and he had the front of his hair flipped to one side so that it fell down the right side of his face. Korra hated him instantly.

One of the girls whispered in his ear and giggled. He stood up and spread his hands as if signalling them. His companions also stood.

"Uh, oh, Bolin said warily, "Here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy. He's a nasty dude." Bolin glanced at him and quickly looked back at his food with a cry.

Tahno reached their table. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Fire Ferrets: pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Uh-vatar."

Korra harrumphed. Tahno placed his hand on her chair, real creepy like. He leaned in close. "You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons."

Bolin sucked his food, trying his best to look nonchalant. It didn't work.

Korra slowly rose to her feet and looked him straight in the eye.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?"

He smiled. "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra, don't." Bolin whispered. "He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament."

Tahno and Korra glared at each other. Then Korra raised her hand to her lips and blew a piercing whistle. Naga smashed through the window and roared in Tahno's face, sending his weird hair flying all over the place.

Tahno shrieked like a girl then steadied himself. He put his hair back into place then motioned that they leave. He left one last creepy grin at them then turned away.

Korra and Bolin both laughed. "I've never seen anyone razz Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra."

Korra smiled and the next thing they knew, they were sitting at a bar sipping their drinks. Bolin belched involuntarily and covered his mouth.

Korra raised an eyebrow then burped louder. Bolin smiled and burped as loud as he could. Then Korra unleashed a burp as loud as a roar. They both laughed while the couple beside them consciously scooted away from them in disgust.

Bolin took Korra to the top of a tower where they could see nearly all of Republic City. They pointed out things to each other. As Korra stared at something in the distance, Bolin looked at her and smiled wistfully.

* * *

Ichigo was lying on the top of a roof on the Island with his hands behind his head. He heard footsteps.

"Hey, Ichigo, you here?"

Ichigo sat up and saw Mako. "Hey, what are you doing here, Mako?"

Mako sighed. "It's about Korra. I need some advice."

Ichigo laughed. "You're asking me?"

"Well, you know her the best."

Ichigo shrugged. "All right. Ask away."

"After the match today, Korra said that she loved me and I turned her down. And now I think that she wants to get revenge by going out with Bolin."

Ichigo smirked. "Well, you're dumb."

"What?"

"Do you really think that Korra would take advantage of Bolin like that, Mako? Stupid as she can be, at heart, Korra's a good person. I think she just wants to have fun."

"Yeah, but I just don't want my brother's heart to get broken, is all."

"But that's not the only reason, is it?"

Mako scowled at him. "What do you know about it?"

"I saw that look you had when Korra went off with Bolin. Now I don't know what your true feelings are, but if you do anything to hurt Korra, I'll make you regret it."

The two boys glared daggers at each other. Then Mako scowled again and walked off. "I'm gonna go talk to her. See you at the arena."

Ichigo didn't reply.

* * *

Korra walked back to the arena and saw Mako sitting on the steps. She strode sadly past him.

"What kind of game are you playing?" He asked roughly.

"Uh, pro-bending? We've got a quarter-final match."

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not. We're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"Wait a second." Korra smiled deviously. "You're not worried about him. You're jealous. You do have feelings for me."

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

"Admit it. You like me."

"No. I'm with Asami."

"Yeah, but when you're with her, you're thinking about me, aren't you?"

"Get over yourself."

"I'm just being honest!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're a liar!"

They looked like they wanted to strangle each other. Then they turned and entered the arena through different doors.

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals, which get under way tonight." The commentator was doing his job.

Ichigo entered into the little room and saw that the teams were already lined up. He glanced at Mako and Korra and guessed what had happened. They kept glaring at each other.

The commentator continued, "The rookies are about to take on the former and longest reigning champions: The Boarcupines!"

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Where do these people get their names from?"

"Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather, _of_ the ages."

The bell rang and the match began. After a series of attacks, Korra hand-sprung to one side and slammed straight into Mako.

Ichigo groaned. All three Ferrets were knocked down.

"Round 1 goes to the Boarcupines!"

Mako and Korra were arguing.

"You were supposed to defend while I attacked!" He said.

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra retorted.

"What is up with you two?" Bolin put his hands on their shoulders. "All right, just pull it together, guys."

The match restarted and Bolin was playing amazingly. He knocked back two guys and they managed to notch the second round.

Round 3 started. Both teams were equally matched.

Ichigo scowled. "Ugh! They should be winning this!"

"Round 3 is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match!"

The referee flipped a coin. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

"I got this." Mako said. Bolin put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know you usually handle these ones but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one." He turned to the ref. "We choose: Earth."

A smaller platform rose above the arena floor and Bolin faced off against his opponent. They both raised their fists. The tiebreaker started and they unleashed a flurry of earth. Bolin ducked and slammed into his opponent but the man reversed the move.

Bolin knocked him to the edge of the circle and another hit sent him into the drink. The match belonged to the Fire Ferrets.

Ichigo sighed with relief. Korra and Mako did the same then they glared at each other again.

Later on, Korra was outside in a gazebo, leaning against a support pole. Mako came up to her.

"We need to talk." He said and Korra turned to look at him. "Look sometimes you can be _so_ infuriating…"

"Save your breath. You already made it clear how you feel about me." Korra said sadly.

"No, I haven't." Mako searched for the right words. "What I'm trying to say is, as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you're pretty amazing."

Korra looked up at that. "So you _do_ like me?"

"Yes, but… I like Asami too. I don't know. Things are complicated. I'm feeling really confused and I-"

His words were cut short as Korra ran over and kissed him full on the mouth. At first he was surprised. Then he kissed her back.

They pulled away and Korra smiled. Then she gasped. Mako turned around. Bolin was there, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The wind rustled his hair. Then tears started running down his face and he ran off, crying comically.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" Mako cursed. "Great. Now look what you've done!"

"You're blaming me?!"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

Mako yelled in frustrated anger and ran off after his brother. Korra looked sadly back at the water.

"Well played, Korra."

* * *

Ichigo was watching from the arena. He sighed. "I knew this would happen."

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned around at the unknown yet strangely familiar voice. A beautiful girl was standing behind him. Her orangish hair flowed down her back. She smiled at him.

"Inoue?" Her name finally came to his mind.

"I finally found you, Kurosaki-kun!"

He reached out to her but his hand passed right through her body. She started fading away.

"Inoue, wait! Wait!"

She was gone. Ichigo yelled and slammed his fist against the wall.

 _Why? Why did this happen to me?_

* * *

The next morning, Mako walked into a restaurant. He nodded to the man at the counter.

"Morning, Narook. Is my brother here?"

Narook gestured and Mako looked behind him. "Thanks."

Bolin was sleeping in his chair with several empty bowls of noodles beside his head. Apparently, Bolin had decided to try and drown his sorrows in food. Mako patted his back. "Come on, wake up. I'm taking you home, bro."

Bolin looked up. A single noodle was hanging from one of his nostrils. He had massive bags under his eyes. He sniffled and the noodle went right up his nose.

"Don't call me that. You're not my brother. You're a brother betrayer."

He sobbed pathetically then continued. "The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu. Pabu loves me."

Mako sighed. "You're a mess and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go."

Bolin slapped his hand away. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!"

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Mako reached down and pulled his brother's body over his shoulder. Bolin was still crying. Mako started walking away.

"I told you dating a teammate was a bad idea."

"You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down…" He kept crying. Pabu fell off the table and followed them.

* * *

That night, Korra and Ichigo entered the room. Mako was at the closet, getting his uniform. Bolin sat on a bench, his head low. Korra looked sadly at him and got ready for the match. There was complete silence in the room. Ichigo knew what was going on and he didn't try to loosen things up. He was too rattled by the vision of that girl.

The two teams lined up.

"You can't have two teams that are more evenly matched in age, size and strength than the Fire Ferrets, and the Buzzards Wasps. Believe me, I've looked. This should be a pulse-pounding semi-final, folks."

 _A heart-pounding one too._ Ichigo thought.

The bell dinged. The Buzzard Wasps quickly sent all three Fire Ferrets back with a flawlessly executed combo. Then Mako got knocked back to Zone 3.

The Ferrets weren't in sync at all. Bolin took a hard hit straight to the stomach. He groaned and retched over the side.

"And Bolin loses his noodles, literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor: Flamey-o Instant Noodles. Nooldiest noodles in the United Republic."

The match went on and Mako was thrown into the pool. Korra and Bolin were forced to the edge of the third zone. Then the time limit bailed them out.

Ichigo sighed with relief. "That was a close one."

The second round began. Mako was knocked back and he retaliated with a fire strike that hit Bolin in the back.

"Hey, watch it!"

The Wasps took advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin was sent hurtling into the water.

Korra growled and bounced one of the opponents up and down on water. The referee blew his whistle.

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!"

"I'll unnecessarily rough you up!" Korra retorted and tossed a handful of water his way. The referee shows her the yellow fan.

Ichigo groaned. "Come on, you guys."

The round ended with the Wasps still in the lead. To win, the Ferrets needed a straight knockout.

"Well I guess there's always next year." Mako said sadly.

"Come on, we still have a chance. Even if it is only a slim one." Korra argued.

Bolin sighed. "The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals."

"Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves."

"Let's just get this over with." Mako said.

"The sooner the better." Bolin agreed. All three Ferrets walked with their heads down.

"Don't give up!" They turned around to see Ichigo yelling furiously. "If you don't win this, I'm gonna kick your asses later! So keep fighting! Show them your resolve!"

Korra smiled and raised her fists with new hope. _We're going to win this._

Bolin was knocked back into Zone 2, followed quickly by Mako. Then Bolin took a hit to his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Bolin!" Mako was once again sent into the water.

Bolin tried to keep playing but he too was knocked into the water. Korra was the only one still in the ring. Bolin painfully climbed up the ladder. Mako smiled and held out a hand to his brother. He took it.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"It's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right." They boarded the lift. "Are _we_ going to be all right?"

"Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry."

"Me too. _Girls_."

"Seriously."

The lift arrived at the top and the two brothers looked on in shock. Korra was making an unbelievable effort. She was dodging every attack that was thrown at her. Korra knocked back one member to Zone 3. There were only ten seconds left.

She hit one on the side. Now all three Wasps were lined up. Korra took a massive amount of water and blasted them all into the drink.

"What a knockout!"

"YEAH!" Ichigo yelled.

Bolin and Mako cheered.

"It didn't seem possible, folks. But the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!"

Korra waved with joy to the crowd.

Mako hugged Bolin forcefully.

"Shoulder, shoulder!"

"Oh, sorry."

Korra came up to them and took off her helmet.

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I've ever seen." Bolin said with amazement.

"Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you, big time." Mako said kindly.

"You're welcome. So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Definitely."

Ichigo ran up to them and threw his arm around Korra.

"That was amazing, Korra!" He gave her a high five.

"Wow, Ichigo, I think that that was actually a truthful compliment!"

He scowled quickly but then he smiled again. "Of course it was. You deserve it." He grinned at her.

The door opened to admit Tahno and his teammates. Tahno sniffed and fanned his nose dramatically.

"Oh. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that's the smell of losers."

Ichigo scowled at him. Korra did the same. "I _hope_ we meet you in the finals. Then we'll see who the losers _really_ are."

Tahno smirked. "Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here."

Korra held up her fist and growled angrily.

"Who's the prick?" Ichigo asked.

"Just some jerk who's about to get his butt kicked, that's all."

"Great job!" Asami embraced Mako. "What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that."

"Thanks. But if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank _you_."

"Uh," Bolin said, "if everyone's done with the little thank you party, I need some medical attention over here."

Korra gasped and ran to Bolin's side. She touched his shoulder.

"Oww! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?"

"Relax! I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is."

She bent the water in a bucket and held it to his shoulder.

"No, no, oh, ooh! That's the stuff."

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand."

"Eh, I'll be all right. But we had fun together, didn't we?"

Korra smiled. "I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind, Bolin."

"Please, go on. I enjoy praise."

Ichigo smiled at them, glad to see they had made up. Then he glanced toward the arena and gasped. "Guys, you may want to see this."

"Your winners, the Wolf Bats!"

"What? How is it over already?" Korra said incredulously.

"With a brutal Round 1 knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals." Down at the water, the fallen players were being carried away on stretchers. "I hope the Fire Ferrets know a good doctor, cause they're gonna need one!"

The Ferrets looked down at the arena in shock. They were really in for it now.

* * *

Ichigo stood alone on the dock at Air Temple Island. A light breeze rustled his orange hair. He thought deeply about the visions of the girl, her name had once again faded from memory. _I don't know what those visions of her meant. But she was obviously someone special to me. She said that she'd finally found me. All I can think is that my old friends are looking for me. Until they find me, I'm gonna have to make do with what I've got and make a future for myself here. Hopefully it's one worth remembering._

* * *

And that's the end! With this chapter, all the Korra characters are off hooking up with each other and there's lots of relationship drama. I wanted to flesh out character interactions with Ichigo and more importantly get a little bit into his psyche. He's feeling a lot of emotions that he doesn't really understand and it was fun to go into a little bit of that. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon enough because the Amon storyline starts to pick up again. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. See you next time!


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: And the Winner Is…

* * *

Here's chapter 6, the midway point in Book 1. It's taken awhile to get this far but now that it's the summer the chapters should come out more frequently. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The morning began typically. Korra threw open the door to Ichigo's room and dragged him out of bed.

"Come on, we're late!"

"I'll come in my own time!"

"Ugh, fine but don't be too long."

She left. Ichigo groaned and stared at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. He sighed deeply.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin fired a round of bending at three pictures of Tahno hanging on a line. Now all three had holes in them.

Korra cheered then looked at the clock. "Where's that slowpoke Ichigo?"

Bolin pouted. "He's been acting really weird lately. I think he might be having girl problems of his own."

Mako laughed. "Come on, Bolin. Do you think there'd be any girl who could put up with him?"

Korra considered this. "I wonder if he had a girlfriend in his old life."

"Ahem." All three teens cringed as they looked to see Ichigo standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo. We weren't just talking about you, right guys?" Korra fumbled.

Ichigo stared at her blankly then held the bridge of his nose.

"And Korra's classic excuse system strikes again. Yay."

"Hey! I was trying to be sensitive!"

He sighed. "Don't try that, Korra. Sensitive just doesn't work with someone like you."

"It doesn't work with you either! She said indignantly, her voice beginning to rise in volume. "All you do is sit around and comment on the stupid things that other people do! You're no use to anyone!"

"Then why the hell do you force me to come to all your stupid matches?!"

Ichigo turned around and stormed off angrily. Korra looked regretfully at his back. Bolin tried to run after him but Mako stopped him.

"Don't do it, Bo. He just needs to unwind."

Korra crossed her arms. "I know he has a bit of a temper but he just exploded! That's not really like him."

"Well we know he has a lot of stuff going on with his memories and stuff," Mako reasoned, "Who knows how that's affecting his head. He could have some real issues that we don't know about."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to blow up like that!"

"Maybe not but I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt here."

"He probably just needs some time to cool off," Bolin said. "He'll be back soon and it'll all be fine."

Korra and Mako nodded their heads in agreement and they went back to practicing. After another few successful rounds, Korra stopped and wiped her face with a towel.

"You know I've got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs; we can take these pompous Wolf Bats."

Mako nodded. "It's going to be our toughest match ever but I think you're right."

Bolin slung his arm around his brother and tried to imitate the commentator.

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!"

The radio hissed and the chilling voice of Amon appeared.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

Korra gasped and the others listened intently, their moment of joy gone.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for the people of this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the Council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else there will be severe consequences."

The radio hissed again and Amon was gone.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said angrily.

"You think the Council will give in?" Mako asked Korra.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall. Come on, Ichigo."

Korra looked sadly at the door as she remembered that Ichigo wasn't there.

"Do you wanna wait for him, Korra?" Bolin asked gently.

She shook her head. "No. There's no time. If we don't get there now, some wuss like Tenzin will shut down the arena. Let's go."

* * *

Ichigo growled as he mashed his foot into the gang member's face.

"This was not a wise time to try and mug me, idiot. I'm in a bad mood." He said threateningly.

"I'm sorry! Please let me go!" The man whimpered miserably.

Ichigo sighed impatiently. "Fine. Just get out of here."

He let go of the man then kicked him in the butt to get him moving. Ichigo scowled with disgust at nothing in particular. "Stupid Korra." He muttered.

In truth, Ichigo wasn't angry with Korra. He was angry with himself.

"It's been several months already. Why haven't my memories returned?"

He looked up at the sky. The blue expanse of space above him had always given him comfort but now it seemed to reject him with contempt.

Then suddenly the voice that he had heard in his head several times before returned out of nowhere.

"I can't take it anymore! Get your ass in gear and get your memories back!"

Ichigo yelled back, "You think that I haven't been trying!"

"Try harder! When you get all depressed and emo like this it rains in here. I hate the rain. So make it stop, King."

"You haven't told me how, you asshole!"

But the voice was gone. Ichigo roared and smashed his fist against a wall. To his surprise, blue energy came from his hand and blasted through the wall. He looked at his palm with apprehension.

"Did I do that?"

He hit another wall but all he got was a heavily bruised and cut right hand. Blood seeped from his wounds. Ichigo cursed and tried to stem the flow of blood. Then suddenly his skin began to close over the cuts.

Ichigo gasped with amazement and soon his hand was perfectly fine.

"Just what am I?"

* * *

The trip to City Hall went quickly. All three Ferrets piled onto Naga and arrived without a hitch.

They went up to the big double doors and Korra threw them open. Tenzin looked as if he was expecting them. He rose to his feet.

"Korra, you can't be here right now. This is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player I have a right to be heard." She kept walking towards the Council with Bolin and Mako following close behind her. "You can't cancel the finals."

Tenzin tried to be reasonable. "I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down."

Korra grimaced. "What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually," Tarrlok also stood, "Tenzin and I agree for once."

"The Council is unanimous," Tenzin said with finality, "We're closing the arena."

"No!"

"You can't!" Mako and Bolin cried.

"I don't understand." Korra said to Tarrlok. "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon!"

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice," Tarrlok replied, "I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game."

Mako stepped forward. "Pro-bending might only be a game for you, but think about what it means to this city. Right now the arena is the only place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace to watch benders…"

"Beat each other up! In peace." Bolin continued. "It's an inspiration to everyone."

"I appreciate your naïve idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win." Korra insisted.

"I'm sorry," Tarrlok didn't sound sorry at all, "But our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

He lifted his gavel to signal the end. Then suddenly a metal cord came out of nowhere and smashed it in his hand.

Everyone looked back to see Lin Beifong.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she started, "but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarrlok was rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra was equally surprised.

"I expected this cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We have to prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The Council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin persisted.

Tarrlok held up his hand. "Now just a minute, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has to say."

"Hmm." Tenzin crossed his arms.

"If you keep the arena open," Lin ventured, "my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armour is impervious to their attacks."

Tarrlok smiled. "Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?"

"I guarantee it."

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident that she can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

All the other members except Tenzin raised their hands. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

All three Ferrets cheered. "And good luck to _you_ , Chief Beifong."

Tenzin shook his head and walked over to Lin.

"A word please, Lin."

She followed him out the door. They stopped in an empty hallway. She crossed her arms. "Tarrlok's playing you, Lin. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it." She said defiantly.

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match."

"You don't need to babysit me."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe."

Lin scoffed. "Do what you want. It's not like I've been able to stop you before."

She walked past him in a huff. Korra came up to them.

"Excuse me, Chief Beifong? I wanted to thank you for your help. It really means a lot."

Beifong ignored her and kept walking. Korra pouted. "What is her deal? Even when she's on my side, she's against me."

"I've known Lin since we were children. She's always been… challenging."

"What did Aang do to make her hate the Avatar so much?"

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues are with me."

Korra gasped. "Wait a second. It all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you, you two were a couple!"

"What?" Tenzin looked as if he had been caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Hah! Your wife."

"Criminy. I'll have to have a word with her."

"So, Pema stole you from Beifong, huh? I'm surprised our esteemed Chief of Police didn't throw her in jail."

"Oh she tried. Anyway, Pema didn't steal me…" His eyes took on a faraway look as he remembered. "Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life- Why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago and we've moved past it."

"Hmm, apparently Beifong hasn't."

"What'd you-? Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!"

He stalked off. Korra waved.

"See you around, Mr. Heartbreaker. Hah, wait till Ichigo hears about this."

Tenzin stopped as he saw her hesitate sadly.

"Korra, where is Ichigo?"

She wouldn't look at him. "I don't know. We had a fight I guess. I said some things and he said some things and he ran off."

Tenzin sighed. "You know that Ichigo is having a rough time right now, don't you Korra?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But he just gets on my nerves."

"That might be his way to distract himself from the situation he's in."

"What should I do, Tenzin? Should I give him space?"

"No. I don't think that Ichigo is the type of man who can handle things like this alone."

"But he's such a loner though, Tenzin."

"Maybe so. But I believe that Ichigo needs friends to help him. That might be the problem. You need to deepen your friendship with him."

"Deepen? You mean, you know…"

He shook his head. "Of course not! I don't mean like that. Just… maybe just talk to him. And perhaps he'll open up to you."

She took his words seriously. "Okay. I'll go find him."

* * *

Ichigo sat alone on the beach at Air Temple Island, his bare feet curling into the sand. He sat hunched over his bent knees, the chilly wind rustled his hair and his eyes stared dryly at the waves along the shore. He sighed and closed his eyes from the wind, grimacing with emotional pain. Pursing his lips, he crossed his arms along his bent knees and placed his forehead on them. His intake of breath shuddered and he sniffled. He could feel a single tear trying to escape from his eye and travel down his downturned cheek. He brushed it away hurriedly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said aloud. "I am not crying over this." He cleared his throat and blew into the cold air, forcing his face to stay rigid. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps. He didn't bother to turn and see who it was.

Jinora sat down beside him and wrapped her Airbender cloak around her. Ichigo didn't look at her, still staring expressionless at the ocean.

"How on earth can you sit out here by the water, Ichigo?" She said. "It's freezing!"

Ichigo grunted his acknowledgement. She turned to look at him. "Are you okay? You've been kind of down recently. What's up?"

He shook his head. "Nothing really. Just been thinking a lot recently."

"Oh, I like thinking too. What do you think about?"

Ichigo glanced over at her. "I don't know. Stuff."

"Come on, Ichigo. I know you think about more than that. Tell me!"

He smiled slightly. "All right. I think a lot about my memories and my past life. Whether or not my friends are looking for me, if I'll ever get my life back, things like that. What do you think about?"

"Hmm I think about my learning and my training, whether I can become a great Airbender like my Dad and Grandpa Aang, also if there's meaning to my life, things like that."

Ichigo studied her with amusement. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 10," she said with pride.

"You're a pretty smart girl," Ichigo said.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks! You know, about your memories, maybe it's best to not think about them. Maybe what you should be focusing on is what's in front of you. Even though I think a lot about my future, I know that what's important is how I am in the present. If I can't do well in the present, then the future I dream about will never happen."

Ichigo looked at her with surprise. "How do-? Wh- what is there for me to focus on?"

Jinora looked sincerely into his eyes. "I don't know. I'm not you. But from what I can see, maybe the best thing you can do right now is help Korra become the best Avatar she can be."

"So, what? Am I just a sidekick to her? What about me? What about my story?"

"Maybe your story is connected to hers. From what I've heard you have a lot of power hidden away in you. Perhaps by helping others you will help yourself."

Ichigo thought back to earlier in the day to when he had punched through that wall. "How am I supposed to live my life in the present when who I am and what I am is stuck in the past? A past that I can't remember."

Jinora shrugged. "I can't answer that question. I'm 10, remember?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "You're right. I shouldn't ask you to answer that question. Thank you, Jinora, honestly. You've helped me a lot today."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Thanks for talking with me. My siblings never listen to me."

He smiled back. "You can always talk to me." He stood up and stretched his limbs.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"I'm going back to the city. I've got something that I want to do."

Ichigo walked purposefully down to the docks and hitched a ride on a boat heading to the city. Honestly, he didn't really know where he was going. He knew that he didn't want to go back to Korra and the others just yet. For now, he wanted to get closer to Amon, maybe infiltrate the Equalists. He figured that perhaps he could destroy them from the inside with his newfound powers.

The first and only place he could think to go was where Amon had held his rally months ago. That was the night where he had first met Amon, and the night where his fear of him had manifested. The afternoon had turned to evening and it was beginning to get darker out. The chill of the wind had worsened as Ichigo approached the large warehouse.

He could see nothing; the building looked like it hadn't been used since the night of the rally. Peering around the corner, he crept into an alley beside the warehouse and began to move deeper into the city. There was a smell of garbage here and the alleys were old and twisted. This was a seedier part of town.

Ichigo slowly walked into a very tight space, his hand brushing along the wall as he went. He stopped. He had heard voices. He knelt down next to a large grate that led to the sewers. There was sound echoing from inside the grate. Gently, he tugged at the grate and it came loose rather easily. Ichigo dropped down into the sewers, landing lightly like a cat.

There was a dim light somewhere down the sewer hall. Ichigo tiptoed his way towards it. He could hear the voices clearly now. There were two people, both male. He was approaching a corner; the voices were just beyond it. Stealthily he sidled round the corner and beheld two chi-blockers.

Ichigo charged them instantly and tackled one to the ground. He smashed his head against the ground repeatedly until the other one slammed into him and knocked him off his partner. Ichigo rolled to his feet and raised his fist. The chi-blocker came at him with a flurry of punches, attempting to land those tell-tale attacks of a chi-blocker.

Ichigo withstood the first onslaught and battered the man with a powerful right cross that was propelled by blue energy, sending him reeling into a wall. Ichigo looked at his hand and grinned. Then he elbowed him in the back of the neck and brought his face crashing down onto his knee, breaking the man's nose. He cried out and rolled on the ground in pain. Ichigo kicked him hard in the head, knocking him out.

Suddenly the other chi-blocker came at Ichigo from behind and tried to choke him. Ichigo grunted and flung the man over his shoulder. Ichigo concentrated and the blue energy encircled his hands. It felt incredible. He blocked the oncoming strikes of the chi-blocker, parrying them easily. Then he spun round him and hit him flat-palmed into the wall, the blue energy enforcing his attack and knocking the wind out of his opponent.

The chi-blocker gagged as Ichigo wrapped his arms around his throat. He squeezed hard and soon the man fell unconscious. Ichigo took his uniform and tied up both men to a pole in the sewer, their mouths stuffed with cloth to keep them quiet when they woke.

Ichigo pulled on the uniform. It was a good fit. Then he moved confidently into the through the sewer until he reached a vast expanse of space. Equalists were everywhere loading crates into trucks and banners bearing Amon's masked face hung from the walls. Amon himself stood in the middle of the room watching the proceedings intently. Ichigo made his way towards Amon, keeping his gait casual until he was within earshot.

Amon glanced behind him as his Lieutenant with the droopy moustache approached him.

"I just got word," the Lieutenant said, "The Council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open."

If the mask weren't there, you would have seen Amon smile. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." Ichigo narrowed his eyes with concentration as he listened.

* * *

That night, the arena looked like a fortress. Boats surrounded it on the water and several police airships flew overhead.

Inside, officers patrolled the stands checking for anything suspicious. They all announced their area to be clear.

Beifong was there directing the whole thing. Tenzin came up behind her.

"How is the security sweep going?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied curtly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes."

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?"

"I have the skies, the bay and every nook and cranny in this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

His voice quieted. "Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

Her eyes took on a remorseful look.

"Like old times?"

"Like old times." He agreed.

She smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that."

The commentator began speaking to introduce the final match. "The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship final. Will the Wolf Bat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdogs, the Fire Ferrets serve up a bowl of smack-down soup?"

In the room above the arena where they always sat, Korra looked sadly at the door. She had looked for the whole afternoon, but she had found no sign of Ichigo. Jinora had said she'd talked to him but then she'd skipped off with Ikki before Korra could ask where he'd gone.

Mako sat down next to her. "Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "I know he's mad but this is ridiculous. He should at least show up to cheer us on. Especially during the finals."

"Don't worry, you guys," Bolin said, "Ichigo will show. You just wait."

Bolin's assurance did nothing to stem Korra's feeling of regret. Bolin turned to Pabu.

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't worry. You're gonna do great. I believe in you."

Pabu chittered. The spotlights turned on and the greasy announcer rose through the arena floor on a platform. He had his hands raised to the air and the crowd cheered.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

They walked to the arena, waving. Mako glanced at the V.I.P section and saw Hiroshi and Asami. She blew a kiss to him and winked. He saluted with two fingers and did the same. Korra rolled her eyes.

They reached the arena. Bolin grinned and gestured to Pabu. The little ferret jumped off his shoulder and performed a little dance. Bolin bowed deeply. There was limited applause. Then the spotlights went dark.

"And their opponents, the three time reigning champions, the White Falls Wold Bats!"

The spotlights fell on the other side of the room. The Wolf Bats stood there, dressed in black robes with evil looking bat masks on their faces. They howled like wolves. Flames and fireworks appeared around the arena.

Bolin snorted and scratched Pabu's back. "They got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl. Ooh! Heh, whatever."

Tahno threw off his cape and mask and his swept-over hair glistened with fresh hair gel.

Korra punched her fist to her palm. "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." She imagined Ichigo giving her his cocky grin for motivation. It wasn't the same as the real thing. Now Korra realized how much just a little of his support could do for her. But she couldn't think about that now because the match was about to begin.

The bell dinged. Tahno instantly darted forward and attempted to sock Korra on the jaw with some dirty water boxing. She handsprung out of the way just in time.

Mako took several hard hits and was forced into the second zone. Bolin ricocheted a shot off the ropes and hit one of the Wolf Bats in the gut.

Tahno and Korra were duking it out, looking evenly matched. Then Tahno unleashed a wave of water onto Bolin, sending him into Zone 3 but it wasn't a foul.

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" Mako yelled. But the referee waved play on. The Wolf Bats advanced into Fire Ferret territory.

The match restarted and one of the Wolf Bats bent the earth on the Ferret's side and knocked Mako into the third zone.

"Oh come on, ref!" Tenzin yelled. "There was some funny business in that last play!"

Lin smiled. "Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending."

Tenzin grumbled. "I've been touching up. That Wolf Bat blatantly bent a disc outside of his zone."

Tahno sent a small shot of water, which Bolin jumped over. But Tahno froze the water and Bolin was knocked into the pool with some firebending.

The commentator was confused. "That was an illegal icing move there but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, folks, but it's certainly not this one."

Korra was caught on the arm and she slid back into Zone 3. All three Wolf Bats unleashed a torrent of bending. Mako jumped in front of her but they were both knocked over the edge.

"It's a knock out! The Wolf Bats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive!"

Korra was hanging on to the edge holding Mako with one arm. She strained then with a great burst of strength, she swung Mako back onto the platform.

He made an instant impact, sending Tahno flying back into his own zone. The pretty boy turned around and Mako winked at him. Tahno's face contorted with rage. The Ferrets had managed to survive and were in Round 2.

They had a team huddle.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been paid off. It's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose." Mako replied.

Korra looked surreptitiously at their opponents.

"If the Wolfs Bats are gonna fight dirty, then I say we do the same."

"No, we can't!" Mako explained. "The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square."

Korra scowled. "That's no fun. Ichigo would never do that."

"Ichigo's not here!"

She sighed. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Round 2 began and Tahno froze Korra's foot then sent her back to the third zone. Bolin managed to knock back two Wolf Bats but they started shooting illegal headshots at Mako.

The bell dinged. "Round 2 will be decided with a tiebreaker."

The referee flipped the coin. "The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

Korra smiled darkly. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy."

Tahno grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

The two waterbenders circled each other. Tahno beckoned to her.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot."

Korra sent a little blast, which he dodged, and then she fired a powerful hit up to his jaw. Tahno's helmet flew off and he tumbled out of the ring, dazed.

The bell dinged. Korra grinned. "Hmm. Chump."

Lin smiled. "I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age." Tenzin replied. "You two might get along if you would only give her a chance. Ichigo too, you know."

"Hmm."

The third and final round began. There was an explosive volley with the Ferrets showing a lot of heart. But the Wolf Bats were up to more trickery. Their earthbender crumbled a disc and Tahno wrapped it into three balls of water. Then he sent them at the Ferrets. With the rocks inside them, the Ferrets didn't stand a chance and they were all knocked into the water.

"Oh this has gone too far!" The commentator cried. "That water had rocks in it!"

"Knockout!"

"Oh, come on!" Tenzin was mad, "Those were illegal head shots. Open your eyes, ref!"

The commentator sighed. "Well, it's a controversial call but it seems that with a final round knockout, the Wolf Bats have won their fourth championship title."

Tahno took off his helmet. "I barely broke a sweat." He raised his fist. "Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?"

At that moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All around the arena, people began pulling on masks with the Equalist symbol on it. Then they unsheathed weapons they had hid under their clothes. Gloves that looked mechanical.

Tenzin saw a man behind Lin.

"Look out!" But it was too late. The man touched her with the gloves and electricity sparked from it and electrocuted her. A second later, Tenzin too was sent to the ground, immobile.

Guards began falling, electrocuted by the new Equalist weapon. Korra surfaced, panting for breath. She took off her helmet and Mako and Bolin did the same. They looked up at the stands and saw lightning appearing all over the place.

"What?"

The Lieutenant jumped down and placed his electric sticks in the water, shocking all three of them.

"Folks, there is some kind of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumble-flies. There appear to be masked people wielding strange devices on their hands."

The door opened and an Equalist stepped through.

"One of them is in the booth with me now, folks. He is levelling one of those glove devices at me now. And I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

There was a sizzle in the booth and the commentator's voice was gone.

The Wolf Bats looked around with fright. Then behind them, Amon and six chi-blockers rose up to the platform.

Tahno looked around and saw them. He backed away.

"What's going on here, ref?"

"I don't know." Came the reply.

Amon and his henchmen began advancing. Tahno tried to appear brave.

"All right. You want a piece of the Wolf Bats? Here it comes."

He lashed out at Amon. The Equalist leader easily dodged it. In seconds, all three Wolf Bats were on their knees.

Tahno was forced in front of Amon.

"Wait. Please don't do this. I'll give you the championship pot. I'll give you anything. Just please don't take my bending!"

Amon placed his hand on his face and it was over. The Equalists unfurled flags with their symbol on it all over the arena.

The lieutenant was dragging Korra to where he already had Mako and Bolin tied up. She groaned and drifted into a vison. It was the same vision that she had seen before. Korra saw Toph, the strange man from the first one and Aang in the Avatar State.

Then it was gone. The Lieutenant tied a long rope around the three of them, binding them to a pole.

Amon took the microphone.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." He began, "So once again, the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory, because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight."

The Wolf Bats in question hauled their bodies out of the water.

"Those men," Amon continued, "Were said to be the best in the bending world. And yet it only took a few moments for me to cure them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

The crowd gasped. "Now to my followers: for years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows. But now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City."

Korra, Mako and Bolin were just regaining consciousness as Amon was speaking.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mako asked.

A small chittering sound alerted them. Pabu was swimming towards them.

"Pabu!" Bolin grinned. "Listen up, buddy." He started clicking his teeth in a biting motion.

"Stop fooling around!" Mako said.

"I'm not! I'm trying to save us."

Pabu got the message and started chewing through the ropes. Korra listened to Amon as the ferret struggled to cut them free.

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"

He raised his arm in triumph. An airship, bearing an Equalist flag came close to the arena roof. Cables shot down from it to the waiting Equalists below. Amon and his men stepped onto little platforms that appeared on the bottom of the cables.

Lin and Tenzin moaned as they regained consciousness. Suddenly, the arena exploded sending pieces of glass and shrapnel everywhere. Pabu finally finished chewing through the ropes.

Korra jumped up and created an ice floor on the water for Mako and Bolin to walk across to safety.

"I'm going after Amon!"

"Be careful!" Mako called.

Korra leapt into the water then she used it to fling her into the air after the cables. Unfortunately it didn't take her far enough and she began to plummet back to the arena.

Then a metal cable wrapped itself around her. Korra looked to see it was Lin who caught her. The Chief of Police swung Korra up and through the roof.

The Avatar managed to knock the Lieutenant and several chi-blockers down but she missed Amon. As she fell back to the roof of the arena, he seemed to be smiling at her as he continued to the airship. Korra growled and launched a ball of fire at him but he dodged just in time.

Korra land on the roof and cursed then looked round in shock. All around the arena there was carnage. All the police boats and airships had been taken out. There was fire everywhere.

Back up in the airship, Amon strode towards the cockpit.

"Amon!"

The Equalist leader turned to see a chi-blocker slam into him full force. He grunted as they flew back. Amon quickly grabbed the man by the head and ripped off his mask, throwing him off at the same time.

Ichigo grinned at him.

"Wassup?"

Amon grimaced. "Oh, it's you."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am."

Ichigo flipped him off.

"You know, you suck, Amon."

He sighed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I told you to regain your powers then fight me. I still hold by that."

Ichigo smirked. "Well it just so happens that I learn best while I'm in combat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lin got to the roof. Looking up at Amon's airship, she fired a cable at it to catch hold but the Lieutenant hit her several times with his electric sticks and brought her down.

He and his chi-blockers converged on her fallen form. Then Korra got them from behind and the Lieutenant flipped away. He and Korra engaged in a fierce battle.

Lin took out two chi-blockers and once again aimed for the airship. She could hear signs of a struggle inside. She attached a cable to it and started climbing.

The Lieutenant was good; Korra had no doubt about that. But he relied on his weapons too much. She was fighting with only her firebending and it seemed to be working. She knocked one stick from his hand and sent him rolling backwards in pain.

Then she knocked him completely off the arena roof. The glass of the roof began to crack under her feet and she stumbled.

* * *

Once again, Ichigo was finding himself completely outclassed. After overhearing Amon's plan for the evening, he had snuck aboard Amon's personal airship and stowed away in the cargo hold. Once there he had spent hours trying to figure out how he had produced the blue energy on his hands. Through meditation, he found that he only needed to concentrate his power on his hands to make it appear and enhance his attacks.

But it didn't seem to make a difference. Amon was a master of martial arts. He continually fended Ichigo off, landing devastating hits that felt harder than steel. His very blood seemed to be in pain. But Ichigo would not give up. He kept coming in for more.

His breath came in ragged gasps and blood poured from a heavy wound on his head, covering one eye. He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

They were still fighting in the bottom of the ship. The big hole that Amon had come through was still open. Through it, Ichigo could see the battle below. Then Korra fell through the roof as the glass shattered beneath her. Beifong went after her but she would be too late.

Amon seemed to smirk at him.

"What are you going to do now, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo cursed and flung himself after Korra, with Amon's fading laughter in his ears. He shot past Beifong but even he wouldn't be in time.

He cried out in desperation and suddenly, he teleported. His image just flickered and he appeared farther down. Ichigo crashed into Korra and they tumbled into the stands.

He looked at his body in amazement.

"Ichigo?"

Korra punched him. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She looked at him remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry for what I said. You're not useless. In fact, you're pretty incredible."

"Then why'd you hit me?!"

"To make a point!"

Their foreheads slammed together.

"You didn't have to punch me in the face to make your point!"

"I did that to get through your thick skull!"

"I dare you to say that again, you brat."

"You heard me the first time!"

He didn't reply. Korra looked into his eyes and saw them full of fake anger. He looked into hers and saw the same. They started laughing and soon they were on the floor.

Lin landed beside them and they snapped to attention.

She rolled her eyes. "You alright, you two?"

Ichigo scowled like she had ruined the moment. "We're fine, no thanks to you."

"Don't mention it."

They looked up at the fleeing airship.

"Well we lost this one." Lin said sadly.

Mako and Bolin threw their arms around Korra.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too!"

Ichigo looked away but Bolin grabbed him and pulled him into the group hug. He sighed with annoyance but smiled nonetheless.

Tenzin stood beside Lin and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe Amon did this." She said angrily. "I played right into his hand."

"He played us all. Republic City is at war."

* * *

Late that night, Ichigo returned to the Island. He stood outside and held out his hand. _So, I have blue energy on my hands that makes me stronger and I can teleport too? My powers are unlike anything I've seen in this world. I'm just glad I was able to use them to help. Amon is damn strong though. There's something about him. Something different._

He glanced up and saw Jinora coming towards him.

"Hey Ichigo," she said.

"You should be in bed, it's late."

"I know. But I couldn't sleep and I saw you out here. How are you doing?"

"Good," he said with a small smile, "Thanks to you. You really helped me out."

She smiled back. "I'm glad."

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty wise for a kid. You're gonna be a great Airbender someday."

She beamed. "Thanks, Ichigo. That means a lot."

Ichigo nodded. "You're welcome, kid. Now go to bed, it's been a long day."

Jinora yawned and went back to her room. Ichigo soon followed and opened the door to his room. It was dark inside and he felt along the wall for the light. He turned it on and nearly jumped out of his skin. Korra was sprawled along his bed, fast asleep.

He walked over and tapped her shoulder. She didn't wake up. He scowled with annoyance and slapped her lightly on the face. Suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him into the bed. He cried out and shoved her away. Then she woke up.

"Eww!" She screamed and kicked him solidly in the gut, launching him off the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

Ichigo sat up and groaned. "That's _my_ bed, you idiot. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

She paused. "Your room? Oh yeah I came in here wanting to talk to you but you weren't here so I guess I fell asleep."

"Of course you did." Ichigo sighed with tiredness and crawled over to the wall to lean against it. "Well? What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you. After our argument this morning, I looked for you all day and I got really worried. And now I find that you infiltrated Amon's organization and snuck aboard his ship to fight him? Ichigo I'm scared for you. How can I protect you if you're always off doing your own thing?"

"Why do you think you need to protect me?" Ichigo said indignantly.

"Because I'm the Avatar. You're my friend and you're gonna be put in danger. That's why I need you to stick near to me like Mako and Bolin so that I can protect you."

"Korra, you don't need to protect me. Honestly, I'm fine. I am capable of so much that I still don't know about. I can beat Amon one day. I can beat him so that you don't have to risk having your bending taken away."

Korra shook her head. "No, Ichigo. That's my job, my responsibility. Ichigo, I can't let you put yourself in danger for my sake without me there." She got off the bed and sat down against the wall beside him. "I care for you too much to let you do that. I care for Mako and Bolin too much for them to do that."

"Then what are we here for, Korra? Are we just your support system? Your little Team Avatar? Korra, I am here to help you but you don't control me. No one controls me."

"No! Of course not, Ichigo. I don't mean it like that I- I really don't know what I mean." She looked down. "I just don't know if I'm ready to face someone like Amon. I don't know if I'm ready to take the responsibility of the Avatar. I don't know if I can handle it alone. I'm not Aang and I'm scared that I won't live up to him."

"Then share it with me." Ichigo put his hand over hers. "Share your responsibility. Share your pain. I am here for you, okay? I have my own issues that I have to deal with but I will help you. You're not alone."

She looked at him with gratefulness. "I'm here for you too, Ichigo. You can tell me anything."

He smiled. Then he winced and groaned with pain.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"I'm just sore from my fight with Amon. He might've fractured something."

"Let me get some water I can heal you!"

"No, it's fine. I want to test out my healing powers."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I have no idea. I think I can heal or something. My hand regenerated after I punched a wall." He slumped over onto his side. "Ow."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Oh my, let me heal you."

"No."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll help you get into bed."

She pulled him gently to his feet, he stumbled and she hefted him into her arms and carried him to the bed.

"Honestly, Korra I'm fine."

"Ichigo, you pretty much saved my life today when you caught me; you might as well let me carry you to bed when you're injured."

Ichigo grunted. "Fine. You can leave now."

She crossed her arms. "You really are rude, aren't you?"

"Get out of my room."

"Nah. I'm gonna sleep on the floor as you "heal"," she said mockingly. She laid down. "Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night."

* * *

And yeah I guess you could call that the mid-season finale. Anyways that's the end of the chapter. I sure hope you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be back soon with another chapter. See you next time!


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Aftermath

* * *

Wow, look at me go, two chapters in two days. Think I can keep it up? Lol probably not. The chapters will come more often though. I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo sat up in bed. Korra was gone. He stretched his sore muscles and winced as his head throbbed. Korra had asked if she could heal him but he'd refused. Ichigo wanted to test out the strange regeneration technique that had healed his hand.

He touched the scar now. It was smaller. Then he looked down at all the bandages wrapped around his chest. He wouldn't admit it, but he was almost certain that Amon may have fractured a few of his bones in their fight. Perhaps it would have been easier just to have Korra heal him than go through all the work to put bandages on but Ichigo was determined to figure out exactly what his powers were and how they worked.

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and stepped out of bed. The night before, Tenzin had questioned Ichigo thoroughly about what he had seen while infiltrating Amon's hideout in the sewers. He led them there but it was cleared out. There was no trace of the Equalists ever being there. Ichigo's memories were all jumbled up anyway. He kept thinking that he was somewhere else. Somewhere called Karakura Town.

He tried to suppress his old memories for the time being. Ichigo reasoned that defeating Amon was more important than recovering who he was. It was a hard decision and one he hoped he wouldn't regret. His door opened quietly and Korra stepped through, already dressed.

"I'm going to the arena to pick up Mako and Bolin. Wanna come with?"

He nodded. "Sure, Korra. I'll be right there."

Soon after, the two of them were riding Naga to the arena. They ducked under the police tapeline and went inside. Mako and Bolin were taking out all their stuff. Mako placed a shirt inside a box.

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down." He said.

"Yeah," Bolin sighed, "We had some good memories here, didn't we?"

Korra dashed up from the staircase. Ichigo followed at a much slower pace.

She grinned wide. "Guys, great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked with Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with us."

Ichigo nodded. "Just don't make too much noise."

"Oh," Mako looked disappointed, "We'd love to but…"

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin was obviously excited. Korra's eyes widened slightly then went back to normal. Bolin grabbed his brother. "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

Inside the room there was a bunk with two beds. Asami now poked her head out from the top bunk. "Oh hey, Korra. What's up, Ichigo?"

Korra's face twisted in an angry scowl. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and smiled, answering Asami, "Hey, Prissy."

By now, Asami had accepted the little nickname that Ichigo had given her. She climbed down a ladder from the top bunk and stood next to them.

"I was hoping you'd pop by," she said.

"We were just leaving," Korra said. "Come on, Ichigo." She turned to Mako and Bolin. "So, I guess I'll see you guys around… sometime."

"Why not tomorrow?" Asami suggested. "I'd love to have you come visit the estate."

"I don't know." Korra said reluctantly. "I have some Avatar stuff I need to do."

Ichigo snickered. _Yeah, right._

"Well, maybe Ichigo could come then." Asami pressed.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Korra looked at him like he was abandoning her.

Bolin lifted Pabu in front of his face and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Come on, Korra! We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

Korra chuckled. "All right, Pabu."

"Great," Asami smiled, "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Korra waved and Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Ichigo and Korra arrived back on the Island. Korra sighed and sat down on the dock, with her feet in the water. Ichigo looked at her then moved to sit next to her.

"You know, it's probably for the best, Korra."

"What do you mean, Ichigo?"

"I mean that it's for the best that they'll be staying at Asami's. They'll be safe and comfortable there."

"Yeah, but…"

"Korra." He took her chin gently and moved it so she was looking at him. "Let it go. You'll see them tomorrow. And who knows, maybe they'll hate it there and decide to move here."

She nodded silently.

* * *

The police truck smashed through the warehouse door. Metalbenders crashed through the windows. Large crates were all around. On tables, posters of Amon could be seen.

The officers opened the crates and found Equalist weapons there.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin said.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp forever." An officer agreed.

Later at the Cabbage Corp headquarters, officers were leading away the owner of the company.

"This is an outrage," he protested. "I'm innocent!"

Reporters began crowding Lin.

"Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?" One reporter asked.

"The evidence points in that direction," Lin replied, "But the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp."

"No!" The owner cried, "Not my Cabbage Corp!"

* * *

At the police station, Korra and Ichigo were standing, waiting. Tahno, the leader of the Wolf Bats was sitting on a bench, looking dejected. His hair was wild and there were massive bags under his eyes.

"Hey, Korra," he said quietly.

"Tahno?"

He looked away and she sat beside him. Ichigo stood a few paces away to let them talk.

"Listen," Korra began, "I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry you lost your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent." He looked determinedly at her. "You gotta get him for me."

She nodded. They looked up as Tenzin and Lin walked with Hiroshi Sato, Asami's father, back from a room.

"Mr. Sato," Lin was saying, "If you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know."

"I'm happy to help anyway I can." Hiroshi replied. "I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done."

He nodded to Korra and walked off. Tenzin turned to Tahno.

"We're ready for you now."

Tahno got up then smiled at Korra. "See you around, Uh-vatar."

Ichigo left Korra inside the police station and walked outside. Hiroshi Sato was standing out there by himself, looking out on the street that ran past the police station. Remembering their awkward meeting at Tarrlok's gala for Korra, Ichigo kept his distance from Hiroshi and began to head away from him.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" Hiroshi asked suddenly.

Ichigo slowly turned to Hiroshi. "Yes."

"You are a friend of the Avatar?"

"Yes."

Hiroshi smiled and extended his hand. "I understand that we had a… shall I say unfortunate meeting. Let us get reacquainted."

Ichigo accepted his handshake with trepidation. He didn't really know what to think of Hiroshi. He liked Asami, she was great but he knew next to nothing about her father.

"As you know," Hiroshi said, "My daughter is not a bender and neither am I. But she is still very good friends with the Avatar and the bending brothers. She's even dating one of them. You are also not a bender. I am curious as to what it's like to be friends with people so much more powerful than you are."

Ichigo shrugged. "Honestly it doesn't really seem to matter that much. Them being benders doesn't really affect who they are on a personal level. Yes, outwardly they are different from Asami and I but on the inside, we're all the same, even Korra."

"Hmm. That is good to hear. In this world that we live in, where benders are being segregated from non-benders it is good to see the most powerful bender of them all surrounding herself with both sets of people."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that's a good thing."

Hiroshi smiled eagerly. "Oh it is. Thank you for speaking with me, Ichigo. I look forward to having many more conversations with you in the future."

"Uh… yeah. You're welcome," Ichigo replied awkwardly.

Hiroshi gave one last smile and then walked away, getting into a Sato-mobile and driving away down the street. Korra strode out of the police station and stood next to Ichigo.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Hmm? Nothing. We were just talking. You all done in there?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go back to the Island."

The two of them got on Naga and rode towards the docks.

"You looking forward to go to Asami's tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

Korra scoffed. "Hah! Spend time with that prissy girl? No way."

"Come on, Korra, she's not that bad."

"Oh don't tell me she's fooled you too. Just because she's pretty and perfect doesn't make her fun to be with or anything. Like I'm fun, right?"

"Sure you are."

"That didn't sound convincing," she said suspiciously.

"Korra…"

"I don't have to give you a ride you know. I could get Naga to throw you off and leave you to walk."

"I know. But hey you'll get to see Mako tomorrow, right?"

"Shut up! I'm not into him."

Ichigo laughed. "That's a lie."

"I will actually throw you off myself, Ichigo."

"Nah, you won't."

"Oh, yes I will!

"No, you won't."

"You're right," she grumbled. "I won't."

"I'm always right."

"Shut the hell up."

The two of them bickered incessantly until they reached the Island.

* * *

Next day, Korra and Ichigo arrived at Asami's mansion. It was gigantic and made of white stone.

Pabu squealed as he jumped into the pool. Bolin was next.

"Earthbending bomb!"

A butler led Ichigo and Korra to the pool. "Avatar Korra and Kurosaki Ichigo have arrived."

"Hey, Korra. Hey, Ichigo." Mako greeted them.

"Glad you two made it." Asami said, welcomingly.

Ichigo went to the pool edge. He remembered another mansion, another family name.

"Kuchiki." He said quietly.

Bolin surfaced from the pool. "Welcome to Paradise." He said affirmatively.

Korra sat down on a deck chair, still refusing to enjoy herself. Ichigo threw off his shirt and it hit the butler in the face. Then he reclined on another chair in the sun.

"Looks like you guys settled right in," Korra said.

Mako began to swim towards them. "Pretty much. Except _someone_ forgot to ask her father if we could stay."

Asami smiled. "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Wise words." Ichigo agreed. Bolin stepped out of the water.

"This is the greatest place in the world. Okay, watch this. Watch this."

Bolin straightened and said in a haughty tone, "Fetch me a towel, my good man."

"Yes, Master Bolin." The butler replied a little wearily.

"Master Bolin! Hah! I love this guy. Now pat me dry."

"As you wish."

The butler quickly brushed him off.

"Don't forget Master Pabu."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

He rubbed Pabu as well and the ferret's fur stood up on all ends.

As the butler was walking off, Bolin jumped back into the pool. Tick marks appeared on the butler's head but he controlled himself. Ichigo felt sorry for him.

Korra was now sitting at the pool's edge. Asami swam up to her.

"So," Korra asked, "What'd you have planned for us today? Let me guess. Shopping… makeovers."

Mako grabbed Ichigo and tossed him into the pool, clothes and all. The three boys began trying to dunk each other.

Asami stepped out of the pool. "I have something a little more exciting in mind."

Next thing they knew, they were watching a race. There was a large track on the grounds and it was here that Hiroshi tested all his vehicles. The cars drove past the stands where the five of them were sitting. Korra was in awe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami smiled.

"Way cooler than makeovers." Korra said in agreement.

"Ever been behind the wheel?"

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear-dog."

Ichigo snorted. "Idiot."

"Hey!"

The two were about to fight but Asami intervened.

"Want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra grinned. "Let's do it!"

The two cars sat idling. Asami was in the driving seat with Korra behind her. The other car had a test driver and Ichigo was sitting begrudgingly behind him.

A man waved a flag and the race began. The tires squealed and the cars took off. But the test driver had no idea how much of back-seat driver Ichigo could be.

"You took that last corner way too wide, man! Focus on the road!"

They pulled ahead. Asami grinned and sped up. Now they were level, with Ichigo yelling at them and Korra making faces at him.

They went into another corner with Asami right on their back wheel. She took the car as close to the wall as possible, even scraping the tire against it.

They began to take the lead.

"They're gonna pass us!" Ichigo yelled. "Speed up!"

The driver obliged but Asami and Korra still won. Asami pulled into a pit stop lane and stopped the car. Korra leapt out of it.

"That was amazing!" She cried. "I didn't think we'd make it."

Asami pulled off her road helmet. "Well you can't be afraid to mess it up sometimes."

"I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kinda prissy. Uh, no offence."

Asami chuckled. "That's all right. People usually assume that I'm Daddy's helpless little girl but I can handle myself. I mean I've been in self-defence classes since I was little. My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy."

Ichigo stormed up to them. "All right, Prissy, I'm gonna kick your -"

Korra looked at him strangely. "Ichigo, I think I'm the same height as you now."

"What?"

They stood back to back.

Asami nodded. "Yeah, she's right. You're exactly the same height."

Ichigo cursed. "It must be that dainty Airbender food. It's stunted my growth."

"Yeah but," Korra smirked, "Ichigo, I've been eating the exact same food as you."

"Shut up."

Korra grinned. "So who's the tallest of us five?"

Mako and Bolin came down and they measured heights. Bolin of course was the shortest.

He frowned. "I don't get it."

Ichigo patted his shoulder with mock sympathy. "You're the youngest, so you're the shortest. It's only natural."

Next they decided was Korra. Ichigo smiled thankfully. He fully expected himself to be the tallest. But it wasn't to be so.

"She's wearing heels!" He insisted. "And her hair is too high!"

Mako shook his head. "Sorry, Ichigo. Asami's taller. Which means that I'm the tallest!"

Ichigo cursed mentally. Then he tried to recover. "I'm probably the oldest though."

Mako smirked. "We'll see about that. Bolin's still seventeen. Korra's eighteen. And Asami and I are nineteen."

Ichigo cursed again. Mako leaned in. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Ichigo said icily.

Korra laughed. "He just doesn't want to tell you that he's eighteen too."

Mako burst out laughing. "So after all that, you still lose."

Ichigo punched him. Mako kicked him back. Soon they were rolling on the ground, throwing blows.

Asami sighed. But Korra booted Ichigo in the back. Then she joined the fight as well. Bolin hid behind Pabu.

Later that day, they arrived back at the mansion. Ichigo and Mako were filthy. Bolin ran through the door.

"Emergency! Emergency! Coming through. Beep! Beep!"

Bolin dashed off to the bathroom. Korra turned to Asami.

"Uh, is there another bathroom that I can use?" She asked.

Asami nodded. "We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up in there."

Ichigo and Mako snickered and started making powder room jokes.

"Thanks." She walked off.

Mako guided Asami to a corner and Ichigo suddenly became very interested in his shoes. He found a loose pebble and began awkwardly booting it around the room. Glancing at what Mako and Asami were doing made him red. For some reason, he remembered that whenever anything remotely sexual happened, he got embarrassed. _That damn Yoruichi._

Korra washed her hands and wiped them with a towel. Several assorted make up items were on the counter. She looked at them determinedly. There was a strange fluffy object with a handle that bewildered her mind.

She grasped the handle and looked at the fluffy thing. It was pinkish and had a lathering of powder on the top. Korra narrowed her eyes and practically slammed it into her face.

The powder went into the air and covered her in a weird cloud. She coughed and fanned it away. Korra opened the door and stepped out of the powder room. Then she heard Hiroshi's voice.

"No, no, I assure you. Everything is going as planned."

Korra frowned and followed the voice to a pair of large double-doors. She looked through the keyhole. Hiroshi was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone. Korra started listening intently.

Hiroshi continued. "Luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week; we'll be ready to strike." He put down the phone.

Korra's eyes widened and she dashed down the stairs. Bolin was being sprayed with something by the butler. Mako and Asami were still in their corner. Ichigo was tying and untying his shoelaces.

Korra grabbed him and forced him to his feet.

"Hey!"

She dragged him to the door.

Asami looked at them in confusion.

"You're leaving? But I thought-"

Korra tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't make her look stupid in front of Ichigo. Naturally, she failed.

"Uh, sorry, but I forgot, we're supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I mean, we're supposed to babysit the Airbender kids!" She said in a rush.

"We are?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Korra ignored him. "See you all later!"

She ran out the door, pulling Ichigo with her. He tried to speak but she put her hand over his mouth and he shut up. When they were outside the Sato grounds, she removed her hand.

Ichigo took a dramatic deep breath. "What are you doing, Korra? Since when do we have to babysit Tenzin's brats?"

She shook her head. "No, that was just an excuse."

He raised an eyebrow and she got the intended message. Korra sighed and continued walking. Ichigo fell into step beside her.

"So why did we leave?" He asked.

"We need to talk to Tenzin." She replied curtly. Her strides became longer and faster so Ichigo had to jog to keep up with her.

"Talk to him about what, Korra?"

"I'll explain when we see him."

She whistled and Naga came bounding up to them. Korra jumped on and Ichigo did the same. Soon they found Tenzin and Lin.

"So you think that Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded. Lin put her hands on her lips.

"That's a bold accusation. But what proof do you have?"

Ichigo turned to Korra and nodded. "Yeah, Korra. What makes you think the old fart is an Equalist?"

She considered this. "Well, I don't exactly have proof. But I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."

Lin put her hand to her chin in thought.

"He does have the means. And he has a motive."

Ichigo frowned. "What? Some bender insulted his ugly cars? That's not much of a motive."

Tenzin shook his head. "No, his motive is much more serious than that."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A Firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

All jokes ended as Ichigo looked at his feet. He understood what Sato had gone through.

"That's terrible." Korra said.

"It was tragic." Tenzin agreed. "It's possible that Sato has harboured anti-bending sentiment this whole time."

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely."

Ichigo nodded. "We have to." He turned to Korra. "If you're going back to his house, then I'm coming with you."

She smiled faintly. "I was about to ask you to."

* * *

The next morning, the butler opened the doors of the Sato mansion and looked to see Lin and Tenzin, with Korra and Ichigo behind them. Mako and Asami stood on the stairs. Tenzin and Lin moved past them to question Hiroshi more.

Korra and Ichigo stayed behind. Mako looked at them with concern.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?"

Korra looked reluctant to reply but Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder and nodded encouragingly.

She sighed. "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this; but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists."

"What?!" Asami was shocked. "I don't believe this!" She stalked off. Ichigo glared at her back. _Rich people are so annoying. They think they're entitled to everything. Like Byakuya._

Mako was furious. "You spied on Hiroshi?! What's your problem?"

Ichigo grabbed his collar. "Maybe her problem is that crazy terrorists are running around this city and threatening innocent lives. And if Hiroshi Sato really is an Equalist, then he's going to pay for his crimes."

Mako scowled and slapped his hand away. "You two are traitors."

Ichigo wasn't done. "To what? The Equalists?"

Korra pulled him away.

"That's enough, Ichigo." She said firmly. "We don't know whether Hiroshi is an Equalist or not. We're just here to ask some questions. Nothing more."

Mako glowered at them then followed Asami.

Lin and Tenzin stood in front of Hiroshi. Lin began in her usual no-nonsense tone.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you."

The double-doors of the office flew open and Asami came through them.

"My father is innocent," She said angrily. She strode purposefully up to them. "Just because we're not benders, doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists."

"Equalists? Is that what this is about?" Hiroshi asked with a hint of anger. "I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals."

Mako, Korra and Ichigo stepped into the room.

"Yeah." Mako agreed. "You don't know what you're talking about, Korra."

She ignored him and pointed at Hiroshi.

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and that you were getting ready to strike. Explain _that_."

Hiroshi laughed and smiled. "This has all been a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to 'strike the market' with a new line of Sato-mobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

Ichigo went forward and slammed his fists on the desk. It caved in under his assault and broke into two pieces. Hiroshi cried out in shock and moved away. Asami stepped protectively in front of her father.

Ichigo's eyes flared dangerously. "People are being killed and all you care about is _business_?! You disgust me. It's sickening. You're nothing but a rich, selfish, fat son of a-"

Asami punched him in the face and he reeled back.

"How dare you speak to my father like that?!" She yelled. Ichigo was about to retaliate but Korra grabbed him and held him back.

"Ichigo, calm down!"

Tenzin looked apologetically at Hiroshi. "Forgive him, Mr. Sato. Ichigo is simply troubled."

Hiroshi jumped to his feet in rage. "That man could have killed me! Chief Beifong, I insist that you throw this man in prison at once!"

She shook her head. "No. This isn't about him. I suggest that you calm yourself, Mr. Sato."

Hiroshi regained control of himself. "Very well."

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked.

Asami looked like she was about to say something but Hiroshi held up his hand.

"If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries. But keep him under control." He glared at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled back but allowed Korra to lead him away.

Over the next few days, Lin and her police force searched every Future Industries building, warehouse and factory in the city. But they found nothing. Ichigo was being kept at Air Temple Island, under White Lotus guard. Tenzin was obviously displeased with his behaviour but agreed to call Ichigo if they found anything.

* * *

One night, Lin, Tenzin and Korra stood outside the last warehouse.

Korra wasn't happy. "I can't believe we didn't find anything."

Lin wasn't entirely satisfied either. "It appears that Sato is innocent."

Asami and Mako came up to them. They were still mad.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave." Asami said firmly.

Lin looked at her suspiciously. "Hmm."

Mako gestured to Korra and they moved away a few paces to talk.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." He said.

"No, I'm not." Korra said defiantly. "I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being. I know he's lying."

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?"

Now Korra was madder than before. "What? Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it."

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over."

At first Korra looked sad then she shook her head. "I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

Mako scowled and went off with Asami. Both of them glared at Korra as they went. Korra sighed and walked sadly over to Naga as a man closed the warehouse doors.

The man looked at her and came up behind her. He slipped a note into her hand and disappeared into the crowd of workers.

Korra looked up with a start. But the only people there were workers. She frowned and looked at the note. Then she went to Lin and Tenzin.

"I think you guys should hear this. 'If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight'."

Tenzin nodded. "I'm going to get Ichigo. He should be there with us."

Korra shook her head. "No. I'll go get him."

* * *

Ichigo glared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at his shirtless body. By now the wounds from Amon had healed fully. He held up his hand and the blue energy encircled it.

He looked at the mirror again and gasped. Behind him took himself. But it wasn't him. The other Ichigo was all white. He had white hair, white skin and even white clothing.

Ichigo looked behind him but nothing was there. Only the mirror showed the other him. The white figure grinned cockily.

"You wanna know what that blue energy is?" His voice was the same as the one in Ichigo's mind.

"Yeah. Tell me." Ichigo replied.

"It's called reiatsu. It's an internal energy that you use to fight and power your zanpakuto."

"My what?"

"Whoops. I might have said too much. Anyway, you've done good so far with your reiatsu. But you're gonna have to do a whole lot better if you want to beat Amon."

The image faded. Ichigo sighed. Then his room door opened and Korra stepped through. He didn't turn to face her.

"Why are you here, Korra?"

"I found a lead. And I think you should be there with me."

"Are you angry at me, Korra?"

She nodded slightly. "A little. You've basically ruined our friendship with Mako and Asami."

He scoffed. "Friendship is overrated."

Ichigo felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know why he had said that. It went against everything he believed in.

"You don't mean that, Ichigo. I know you don't."

He sighed again. "I don't know, Korra. Sometimes I feel that I'm doing things that I wouldn't have done in my old life." Ichigo turned to face her. "I feel that I'm losing the things that make me, me."

Korra looked at him with concern. She'd never seen this side to Ichigo before. He looked sad and lonely. Vulnerable. Korra didn't know what to do. She was usually the one being comforted and encouraged by him. Not the other way around. She thought about hugging him then mentally shook her head. Right now, Ichigo needed something to focus on, other than his own problems.

"Someone gave me a note. It said that if I meet him tonight, he'll tell me the truth."

He looked up at that. "How do you know it's not a trap?"

"I don't. I'll just have to see for myself. Will you come with me?"

Ichigo looked uncertain then he flashed her a smaller version of his trademark cocky grin.

"Always."

* * *

That night, the four of them walked on the silent bridge. An airship flew slowly overhead. Tenzin and Lin were wearing their normal outfits. Korra had decided to wear a Water Tribe coat. Ichigo opted for his usual black everything.

A man's voice caused their heads to turn. "Psst. Over here."

He stepped out into the light, dressed in a hat and trench coat. They walked over to him.

"Listen," he said, "I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this- this war."

Lin went into her business mode. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?"

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

Ichigo felt a hint of regret. He had hoped that Hiroshi wasn't guilty. He had seemed like a nice man.

"I knew it." Korra said.

The man pulled up his collar. "And there are rumours he's working on something even bigger; some new kind of weapon."

Tenzin frowned. "We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing."

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion."

Korra, Lin and Tenzin all gasped. Ichigo was more concerned about whether Asami knew about this factory.

Soon after, they all boarded a police airship and headed to the estate. Ichigo and Korra were sitting against a wall while Tenzin and Lin stood looking out a window.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck." Tenzin said. "If we're wrong…"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye." Lin replied. "But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

Ichigo noticed Korra fidgeting.

"You all right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm worried about what we'll find. And how Asami will react."

Ichigo sighed. "Korra, I know you don't want to admit it; but Asami is a prime Equalist suspect as well. If she knows about this factory, she'll go straight to prison."

Korra nodded reluctantly. "I know. I just don't want to have to fight Mako to get in."

He took her hand. "Hey, it's going to be just fine. Remember, we're saving many lives by doing this. It may not seem like we're doing the right thing by suspecting our friends, but this needs to be done."

She looked at him sadly. "You're right, Ichigo. Let's do this."

They nodded to one another then looked up as the mansion came into view.

Mako, Bolin and Asami were all sitting together in the living room, listening to music and eating snacks. Suddenly, the doors to the room were kicked open and metalbender cops moved in.

Bolin screamed and dropped his snacks. Asami put down the book she had been reading and stood up in anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Lin and Tenzin came into the room followed by Korra and Ichigo.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden beneath this mansion." Lin explained.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." Asami held a hurt expression. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

Mako jumped to his feet. He pointed at Ichigo. "You have no right to be here! Get out before I make you."

He was probably expecting Ichigo to take the bait and get mad but Ichigo remained calm.

"I have every right to help out a friend and possibly save many lives."

Mako scowled. "Hiroshi is not guilty."

He looked like he was about to attack but Asami pulled him back.

"Don't do it, Mako. Soon, these idiots will see that my father is more innocent than they are."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop; behind the house."

Officers circled the workshop. They broke down the door and moved in. There were shelves full of tools and desks with blueprints and assorted papers laid out on them. A typical workshop. Except, it was completely deserted.

"Dad?" Asami sounded worried. "Hello?"

One of the officers came up to them. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving."

She moved to the centre of the room. The metal on the bottom of her foot contracted and she slammed her now bare foot onto the ground. Vibrations came from her foot and appeared in her mind's eye.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." she said.

"What?" Asami was still playing the stupid rich girl. "There's no tunnel."

Lin concentrated and bent the metal on the floor. It came up to reveal a staircase leading underground. Asami looked shocked.

Bolin whispered in her ear. "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

She sounded like a scared little girl. "I don't understand. There must be an explanation."

"Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said.

Ichigo didn't have the heart to say anything.

"Officers, into the tunnel." Lin ordered. "Be cautious."

The cops nodded and moved down the staircase. Asami, Mako and Bolin went to follow but Lin shook her head. "You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

Song obeyed. Lin went into the tunnel followed by Tenzin, Korra and Ichigo. Ichigo tapped Korra's shoulder.

"Uh, is it really all right for me to come down?"

Tenzin overheard him and nodded. "You are part of this investigation, Ichigo. Watch our backs."

There was a transport waiting at the bottom of the staircase. They all boarded and it began moving down at a slant. After travelling for a minute or so, it stopped at the first level.

The officers quickly secured the location and they moved deeper into the factory. In the distance, they could see a large open area. They approached slowly and stepped out into the light.

Korra gasped. Giant posters of Amon hung from the ceiling. The room was very large. On either side, there were strange machines just sitting there. Ichigo studied them closely. They looked quite familiar. They were crude but they reminded him of something. _They kinda look like mechas. Not that I remember what that actually is. God, I hate my amnesia sometimes. More like all the time._

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin said as an understatement. Korra gestured to the machines.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons."

Tenzin looked around but there was no one in sight.

"Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?" He asked.

Suddenly a giant metal wall shot up from the floor behind them, sealing the exit. The lights went out.

Up above, Mako and the others heard the sound.

"What was that?" asked Bolin.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on." Mako said.

"Absolutely not." Officer Song was adamant. "You're staying put until the chief comes back."

Mako and Bolin exchanged a glace. Mako spread his hands.

"All right, we'll stay put. But can we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop."

"No! We're waiting right here."

"Okay. But don't blame me if I start snee…" Mako held his nose dramatically and started making fake sneezing noises.

"What's your problem, bub?"

Song stepped forward. Mako smiled and sneezed. But fire came from his mouth and Song recoiled and fell over. Bolin ran at him and slammed him into the ground, knocking him senseless.

They tied him up and gagged him.

"Sorry, pal." Mako said, "We know you were just doing your job."

Bolin couldn't help but taunt him. "Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That's sounds very familiar, doesn't it? Why? Because you said it."

The three of them went to the staircase. Mako stopped and turned to Asami.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out."

"I have to find out the truth about my father." She insisted.

"I understand. That's why I'm going down- to find out for you. Please."

She looked away. "All right. Be careful."

Mako followed Bolin down the stairs and they stepped onto the transport.

Meanwhile, Lin ran at the metal wall and tried to bend it. Nothing happened. They heard Hiroshi's voice over a speaker.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong. It's solid platinum."

The machines on either side of the room turned on and fierce green lights forced them to shield their eyes. Hiroshi was inside one of them. The machines surrounded them. Ichigo gritted his teeth and prepared to fight.

"My mecha-tanks are platinum as well." Hiroshi continued. "Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

In typical fashion, Korra started yelling at him.

"Hiroshi, I knew that you were a no-good, lying Equalist. Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more… equal."

Ichigo realized something. "That source on the bridge was a set up. You lured us down here, you little-"

"Guilty as charged."

The tanks backed them up against a wall. Hiroshi grinned and thrust forward. A cable shot out from his tank's hand and nearly hit them. Korra and Ichigo jumped out of the way.

One of the tanks smashed the ground where a group of officers were standing. The cops rolled and fired their cables at the tank, trying to bring it down.

Lin dodged an attack and leapt up. Two blades came from her wrists and she slammed into a tank. She started stabbing at the head of the body. The pilot inside kept avoiding her attacks but he accidently backed the tank into a wall.

Hiroshi grimaced and advanced on Korra. She sent several blasts of fire at him but they did no good. Tenzin came to her defence and forced the tank back with a few shots of air.

Ichigo ignited his reiatsu on his hands and charged at one of the tanks. It sent several cables at him. He attempted to dodge and the same thing as before happened. He teleported closer to the tank and smashed right through it with reiatsu. _Holy, that's cool. I actually need to master that power._

The officers were struggling to hold their ground. They were attempting to hold one of the tanks in place with their cables but their efforts were useless because they didn't have the brute strength to hold on. The tanks sent arcs of electricity travelling down the cables and electrocuted all the officers.

Lin gasped and tried to help but a cable grabbed her from behind and sent her flying into a wall. She was down.

Tenzin and Korra were working together, trying to drive Hiroshi back. He growled and fired a cable at her. Korra flipped back but got caught by another cable and was slammed into a metal pipe.

Now Tenzin and Ichigo were the only ones left. They both converged on Hiroshi. Tenzin took the brunt of the cables while Ichigo advanced. But Hiroshi had another trick.

He fired a small spinning disc. Ropes came out of it and wrapped around Tenzin and Ichigo. Then electricity coursed through them and they fell to the ground, smoking.

Hiroshi smiled and stepped out of his mecha-tank. He looked scornfully at all the unconscious bodies. Amon's Lieutenant joined him.

"Well," Hiroshi said, "I'd say that that was a nearly flawless test run. We only lost one tank. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

The Equalists started with the officers. They tied them up and threw them into vans.

Bolin and Mako peered out from behind a pipe.

"Oh no." Bolin said.

"Korra and Ichigo were right. We gotta do something. Quick!" Mako said.

The two brothers ran to their friend's bodies when the guards weren't looking. Mako lifted Korra and Ichigo onto his back. Bolin did the same with Tenzin and Lin.

"Not so fast, boys."

Hiroshi and the Lieutenant were blocking their way. Bolin raised Tenzin's limp hand.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. Wow, what a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

Mako glowered at Hiroshi. "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was all just a big cover."

"Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you!"

The two Equalists advanced. Hiroshi had two electric gloves on his hands and the Lieutenant had his normal electric sticks.

"Dad, stop!"

They all turned with surprise to see Asami standing there with tears in her eyes. "Why?" She asked.

Hiroshi looked down. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could. But now that you know the truth, please forgive me."

Korra and Ichigo started to regain consciousness.

"These people," Hiroshi continued, "These _benders_." He said the word with contempt. "They took away your mother- the love of my life. They've ruined the world! But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together."

Asami looked shocked. "We can help people like us everywhere." Hiroshi insisted. He took off one of his gloves and held it out to Asami. "Join me, Asami."

Asami began walking towards him. She took the glove with trembling fingers and put it on.

"No." Mako said sadly. Ichigo looked on with dread.

Asami looked at her father. "I love you, Dad."

Then she pressed the glove to his chest and electrocuted him. The Lieutenant charged forward with his sticks. She kicked one out of his hand and used the glove on him too.

Mako, Korra and Ichigo looked with shock. The tanks heard the commotion and turned to attack them.

"Let's get out of here!" Ichigo cried. Bolin made a hole in the ground and they all jumped into it just in time.

* * *

On the airship flying back, Asami stared at her former home with sadness.

Lin was lying down. Her wounds were severe. Tenzin stood protectively over her.

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon." She said. "And it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right. I've failed as Chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin cried.

Lin struggled to a seated position. "I'm not giving up. I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm going to do it my way. Outside the law."

Mako came up to where Korra and Ichigo were standing.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you guys." He said quietly. "But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now."

"I know." Korra said. "I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

Ichigo was glaring out the window. "The Equalists are going to pay for what they've done. I'll kill them all." He muttered darkly.

Korra and Mako looked at him with concern but they didn't say anything.

"So does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" Mako asked.

"Of course it does." Korra said with a smile. "And Asami's welcome too."

Mako face was full of relief. "Thank you so much. Both of you."

Korra put her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo said nothing.

"After everything's she's been through," Korra said softly, "She's going to need you, Mako."

He nodded and went to comfort Asami. She burst into tears at the sight of him and hugged him tightly. Korra looked at the couple sadly. Ichigo took a dep breath. He turned to look at Korra.

"I'm gonna get stronger, Korra. I _will_ protect you and everyone else."

"That's not your job," she replied tenderly. "That's not your job."

He looked at her with steely eyes. "It is now."

* * *

And that's the end! I hope you guys all enjoyed it, tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	9. Book 1: Chapter 8

Alright, here's chapter 8. We're slowly reaching the end of Book 1 and I'm really looking forward to it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also someone asked this so just to clarify, this Ichigo is the one from at the end of the Bleach anime so right after the Fullbring Arc and before the Thousand Year Blood War Arc.

* * *

Chapter 8: When Extremes Meet

* * *

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii! Where are you, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo heard her voice. "Yuzu! I'm right here!"

She didn't seem to hear him. "Come back to us, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo saw her in his mind's eye. Her brown hair was done in pigtails. He tried to reach out to her.

"I'm coming, Yuzu! Please, look at me!"

But she didn't. Her image began to fade away.

"Yuzu! YUZU!"

Ichigo was still shouting as he woke up. He looked around, forgetting where he was. A single tear fell from his right eye.

 _I'm starting to remember them. Yuzu, Karin, even Dad. And Mom. Mom…_

Korra burst into his room. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Her fists were flaming with fire. Ichigo waved her off.

"It's nothing, Korra. Just a dream."

She lowered her hands and sat on his bedside.

"You've been having a lot of these kinds of dreams lately. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No. I'll figure them out on my own, but thanks."

Korra put her hand over his. "Ichigo, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Ichigo tried to smile. "Don't worry about me, Korra. Anyway, today is when Mako and the others are moving here right?"

She jumped to her feet. "Oh, yeah! That's right! I'm gonna see if they're here."

Korra ran off. Ichigo smiled at her back. Then he rose slowly to a standing position. He stretched and held out his hand in front of him. He summoned his reiatsu and the familiar tingling feel appeared through his hands.

Ichigo frowned and tried to expand its field. He relaxed and the reiatsu spread across his body. Wind began to swirl inside his room. Ichigo took a deep breath and the energy left. The wind died and he smiled.

 _I think I'm getting the hang of it._

Ichigo threw on some clothes and went to join Korra at the dock. Soon enough, a boat came into view, carrying their friends. The ship pulled alongside and docked quickly.

Korra, Ichigo and the airbender kids stood waving.

"You're finally here!" Ikki said. "Welcome to Air Temple Island: your new home."

Meelo nodded. "Yes. Welcome to my domain."

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed Meelo's freshly shaved head. The two of them had become firm friends. Even though Meelo was annoying, Ichigo liked him because he reminded him of Nel.

Bolin smiled at Meelo. "Well aren't you sweet, little monk child."

Pabu chittered and ran through Meelo's legs to rub noses with Naga.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a fire ferret." Jinora went into nerd mode, "An arboreal animal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom."

Ikki squealed. "He's cuuuuute!"

Pabu hissed and she began chasing him.

Mako smiled good-naturedly and turned to Korra and Ichigo. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move."

"Yes, they've been amazing." Asami agreed. "Such tireless workers."

Two Acolytes came off the boat carrying a massive pile of trunks and suitcases. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing those are all yours, Prissy?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile.

Korra looked dubiously at all the clothes. "Oh, I thought that you were only bringing a few things."

Mako laughed. "Trust me, it could have been worse."

"No problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome." Korra elbowed Ichigo for effect. "Right, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah, course!" He stuttered.

Korra led them all towards the house. Ichigo was giving Meelo a ride on his shoulders. He walked next to Asami. She looked at Meelo. The little Airbender was grinning creepily at her.

"You're pretty. Can I have some off your hair?"

Mako smirked. "Looks like I have some competition."

Ichigo laughed. "Better watch out, Mako. Meelo's a smooth talker when he wants to be. Right, kid?"

Meelo grinned again and winked.

When they got into the front courtyard, Ikki jumped in front of them.

"And now for the grand tour!"

She pointed to the left. "The flying bison sleep in those caves down there."

She pointed at one of the buildings. "And that's the Temple Grandpa Aang built."

She pointed to the right. "And that's the house where we grow the vegetables that we eat."

Ikki grinned wide at them. Bolin walked up to her.

"I have a couple questions. Is this an all-vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we get our own flying bison? And final question: how many trees are on this island?"

Ikki considered his questions for a second. "Yes. Yes. No. No. 10,552."

Everyone sweatdropped. Mako tried to steer the conversation to more normal things.

"So where are we going to be staying?"

Meelo was the one to answer. "You're a boy. Boys have to stay on the boy's side."

Jinora entered the conversation. "I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory."

"I'm a boy." Bolin said as they followed her.

"You sure?" Ichigo teased. Meelo jumped off Ichigo's shoulders and went to stand beside Asami. Korra noticed him.

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" She suggested.

He nodded and saluted Asami. "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman."

Ichigo turned and smirked at Asami's flustered expression.

"Told ya, Prissy."

She rolled her eyes. Korra kicked Ichigo in the butt and he followed the other boys.

"Ikki and I will take you to your rooms this way." Korra said to Asami.

They entered a house. As they moved down the hallway, Ikki addressed Asami.

"Hey Asami, did you know that Korra likes Mako?"

Korra mentally screamed and in her mind, lightning flashed and volcanoes erupted.

Asami struggled to answer. "Oh, uh… no. I wasn't completely aware of that."

Korra quickly grabbed her arm and led her to her room. She opened the shoji doors and tried to smile as she showed Asami in. Ikki followed them but Korra slammed the door in her face.

"Hey!"

"Run along, Ikki!" Came the reply.

Ikki sighed deeply and a little remorsefully. Then her face darted up and she growled with indignant complaint at the closed door.

Korra sighed. "So, here's your room."

Asami looked around. There was a bed, of course with a lantern beside it. A closet was against the wall and there were portraits opposite it. A window looked out over the bay.

"I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to," Korra said.

Asami smiled. "I think it's really charming. And the best part about it: nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

She was interrupted by some banging on the door.

"Ikki I swear, if you don't leave us alone, I'm gonna…"

Korra trailed off as Tenzin opened the door.

"Uh, Tenzin!" She fumbled. "Come right in."

"Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the Island."

Asami bowed slightly. "Thank you for having me."

Tenzin looked at Korra. "Lin's replacement Saikhan is going to be announced as Chief of Police later. I think we should all be there."

Korra nodded. "All right, I'll go get Ichigo."

* * *

Jinora led them into another house. Meelo grinned up at Mako and Bolin.

"Did you know that Ichigo drools in his sleep?"

"What? I don't drool! And how would you know, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Meelo shrugged. "I have my ways…"

Bolin looked at him. "Ichigo, this kid is acting way too creepy for his age."

Mako shook his head. "Nah, he's only joking."

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever. I don't drool. Korra does but I don't."

Bolin saw an opening. "And how might you know that, may I ask?"

"Uh… I'm not going to answer that." Ichigo tried to recover.

Mako raised an eyebrow. They arrived at their room and Jinora opened the door.

"Okay, so there are two rooms. Which one do you want to live in?"

Bolin looked inside. "I'll take this one I guess." He walked in.

Mako went into the other one. As they got settled, Jinora crossed her arms and looked suspiciously up at Ichigo. He looked down at her and noticed her expression.

"What are you looking at?" He said.

She stroked her chin, signifying the depths of her thoughts. "Hmm…" She pondered aloud.

"What? What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked.

"If you know that Korra snores, that can only mean you two were sleeping in the same room. And considering your age and personality tendencies, I must come to a conclusion."

Ichigo eyed her warily. "Where are you going with this…? Remember you're ten, alright? Just remember that for a second."

Unbeknownst to them, Korra, looking for Ichigo, had entered the house and was about to turn the corner. She was well within earshot.

"If my suspicions are correct," Jinora continued, "then it would be safe to say that you know that Korra drools in her sleep… because you slept with her."

"What?! No, no, nope! I did not sleep with Korra! Definitely not!"

Korra came around the corner with a disgusted look on her face. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Ichigo pulled back quickly, his face bet red with embarrassment. "Korra! Oh God…."

Mako and Bolin had poked their heads out of their rooms with just pure confusion written all over their faces. Jinora snickered. Ichigo turned on her but Korra started laughing.

"Jinora, I love you! I've never seen Ichigo that embarrassed!" She punched Ichigo on the arm. "Come on, big guy, we're going out."

"What? Going where?"

"The police station."

"Again? What for?"

"Beifong's getting a replacement. His name's Saikhan. Tenzin wants us to be there."

"Ugh, fine."

Korra high-fived Jinora as she made her way out. Ichigo trudged after her, his face skewed with annoyance as he heard Mako and Bolin laughing in the background.

* * *

At the police station, there was a lot of bustle. Reporters and spectators crammed around the front of the building. Saikhan was making his speech.

"It was an honour," He began, "Serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police."

Ichigo studied Saikhan. He was a heavyset man with receding brown hair. His face was tanned and hard. He seemed like a reasonable man and hopefully would turn out to be a decent leader. Ichigo, Korra and Tenzin were standing behind Saikhan on stage. Tarrlok and the other council members were also present.

"Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. But there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution: Councilman Tarrlok."

Tarrlok smiled and nodded slightly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

 _What is that two-faced son of a Hollow planning?_

Saikhan continued. "That is why for all matters regarding the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

Korra and Tenzin's eyes widened. Ichigo cursed under his breath. _Damn, he's just another puppet._

"The police force will lend any and all available resources to the Councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency."

Korra crossed her arms. "What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" She whispered.

After the ceremony, all the people dissipated. Tarrlok was standing off to the side, shaking the hands of the other council members. Tenzin went up to him.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan into your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal."

Tarrlok chuckled with amusement. "Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider that Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?"

Tenzin scoffed. Korra and Ichigo joined them. Tarrlok smiled in greeting.

"Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Still ignoring me, Tarrlok?"

The councilman didn't reply. He continued talking to Korra.

"Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

Korra scoffed too. "Hah! Forget it. There's no way I'm re-joining your little vanity project, Tarrlok."

"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm sure you'll come to your senses, as you have in the past."

"Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you this whole time. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too." Korra strode up to him and pointed at Tarrlok's face. "Well I've got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." She said confidently.

Tarrlok smiled slightly. "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your airbending going?"

Korra looked depressed. Tarrlok's smiled widened. "Made any significant progress with that?" She looked down. "I… didn't think so."

He turned away. "If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

Ichigo put his hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Korra. You'll get it eventually."

* * *

Later on, the three of them were riding on Tenzin's bison Oogie. Korra was sitting with her head on her knees.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me." She said. "I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure."

"No, you're not, Korra." Ichigo and Tenzin reassured her.

"You just need to work through this airbending block." Tenzin said.

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." Korra said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

"No! Of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure too."

Ichigo looked at her with concern. He knew all this but he didn't know how to help her.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it." Tenzin said. "Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

Korra looked thoughtful. "Maybe. I've had a few weird hallucinations. But I hardly really remember them."

Tenzin started at that. "Did you see any of the previous Avatars in these visions?"

Korra nodded. "I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?"

"Hmm. I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

He looked back at Ichigo. "Speaking of which, have you regained any of your memories, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah I have, actually. I keep seeing bits and pieces. Some of it goes away but other things stay. I remember my family. My father, Isshin. My sisters, Yuzu and Karin."

"What about your mother?" Korra asked.

Ichigo's face took on a pained look. "I can't remember her for some reason. I know that I had a mother, but that's it. I can't remember her face, or her name."

Tenzin pondered this. "Perhaps your original memories of her were unpleasant. So, your injured mind is taking advantage of this and sealing away your memories of her."

"Maybe. But what could be so unpleasant that I'd want to forget her?"

Tenzin didn't answer him. Korra tried to take the conversation away from his mother.

"Ichigo, I saw you fighting. You had some blue energy on your hands? Have you unlocked your powers?"

"Yes. Tell us about your abilities." Tenzin agreed.

Ichigo looked at his hand. "Yeah I guess I have. The blue energy is called reiatsu. It seems to be a kind of internal energy coming from within me."

"Like chi!" Tenzin said.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, like chi."

"So are those the full extent of your powers?" Korra asked.

He pondered this. "I'm not sure. I can't put my finger on it but I think there might be more."

They were now nearing the Island. Tenzin addressed Ichigo.

"Well you can always let us know, when you regain more of your memories. We're your friends."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I will."

The voice in his head appeared. "Why didn't you tell them about me, King?"

 _Because I don't want to look like I'm crazy!_

"Are you insulting me, King?"

 _Yes._

* * *

That night, Korra was sitting alone on a small outcropping facing Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Tears were running down her face.

She heard Mako's voice. "Korra? You out here?"

Korra quickly brushed away her tears as she heard rustling in the bushes. Pabu came from them and climbed up her body and started licking away her remaining tears.

"Korrraaaaaaaaa!" That was Bolin.

"Oh, where is she?" Ichigo was there too.

Asami voice sounded next. "Do you think she's hiding?"

"Of course not, Prissy. Korra would never hide from us."

Her four friends walked out of the bushes and saw her.

"There you are." Bolin said.

Ichigo noticed her posture. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

Mako could tell that she wasn't fine. "Come on. What's wrong? You can tell us."

Korra sighed. "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel… alone."

"No, that's nonsense. You're amazing." Asami insisted.

Mako nodded. "Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he faced the Fire Lord. He was just a little kid."

"And he wasn't alone. He had his friends to help him." Bolin said. "Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team. The _new_ Team Avatar!"

"We've got your back, Korra." Ichigo said. "And we can save the city, together."

They put their hands on top of each other's in the air. Korra smiled and rose to her feet. She placed her hand on top. Now there were five. Bolin grinned.

"We may not be as diverse as the first Team Avatar, but we've still got what it takes. We've got Fire, Earth, Water… glove and lasers!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They're not lasers. It's called rei- Oh, whatever."

They laughed. Korra looked at each of her friends. All of them meant so much to her. She smiled. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Meelo landed on their combined hands, farted and raised his fist to the air.

"Yeah, let's do it! What are we doing?"

They all laughed. Ichigo ruffled his bald head.

"Good job at ruining the moment, kiddo."

* * *

Later on, the five of them were standing at the entrance to the Air Temple, looking across the bay at the distant lights of the city. Bolin's voice went an octave lower.

"Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

Ichigo and Mako were standing with Bolin, all epic like. Korra led Naga up to him. Asami was there too, wearing the glove she had stolen from her father.

Mako smiled at her. "Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits."

Asami looked at the glove. "I figured one way to fight the Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Electricity flickered on the glove.

Bolin flexed his muscles while Mako ignited flames on his hands. A blue light appeared in Ichigo's eyes and he flared his reiatsu. Korra grinned at her friends.

"All right, let's ride."

"Naga, away!"

All five of them jumped on the polar bear-dog. Naga shuddered and Ichigo looked queasy.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Naga caved in and they all fell on top of one another.

Korra rubbed her head. "Okay, scratch that. Any other ideas?"

Asami smiled. "Hmm. I think I have the answer."

She led them to one of Future Industries smaller warehouses. They waited outside while she went in and opened the large doors. Bright lights beamed on and Asami came out, driving a sleek, black hot rod.

"You think this'll do?" She asked.

Ichigo grinned. "Sick."

Mako sat beside Asami in the front while Korra, Ichigo and Bolin piled into the back.

"I like the new Team Avatar style." Mako said.

Asami revved the engine and they took off down the streets of Republic City. Ichigo was squished between Bolin and Korra. He squirmed to find a more comfortable position.

"Bolin, you're fat."

Mako looked back at them. "That's what I always say."

Bolin muttered something about being a growing boy. They had a police dispatch scanner in the car. It hissed and they listened in.

"Unit 216, cancel that 10-58 at Harmony Tower. Come back to the station, over. "

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." Asami said sadly.

The scanner hissed again. "Calling all units, level four alert. Jailbreak at Headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi-blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous. Last seen, heading east."

Asami quickly turned a corner. Ahead of them, they could see the Equalists.

"Chi-blockers! That's them!" Bolin cried.

There were several chi-blockers on motorcycles, surrounding a van full of escaped prisoners. Asami floored the gas and the hot rod raced after them. The van cut through several oncoming cars and Asami was forced to weave through them. A large truck appeared at the next intersection, blocking their way.

Asami didn't let up. "Korra! Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!"

The two earthbenders nodded and made a ramp for the car. The hot rod flew off it and over the truck. They were now on the van's heels. Mako sent a bolt of lightning from his fingertips at the nearest biker.

Bolin took care of the next one. Ichigo saw the next biker. He stood to his feet and leaped off the car, teleported in the air and landed on the motorcycle. He threw off the rider and took control of the vehicle.

Two other bikes released smoke from the back from their exhausts. It obscured Team Avatar's vision and caused them to cough. Asami pulled on goggles and saw the Equalists turn a sharp corner.

"Help me out! We have to make this turn."

Korra made the ground sort of curl up on the far corner and Asami pulled into it. They managed to make the corner. Ichigo didn't see it in time so he flew off the corner ramp and onto the rooftops. He steadied the bike and continued following them.

Asami came up close behind the Equalists.

"They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready…"

She charged forward and knocked into the two bikes in front of them. The riders flipped into the air and landed on the car. Mako attacked one of them but the chi-blocker wrapped ropes around both of his wrists.

The second dodged a punch from Bolin and paralyzed his arm. Asami reached over and electrocuted him. The chi-blocker fell off the car and onto the road, unconscious.

Mako was pulled forward by the ropes but Korra pulled him back. Together, they unbalanced the Equalist and he fell right into the path of Asami's glove.

Meanwhile Ichigo was gaining on the van. He rode off the rooftops and jumped off his bike. He landed on top of the van and smashed through its roof with reiatsu. Then Asami came alongside them and Mako fired lightning into the engines. The van shook and crashed onto its side.

Team Avatar lined up all the captured, unconscious Equalists and stood proudly as the reporters took pictures. They heard police sirens and two police vans pulled up behind them. Tarrlok stepped out of one and stalked over to them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Korra smiled. "Oh, hey, Tarrlok. Nice of you to show up finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

He scowled. "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

"Hmm, that's funny. I didn't see your little task force, or the cops this whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away."

Tarrlok's scowl deepened. "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way!"

He stormed off. Ichigo grinned and gave Korra a high-five.

* * *

After patrol, they all had dinner at Bolin's favourite noodle restaurant. He and Korra slurped their noodles vigorously. Mako and Asami shared a bowl. Ichigo simply ate quietly.

Mako wiped his mouth. "I think we did really good today."

Bolin pumped his fist. "Mmm hmm!" He said with his mouth full. "We totally rocked those Equalists!"

"And we got to show up Tarrlok while doing it." Korra finished.

"That's always a plus." Ichigo said.

Asami smiled. "I think that us five are gonna be the stuff of legend when we're older."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, definitely. We might even exceed the old Team Avatar!"

Mako considered this. "I don't know. Aang and his friends certainly accomplished some impressive stuff. Right now, they're the legends."

"Yeah they all became important figures in Republic City, right?" Ichigo asked.

Korra ate more noodles. "Yeah. Aang of course was the Avatar so he was pretty much the city's protector. Toph became Chief of Police. Sokka was a founding member of the Council. Zuko of course helped create the city but he stayed as Fire Lord. And I have no idea what Katara did."

"Are any of them still alive other than Katara?" Asami asked.

"Well Aang and Sokka passed away. I'm not sure about Toph but I'm pretty sure that Zuko's still alive."

Mako's gaze took on a weird look. "I'd love to meet Zuko."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What, are you a Zuko fanboy?"

He blushed. "Uh, no."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Mako punched him on the arm. "Shut up!"

Korra laughed. "All right, guys, we should probably head back to the Air Temple."

Bolin raised his drink. "Here's to friendship and awesomeness."

They all clinked their glasses together.

* * *

The next day, the Council was having a meeting. As usual, Tarrlok was attempting to sway the other members with (in his eyes) a riveting speech.

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom. But the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists, or to even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all non-benders are in their homes by nightfall."

"This is going too far, Tarrlok." Tenzin said. "You can't punish all non-benders for the actions of a few."

"That kind of cowardice," Tarrlok argued, "will cause our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favour?"

As usual, the other members other than Tenzin all raised their hands.

* * *

That night, Team Avatar were all standing around the car, waiting for something to do. Asami had bought a bag of dumplings so they were eating as they waited. Ichigo rolled his neck, causing it to crack. He looked up into the night sky and another memory assaulted his mind.

 _Ichigo cried out as the blade pierced his right shoulder. The man in front of him was dressed in black robes. He had dark red hair tied in a ponytail. He also wore goggles on his forehead. Tattoos ran down his neck and were even on his head._

" _You're pathetic." He was saying. "A Soul Reaper who doesn't even know his sword's name is trash. It's the end of the line, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Ichigo gasped as he rose from the memory. Korra noticed.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?"

"What? N-no. Nothing. I'm fine." He lied.

 _Soul Reaper? My sword has a name? Since when do I even_ have _a sword?_

The sound of the police scanner interrupted his thoughts.

"All available units, please respond to the 56th block of Dragon Flats Borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

All five teens quickly jumped into the car.

"I call front!" Bolin said.

Ichigo budged Korra. "No way I'm sitting in the middle again."

Mako smiled and gestured to Korra. "After you." He helped her into the car.

She smiled back. "What a gentleman. Thanks."

This action wasn't lost on Asami who glared into the mirror. Korra looked teasingly at Ichigo.

"Now why can't you be more like Mako?"

He put his hands behind his head and yawned. "Who'd want to be?"

Bolin laughed. "Not me. That's for sure."

Mako rolled his eyes and got into the car. Asami drove off. They came to a small hill overlooking Dragon Flats Borough. There wasn't a light on in sight.

"Why is the power out?" Korra asked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I don't like this." He muttered.

The car pulled into the designated spot on the 56th block. Several police vans and trucks surrounded the square. Team Avatar got out of the car and looked with apprehension.

In the middle of the square stood over a hundred people. They were fenced in by metal bars and a police line ran all around the protesting crowd. The people were yelling and hollering in anger at the police. But none of them had weapons. The five teens walked towards the crowd.

"Wait a second," Asami observed, "These people aren't armed or dangerous."

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra agreed.

One police officer stood on top of a police truck with a loudspeaker in his hand. He addressed the crowd.

"All non-benders, return to your homes immediately."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." Someone in the crowd said. The rest all cheered.

The officer continued. "Disperse or you will all be arrested."

A woman with a child yelled back at him. "You benders can't treat us this way."

"Damn right!" Ichigo shouted as he slammed into the officer on the truck and brought him to the ground. The crowd gasped then started cheering. Other officers quickly swooped in and tried to grab him but Korra stood in their way. A little girl pointed towards Korra.

"Mommy, look. It's the Avatar."

The people all crowded towards Korra.

"Please, help us. You're our Avatar too."

Korra looked at all the people and felt something in her heart: compassion. She stepped forward and pushed aside two officers.

"Everyone please stay calm." She said. "I'm gonna put a stop to this."

Ichigo got off the officer and followed Korra. Mako, Bolin and Asami did the same. Korra looked around and saw Tarrlok talking to Saikhan a few meters away from them. She stormed over to him.

"Tarrlok. You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone."

He scowled at her. "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

Korra glared right back. "We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

"This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it!"

Asami stepped forward too. "They're not Equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy!" Tarrlok shouted. "Round up all these Equalists!"

The officers moved forward and used the metal bars to push the people into tight groups. Then they bent the earth underneath their feet and lifted the groups into the air. Then they opened the doors to their trucks and started loading the groups inside.

Korra ran forward. "Stop!" She forced the groups down back to the ground and allowed them to escape. Ichigo ripped apart the bars so that the people didn't have to climb over them.

A young lady thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed then returned to his normal scowl. Tarrlok growled and looked around. Then he saw Asami. He smiled and used waterbending to grab her arm.

"Hey let me go!" She cried.

"You're under arrest!" He said.

"What?" Mako said incredulously. "You can't do that."

"Actually, I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

"Let her go!" Mako growled.

Tarrlok smiled as if he was expecting this. "Arrest him and his brother! And arrest him too for assaulting an officer!" He pointed to Ichigo.

The officers shot cables that wrapped around Mako and Bolin. Ichigo saw them attempting to capture him too. He yelled and flared his reiatsu. The ground shook. The officers around him stumbled and fell.

"You're not taking me alive," Ichigo threatened.

Tarrlok grimaced. Korra wasn't sure whether she should stop Ichigo or not. Ichigo stepped towards Tarrlok, his hands flowing with reiatsu. Then one of the task force members smashed a rock onto the back of his head. Ichigo cried out and fell to the ground, unconscious. Taskforce members instantly grabbed hold of him.

"Tarrlok!" Korra roared. She lifted two giant pieces of earth and held them above her head. ready to smash him if needed.

Tarrlok locked eyes with her. "Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple."

"Korra, listen to him!" Mako said. "It's not worth it."

She put down the rocks. The officers piled Bolin and Mako into the truck. They forced Asami into it too. Then others dragged Ichigo's limp body and threw him into the truck.

Mako managed to catch him before he hit his head on the floor.

"We'll be alright!" Bolin said.

"Don't worry, I'll get Tenzin." Korra called. "He can get you out."

The doors on the trucks closed. Tarrlok crossed his arms in triumph.

"So sad to see your little 'Team Avatar' broken up. You had a good run."

"This isn't over, Tarrlok." Korra snarled.

He smiled sadistically. "Oh, I believe it is. Take them away."

The trucks drove off. Inside, Mako tried to wake up Ichigo. But he was also thinking about what he'd seen Ichigo do.

 _What was that blue energy? And why was the ground shaking? Who is this guy?_

After all they'd been through together, Mako felt that he could trust Ichigo. But he also was very wary of him. Mako sensed that Ichigo meant no harm to Korra or anybody else. But he had a feeling that if necessary, Ichigo would not hesitate to take a life.

* * *

Tenzin walked up the steps of the police station. On the outside, he appeared calm. But on the inside, he was seething with rage against Tarrlok. He went inside and saw Korra attempting to talk to an officer. The policeman was paying her no heed and soon walked away.

"Hey! Ugh!" Korra yelled.

Tenzin came up behind her. "I came as fast as I could. Are Ichigo and your friends alright?"

Korra grimaced. "I don't know. These knuckleheads won't tell me anything."

"I'll take care of this."

Tenzin looked to see Saikhan walking past. Saikhan saw them as well and quickened his pace.

"Saikhan? A word please." Tenzin said.

"Councilman Tenzin," he replied icily, "I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?"

"No, it cannot. Four of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business."

"Your so-called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released too!" Korra said.

"All Equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be released if and when the task force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin persisted.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok."

"Oh I plan too… at the council meeting first thing in the morning."

Korra leaned forward and pointed in Saikhan's face.

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

Tenzin pulled Korra back. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out. We just need to be patient."

They turned and began to walk away. Then Tenzin flipped around suddenly. "But you really are the worst! Ever!"

* * *

Ichigo woke up, his head was groggy and his vision was blurred. He could tell that they were in a truck because of the sound and the movement. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" _That was Mako's voice,_ Ichigo thought. _Or was it Renji's? Wait. Who's Ren-? Ugh! I have all these names jumbled up in my head but they keep slipping my mind!_

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" _Bolin. Kinda sounds like Keigo. Who the hell is Keigo? I got no fricking clue. Yup, forgot his name already._

He felt a light slap on his face. "Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo's eyes opened fully and his vision cleared. The person in front of him was Asami. He blinked twice. She was really close. He had never noticed how green her eyes were. She was saying something.

"Ichigo, you need to wake up!"

"What?" Ichigo muttered incoherently. "I'm fine."

He shook his head to clear it and glimpsed their surroundings. They were still on the inside of the truck. Mako and Bolin were sitting on either side of him, hands bound. Looked like Asami was the only one of them without her hands tied. The truck stank of metal.

Ichigo struggled against his restraints. "We gotta get out of here," he said.

"Ichigo, don't struggle!" Asami said hurriedly. "Or else they'll-"

Whack! The last thing Ichigo saw before going unconscious again was a taskforce member throwing Asami against the wall of the truck and Mako and Bolin yelling their protestations. Then everything went black.

* * *

Late that night, Korra lay on her bed, still awake. She glared at the wall.

 _Why am I so useless?! I have to do something._

Korra hit her fist against her bed and got to her feet. She opened her window and looked out at Republic City. Then she went to Naga.

"Wake up, Naga. Let's go."

Korra rode quickly to City Hall. She dismounted. "Wait for me here, girl."

Naga leaned into her and moaned softly. "Don't worry I'll be all right," Korra reassured her.

Inside, Tarrlok and his secretary were still there, filling out some forms. Korra threw open a window and the incoming wind scattered all the papers. "You and I need to talk." She said.

Tarrlok seemed calm. "Are any of the other Council members here?" He asked his secretary.

"I believe they've all gone home for the night." She answered.

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us."

The secretary bowed and left. When she had gone, Tarrlok directed his attention to Korra. "You obviously have something on your mind," he said. "Spit it out."

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?" He asked coldly.

Korra was a little taken aback. "Of- of course not!"

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?"

Korra gritted her teeth. Tarrlok continued. "See, that's what I admire about you, Korra: your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra shouted.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say and I'll release your friends."

"That's why you arrested them? To get to me?"

"I need your answer." Tarrlok said darkly.

Korra closed her eyes for a second then opened them again. "No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me."

Tarrlok rose to his feet and turned his back to her. "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped! You're just as bad as Amon!"

Tarrlok's eyes widened with anger. "I have tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible."

In the room where they stood, there was a continuous wall of falling water located behind Tarrlok's desk. He now took water from it and lashed out at Korra.

She dodged just in time and earthbent the ground, knocking Tarrlok off his feet. Then she followed it up with a large blast of fire. Tarrlok made a shield of water to protect himself and he outlasted the fire.

He smiled and started sending bullets of ice at Korra. She handspringed back and flipped in the air, doing her best to avoid getting hit. She hit the wall behind her and started punching the ice bullets out of the air.

But it was no use. The bullets were coming way too fast and soon she was bleeding from many wounds along her arms and legs. Korra raised a wall of earth to protect herself.

Then she grunted and forced the wall behind Tarrlok to knock him through another wall and out of the room. He was now right above the main council room. Tarrlok fell over a railing and caught himself just in time.

Korra followed him, breathing hard. "Still think I'm a half-baked Avatar?"

She crushed the railing and he fell to the ground, rolling back into a chair. Korra jumped off the higher level and smashed into the ground, generating a shock wave and creating a small crater.

"What are you gonna do now?" She mocked. "You're all out of water, pal."

He crawled away from her in fear. She ignited flames on her hands and charged forward to finish it.

Then suddenly she stopped mid-strike. The fire was extinguished. Tarrlok rose to his feet, his hands controlling her movements. She cried out from the pain as he forced her to her knees.

"You're in my way, Avatar. And you need to be removed." All reason had left Tarrlok's voice; replaced by pure hatred. Korra looked at her controlled limbs.

"You're- you're a bloodbender?"

"Very observant." He confirmed.

"But it's not a full moon. How- how are you doing this?"

Tarrlok scowled menacingly. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

He moved his arm in a throwing motion and Korra went flying into a column, knocking her unconscious.

She saw the same visions again. In them, Korra saw the same strange man controlling everyone around him. Sokka was immobilized. Toph was struggling. Aang was reaching out his hand in vain, even he couldn't move on his own.

The vision faded. Korra's eyes opened partially to see Tarrlok. She looked around. Ropes bound her and she was inside a car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again."

He slammed the doors shut. Korra shouted and fire came from her mouth but did nothing. Tarrlok punched the door in anger and went to the driver's seat.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" Korra yelled furiously.

Tarrlok paid her no heed and started the engine. He drove her out of Republic City and to the snowy mountains beyond.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Tell me your thoughts and as always thanks for reading! I'll see you guys soon with chapter 9.


	10. Book 1: Chapter 9

Hey, guys! Seriously at this rate I think I might be able to upload the whole of Book 1 by the end of next week. I have been in such a writing mood over the past few weeks, I'm really loving this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Out Of The Past

* * *

In his unconscious state, Ichigo saw three men. The first was very large, wearing white and black robes. His hair was black and long and his face was chiselled and hard. The man had a black eye patch covering his right eye and a scar ran from the top of his forehead to his jaw.

The second was tall but not as big as the first. He was leaner for one thing but he wore the same robes. His hair too was black and long. Four metallic objects adorned the top of his head, keeping his hair in place.

The third man didn't really look like a man. His height was definitely an issue. Ichigo doubted that he came up to the other's shoulders. But he made up for it with fierce eyes and epic white hair. As usual he also was dressed in the white and black robes.

They all bore swords and looked like warriors. Their faces rang bells in Ichigo's mind. He studied them closely.

"Kenpachi, Byakuya and Toshiro!"

Kenpachi looked as if he was noticing Ichigo for the first time.

"Oh, who are you again?"

"It's me! It's Ichigo!"

Byakuya shook his head. "Your name brings no memories to my mind."

Ichigo looked at them in confusion. "But, you guys are my friends. We've fought together. Don't you remember?"

Toshiro scowled. "We tend not to remember weaklings."

"Don't waste our time. Without your Soul Reaper powers, you are nothing." Kenpachi growled.

Their images began to fade. Ichigo couldn't say anything. He was too shocked to speak. The vision ended and Ichigo woke up. He looked around. Metal walls surrounded him and a door with bars prevented his escape.

"Am I in a jail cell?" His memories of the past few hours returned. He rubbed his sore head. A welt had formed where the rock had hit him.

"You're finally awake."

Ichigo looked up at the voice and saw Asami sitting in the corner opposite him.

"Prissy? How long have we been here?"

"A few hours." She replied.

Ichigo stood to his feet and stretched. "Well, could be worse."

She started at that. "Could be worse? How could this get any worse?"

He put his hand to his chin. "Maybe if Amon took Korra's bending away. That'd be pretty bad."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Optimistic."

"Hey, I'm just saying that this isn't worst-case scenario. We can still get out of here."

"Right." She said sarcastically. "What's the plan?"

Ichigo sat crossed-legged and began to meditate. "We wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"For help. Or for one of us to figure something out, I don't know."

She sighed. "Well, you have powers, don't you? Can't you just break us out?"

"If I break us out then the entire police force will be chasing us because they all work for Tarrlok. Korra said that Tenzin would handle it anyway. We'll be fine."

Asami crossed her arms. "You're being surprisingly thoughtful about this. That isn't like you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, usually you're really impulsive. I would've thought you would've broken us out of here by now. You attacked the police yesterday and were prepared to fight all of them off by yourself. It just isn't like you to sit here and wait."

"Okay, fair point. But I can be thoughtful too. I'm not stupid or anything."

"Yeah, I never called you stupid. You're just…"

"Just what?"

She sighed again. "I don't know- you're like Korra in a lot of ways. You throw yourself into things without thinking first. You're brash and daring and you don't care what people think of you."

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo asked quizzically.

"I guess I admire those things about you. I care way too much about what people think of me. People always thought I was just Daddy's little girl. And now he's a criminal. People will just think I'm a hateful Equalist as well."

"Maybe," Ichigo acknowledged. "Maybe they will. But that shouldn't matter to you. It doesn't matter what people think about you. All that matters is what you think about yourself. You're not your father. You're you. And if you care so much about what people think then show them who you are. Prove to them you're different through your actions."

Asami hesitated. "You're right. I'm gonna do that. Thanks, Ichigo."

He nodded. "Anytime."

Asami smiled slightly. "You know, you're really good to talk to privately. You don't really say much in groups but when you're alone you kinda open up."

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." He went back to sitting cross-legged and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

"Meditating on what?"

"My past."

"Does meditating help your amnesia?"

"A little. I get visions sometimes. I see people that I knew."

"They must be looking for you, huh?"

"I don't know if they are or not."

"Why wouldn't they?"

He sighed sadly. "Maybe I'm not worth it to them."

"Ichigo, that's not true. They're definitely looking for you. Don't you want them to find you?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

Asami sat back against the far wall. "They'll find you, Ichigo. One day you'll get your memories and old life back."

He didn't respond.

* * *

The door opened. Footsteps echoed around the small house. Two figures moved. Korra seemed to be floating but in truth, she was being held by her own blood.

Tarrlok came behind her, his hands outstretched. There was a metal box inside the basement. Tarrlok went there now and deposited Korra inside.

"What are you doing?"

He let go and she fell to the floor. Before she could move, Tarrlok slammed the door shut. Korra hit her fist against the wall. "Tarrlok! You can't keep me in here forever!"

Tarrlok didn't reply. He locked the door to the house and stepped into his car. As he drove back, the scenery revealed that the house was on a high snowy mountain range, far from Republic City.

* * *

That morning, Tenzin and Pema were asleep. Meelo was cuddled in between them. The telephone beside Tenzin started ringing. Meelo woke up and yawned. He crawled over to the phone, planting his foot on Tenzin's face in the meantime and answered the call.

"Who is this? It's 6:00 in the morning! This better be important."

Tenzin sighed and took the phone from his son.

"Councilman Tenzin here." He listened to the caller. "What?"

* * *

City Hall was a mess. Tenzin hurried inside to see a reporter taking pictures. There were Equalist gloves and masks around the room. A chi-blocker rope weapon was snagged around a column.

Tarrlok sat on some steps, being treated by a doctor. Chief Saikhan was there, taking notes. Tenzin strode up to them.

"What happened?" He demanded. "What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

Tarrlok waved away the healer. "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them… and that's when the Equalists attacked."

He looked down in shame. "I tried to protect Korra. But we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone. I'm so sorry." He turned to Saikhan. "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We _have_ to find the Avatar."

* * *

A wounded Lin lay in bed at home. The radio on her bedside table hissed.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report."

Lin stirred and focused her attention on the radio.

"Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall. They subdued Councilman Tarrlok and captured Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in but-"

Lin shut off the radio and winced as she got out of bed. She opened her closet to see her police uniform. Lin metalbent the suit onto her body. She glanced at the police symbol and ripped it off. Then she threw on a coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Ichigo was still breathing deeply in meditation. Asami stared at his face. His eyelids were closed and his posture was erect.

 _How can he just sit there without a care in the world?_

She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. Asami attempted to slap him. Ichigo swayed as if drunk and avoided the attack. She looked at him in wonder. _He's different from us. He's special. I really hope he regains his memories. I want to know where he came from. I've never heard of anyone like him in the world._

"Rukia…" His voice slurred. Asami leaned forward.

"What was that?" Ichigo said nothing more. His eyelids only fluttered slightly. _What kind of mediation is this?_

The prison cell door suddenly fell off its hinges.

Lin stood there. "Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on. I'm busting you all out."

Asami jumped to her feet and grabbed Ichigo. He wouldn't wake up so she dragged him along behind her. His head kept hitting the floor. Lin glared back at them.

"Wake him up, will you?"

Asami propped him up against a wall. A sliver of drool fell from his mouth and she recoiled in disgust. Lin sighed and punched him in the face. This time Ichigo didn't reflexively dodge and the blow landed solidly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Neither of the two women replied and Asami forced him to follow them.

Mako stood with his back to his brother. Bolin was relieving himself in a bucket.

"Are you done yet?" Mako asked in annoyance.

"Cover your ears. I can't go when you're listening."

Mako groaned and complied. Lin smashed down the door to their cell and Asami ran through, followed by Ichigo.

"Asami! Ichigo!" Mako cried.

Asami ran forward and kissed him.

Bolin shrieked. "A little privacy, please!"

"Are you all right?" Mako asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "It's so good to see you."

"I'm okay too, by the way." Ichigo said.

Lin butted in. "Hate to break up your lover's reunion but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

"What?!" Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall and cursed bitterly.

Mako looked shocked. "No. No, she can't be gone."

"Come on. We have an Avatar to rescue." Lin said.

They all herded out the door. As Bolin passed her, Lin metalbent up his pants zipper. He whimpered in surprise.

"Your fly was down." She said unnecessarily.

"Thanks for catching that."

* * *

Back at the small house on the snowy mountain, Korra was still pounding on the walls of her prison.

"Somebody! Help! Please!"

She breathed hard because of the exertion and fell to the floor in defeat. In her mind, she heard Tenzin's voice.

 _I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something._

Korra took a deep breath and went into a meditating position. The visions didn't take long to come.

 _Aang was standing, looking into the distance, as if waiting for someone. He heard footsteps behind him and turned._

" _What are you doing here, Aang? I told you, I have this under control."_

 _Aang smiled good-naturedly at his friend Toph. She was the Chief of Police, but he believed that she might need his help._

" _Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved," Aang replied, "But if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal."_

 _Toph gave in. "Fine. Follow me, Twinkle-Toes."_

 _She walked off. Aang spread his hands in annoyance._

" _Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?"_

" _Afraid not."_

 _Aang muttered with irritation but resigned himself to following her. Inside a small bar, sat their target. He was a medium-sized man with greying hair and Water Tribe garb._

 _Aang, Toph and several of her officers strode purposely to him. "It's over. You're under arrest, Yakone." Toph declared._

 _The man in question smiled as if in thought. "What is Republic City coming too? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace."_

 _Toph sent a metal cable from her wrist gauntlet and it wrapped around Yakone's own wrist. Then she pulled him forward, knocking over a table as she did so. An officer quickly handcuffed him._

" _What's the big idea?" He asked._

" _We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang said._

" _Take him away." Toph ordered._

" _I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me. And I'll beat this one too." Yakone said with a smile._

 _Aang narrowed his eyes._

Korra came out of the vision. "Whoa." She smiled. "I finally connected with you, Aang. But what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice."

She went back to meditating.

* * *

Tenzin was sitting at his desk, talking on the phone, when Ichigo, Mako, Asami, Lin and Bolin walked into the room.

"I have to go." He told the recipient. "Call me back the minute you hear anything."

Tenzin put down the phone. "Lin? What- what are you- you should be in the hospital." He pointed at the others. "And you four, you should be in prison."

Ichigo ignored his remarks. "Cut the crap, Tenzin. We're here to help you find Korra."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako asked a tad bit more nicely.

Tenzin came out from behind his desk. "I've been on the phone all morning. But nothing."

Ichigo had an idea. "We need Naga. She can track Korra, no problem."

"I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing as well." Tenzin replied sadly.

"So where do we start?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is that the Equalists have her underground. Possibly in the maze of tunnels beneath the city." Lin said.

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory." Asami muttered.

"Yeah. That does make sense." Bolin agreed. "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

"Yeah, true," Ichigo said. "I followed two chi-blockers into the sewers and caught Amon planning to attack the Pro-bending Arena during the finals. They disappeared from that place but if there's a maze of tunnels they could've easily relocated."

"I know where to start looking. Come on!" Mako said.

The four teens ran out the door. Lin turned to Tenzin.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, my officers are probably there too."

Tenzin nodded. "Let's bring them all home, Lin."

They took a ride on Tenzin's sky bison, Oogie. Soon, they had arrived at the location Mako indicated. They were in the same square where Mako and Korra had fought two chi-blockers several months before on the day of Amon's rally.

Mako pointed down a street. "The truck that had Bolin took off down this alley."

They dashed after him. After running a little, they reached a crossroads.

"Which way?" Asami asked.

Bolin put his hand to his chin. "Hmm. This way kind of smells familiar."

Lin planted a bare foot down on the ground and pointed to the right.

"There's a tunnel nearby." She declared.

Ichigo bolted in the direction she showed. There was a small incline that seemed to lead to the sewers. There were tire marks leading up to a grated steel door.

"There! Korra has to be in there."

Lin nodded and metalbent the door. It was very dark inside so Ichigo flared his reiatsu on his hands and Mako made a little fire from his own palm. They ended up facing several tunnels leading in different directions.

Mako pointed to one. "Let's try this one first."

"And what if Korra's not down there?" Asami asked.

"Then we keep searching till we find her." Mako replied firmly.

He and Ichigo moved ahead. Asami looked at the ground a little remorsefully. She and Bolin followed in the back.

"Hey, is Mako all right?" Asami asked him. "He seems really worried about Korra."

"Yeah, we all are. He and Ichigo especially."

"I know but… he's your brother. Do you think Mako likes Korra as more than just a friend?"

Bolin chuckled nervously. "Uh, what? No! No, that's just gossip. Where'd you hear that? Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you know, Bolin? Come on, spill it."

"Nothing. I mean, there was this one time during the tournament where Mako and Korra kissed but-"

"They kissed?" Asami asked, shocked.

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, I was upset too. But I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that."

They had fallen pretty far from the group so they quickened their pace. Suddenly, they all heard motorcycles approaching from behind them.

"Hide!" Lin yelled.

They all huddled out of sight against the dark walls. The bikes soon came around the corner. One of the riders flipped a switch and an entrance appeared in the wall. They drove into it and the entrance closed, looking like a normal wall again,

Lin went up to the wall in question and felt with her hand along its surface. She found a latch and opened it with metalbending. Then she opened the whole door. They went inside. Further in, there were trams travelling to and fro down different tunnels.

"That must be where they're keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Ichigo agreed.

The six of them boarded a tram and it started moving down the tunnel When they arrived at the end of the line, they took out two guards and Lin checked out the prison with her bare foot again.

"My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, where is she?" Ichigo demanded.

"I don't see her yet." Lin replied.

They began moving through the cells, seeing if there was anyone inside. They turned a corner and saw two guards. Tenzin blasted them against the wall with air.

Mako and Ichigo ran up to them and shoved them up against the wall.

"Avatar Korra. Where is she?"

"Answer us!"

Lin sensed something and opened one of the prison doors. Inside were all her officers. She looked with sorrow at their dejected faces.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?"

They all nodded sadly. She looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Mako held fire under the Equalist's face. "We're going to ask one more time."

"Where. Is. Korra." Ichigo finished, enunciating each word.

The chi-blocker coughed. "We don't have the Avatar. And the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying!"

"What?" Mako cried.

"I scanned the entire prison." Lin said. "Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarrlok make up a story about Korra being attacked?" Mako asked.

"Because _he_ has Korra." Both Ichigo and Tenzin said at the same time.

An alarm started blaring. They ran back the way they came. Bolin and Asami were waiting by the tram.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin yelled.

Everyone piled into it. They set off but another tram full of chi-blockers was close behind them. Bolin bent the walls of the tunnel behind them to create a barrier. The tram slammed into it.

"Try to chi-block that, fools!"

Lin looked ahead of them and saw the Lieutenant waiting with several mecha-tanks and lots of chi-blockers.

"We've got more company." She declared.

She bent a metal track to form a ramp in front of them. The tram moved up it and she opened the ceiling to reveal welcoming sunlight. They were safe on the surface. Ichigo jumped out of the tram.

"We have to get to City Hall!" he declared. "That's where Tarrlok will be."

"Where's Oogie?" Mako demanded. "We gotta go now!"

"Just a minute," Tenzin cautioned. "Tarrlok doesn't know we're onto him. We don't have to rush into things. Let's gather ourselves and walk."

Ichigo grumbled and started walking quickly but Tenzin called him back. "Ichigo! Can I have a word with you please?" Ichigo begrudgingly pulled back while Mako and Bolin forged ahead. Asami walked by herself at the end of the group.

"What is it, Tenzin?" Ichigo asked.

"I just want to caution you. Don't be too impulsive. I know that you've engaged Amon multiple times, but until your powers are fully returned, whatever they are, you should hold off from fighting. You could get hurt, or worse, even killed."

"Tenzin, if there is an enemy in front of me who is hurting my friends then hell yes I'm gonna fight them. I don't give a damn who they are or how powerful they are. And you can't stop me."

Tenzin sighed. "Fine. Just be careful. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I get it. I don't want to either." Tenzin nodded back and walked forward up to Lin and they began talking. Ichigo noticed Asami by herself and drifted back to her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"Why are you back here by yourself?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just thinking. That's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"Umm… thinking about Mako. And our relationship."

"Oh. Everything alright between you two?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I just want to think things through."

"Okay. I'm always here if you want to talk," Ichigo said gently.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Oh, I was wondering, do you know that you talk aloud when you meditate?"

"Huh? I what?"

"You say stuff when you meditate. Like when we were in the jail cell. You talked. What kind of meditation is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. Are you hiding something?"

"No."

She paused. "Ichigo."

"What?"

"Who's Rukia?"

Ichigo stopped walking. He looked at her with confusion and slight hostility.

"How do you know that name?"

"You said it. In the jail cell."

His eyes widened. "I… I don't remember. I don't remember seeing her at all."

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. I don't think so. From what I remember I think she was just a friend. A really good friend. I'm not hiding anything, Asami. If it seems like I'm hiding something it's because I don't remember it. I wouldn't hide anything or lie to you."

"I believe you," she said. "I'm just concerned. That's all."

He nodded. "Yeah. I get that. It's okay. I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me."

"Don't I, though? You're my friend. I should worry about you."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to. You already have enough on your plate."

They had now fallen far behind the rest of the group. "We should catch up," Ichigo said.

"Yeah," Asami replied.

* * *

Now, Korra entered her vision again.

 _City Hall was filled to the brim as the court case of Yakone commenced._

" _Yakone has ruled Republic City's underworld empire for years." A woman was saying. "He has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now."_

 _Yakone was standing in the accused podium. Aang was sitting right behind him and Toph was with her security officers. Sokka was there too; he was one of the Council members._

 _The lady continued. "You will hear testimonies from dozens of his victims and they will tell you that Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades: Bloodbending."_

 _Sokka's eyes widened in shock. Yakone's defendant rose to his feet and began to speak._

" _The persecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time, on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every_ other _time,_ except _during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is literally impossible to commit."_

 _With both cases brought forth, the council went into another room to discuss the verdict. When they returned, one of them announced that Councilman Sokka would be the one to deliver it._

 _Sokka stood up and took a deep breath. "In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history. Until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single-handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders. And he exploited this ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." He slammed down the gavel to seal the case._

 _Yakone's defendant grumbled and threw aside his speech. Yakone himself rose to his feet. He smiled evilly and his eyes widened crazily. Suddenly Sokka and the other council members screamed and were forced to their knees by some strange force._

 _Toph fired a cable at Yakone but then she too was restricted of movement. Yakone laughed sadistically and looked back at Aang. The Avatar was struggling to reach him but even he couldn't move._

* * *

At City Hall, Ichigo, Tenzin, Mako and the others strode into the still destroyed main room. The other council members along with Chief Saikhan were waiting. Tenzin approached them.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice."

Lin glared at Saikhan. "Chief."

"Lin." He replied curtly.

Tarrlok ran urgently up behind them. "Have you news on Avatar Korra?"

Ichigo scowled. "We do. You kidnapped her yourself, you sick scum!"

Tarrlok recoiled. "I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked and took her."

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin accused.

"That is a ridiculous accusation."

"It's true!"

Everyone looked up at the new voice. Tarrlok's secretary was cowering behind a column. "He took her! I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage."

"That is nonsense!" Tarrlok yelled. "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar!"

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked.

"And how could Tarrlok beat Korra? She's the Avatar." Ichigo added.

The secretary looked down. "I was terrified to tell because- because Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

Everyone gasped. Ichigo looked confused. "What's bloodbending?"

"It's an illegal form of waterbending. But you should only be able to use it during a full moon." Mako answered him.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes. "Don't make this any worse for yourself, Tarrlok. Tell us where you have Korra."

He and Lin got into fighting stances.

"Screw that! I'm kicking his ass right now! Tarrlok!"

Ichigo charged forward with reiatsu on his fists. Then he stopped in mid-air. "What the-"

Lin and Tenzin attacked but they too were made immobile. Tarrlok forced everyone to their knees. He concentrated and closed his fists. They all collapsed onto the ground, utterly defeated. Tarrlok ran out the door.

* * *

A while later, Tenzin still lay on the ground, moaning. Lin slapped his face.

"Wake up!"

Mako was helping Asami. Bolin stretched.

"Oh, man. I had this awful dream where Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out."

"Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?"

Saikhan scowled. "Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force."

Lin looked at the clock. "We've only been out a little while. We can still pick up Tarrlok's trail."

"It could lead us to Korra." Tenzin agreed. "Let's go."

Mako looked around. "Wait. Where's Ichigo?"

* * *

Ichigo had woken up faster than the others and had seen Tarrlok jump into a Sato-mobile and drive away. Quickly, he had grabbed a vehicle of his own and started following. Keeping his distance, he followed Tarrlok out of the city and into the mountains beyond.

It was quite snowy and he could see that it only got worse the higher he went. For fear of being seen by Tarrlok, he ditched the car and began trudging up the mountain on foot, keeping in sight of the road. Along the way, he saw a large truck drive past on the road. He narrowed his eyes. This wasn't looking good. He had to find Korra soon.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Korra's face as she returned to the vision.

 _Aang struggled with all his might. But he couldn't move. Yakone looked at Toph and forced her to open his shackles. He rubbed his wrists and forced everyone to black out. Then he lifted Aang off his feet with bloodbending._

" _Yakone. You won't get away with this." Aang said._

 _Yakone cackled. "Republic City is mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it."_

 _With that, he threw Aang into a wall and ran out the door. He grabbed a free animal-pulled cart and took the reins._

 _Aang's Airbender robes ruffled and his eyes turned a pure white. All around him, chairs and tables were blown back by his power. He smashed out the door, riding on a giant ball made of air._

 _He used it to guide him up to the rooftops where he soon caught up with Yakone. Then he unleashed a torrent of air, snapping the ropes that tied the animal to the cart._

 _The cart went flying and fell onto its side. Aang circled round it, still on his air ball. Then Yakone threw open the door and forced Aang to the ground._

" _This time I'm going to put you to sleep for good!"_

 _He began crushing Aang, influencing his blood so that it forced his bones to crack. Aang screamed with pain then narrowed his eyes. His airbender tattoos and his eyes turned white and Yakone's bloodbending was neutralized._

 _Buildings around them began to crumble just from being near to Aang. He encased Yakone in a prison of earth and placed his thumb on Yakone's forehead._

" _I'm taking your bending away, for good."_

 _Yakone yelled in defiance. Then it was finished. Yakone slumped forward._

 _Aang sighed. "It's over."_

Korra woke up. She wiped the sweat from her face. "Aang, this whole time, you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok."

Suddenly, she heard something. It was something in the back of her mind, she couldn't make it out. She began meditating again. The sound was clearer now. It was a voice. It was saying something.

" _Ichigo… I'll find you. I promise._ "

Korra woke up again. _What was that,_ she thought. _Was that real? Someone's looking for Ichigo. I have to tell him! But first I need to escape._

The door to the house opened and Korra looked up at the sound. She recognized Tarrlok's voice.

"My life is a disaster now. Thanks to you." He growled.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?"

He grunted with anger. Korra continued. "And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You're Yakone's son."

Tarrlok looked down a little sadly. "I _was_ his son. But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's saviour. But you- you ruined everything!"

"Tarrlok, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go."

"Oh, no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage." He began moving up the stairs. Korra pounded on the metal walls of her box.

"You'll never get away with this!"

Tarrlok ignored her and reached the top of the stairs. His eyes widened in shock. There stood Amon, with the Lieutenant and three chi-blockers.

"Amon!" Tarrlok cried.

Korra gasped as she heard him. Amon glowered cockily at Tarrlok through his mask.

"It is time for you to be equalized."

The Lieutenant and chi-blockers took fighting stances.

Tarrlok chuckled. "You fool. You've never faced bending like mine before."

He instantly brought Amon's soldiers to the ground. But the Equalist leader stayed standing. In fact, he began advancing towards Tarrlok.

"Huh?" Tarrlok concentrated and it looked as if Amon would fall. Then he straightened and continued walking. Tarrlok was shocked. "What- what are you?"

"I am the solution." Amon replied coldly.

He quickly grabbed Tarrlok's arm and forced it behind his back. Then he placed his fingers on his forehead and Tarrlok screamed as his bending was taken. The chi-blockers slowly rose to their feet. Amon hefted Tarrlok onto his soldier.

"I'll take care of him. You four go retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."

Korra heard everything. She narrowed her eyes in thought. Then she looked at the wristband on her right arm.

The Lieutenant placed his sticks on the box. "It's payback time." Then he ignited his weapons.

Korra screamed but in truth, she was hanging from the bars at the top of the box by her wristband. They opened the door to see her lying on the floor. Then she blasted fire at them and jumped out the door. She dodged a cable and smashed the ground, creating a shockwave that made a crater and knocked the chi-blockers off their feet.

She burst out the front door to see Amon loading Tarrlok into the back of a truck. Korra gasped and sent several bullets of ice at him. Amon dodged them all and advanced. He was almost on her when something slammed into him.

"Amon!" Ichigo yelled. They locked arms and strained against each other. "Run, Korra! Run!"

She turned around and dashed down the hill. Ichigo looked Amon straight in the eye. "Expecting me?" He asked.

"In a way." Amon replied. "It seems you have improved since we last met. But you are still not on my level."

Ichigo scowled. "Big talk."

He flared his reiatsu and knocked Amon back in the truck. Then he bolted after Korra. She was sliding down the snowy mountain, weaving through all the rocks and trees. Then she tripped on a root and slammed into a tree, knocking her senseless.

Ichigo ran up to her. His body was freezing and in pain from struggling against Amon. He would never admit it, but Ichigo doubted he would have lasted another minute. He looked at Korra and lifted her into his arms.

Then he began struggling down the mountain, going slowly for fear of dropping her. But after a while, he could go no further. There was a storm raging around them and he collapsed on the ground. He shielded Korra from the falling snow, praying that someone would find them.

Soon after, he heard a bark and lifted his head to see Naga running towards them. He smiled.

"Good girl."

Ichigo just managed to haul himself and Korra onto the polar bear-dog. Then Naga hurried down the mountain and back to Republic City.

* * *

Tenzin was flying Oogie over the city with the others sitting behind him when they heard Naga's howl.

"That's Naga!" Mako cried. Tenzin veered the bison around and landed beside the exhausted animal.

"Korra! Ichigo!" Tenzin ran up to them. "Oh thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you get away?" Lin asked. Mako pushed them aside.

"Give her some space!" He took Korra gently and carried her to Oogie while Bolin and Asami helped Ichigo.

"I was so worried." Mako said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Ichigo." She nuzzled into him. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled and placed her on Oogie's saddle.

"You're safe now."

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, tell me what you thought. Three more chapters to go! Thanks as always for reading, I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Book 1: Chapter 10

Well I wasn't planning on posting this chapter today but here we are. I hope I'm not overloading you guys with this stuff honestly. Book 1 is beginning to reach its climax and I seriously can't wait. Hope you guys all enjoy chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10: Turning The Tides

* * *

The morning sun filtered through the windows of the Air Temple. In the infirmary, Korra and Ichigo were lying asleep in beds. Mako was sitting next to Korra's bedside. He stared at her peaceful face and placed his hand over hers.

Asami looked sadly through the door at the exchange and walked away. Mako left the room a few minutes later. Tenzin strode into his room where his family was all sleeping on one bed. He smiled at them and sat down. Jinora was the first to wake.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?"

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. She's fine, sweetie."

Ikki stretched out her arms and Tenzin pulled her into a hug.

"I was scared." she said. "I thought she wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared. But everything is going to be fine now. I promise."

Ichigo groaned in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. Korra was lying there, also awake. She smiled at him.

"I, um, I never got a chance to thank you, Ichigo. So, uh, thanks."

He smirked. "You certainly have a way with words, don't you?" Then he smiled genuinely. "I'm glad you're safe."

Korra grinned then hesitated. "Ichigo… when I was in that box, I had a vision of Aang. It happened just like Tenzin said it would."

"That's great! What did he tell you?"

"Well, he warned me about Tarrlok and his bloodbending and stuff but after the vision was over, something else happened."

"What?"

"I heard a voice. It was a girl, I think. She was looking for you."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Um… okay. Was it just a voice? Did you get a name or a face or anything?"

"No. Just a voice."

He sighed and sat back in the bed. "Well, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know, Ichigo. I mean, I guess it just shows that there is someone out there looking for you. Maybe it's meant to give you hope?"

"Maybe," he said uncertainly. "Honestly, Korra… I don't know if I want to be found."

"What? What's that supposed to mean? Don't you want your memories back?"

"Well, yeah but I'm not sure if I want my old life back. I've made connections here, you know? I don't want to lose them."

Korra smiled knowingly. "Who says you'll lose them? Just because your old friends find you doesn't mean that you'll stop being our friend. You've been here from the beginning; of course you won't lose your connections with us."

Ichigo's face remained stoic. "We'll see."

Korra sighed. "You can be so melodramatic sometimes."

Mako opened the door to the infirmary quietly and they turned their heads to look at him.

He smiled at them. "Good to see you two awake again. Pema has made breakfast for you guys. But if you're not ready then that's okay."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. We're fine. Let's go eat, Korra."

They struggled out of bed and Mako supported them. Ichigo shrugged him off. "I'm good, Mako. Just help Korra."

Together, the three of them walked into the dining room where a small feast was laid out on the table. Everyone was sitting around it. Mako took care to sit beside Korra. Asami glanced at them suspiciously. Korra ate like a lion, devouring every plate in front of her. Ichigo was more reserved, as usual.

Korra swallowed a boiled egg whole. "Mm. The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm starting to feel like myself again."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Pema smiled. "We're so glad you're all home safe."

She rose and started taking plates. Asami joined her. Tenzin looked sympathetically at Korra.

"Korra, I realize you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened."

Korra nodded. "Well for starters, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son."

Lin realized something. "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a full moon."

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin asked. "And where's Tarrlok?"

"Amon captured him and took his bending," Korra answered.

"What?" Tenzin was shocked.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too but Ichigo saved me."

Ichigo nodded. "One more thing, I've fought Amon several times but every time we fight, he seems to get stronger. I wouldn't have lasted much longer. Amon is much more dangerous than we thought."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar, I fear that Amon is entering his endgame. And if what you say is true, Ichigo, I wonder whether we can defeat him."

In the kitchen, Pema cried out. Asami ran to her side.

"Pema! Are you all right?"

Pema sighed with pain. "The baby is just kicking really hard is all. I'm fine."

"Should I get Tenzin?"

Pema shook her head. "No reason to worry him. It's nothing."

Mako strode into the kitchen with an empty pot of tea.

"Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea."

"You're a firebender. Heat it yourself." Asami replied curtly.

Pema looked at the both of them and a knowing look came to her face. "I'm going to step out, in case you two need to talk."

Mako looked at his girlfriend. " _Is_ there something we need to talk about?"

"I've noticed how you treat Korra, how you acted when she was missing. I can excuse Ichigo because they're almost like siblings, but not you. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

"What? No! She was taken by a crazy bloodbender. How'd you expect me to act?"

Asami glared at him. "I like Korra. But you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time."

"The truth? About what?" He asked incredulously.

"You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes, because I don't know what you're talking about."

"The kiss, Mako. I know."

Mako stuttered. "I- well I-" He grunted in frustration. "Bolin told you, didn't he?"

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

He sighed. "Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" He took her hand but she pulled it away.

"Well there might not be any relationship to worry about later." She stalked off.

"Asami!" Mako sighed.

* * *

Tenzin and Lin stepped out of the Temple.

"Lin, I, uh, I need to ask you a favour. It would mean the world to me, but I know it could be a uh- a potentially awkward situation. Furthermore-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Will you stay here and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the Council? With everything that's happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

She smiled. "Of course I'll help, old friend."

"I didn't realize you two were out here." Pema said as she strode up to them, carrying Meelo.

"Pema," Tenzin said. "Yes, yes. Lin has agreed to help around over here and keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

Pema's face brightened. "Thank you. I really could use the extra pair of hands." She passed Meelo to Lin. "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy."

Tenzin walked off smiling to himself.

"This is not what I signed on for!" Lin yelled after him.

She looked back at Meelo. He was picking his nose and he farted. "I gotta poo." He said matter-of-factly. "Really bad." He farted again.

Lin grimaced and held him on the edge of a cable, away from her face.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on some steps outside the Air Temple. He turned around as he heard a noise behind him. Mako had just walked out of the house, hands buried in his pockets. He was muttering something and he kicked out at a loose rock. It skipped past Ichigo and into the training area.

"You good, Mako?" Ichigo asked.

Mako looked at him. "Do you know what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

Mako walked over and sat down heavily. "With Asami. Ever since Korra got captured she's been acting different around me. And Bolin told her that I kissed Korra! I can't believe that he did that. Now Asami's super mad and she's threatening to end the relationship."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I think you answered your own question right there. That's exactly what's going on with Asami. She probably thinks you have feelings for Korra and she's mad about that. It's understandable."

Mako scowled. "I- ugh. Yeah."

"Do you have feelings for Korra?" Ichigo pressed.

"Do I-? I… I don't know. Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. I like both of them."

"Then that's your problem, dumbass. If all you do is switch between the two then either one will be mad at you until they're both mad and your friendships are ruined. You have to pick one and stick with her. It's stupid to do otherwise."

Mako looked over at him. "What about you then? I saw you talking with Asami yesterday. You sure that you're not playing a role here?"

"If I am then I'm not aware of it. Mako, you're the one you need to look at here; not anyone else."

Mako sighed. "Okay." He got up and walked back into the house. Ichigo stayed seated there on the steps.

 _Do I have a role to play? I've never really thought about it like that. I've never thought about Korra or Asami in that way before. I've been too focused on regaining my memories. Maybe it's time to settle down. Maybe, when all this Amon stuff is over, I'll find someone. I don't know who though. We'll have to see._

* * *

The councilwoman from the Fire Nation hurried around her house. Her husband was sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper.

"Have you seen my keys? I can't find them anywhere." She asked him.

"No, dear."

She jiggled her purse and heard ringing. "Oh, found them."

"Good, dear."

Someone knocked on the door. "The door, dear."

She opened it. Two men were outside dressed in pest-control clothes.

"We're here to fix a spider-rat problem." One said.

"But I didn't call an exterminator." The councilwoman replied.

The man grinned and electrocuted her. Her husband heard the noise.

"Dear?"

* * *

Tenzin landed Oogie on the roof of City Hall where several cleaners were scrubbing a dome.

He walked past them but heard electricity buzzing. An electric disc flew past him and he barely dodged it. The cleaners, who were really Equalists, charged him. Tenzin proceeded to avoid their attacks and sent them flying into walls, knocking them out.

Tarrlok's secretary ran up to him. "Oh, I'm so relieved to see you!"

Tenzin looked at her. "The other council members- are they all right?"

"I'm afraid not. I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

Tenzin cursed quietly. "This can't be happening."

The secretary stood up straighter. "The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now, Councilman Tenzin."

Suddenly, several explosions rocked the city. Tenzin ran to the edge of the roof and gasped. Several Equalist airships were dropping bombs on Republic City. He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Lin and the Airbender children stared at the commotion in the city. Lin grimaced.

"All right, kids. Time to go inside." They nodded and dashed into the house. Ichigo, Korra and the others ran out.

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack."

Ichigo clenched his fist.

* * *

From the cockpit of an airship, Hiroshi Sato looked out over Republic City. He held a locket with a picture of his family in his hand. He sighed and placed the locket in his jacket. Then he walked up to where Amon stood.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." He said.

"Yes." Came the reply. "The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own."

* * *

The boat docked at the wharf on the mainland and Team Avatar stepped out. Asami looked around.

"Where did you say you parked the car?"

"It's right around here somewhere." Korra replied. "There it is."

They ran in the direction she pointed. Asami's hot-rod was smashed into a lamppost with several parking tickets on the hood.

"Wow. Nice parking job." Asami said sarcastically.

Ichigo chuckled. "Same Korra as always."

Korra defended herself. "Hey, you guys got arrested and left me with the car. I made it very clear I don't know how to drive."

Bolin surveyed her handiwork. "All in all, you did a great job. But how are we going to pay for all these parking tickets?"

Mako rolled his eyes and burned all the tickets. Bolin gasped in shock.

"Relax. The city's under attack. The police have more important things to worry about." Mako declared.

Korra and Bolin got into the back of the car and Asami pulled out her stolen Equalist glove from the trunk. She went to the driver's seat and Mako moved to sit beside her.

"Why don't you sit in the back? With Korra."

"I think I will." He replied with annoyance.

Korra looked at the two of them in confusion. Ichigo sat beside Asami in the passenger seat and she revved the engine.

"Everything all right?" Korra asked Mako.

"Yeah. Everything's _terrific_."

Asami took off.

* * *

At the Police Station, Saikhan was having trouble keeping up with all the attacks. Equalists had just bombed the harbour and they had sabotaged all the River Rescue units so they couldn't help the sinking boats.

Tenzin dashed into the room. "Chief Saikhan."

Saikhan sighed with relief. "Tenzin! Boy, am I glad to see you. I was worried you'd been captured as well.

"I'm the only council member left. What's the status?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin."

Tenzin considered this. "I need to send a wire."

"To whom?"

"The General of the United Forces."

The wire had just been sent when the lights went out. Saikhan pulled out a flashlight and gave one to Tenzin. Suddenly, gas started coming in through the vents. Saikhan quickly closed the vents with metalbending. More gas came from under the door.

"We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stay close to me." Tenzin ordered.

They moved through the station, protected by a bubble of air. Tenzin led them out the front door and extinguished the bubble. Hiroshi's mecha-tanks surrounded them.

Tenzin cursed. "Not these mecha-tanks again!"

The tanks stretched out their arms. There was a large magnetic plate on the end of their rights arms. Through these, they drew all the police to them and trapped them to the plates due to their metal uniforms. Tenzin tried to save Saikhan but it was too late.

Now he was all alone. The tanks shot cables at him but he deflected them with air. He lasted a few seconds longer then he was slammed into a column and thrown to the ground.

Tenzin struggled to remain awake. He saw Saikhan being driven away in a truck. Multiple police airships were falling from the sky and chi-blockers moved into the station, taking out anyone they found.

Tenzin forced himself to his knees. Then he fell into unconsciousness. The tanks moved in. Then out of nowhere, Asami whirled the car around a corner and into the square.

Bolin made a ramp and everyone leapt out of the car as it flew off the ramp and smashed into a tank and knocked another one off its feet. The five remaining tanks converged on Team Avatar.

Mako was hit by an electric cable but he was able to redirect the lightning into the tank itself. Korra charged at a tank with two strings of water. She jumped over its attack and sent the water into the engine. The tank began smoking and Bolin tripped it with earth.

Tenzin was being loaded into another truck by several chi-blockers. Asami attacked them and took two of them down. Three more attacked and she blocked and evaded their blows, electrocuting them as she went.

Ichigo crashed into his target, smashing through all its attacks. The winds stirred around him and his reiatsu felt more potent than ever. He had an idea. Ichigo swung his arm like a baseball bat and a small crescent shaped attack of blue energy left his arm. It cleaved right through the tank and decimated the building behind it.

 _Holy shit, that was cool_ , he thought with a grin.

Tenzin regained consciousness and rolled underneath a tank, blowing it up into the air and slamming it into a roof. The clash here was over. They had defeated all the mecha-tanks.

Hiroshi looked through a telescope from his airship at the battle. "Tenzin has escaped yet again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders."

"We will capture them before long." Amon replied. "And you will have your daughter back."

Korra ran up to Tenzin. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment and I would have been on my way to Amon."

Ichigo looked around and cursed. "Uh, guys, look."

He pointed to the Island. An airship was hovering over it.

"Oh, no." Tenzin said.

* * *

The Lieutenant looked down over Air Temple Island.

 _Finally,_ he thought, _we can rid the world of airbending and soon, all forms of bending._

Beneath them, a group of White Lotus members had gathered to defend the Temple and the Airbending family within it. The airship sent a cable that plunged into the crowd. The Lieutenant and several chi-blockers all slid down it into battle.

Lin stood guard over the house. She looked to the Airbender family.

"Everyone, get inside and remain calm."

Suddenly Pema screamed. "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say stay calm?'

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asked.

"The baby's coming!"

Several women instantly ran to her side to help her into the house. Lin cursed and Meelo started scolding the baby.

The White Lotus security did their best but it was no use. Soon the Island was overrun with Equalists. The Lieutenant led several chi-blockers to the house. Lin stood alone, barring their way.

She charged, instantly knocking out two enemies. The rest spread out, trying to flank her. They moved in and she defended herself on all sides.

Pema groaned. "The children?"

One of the ladies reassured her. "They're in the other room. Don't worry, they're perfectly safe."

Lin fired two cables at the Lieutenant. He caught them on his sticks and electrocuted her through them. Then he ran forward to finish it. Suddenly Jinora appeared on her glider.

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

She fired a blast of air, knocking him onto a roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin yelled.

Ikki came charging in next, riding on an air ball. She proceeded to ride through the Equalists knocking them down like bowling pins.

"Get off our island!"

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin ordered. Jinora and Ikki paid her no heed.

Meelo was the last to come but he sure made an impression.

"Taste my fury!" With that he landed on a chi-blocker's face and farted- powerfully.

"Meelo, be careful!"

He ignored her and blasted air and farted at all the Equalists. They all charged him but Meelo was like a one-man army. He defeated every single one of them. Snot dribbled down his nose in slow motion as he ploughed through them.

"Never mind." Said an amazed Lin.

Soon, all the Equalists were in chains. Lin ordered the White Lotus to lock them away in the Temple basement. Oogie grunted as he flew into the Island, carrying Tenzin and Team Avatar.

The children ran and embraced him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right." He said in relief.

"We caught the bad guys." Meelo declared.

"You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened?" Tenzin accused angrily.

Lin smiled. "I would have been toast if it weren't for your kids. You should be proud, Tenzin. You taught them well."

He looked at his children's happy faces and smiled. Lin gestured to the house. "Go on. Be with your wife."

Tenzin dashed through the hallways. He heard a baby's cry.

"Pema!" He ran into her room and stared in wonder at his new child. Tenzin smiled whole-heartedly as he walked to her bedside.

"This is our new son." She passed the baby to him. He was chubby as was to be expected and he had a shock of brown hair. Tenzin tickled his chin. The baby cooed and smiled at his father.

"Hello."

The three airbender kids appeared at the door. Tenzin beckoned to them. "Come and meet your new brother."

They ran to him and Ikki introduced them.

"Welcome. I'm Ikki, this is Jinora and this is Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it."

"What are you going to name him?" Jinora asked. "Can I pick?"

"We already chose a name." Pema said.

Tenzin looked at his new son. "Rohan."

Korra, Ichigo, Mako and Lin walked into the room. Ichigo smiled at the happy family and he surreptitiously wiped away a tear as he thought about his own family back in Karakura Town. _If only I could see them again. Karin and Yuzu._

Korra walked reluctantly up to them. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming."

"Everything's not going to be all right, is it, Daddy?" Ikki asked. Tenzin looked at his family with sadness. Rohan reached out his arms but got no reply. Ichigo stepped forward and ruffled the children's hair.

"Don't worry. Your family protected me. Now I'm going to protect you. I realize now that life is something so precious and that we must cherish it. Seeing this new-born baby brings- brings joy to my heart." Ichigo tried to laugh but he was choking up as he said it. "I know I sound pretty cheesy right now, but it's true. So I will protect you. All of you. Even if it costs me my life." He said determinedly.

Everyone looked at him in awe. Korra put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's finish it like we started. Together."

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, Team Avatar."

Everyone ran out to where Asami and Bolin were watching the skies fearfully. Two more airships were arriving.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

He sighed. "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children- I hate to even think of it."

"That's not going to happen, Tenzin. I swear it." Ichigo said.

Lin nodded. "If you're leaving then I'm going with you."

Tenzin tried to argue. "But-"

"No arguments. You and your family are the last of the Airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin turned to the others. "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up!" She retorted.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

Korra looked down. "What you're saying is, we need to be patient."

Tenzin smiled at her. "You're learning well."

Soon enough, there were three sky bison ready to fly. Tenzin's family and Lin were in one. The other two were loaded with supplies and Air Acolytes.

Korra embraced Tenzin. "Stay safe, Korra." He said.

"You too." Came the reply.

"Tenzin," Lin said, "If we're leaving, we'd better do it now."

He nodded and turned to Ichigo. "I'm trusting you to protect Korra, Ichigo. Never leave her side. I know I told you to be cautious. But now I instruct you to leave caution to the wind."

Ichigo clasped arms with Tenzin and smiled. "You got it, Baldy."

Tenzin smiled back ruefully and jumped onto his bison.

"Oogie, yip-yip."

The three bison flew off into the sky and the airships moved to follow them. Another airship hovered right over the island and sent a cable into the house courtyard. Chi-blockers came swinging down it.

Four White Lotus members stood protectively in front of Team Avatar.

"Go!" One of them ordered. "We'll hold them off."

Korra nodded and jumped on Naga.

"Everyone, climb on."

Mako mounted behind her and Bolin behind him. Asami and Ichigo managed to squeeze onto the back. "Let's go, girl." Korra said.

She kicked her heels and Naga peeled away down a path to the water. About halfway down, Bolin pointed to the mountain beside them.

"Moustache guy!"

The Lieutenant was sliding down the mountainside towards them. He flipped off of a rock into the air. Naga leaped up and slapped him hard with a paw. He went flying.

They reached the water and Naga dove in. Korra created a bubble of air around them and Naga headed for the shore, where in the distance, a city was on fire.

* * *

The airships were approaching quickly.

"They're gaining on us!" Lin cried.

"Faster, Oogie!"

The closest airship fired a cable with a net attached. Lin shot her own and shredded the net. Then she wrapped her cable around the other one. She stood up and looked sadly back at the Airbender family.

She resigned herself. "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back."

Tenzin realized what she was about to do. "Lin, what are you doing!?"

She jumped off the bison. "LIN!"

Lin rappelled up to the airship and landed with a roll. She concentrated and pulled the metal of the ship itself apart, causing it to smoke and fall to the water.

Quickly she launched herself onto the other airship and proceeded to do the same thing. Then two chi-blockers came behind her and electrocuted her in the back. She cried out and fell, defeated.

The airship turned away from the bison and went back to the city.

Meelo sniffled. "That lady is my hero."

Tenzin looked sadly back at his old friend's limp form. "Yes, she is."

* * *

In a sewer tunnel, Korra looked out at the empty Air Temple Island with remorse. Mako put his hand on her shoulder.

"Korra, we should get moving."

He led her into the tunnel. Asami saw their connection and scowled. Bolin of course was oblivious. Ichigo sighed silently and brought up the back of the group. _This relationship drama really is getting cancerous. I hope it's resolved soon. I'm going to give my all to beat the Equalists. I promised to protect them. I must keep that promise. Whatever the cost._

* * *

Back at Air Temple Island, rain poured from the night sky. A cuffed Lin was thrust to her knees in front of Amon.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending." He told her.

She glowered at him. "I won't tell you anything, you monster."

"Very well."

Amon strode forward and Lin closed her eyes, accepting her fate. He placed his thumb on her forehead and she slumped forward onto her face.

* * *

That morning, a fleet of ships was moving towards Republic City. On the main ship, a handsome young man, dressed in a red military uniform, stood facing the ocean, hands clasped behind his back.

A messenger approached him from behind. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

The man thought for a moment then replied in an oddly familiar voice. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City together."

The messenger saluted. "As you wish, General Iroh."

* * *

End of chapter 10. Dang we've come a long way. It feels like just the other day there were only like 4 chapters posted of this story. It's been a lot of fun and I can't wait to keep going. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I'll see you all soon!


	12. Book 1: Chapter 11

Here we go, the penultimate chapter of Book 1. This one was a lot of fun to write and I really hope you guys enjoy it. The final chapter will be out soon!

* * *

Chapter 11: Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

The sun was beaming down on City Hall. Several Equalist airships flew overhead. Hiroshi Sato was addressing a crowd of people gathered there.

"It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters." He began. "Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal! And he has the Avatar on the run."

Hiroshi gestured at all the city's landmarks. The arena was like an Equalist temple. All over the city, Equalist banners and posters adorned every prominent structure. But the worst part was what they did to Aang's memorial statue. He held a staff, which now bore Equalist flags and his face was covered by a giant mask. The very same mask that Amon used.

Hiroshi continued. "Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!"

The crowd began cheering wildly. At the back of the crowd, three chi-blockers nodded to each other and left the square. They entered a park where a large rock was sitting on the ground.

The one female member of the group used earthbending to move it out of the way. Beneath the rock was a shaft leading to the underground tunnels. All three jumped inside and removed their masks, revealing the faces of Korra, Ichigo and Mako.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? 'The Avatar's on the run'. I'm not running from anyone." Korra grumbled in frustration. "Let's get back up there and knock some heads. They'll never know what hit 'em."

"Relax." Ichigo told her. "Normally I'd be inclined to go with you but we have to wait until reinforcements arrive."

Mako nodded. "Yeah. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Soon, it'll be Amon who's running."

"I hate this being-patient stuff." Korra muttered.

"So do I." Ichigo agreed. "But just sit tight until they come. Then we can cut loose."

The three of them strode into a large underground square. Bolin and Asami were sitting and they approached them now.

"You two were gone awhile." Asami said as she glared at Mako.

"We were doing reconnaissance," Mako said defensively. "And Ichigo was there too."

"Whatever."

On Ichigo and Korra's first day in Republic City, they had met a strange hobo in the park who lived in a bush. That same hobo now clapped them on the shoulders.

"Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite because dinner is served!"

In a rusty old pot, the hobo stirred a disgusting looking stew and spooned it into several bowls.

"Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra said.

"Honoured to oblige," he replied. "My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called Equalist policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here. But do you see us fighting? No, sirree. We've figured out to harmoniously coexist." He said while hugging himself.

All around them were makeshift tents and homes where people lived. Bolin noted all of this.

"You are a wise and noble hobo." He declared. Bolin ate a spoonful of the soup. "Mm! This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had, seriously."

The hobo grinned. "I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

After hearing that, Asami choked and spit out the food. She put the bowl down behind her for Pabu to eat.

That night, all five teenagers lay on the floor with ripped up blankets and bundled up shirts as pillows. But Ichigo couldn't have been happier. Sure the conditions were awful and the food was literally crap, but Ichigo felt content. Why? Because here he was, sleeping on the same floor with four close friends. He couldn't ask for any more than that.

Korra sat up against Naga, still awake. She heard footsteps and Mako came to sit beside her.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked.

"No. I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too."

Korra stared at her boots. "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my Firebending test. Then I found Ichigo and met you guys. And now I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"I know. We didn't even know each other back then. But now, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." He smiled. "You're the most loyal, brave and selfless person I've ever known."

Korra was touched. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that."

They looked at each other for perhaps a second too long. Then Korra turned away.

"I should probably try to get some sleep."

Mako nodded. "Me too. Good night."

"Good night." He walked away and Korra used Naga as her pillow.

Ichigo was also awake, staring up through a slit in the roof at the distant stars. Asami was lying beside him and noticed his eyes open.

"Hey, you awake, Ichigo?"

He started with surprise. "Yeah. What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

She nodded. "I'm being plagued by nightmares."

His forehead creased with concern. "What are they about?"

Asami sighed. "They're about my father. I don't know if I'll be able to face him again. I fear that he still has plans for me."

Ichigo took her hand. "Hey, none of us will let anything happen to you. _I_ won't let anything happen to you. But when you confront your father, and you will, remember this: Children are meant to leave their parents. They are meant to go out and live their own lives. Your father may try to sway you to his side. But I believe that everyone should have a chance to decide their own fate. Our parents do not define our lives. Our lives are defined by us and our decisions. A good friend of mine once said that I was about to die, so why don't I try and live just a little bit longer. I think what she meant by that was that our lives are short. So we should make the most of them. Defeat your father and live your life as you see fit."

Asami looked into Ichigo's eyes and suddenly hugged him. He blushed furiously but didn't pull away. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ichigo. You really helped me by saying that."

He patted her back awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, no problem."

She let him go and the two of them sat up, leaning against a wall, looking at each other.

Asami stared seriously at him. "Korra was right, you _do_ care. You care more about others than anyone I've ever met." She blushed. "And I like you for that."

Ichigo attempted to look nonchalant but inside he was touched, maybe more so than he let on. He struggled to find a suitable reply. "Well, I uh- I think you're pretty awesome too, Prissy. Sure you're annoying and uptight but that's- that's okay."

He noticed she was glaring at him. He looked away sheepishly, back to his usual scowling self. "I screwed that up, didn't I?"

She chuckled. "Yep."

He put his hands behind his head and yawned. "I'm pretty tired, so…"

Asami rolled her eyes. "If you wanted to get rid of me, you could have just said so."

Ichigo looked uncomprehendingly at her. "When did I say that?"

This time she laughed. "All right, I'll leave. Good night, Ichigo."

"G'night, Prissy."

* * *

Amon stood with three chi-blockers at his back. He had presently made Air Temple Island his place of residence. Now the Lieutenant dragged a cuffed and blindfolded task force member and threw him at Amon's feet.

They removed the blindfold and Amon strode towards him.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity." He took his bending then nodded to his Lieutenant. "Next."

There was a seemingly endless line of benders stretching out across the entire island. Amon smiled within his mask. Several hours later, it was the dead of night. Chi-blockers on their night watch paced back and forth at their posts; on the lookout for any kind of disturbance.

Beneath the Temple there was a small underground space where the Equalists kept their most important prisoners. People like the Council Members, Chief Saikhan and others were all kept here in confinement. They were given food and water and were made to sit out their days here until either they conformed to Amon's new world order, or rotted till their eventual deaths.

Amon himself strolled down the steps to this area beneath the Temple. Having moved out of the underground tunnels across the city, the Equalists had brought the jail cells and cages that they had used to house prisoners with them and placed them here. Amon walked past several cages containing prominent benders, paying them no heed as he made his way to the end of the room.

There, in a cage all by itself, sat his favourite prisoner: Lin Beifong. Amon, with his arms clasped behind his back, approached the cage and glowered down at Lin. For her part, her returning smouldering glare would've scared most men into letting her go entirely. Amon simply smiled behind his mask and then sat down on a bench that had been laid out in front of her cage.

"Chief Beifong," he said.

"What the hell do you want?" She said with venom. "You've already taken my bending. You have no leverage over me."

"I don't want to take anything from you. I want to talk."

"Talk? What on earth could we talk about?"

"The Equalists. My plan for equality is reaching its apex. Soon, the entire population of Republic City shall be equal. Once that is achieved, the world will follow."

"You spouting your nonsense won't make your plan succeed. The Avatar is still out there. And she will stop you."

Amon chuckled. "We shall see." He got to his feet. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Lin scowled.

* * *

It was a hazy morning when Team Avatar moved discreetly out of the tunnel and into the outside world. Mako looked out and beckoned them forward.

"The coast is clear."

The five of them ran up a staircase and onto a small landing jutting out across the water. Bolin held a telescope and looked out over the sea. But the mist was too thick to see anything.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra said.

Ichigo pointed. "They're here."

Bolin focused the telescope and saw the lead ship snaking its way through the mist. Soon enough, the whole fleet came into view.

General Iroh narrowed his golden eyes as he glimpsed the city. "Hmm. Amon had to have known we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?"

What he said was correct; there was not an Equalist in sight. Korra looked around. "Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?"

Mako grabbed the telescope from his brother and looked at the shoreline.

"I don't see any mecha-tanks either."

Ichigo's forehead creased in thought. The ships came closer. Suddenly he sensed something.

"Look out!"

An explosion from underwater blasted beside a ship. More of them appeared around the boats.

"There are mines underwater!" Ichigo yelled. Korra dove into the sea and began swimming frantically to help the ships. Iroh realized the same thing. He grabbed a microphone.

"Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!"

A strange whirring noise was in the air.

Iroh ran out onto the deck to see what it was. He gasped. Mako gripped the telescope.

"What now?" All of a sudden, around twenty or so flying objects shot through the air, powered by propellers.

Ichigo cursed. "Bi-planes."

Bolin's jaw hit the floor. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?"

The planes flew towards the ships and began dropping bombs on them. Ichigo saw Korra heading straight into the danger zone. Before the others could stop him, he teleported into the air, catching onto a plane and went along for the ride. Slowly, he crawled his way towards the cockpit. The noise was deafening and the pilot had no idea he was there.

Ichigo was now on the wing directly above the cockpit. He reached down and yanked the pilot out of his seat, flinging him into the ocean. Then he dropped down into the seat and grabbed the controls, veering the plane towards the battle.

Several planes fired torpedoes that decimated the ship's hulls. Iroh and the other firebenders kept shooting from cannons and managed to take down a few planes but they would soon be overrun.

The fleet was now a flaming mess, with many ships in the process of sinking. Korra reached the carnage. She rose up from the sea on a massive cyclone of water. The planes focused their attacks on her and she was soon sent back into the waves.

Iroh dashed up to the crow's nest on his ship, and began blasting planes out of the air. Three veered off to face him and he took down two. The third shot a torpedo straight at his face.

Iroh leapt off the crow's nest just in time but was caught in the explosion and sent flying into the water. Korra saw this and grabbed him, bringing him to the surface.

"It's all right. I've got you." She said.

He coughed out some water. "Avatar Korra? You saved my life. Thank you."

She smiled and began to swim them back to shore. Hiroshi Sato was flying one of the planes and he glimpsed the two benders attempting to escape. He sneered and fired a missile.

Korra didn't see it coming but Mako did.

"Korra, get out of the way!" He dove in and grabbed Korra and Iroh, helping them to shore. But he still wouldn't be in time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ichigo teleported himself off his plane and in front of his friends. Then the missile struck.

Ichigo screamed in agony as he felt his skin peeling away from his bones due to the heat. He saw his life passing before his eyes, his entire life. He saw his mother as she was eaten by the Hollow. He saw Rukia as she plunged her sword into him. He witnessed all of his battles up till now. Then he saw his friends.

Rukia. Inoue. Ishida. Chad. Tatsuki. Yuzu. Karin. Dad. Renji. Kenpachi. Yachiru. Byakuya. Ikkaku. Toshiro. Rangiku-san. Ukitake-san. Urahara-san. Yoruichi-san. Nel. Tenzin. Lin. Jinora. Pema. Ikki. Meelo. Mako. Bolin. Asami. And Korra.

He smiled. _Goodbye, my friends._ Ichigo's eyes closed.

"ICHIGO!" Korra screamed his name. Mako and Bolin yelled too. Asami stood on the shore in shock, her mouth open in a silent scream. Korra's cry echoed through the minds of Tenzin, his family and Lin. Even Ichigo's old friends heard it.

Korra charged out into the water again but Mako pulled her back.

"Korra, he's gone!"

"NO! HE'S ALIVE!" She shrieked. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

Mako forced her to look at him. Tears ran down both of their faces.

"Ichigo sacrificed himself for us. Just like he said he would. But he wouldn't want us to be like this. Did you see his face? He was _smiling_ , Korra. He chose his own fate."

Mako held her body against his, allowing her to cry over his shoulder. He knew not to say things like 'It'll be okay'. Words like those were always empty. Mako knew loss. But he never would have known that how much Ichigo's death would shake him.

Bolin and Asami wept on their knees. Iroh, who hadn't even known the man, was misty-eyed as well. He knew a hero when he saw one. And Kurosaki Ichigo was a hero.

* * *

He was gone. Ichigo was gone. He would never return. Korra stared off into space while Iroh and the others discussed things that she didn't care about. All Korra could think of was Ichigo.

She felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out. Until now, Korra had never truly understood just how much Ichigo meant to her. He was her splint, her backbone. And she loved him like a brother.

He had always been there for her. Whether it be for protection, comfort or laughs, Ichigo was never absent from her. Korra knew that he was gone but she couldn't believe it. She kept expecting him to turn up out of nowhere, smirking at her while bickering with Mako.

She would hug him then punch his annoying face. Then she'd probably hug him again. Korra would yell and rant at him while he listened passively as she blew off steam. Then he'd curl up the left side of his mouth in that infuriating manner and make fun of her. Then she'd hug him again.

Iroh's voice pulled her out of her misery. "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha-tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." Korra looked around and remembered that after the battle they had returned to the underground tunnels. That whole trip had been a blur.

Mako nodded. "I know. Whenever we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin added.

Iroh pursed his lips. "Amon is winning so far. But-"

"Will you all just shut up!?" Korra yelled.

They looked at her, startled. Asami was sitting slightly away from the group, her makeup ruined from tears. Mako took Korra's hand. "Korra we all- we all miss him. But there's nothing we can do about it and I don't believe Ichigo would want us moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves because of him."

Korra pulled her hand away and slapped him. "Don't you understand?! Ichigo is gone! He died so that we could live. And all you can think about is the mission?!"

She collapsed into tears and put her head in her hands. "I'm so useless. If I had been more attentive- I, I could have- and he wouldn't…"

Iroh looked at her sympathetically. "Your friend was a hero. There's no doubt about that."

Mako put his hands on Korra's cheeks and turned her head gently to look at him.

"Vengeance." He said.

She looked in confusion. "Vengeance?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah. Vengeance for Ichigo. We can honour his sacrifice by destroying Amon. You hear me? We can avenge Ichigo. But you have to stay focused. Okay?"

Slowly, Korra came out of herself and agreed. "All right. I'll do it."

Iroh smiled. "That's good to hear, Avatar Korra. As I was saying, Amon has the lead right now. But we're not out of the fight yet."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Bolin grinned. "I like this man's confidence! So how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh rose from where he had been sitting. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way. I need to warn them. Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

Korra nodded. "I know just the man for the job."

In a few moments, the hobo who took them in had wired up an old machine used for sending telegraphs and radio messages.

"And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?" He asked.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces." Iroh replied.

The hobo nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked.

"Yes. A bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"I'm ready, sir." The hobo said.

Iroh turned to him. "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all-clear."

The message was sent. Iroh laid out a map of Republic City on a table. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircraft. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to take the city."

Mako studied the map and pointed to the north. "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range."

"Everyone get ready." Iroh said. "We leave at dawn."

Asami narrowed her eyes through her tears. "It's time to take down my father."

The five of them walked together, throughout the halls.

Korra stopped. "Wait." They turned to look at her. "I'm sorry but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Bolin asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him and I need to avenge Ichigo."

"That's not a good plan." Iroh said. "We need to stick together."

"No! I have to do this!"

"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh tried again.

"She won't be." Mako said firmly. "I'm going with her. I want to avenge Ichigo too."

"You don't have to do that, Mako," Korra said. "Ichigo died to save me. And it's my job as the Avatar to end this by myself."

"That's not true, Korra. He died to save all of us. He said he'd protect us at any cost. I have to do this too. Let me come with you. We'll do this together."

Asami looked sadly at the ground. She thought of Ichigo and it was in that moment that she let Mako go.

Iroh considered this. "Hmm. My grandfather, Zuko would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I."

* * *

Asami walked alone in the underground tunnels. Everyone else was sleeping. She couldn't sleep. It was cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. The campsite was a fair ways away now and she sat down, huddled against the wall.

"Oh, God," she said aloud. "I… I don't know what to do. Ichigo… Ichigo… How? I don't-" Asami took a deep breath and let herself cry. "There was a time when I would've gone to Mako in a time like this. He would've held me and comforted me. He- No. I'm done with him. I thought that maybe I could have a future without him. But that future is gone now. And my father… my father will- I'll have to face him. Alone."

The words of Ichigo echoed in her mind. _"Your father may try to sway you to his side. But I believe that everyone should have a chance to decide their own fate. Our parents do not define our lives. Our lives are defined by us and our decisions. Defeat your father and live your life as you see fit."_

"He's right," she said. "He's always right. Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for everything." She sniffled loudly and steeled her face. "I promise I'll make you proud. I'll defeat my father and live my life as I see fit."

Asami struggled to her feet. She headed back to the campsite and collapsed into her sleeping area. Ichigo's face engrained in her mind, she went to sleep. It was not a peaceful sleep, but one, in her opinion, that empowered her to continue on the next day and not let Ichigo's sacrifice be in vain.

* * *

Lin looked up from her spot on the floor of the cage to see Amon's face once again seated beside her place of confinement.

"You actually came back," she said dryly. "What do you want this time?"

"To bring you news," he replied.

"News of what? Of your impending defeat?"

"Wrong. Of my impending victory."

Lin scoffed. "Korra will stop you."

"The Avatar is a non-issue. All it would take to defeat her is to take away her bending. A simple task. No, the real threat to my plan was Kurosaki Ichigo."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Why him? He's no bender."

"He is far more powerful than you give him credit for."

"Hah! Well, if he is, then you've got too powerhouses to deal with and you'll easily be defeated."

"Wrong again. As of today, Kurosaki Ichigo is also a non-issue."

"Why? Or is this more of your depraved lunacy?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is dead."

Lin's eyes widened with shock. "No. You're lying."

Amon chuckled "Why would I lie? I have nothing to gain by telling you this." He leaned forward. "You see? All the pieces are falling into place. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Lin yelled and slammed her fist against the cage walls. "You monster! When I get out of here, I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Amon laughed and got up to leave. Lin jerked forward and spat on his boots. He kicked the cage in retaliation, sending her reeling back. She winced, the blood inside her veins seemed to be in pain.

"Learn your place, bending filth."

* * *

The sun rose on a beautiful morning. But Team Avatar's thoughts were not on the weather. Mako and Korra were dressed in chi-blocker uniforms so they'd blend in.

Bolin strode up to his brother and they hugged.

"Love you, little bro." Mako said.

"Love you back, big bro." Bolin answered.

Bolin went to Korra next. "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful and get him one from me, for Ichigo."

They hugged. "I will. Good luck." Korra replied. "If you're going into the mountains, you should take Naga." Bolin nodded and Korra squeezed her pet. "Take good care of Bolin for me." Naga growled softly and licked Bolin from head to toe.

Mako walked sadly to Asami. "Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care for you."

Asami nodded. "I care about you too." She said emptily. She kissed him awkwardly on the cheek for the final time. Korra put her hand on Mako's shoulder and they turned away from their friends.

With that, Team Avatar headed off in different directions. The hobo had gathered the rest of the villagers behind him in a group and now them farewell.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!"

Korra and Mako waded out into the ocean and Korra made a bubble of air around them as they headed to Air Temple Island. They reached the shore and pulled on stolen chi-blocker masks. Together they crept up the mountainside until they reached the Temple. An airship was hovering overhead. They glimpsed Amon boarding it.

"There's Amon." Korra said.

"We need to get into the Temple. Then when he returns…" Mako started.

"We ambush him." Korra finished.

The path to the Temple seemed to be empty so they took it. Besides, there was no one around anyway.

"What are you two doing here?"

They flipped around at the new voice and saw the Lieutenant. He didn't recognize them because of their chi-blocker disguises.

Mako searched for an excuse. "Uh, we were just transferred."

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako asked.

"The rally." The Lieutenant replied. "You should have been briefed about this."

Korra bowed. "We'll be there, sir."

"Be sure you are." He walked away.

Korra nudged Mako. "I know another way in."

She led him to a wall were there was a tiny wooden door just big enough to squeeze through. "Ichigo and I would go through this door before-before…" She faltered.

Mako nodded, understanding. "Let's keep moving." Right now she needed something to focus on other than Ichigo, Mako reasoned.

They went into the Temple and Korra pointed to a ladder.

"Let's hide in the attic."

The two of them climbed up said ladder. Mako was first. He looked around the room and started.

"Uh, we're not alone up here."

Korra looked as well. On the far side of the room there was a barred cage. In that cage sat a dejected looking Councilman Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok?" They pulled off their masks so he could see their faces.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me?" He asked dryly.

"We had no idea you were here. Are there any other prisoners on the Island?" Korra enquired.

Tarrlok shook his head. "No. I'm the only one. At least as far as I know."

"And what makes you so special?" Korra said scornfully.

He glared fiercely at them. "I'm Amon's brother."

Korra and Mako gasped in shock. Tarrlok nodded. "Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender like me."

"Did you know this all along?" Mako asked.

"No. Not until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra posed her next question.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe."

Tarrlok's eyes took on a fond look. "That's where he met my mother- a warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later."

Tarrlok smiled wistfully as he remembered his childhood. "Noatak was a good-natured kid. He was always looking out for me. Those were the good years, before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders."

Tarrlok's voice took on a dark tone. "At first we were excited about our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side to our father."

In his mind's eye, Tarrlok remembered the day when he first dropped some water he had been bending.

" _Tarrlok!" His father yelled. "You'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right."_

" _I'm trying, but-" Tarrlok tried but his father interrupted him._

" _Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy."_

 _Tarrlok began to cry. Noatak instantly defended him._

" _Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time."_

" _Don't talk back to me, son, ever!"_

Tarrlok continued. "Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip, far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone: Republic City's most notorious crime boss and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill."

" _What's bloodbending?" Child Tarrlok asked._

" _The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world. It was declared illegal, thanks to that coward Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you. And I will teach you to master it."_

" _What happened to your bending, Dad?" Noatak asked._

" _The Avatar stole it from me. That's why I brought you out here, to learn your destiny. You two will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar! You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life."_

"The good days were behind us." Tarrlok said. "Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip, where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother."

 _Yakone nodded to Noatak and he stood up. There was a furry bull-like creature out several meters away from him. Noatak took hold of it with bloodbending and it cried out in pain._

" _Stop, you're hurting it." Tarrlok cried._

" _Toughen up, Tarrlok." Yakone replied sharply. "You'll need a thicker skin for this."_

 _Noatak let the animal go and it ran off. Yakone put his hand on his eldest's shoulder._

" _Very good, son. Very good."_

"A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it."

 _Yakone gestured to his younger son. Tarrlok steeled himself and rose to his feet. There was a small snowy plain in front of him. Several wolves were walking around, looking for food._

 _The wolves began growling and barking fiercely as Tarrlok came into view. He stretched out his arms and the wolves stopped. He moved them from side to side and they whimpered with pain. Tarrlok let them go and they scampered away._

"I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in his newfound power."

 _Noatak went to stand beside his brother. He took a deep breath and the wolves stopped moving. Noatak hadn't even lifted his arms._

"He was a prodigy, mastering my father's physic bloodbending technique by the time he was 14."

 _Noatak concentrated and the wolves rose into the air. He held them there for a few seconds and Yakone smiled. Noatak lowered them and forced them to bow in front of him._

" _That's the way it's done." Yakone said to Tarrlok. "That's what you need to strive for."_

 _Tarrlok looked down then glanced at his brother._

"Even though Noatak was my father's favourite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes and one day, he made us bloodbend each other."

" _Noatak, go." Yakone ordered._

 _Noatak inhaled and Tarrlok screamed as he was forced to his knees, his own limbs disobeying his will. Yakone smiled. "Excellent. Tarrlok, your turn."_

 _Tarrlok panted for breath as his brother released him. The little boy shook his head._

" _No. I won't do it."_

" _Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok." Yakone nearly yelled._

" _That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again."_

 _Yakone's eyes flared with rage. "You're a disgrace. A weakling! I'll teach you a lesson you insubordinate little-" He cried out in sudden pain._

 _Noatak stood protectively in front of his little brother. "Stay away from him."_

" _How dare you bloodbend me?"_

 _Noatak scoffed. "What are you gonna do about it? You're the weak one."_

 _Yakone grunted as he fell to his knees. Noatak wasn't finished. "You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?"_

 _Yakone glowered at his son. "I made you what you are. You belong to me! You're mine!"_

" _We're your_ sons _, not your tools of revenge." Noatak turned to Tarrlok. "Let's go. We can run away from him forever."_

" _Run away? But what about Mom? We can't just leave her." Tarrlok insisted._

 _Noatak glared at him. "He was right about you. You are a weakling."_

 _With that, Noatak flung Yakone into a snowdrift and ran off._

" _Noatak!" Tarrlok yelled after him. "Don't leave, please! Noatak!"_

 _But he paid him no heed._

"My father and I searched for days. But we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in a storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered, and he passed away a few years later."

Korra looked at Tarrlok's broken form with an emotion she'd never felt for him before: pity. "That's one the saddest stories I've ever heard."

Tarrlok looked her in the eyes. "Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon was your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

"So he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending?" Korra reasoned.

"I don't know how he does it." Tarrlok agreed. "But then again, I have never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked in despair.

"We can't." Mako replied. "Any attack we throw at him he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Korra began pacing the floor. "There goes our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him."

"How?" Mako asked curiously.

"This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage- we know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters…"

Mako started to get the gist of it. "At the rally…"

"We could take away Amon's true power!"

"And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako finished.

Korra looked honestly at Tarrlok. "Thank you for your help."

He nodded in return. Mako turned away but Korra stopped him. "We can't just leave him here."

Tarrlok put his hand on one of the bars and shook his head. "Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Korra and Mako nodded then went back down the ladder, to execute their plan.

* * *

Amon sat on his usual bench across from Lin on the floor. It was the day of the rally. While his subordinates were getting everything ready, Amon had returned to the Island to speak with Lin one more time. They stared at each other in silence; as if playing a game to see who would crack and talk first. Amon lost.

"You're probably wondering why I keep coming to see you," he said.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn why you come," Lin replied. "What, are you bored? Are you lonely? Do you need a friend, monster?"

Amon sighed and lowered his head from her gaze slightly. "Perhaps it is a mix of all those things. I do not have many people to talk to."

"Aww, is Amon showing some weakness? Some _frailty_?" Lin said loudly as she rattled the cage.

Amon looked at her. "Not weakness." He paused. "I had a brother once. A family."

"Oh, and I suppose you killed them too?"

"No. I left them. Because I saw what was wrong with the world. They were too weak to see it as well. I left to create a world of equality. Where no one would ever live in fear of another's bending. It would be a perfect world."

"So, you see yourself as the hero, then?" Lin said with disdain. "The Spirits chosen retribution on the sins of the benders?"

"You mock me." Amon said. "I am not a hero. I am the solution. When I left my family, I came to Republic City. I went to the underground and became a fighter. I quickly gained fame and respect and also a following. As the following grew, I began to spread my ideas to them. It turns out I was not the only one who harboured anti-bending resentment. But I was the only one with the power and the will to do something about it. And thus, the Equalists were born."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lin asked.

"Because I want to offer my hand to you. Join me. I am making this world a better place for all people. I am sure you would be interested in that prospect."

Lin chuckled and then began to laugh. "Do you actually think that I would sully my hands by joining them with the likes of you? You're insane and you need to be stopped. Republic City has seen your like before. In fact, you remind me of one of them. You remind me of Yakone, not because of your ideals but because of your insatiable lust for power and your lack of morality or empathy for those you hurt. You're a monster, just like he was."

"How _dare_ you compare me to him?!" Amon leapt to his feet in rage and gripped Lin through bloodbending, slamming her against the far wall of the cage. "I am nothing like him. He was weak. I will destroy the Avatar and all who oppose me. The next time I see you, I will break you slowly until all that is left is a pool of blood for the dogs to lap from."

Amon flung her against the wall one more time, making sure to smack her head against it. She fell to the floor unconscious. He stalked away from the cage, seething with unbridled anger.

 _She got under my skin. I won't allow that to happen again. Come to me, Avatar Korra. Come to me._

* * *

And yeah that's the end of the chapter. Like I said this was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts on it. Chapter 12 will be out probably in the next couple of days or so. Thanks as always for reading and I'll see you guys next time!:)


	13. Book 1: Chapter 12

Well, here it is, guys. The finale of Book 1. Honestly, writing this story has been such a journey for me. I wrote this all the way back in the summer of 2014. And now, 4 years later, I'm finally posting the final chapter. It's been a long process of rewriting and editing but the core story I wrote 4 years ago is still the same. It's been so awesome to read all of your reviews and hear all of your opinions. Your support has been incredible and I'm really thankful for it. With all that said, this is easily my favourite chapter in Book 1 and it is, in my opinion, the best one. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's been a long time coming.

* * *

Chapter 12: Endgame

* * *

At first, there was darkness. A bitter, cold darkness, engulfing all things within its boundaries. The darkness was everything. He began to accept that. No matter where you are, you always succumb to the darkness.

He embraced it, became one with it. But he never loved it. And the darkness did not love him. Days passed. Weeks. Months. Possibly even years. Yet the darkness did not yield. It only grew. Its hunger was insatiable. Its lust, unfathomable.

He could not understand the darkness. It seemed so unfair. And yet, it existed. There were times when he thought he heard voices. Whispers in the dark. But no matter how far he strayed, he could never reach them.

They seemed to be loud, ringing in his ears. But they were also quiet, a small and still voice that struggled to break through the cloud of louder ones. Then, everything changed.

All it took was one word, piercing sharply through the haze, cutting through his mind like a sword. It was said with so much clarity, so much emotion that he could not ignore it.

"Ichigo."

The voice rippled and sometimes seemed like two people were speaking at once. But he reached out for it, and from outside the darkness, outside this endless void, a light shone.

He swam towards it, having to force aside the voices that would keep him down. From the light came ribbons. Long ribbons, of pure white. He cycled through them, seeming to search for something.

Then he found it. Lonely, and shunned by the others, this ribbon was like a beacon, calling out to him. It was also very different from the others. For one thing, it was crimson.

He took hold of it and was pulled slowly towards the light. But it began to fade. His way of escape was now so small that only a tiny bug could have fit through it. He began to advance frantically, desperate to break through.

He heard the ribbon talking to him, encouraging him. Then he was through. The brightness blinded his eyes and chased away all the dark. He opened his eyes and a crazy white face that looked strangely familiar grinned at him showing all of its white teeth.

"Yo." It said. "Did ya miss me, King?"

* * *

Naga panted as she dashed through the snow with Bolin, Asami and Iroh on her back. A plane flew overhead and joined two others, heading for Republic City.

They stopped on a high cliff, overlooking an airfield. There was a large building that the planes came out of and four runways for them to take off from.

Iroh smiled. "I think we found our secret airfield." He turned to Bolin. "Bolin, once we get down there, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircraft take off."

Bolin saluted. "Aye, aye, Captain. I mean General. General."

Naga and Pabu whined. "All right, you guys wait here until we come back, okay?" Bolin said. Naga laid down in obedience.

The three of them traversed down the cliff and reached the side of the airfield. There were fence posts surrounding the entire complex.

"Why would there be fence posts but no fence?" Asami wondered.

They strode through two of them and electricity coursed through their bodies. They screamed and fell to the ground, all unconscious.

* * *

Back at the Arena, airships circled over it and mecha-tanks guarded the entrance. Inside, there was a stage set up and a huge banner of Amon adorned the wall behind it.

The stands were packed with non-benders, all clamouring for a better view. Korra and Mako, still dressed in their chi-blocker disguises stood on a high platform, above and to the right of the stage. They nodded to each other.

Spotlights fell on the stage and Amon rose up from beneath it and the crowd cheered and applauded. He spread his arms.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie, Amon." The crowd gasped and pointed as Korra and Mako took off their chi-blocker masks. Korra smirked at Amon. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

From inside the mask, Amon's eyes narrowed. The Lieutenant went to his side.

"You want her taken out?"

"No. Everyone calm down." He held up a hand and the crowd quietened. "We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra took a deep breath. "Amon has been lying to you. The Spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a Waterbender!"

The crowd began exclaiming.

"What is this nonsense?" The Lieutenant asked.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said scornfully.

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone. And his brother is Councilman Tarrlok."

Amon chuckled. "Hmm. An amusing tale. But I will show you the truth."

He pulled back his hood and took off his mask. His face was horribly disfigured. A huge scar covered nearly all of it. The crowd gasped in horror.

He pointed to his scar. " _This_ is what a firebender did to me."

Korra was surprised. "What?"

The crowd started yelling. "The Avatar is lying!"

"I'm telling you- he's a waterbender!" Korra insisted but they paid her no heed. She looked at Mako. "They don't believe me. It didn't work."

He raised his fists. "We said what we had to. Now let's get out of here."

They started moving towards the door as chi-blockers surrounded them

Amon had put his mask back on. "I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event."

He pressed a button and a rectangle hole appeared in the floor of the stage. Through it, a platform was raised. There were four poles with Tenzin and his three oldest children chained and gagged to them.

"No. They got away. We saw them get away!" Korra said in shock.

* * *

He looked around. From what he could tell, he was in a modern city. There were many, many buildings all around him and there was a vast pool of water encompassing the entire city beneath them.

The only problem was that the entire world was sideways. He was sitting on the side of a building, except that was the right way up. The white-faced guy was standing a few paces to his right.

"Where am I?" He asked.

The white guy sneered. "You really are messed up in the head, aren't ya? You're in your inner world, King, and there's only one reason for you to be here."

He frowned. "What is it then?"

The white guy smiled cockily. "You're ready to learn my name."

He got to his feet, a little dizzy due to the strange surroundings. "Learn your name? I don't even know mine."

"Yeah, that's probably a side-effect from being almost dead. Anyway, here's the spiel: Your name is Kurosaki Ichigo. You're an annoying idiot who only cares about protecting his friends and saving everybody. In short, you're a freaking loser. Now, here."

The white guy touched his forehead. Memories came flooding back. He remembered Republic City, his friends: Korra, Asami, Mako, and the rest. There were also glimpses of other people. But they seemed far off and distant, like there was a barrier between him and them. He knew their names but could not quite recall specific memories.

Ichigo glared at the other man, who he now recognized as his lookalike who talked in his head and appeared in mirrors.

"I asked you a question. Where am I?"

The other him smiled. "I like your attitude. As I said, you're in your inner world. You're here to learn my name."

Ichigo scoffed. "Why would I want to know _your_ name?"

"To protect your friends of course. Don't you remember how you got here?"

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. "Yeah. There was a missile. I was protecting Korra and that emo-looking General. It hit me."

The other him nodded. "Yeah. It hit you all right. Probably would've killed you if I hadn't stepped in."

Ichigo looked at him in confusion. " _You_ saved me?"

"Don't look so surprised. I may hate you, but I can't let you die on me either. We are one."

"We are one? What does that mean?"

"It means just what it says. We are one and the same. Zanpakuto and Soul Reaper."

Ichigo remembered Amon and the Equalists. He ran forward and grabbed the other him's white robe.

"You have to send me back! I have to protect Korra!"

"Take your hand off of me." He said fiercely.

Strangely, Ichigo obeyed. The other him sighed. "So, even now, after all that's happened, you still want to protect your friends?"

Ichigo nodded. "Of course I do."

"Fine. As stupid as it sounds, I can't have you going into battle without some, uh, extra assistance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's time to recover your powers, King. Your _real_ powers."

The other him drew out a sword out of nowhere. It was massive, with a slightly curved blade and long white handle. The blade was two colours: black and white. "This is your zanpakuto. It is also me. We're going to train with this."

He tossed Ichigo the sword and he caught it awkwardly. "Train?"

"Yeah. That's your weapon. And- why am I explaining this to you?! I sound like the old man."

 _The old man?_ Ichigo thought.

The other him continued anyway. "Whatever. Seeing as how stupid you are, I guess I'll have to baby feed you. Basically, King, you're rusty. And to get yourself un-rusty, you need to train. When you're back at top level, I'll help you regain your Soul Reaper powers."

Ichigo raised the heavy blade with some difficulty. "Sounds good to me."

The other him grinned and produced his own sword. It was identical to the one he gave Ichigo, except it's colours were switched.

"Let's go, King."

* * *

Asami stirred from her unconscious state and looked around. The three of them were in a prison cell. Bolin and Iroh were tied together. Asami's own hands were tied as well. She groaned then heard her father's voice.

"Asami." She got to her knees and looked up at him through the bars. "Asami, I know I have hurt you. And I am sorry. But I believe you will one day come to your senses and we can be a family again."

"Are you insane?" Asami retorted. "How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you've become."

"How dare you?!" Hiroshi yelled. "I am avenging her death!"

"Ichigo died because of you! A non-bender!"

"And what was he to you, Asami?"

"He was my friend! He was there for me when I needed help! He was… he was…"

Hiroshi studied her face. "You foolish girl. You loved him, didn't you?"

Asami stared at the floor. Hiroshi continued. "He could never have made you happy. But I can. Join me, Asami. Help me realize Amon's great vision."

Slowly she looked up. With steely eyes, she faced him and summoned her courage.

"Go to hell," she said coldly.

Hiroshi scowled. "You will regret that."

By now, Iroh and Bolin were awake as well. A chi-blocker came up behind Hiroshi.

"The aircraft are ready for take-off, sir."

"Good. Annihilate the fleet."

Iroh gasped and Hiroshi smiled. "That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding."

Iroh gritted his teeth as Hiroshi walked off.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Asami asked.

Iroh had an idea. "I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?"

"That is a negative, sir." Bolin replied.

Suddenly, the doors to the jail room were smashed open and Naga came bounding through. "Naga, over here." Bolin called.

The polar-bear dog stopped at their cell. She rose up on her hind legs and broke through the bars with her tremendous strength.

Bolin grinned. "Who needs a metalbender? We got Nagaaaaaa! Yeah!"

The three of them dashed out of the building and onto the airfield. Several planes were already taking off. Iroh dashed towards them.

"I'm going after those airplanes." He called.

Naga grabbed Bolin in her mouth and threw him onto her back. Asami saw some mecha-tanks and jumped into one. She fiddled with the controls, flipped a few switches and turned a few gas valves. The tank rumbled to a start and she pulled on a seatbelt.

"Huh, what do you know? Just like a Future Industries forklift."

Iroh ran full pelt after a plane and blasted himself off the ground with fire and landed on the wing. The plane was already rising into the air and he threw the pilot out. Then he took the controls and struggled to remain level as he headed after the other aircraft.

* * *

Amon pointed to the captured Airbenders. "Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending forever." The crowd cheered.

"Let them go, Amon. It's me you want." Korra yelled.

Amon seemed to smirk. "On the contrary, I wanted Kurosaki Ichigo but he died. Like a sacrificial lamb. What a fool. All the same, you're welcome to come down here and try to stop me."

"You have no right to say his name!" Korra moved to comply but Mako pulled her back.

"He's trying to bait you, Korra."

"I don't care!"

When Amon saw she wasn't coming, he began walking to the Airbenders.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess."

Mako fired a shot of lightning at him and Amon barely rolled away in time. The two of them leaped onto the stage and started taking down chi-blockers left and right. Korra ran to Tenzin as Mako covered them.

She pulled down his gag and started to burn through the chains.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison." He replied.

"Beifong?"

"I don't know. Where's Ichigo?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?"

Korra tried not to cry. "He sacrificed himself for us. We'll talk about it later."

He nodded and she broke through the chains. Tenzin ran to Mako's side and together, they managed to knock Amon off the stage.

Korra had by now finished freeing the children. "Follow me, kids."

They opened a door and went into a hallway. Korra gestured to Tenzin.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion."

Tenzin nodded. "Let's go get your mother and the baby."

"Prison break!" Meelo yelled. The family ran off. Korra and Mako faced the door and prepared themselves. It was smashed open and a furious looking Amon strode out of it.

* * *

"What a disappointment. I really expected more from you, King."

He looked down at Ichigo's bloody body. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours and Ichigo had slowly begun to remember his skill. But it hadn't been enough for the other him and soon, Ichigo was forced to fight for his life. Then he had suffered a strong slash across his chest and now he lay on his face.

Ichigo attempted to rise to his feet but the other him kicked him in the back.

"Stay down, King. You're too pathetic to fight any longer. If this is the level of strength you expect to beat Amon at, you're in for a rough time, King."

Ichigo cursed. "Shut up. Let me stand."

The other Ichigo took his foot off of him and began to walk away.

"What a waste of my time. Even the old man was funner than you. Geez, what the hell was I thinking? You're nothing but a shadow of your former self. You couldn't even protect a fly."

Ichigo staggered to a standing position. "I said shut up!" He grabbed his sword and charged but with one swipe the other him knocked the zanpakuto out of his hand.

"I can't believe I ever thought you could do this. This time, I was the fool. Hell, even that Orihime chick could beat you now."

Ichigo glared at him but said nothing.

* * *

Amon ran at them with ferocious speed. Korra quickly sent a blast of fire his way while she and Mako went the opposite direction from Tenzin. They dashed through a door and into a room. Quickly, they found separate hiding places and huddled in place.

The fire was no trouble for Amon and he punched right through it. Then he ran into the same room. Korra was hiding under a table where there was a green sheet that obscured her. His footsteps seemed to echo in her ears. From behind the sheet, she saw Amon's feet. He walked alongside the table then stopped.

Sweat trickled down her face. Then he went on. Suddenly she was pulled out from under the table by an invisible hand. She rose into the air, controlled by Amon's outstretched arm.

Mako came from his hiding place and started blasting fire at him.

"Let her go!"

Amon dodged all his attacks and stretched out his arm. Now he had both of them under his control. He mashed them into the ground and went to Korra, bringing her to her knees.

He grabbed her neck.

"No! Korra!" Mako yelled.

Amon placed his thumb on her forehead. Then it was finished. She slumped forward onto her face. Korra's bending was gone.

"I told you I would destroy you." Amon said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iroh was still chasing the planes as they flew in the direction of Bumi's fleet. He blasted lightning at them and took out two planes. The others veered around to face him.

One plane fired a tripping wire into Iroh's main propeller. He saw this and jumped out of the plane, yelling as he fell. There were two planes below him and he used fire to basically fly in their direction. He was still falling but it was a controlled fall.

Iroh landed on the back plane and took down the other with a fireball then he knocked the pilot out of his plane, taking control once again. Suddenly, a bomb was dropped on his back propeller.

He looked up and saw the last plane above him, preparing to drop more bombs. Iroh sent a blast of fire into the bomb racket above him and the plane exploded.

His plane was spiralling out of control. They were nearing Aang's memorial statue now. Iroh jumped out and caught hold of the flag. His plane crashed into the Equalist mask and it fell off, revealing Aang's regal face again.

Iroh smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang."

* * *

Back at the airfield, Bolin was in the process of smashing up the runways with earth. Three mecha-tanks came at him, shooting cables. Naga leaped up and caught all the cables in her mouth, proceeding to pull all the tanks to the ground.

"Whoa! Thanks, Naga!" Bolin cried.

Asami was inside the building, using her mecha-tank to crush all the planes still inside.

"Asami!"

She turned to see her father sitting in his own tank. "What do you think you're doing? You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for Mom anymore!" Asami yelled back. "You're too full of hatred. I'm never going to join you. I'm choosing my own destiny."

"You ungrateful, insolent child!"

He thrust forward his tank and Asami did the same. She shot two cables but he dodged them and knocked her into a wall. Hiroshi then charged at her fallen tank and smashed through the cockpit glass.

She screamed as it bit into her skin.

"I now see there is no chance to save you!" He yelled, spittle spurting from his mouth.

Suddenly a rock crashed into his tank and sent him flying. Bolin came riding in on Naga, throwing rock after rock.

"Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!"

Asami got the tank to its feet and ripped off the other tank's arm, throwing it in a judo move at the same time. Hiroshi grunted as his tank hit the floor. Asami tore open his cockpit and prepared to finish it.

He looked at her with pleading eyes. Her gaze softened and she hesitated. Hiroshi grinned and fired a cable then leapt out of his tank and began to run away. Tears appeared in Asami's eyes.

"You really are a horrible father."

She shot out an electric spinning disc and Hiroshi Sato fell to the ground, defeated by his own daughter. Asami jumped out of her tank and walked past her father out to the airfield. There was a smell of smoke in the air but the sun was high and the temperature was warm.

Asami took a deep breath and looked off into the distance as Bolin secured Hiroshi. A small, wistful smile crossed her face. _Thanks, Ichigo,_ she thought. _You are the reason I was able to confront my father like that. Thank you for everything. I'll miss you._

* * *

Amon looked at his two fallen opponents with scorn.

"Finally, you are powerless," he said.

Korra tried to get up and fight but she was too weak. Mako was still held in Amon's bloodbending grip.

The Lieutenant appeared behind them. "Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloodbend her."

Amon turned to look at him. The Lieutenant ripped off his mask, revealing a somewhat handsome face with sad eyes. He crushed the mask with his boot.

Then he glowered at Amon. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

He drew out his electric sticks and charged. Then he was caught by bloodbending and screamed. Amon smiled.

"You served me well, Lieutenant."

Then he threw him into a wall. Amon next went to Mako, raising him to his knees. Mako managed to point the first two fingers of his right hand at Amon. Then as Amon came closer, he unleashed a torrent of lightning, causing Amon to cry out in pain and blasting him back into the far wall.

Mako lifted Korra into his arms and ran out of the room. She stirred.

"Mako, my bending."

"Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here."

Then the by now familiar sensation of having his blood controlled gripped Mako and he dropped Korra to the floor. He was smashed into the walls and ceiling then Amon slammed him into the ground.

"I'm impressed," Amon said. "No one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It's almost a shame to take the bending of one so talented. _Almost_."

Korra saw Mako in the kneeling position and gasped.

"No!"

She punched out her hand and a sudden, powerful blast of air knocked Amon back.

He shook his head, completely shocked. "Impossible."

Korra looked at her hand in surprise. "I- I can airbend? I can airbend!"

With that, she began attacking Amon, throwing him all over the place until he fell against the far wall where a window looked out over the bay. He stretched out a hand and she stopped.

Korra struggled valiantly. "No, you don't!" She actually managed to resist the bloodbending; sending one more shot of air at Amon and knocking him through the window.

He fell towards the bay, his mask slipping off as he did so. The people outside ran to the railing and looked at the splash marks.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Who was that?"

His mask surfaced and the crowd gasped.

"Could that be…"

They looked up at the broken window and saw Korra.

"You bending tyrant!"

"Evil Avatar!"

"What did you do to our leader?"

Under the water, the scar on Amon's face began to peel away as if it was made of paint. His eyes opened and he shot out of the sea, riding on a cyclone of water. He saw all the people looking and pointing at him and cursed bitterly.

"He's waterbending!"

"He is a bender!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth."

Noatak saw Korra and glowered at her.

"It's over, Amon!" She called. "Your revolution is crushed."

Noatak looked at the people all yelling at him and began chuckling. Soon he was full tilt laughing.

"My Revolution may be crushed, Avatar, but I can still kill you! You may have unlocked your airbending, but I am the most powerful bender of all time! I will destroy you!"

Suddenly, a blue light blasted through the water behind him, thrusting through the waves and beaming into the sky.

* * *

Ichigo gripped his sword as blood ran down his entire body. He wondered how he was still alive, let alone standing. The other him glared at Ichigo.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" He called.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I will never give up. Not even if all Hueco Mundo broke loose and Soul Society came crashing down. I would still fight to protect those I love."

To his surprise, the other him smiled. "Good. I like that look in your eyes. It reminds me of the old you. Maybe there's some hope for ya after all, King. Now, come at me again. Show me your resolve!"

Ichigo yelled and charged and they clashed swords. They struggled against each other, neither giving ground. Ichigo glared at his opponent.

"I _will_ protect my friends. And I _will_ defeat you."

The other him smirked cockily. "Say that again, King. Say it again."

Ichigo yelled this time. "I will protect my friends and I will defeat you!"

"Say it again! Scream it!"

This time Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. "I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

A massive explosion rocked the entire inner world. All around them, buildings had been cleaved apart and destroyed. When all the smoke and dust cleared, Ichigo glimpsed the other him.

He was standing, grinning hugely and half of his face gone, cut in two by Ichigo's attack.

"Good." He lifted his sword. "I accept your resolve." With intense speed, the other Ichigo plunged his sword through Ichigo's body. But strangely, Ichigo didn't cry out. Instead he felt strength and power unlike he had ever known flow through his veins.

The other him smiled. "Now you are ready to know my name, King. My name… is Zangetsu."

A blue light shone out from within the inner world, peeling the layers away bit by bit until Ichigo glimpsed Republic City. He was propelled forwards and emerged out of the light.

* * *

Korra looked with astonishment at the giant blue cylinder of energy spiraling up into the clouds. She squinted, trying to see inside. A man stepped out.

He was dressed in black robes. A white cloth belt was at his waist and a red sash crossed his chest. On his neck, there were black and white bands kind of like guards and the same bands were on his chest and wrists, in the shape of an x.

In his right hand was a massive sword. The blade was as long as his entire body and it was coloured black and white. The handle was red and a small chain came from the pommel.

But his face was the most striking. His jaw line was hard yet soft at the same time. His brown eyes were serious yet looked happy. And his hair- it was unmistakable.

Korra nearly burst into tears on the spot. The familiar shock of orange, spiky hair brought forth so many fond memories to her mind. He still wore that annoying cocky smirk but it was different from the original. He looked more mature; more sure of himself and it was easy to see why.

"Yo. I'm back." Ichigo said.

Mako stared in wonder, grinning crazily. Korra began to cry and sank to her knees. Noatak turned around and smiled evilly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I was wondering when you'd turn up."

Ichigo cracked his neck muscles. "Sorry 'bout that. I got kinda held up."

"Is that so? They told me you died. Well, it appears that your hold up was productive. I've been waiting. Now, shall we begin?"

"Hang on just a second."

Ichigo used Shunpo to teleport right in front of Korra and Mako.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

A tear ran down Mako's face and he gripped Ichigo in a hug. "Dude."

Korra couldn't speak. Ichigo looked at her kindly. "Don't pull a Rukia on me, okay?"

"A Rukia?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Whenever she'd see me after a long time Rukia would hit me. Please don't do that."

Korra hit him.

"You idiot! How dare you try and die for me?! Don't ever do that again!"

Ichigo rubbed his cheek. "Hmm. Seven out of ten. Rukia still hits harder."

Korra couldn't hit him again. She just hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I'm serious, Ichigo. Don't ever do that to me again."

He smiled. "You got it, Korra. I promise."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He turned around. Amon was still waiting on his water cyclone.

Ichigo stepped away from his friends. "Guys, let me handle this."

"Be careful, Ichigo. He's Tarrlok's brother. So he's a bloodbender too." Mako told him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, I'm dead for one day and look what happens. Anyway, don't worry. I can take him."

Noatak gathered a ball of water and blasted it at him. Ichigo cut through it and charged him. He swung and Noatak ducked while kicking him in the gut. Ichigo shunpoed behind him and slashed down with Zangetsu.

He dodged and sent bullets of ice at him. Ichigo flared his reiatsu and the bullets ricocheted off of it. Then he came forward, intending to end it there. Noatak caught him with bloodbending then flung him into a building.

He fell to the ground and Noatak followed him. Ichigo got to his feet but was forced to his knees by bloodbending.

Noatak laughed. "You will all bow before me. Grovel, Kurosaki Ichigo. Beg for your life."

Ichigo laughed without humour. "Like I said before, Amon, big talk."

Noatak glowered and thrust Ichigo through a wall then he threw him with bloodbending. Ichigo flipped in the air and slid to a stop. He raised his sword and flew down. Noatak gathered a wave of water and smashed it into Ichigo, then froze him in place.

Mako jumped down and burnt through the ice. Korra joined him and sent Noatak into the water with air. Ichigo rolled his shoulders.

"This guy's as tough as ever. Thanks for the save."

"No problem, Ichigo. We'll all beat him together." Mako replied.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Noatak rose out of the sea on another cyclone and Ichigo grabbed Mako, flinging him up into the air. Mako fired several shots at Noatak but was hit by a tendril of water and thrown to the ground.

Korra broke through his water cyclone with air. Noatak sent snakes of water at her and she weaved through them, spinning and switching directions, just as Tenzin had taught her.

Then Ichigo charged forward and swung, managing to cut Noatak across the chest. He cried out and blasted them both back. Then Mako kicked him back into the sea.

Ichigo supported himself on his sword and got to his feet, helping Korra do the same. Mako winced as he struggled over to them.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

Mako nodded. "I'm fine. Just took a hit to my leg. I can still fight."

Just then, Noatak surfaced and began to walk on the water towards them.

"Oh man, this just gets better and better." Korra said sarcastically.

Noatak lifted his arms and with a great cry he gripped nearly the entire bay of water and lifted it above this head.

Ichigo cursed. "If he drops that on the city, millions of people are going to die." He turned to his friends. "I hate to do this, but it's the only way. Guys, can you hold off Amon for a little while? I have an attack that just might finish this. But I need time to gather enough reiatsu. I still haven't mastered these powers of mine."

They nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Thanks." He stepped back and started to power up. Korra and Mako limped forward to face Noatak.

He laughed crazily. "You're nothing! Not even you, the Avatar, can fully fathom my power! I am a king! I am a god!"

Korra gritted her teeth. "He's gone insane with power."

Mako cursed. "But he's right. What can we do against that?"

She looked him in the eye and took his hand. "We can try."

He nodded. As if they had worked together for years, the two benders linked arms and put their other two hands side by side, facing Noatak. They yelled in defiance and attacked.

Air and fire came from their respective hands and combined in mid-air, hurtling towards Noatak. He made a shield of water and the attack slammed into it. They were at a standstill. Korra and Mako grunted with the effort. Even Noatak was struggling.

Finally, their attack broke through and slammed into Noatak, launching him backwards into the air. He cried out with intense pain and for a moment, all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Ichigo rose into the air and raised his sword above him. The winds swirled around him and his reiatsu was like a visible aura, covering his body. He recounted the words Urahara had once said to him and repeated them now.

"If I dodge something, I won't let it cut me. If I protect someone, I won't let them die. If I attack something, I'll go for the kill!"

Ichigo swung his sword straight down.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A massive crescent shaped attack of pure blue reiatsu sprung from his sword and streaked across the sky towards Noatak. He saw the danger and raised up the entire bay to protect himself.

But Ichigo's attack could not be stopped. Noatak screamed in agony as the Getsuga ripped through his body. The wind died down and the wave crashed back into the ocean.

Noatak's body seemed to be hovering. Then his left shoulder split from his neck. It fell towards the water, carrying his left arm and side with it. Then Noatak also fell, now only possessing three limbs. The Getsuga Tenshou had barely missed his head.

Ichigo let out a long breath and fell towards the ground, utterly spent. Korra and Mako ran forward and managed to catch him but his weight sent them all tumbling onto the hard ground. They looked at each other and laughed joyously. The day was won. Amon had been defeated.

Under the waves, Noatak was still conscious. He felt a longing for something as he saw his enemies laugh and hug each other. He needed his brother back.

Noatak used the water to propel himself through the water to Air Temple Island. Using pure strength of will, he hauled himself onto the shore and began to crawl to the Temple.

He went inside and somehow managed to climb up the ladder. He got into the attic and inched himself over to his brother.

Tarrlok widened his eyes. "Noatak. I see that the Avatar got her wish."

Noatak looked dejectedly at Tarrlok. "It's over, brother. I am sorry for what I had to do to you."

Tarrlok sighed. "Our father set us on this path. Fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys."

Noatak reached up and undid the latch to the door. "Leave with me now. Even though I am no longer whole, we have a second chance. We can start over together. Please, you're all I have left in the world."

* * *

Ichigo, Korra and Mako sat on the ground next to the bay, basking in the sun and recounting what had happened since Ichigo's death. Slowly, people began to peek out from their hiding places. Some had witnessed the fight, others hadn't. Very few were present to see the magnitude of Ichigo's attack. They did not understand it.

Suddenly, they heard panting. They turned and saw Naga riding in with Asami and Bolin on her back. The three of them stood up. Naga slid to a stop and Asami and Bolin beheld Ichigo.

"Ichigooo!" Bolin jumped off of Naga and embraced him, lifting him off the ground in one of his trademark bear hugs. Ichigo laughed.

"It's good to see you, Bolin."

"What happened to you, man? We thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." Bolin nodded and went to greet his brother and Korra.

Asami was still on Naga. She stared at Ichigo. Ichigo stared back. He offered her a welcoming smile and walked forward slightly.

"Hey, Asami."

Her hand went to her mouth and a single tear fell from her right eye. Ichigo came up to Naga and held out his hand. Asami slowly took it and Ichigo gently helped her off of Naga. Asami looked in wonder and disbelief at him. Then with a cry of joy and pain she embraced him and he embraced her back.

"I thought you were dead!" She blubbered.

"Shh," Ichigo said in a comforting tone. "It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here now."

* * *

The following morning, everyone was reunited on Air Temple Island. Ichigo had recounted what happened to him, leaving out some details but no one asked him to elaborate. They figured that coming back from the dead was not a process he would want to remember.

They told the story of the final fight and how Ichigo had killed Amon. But Korra's bending could not be saved.

Lin put her hands on Korra's shoulders. "I can't believe Amon got you too."

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin attempted to make light of the moment.

"Bro, not the time." Mako told him

"Right, right. I'll just stand over here, quietly, in silence."

Ichigo took Korra's hand. "I should have gotten there sooner. Maybe I could have saved your bending from Amon."

She shook her head and smiled weakly. "You did enough, Ichigo. No one can expect any more than that. Anyway, what happened to your sword and robes?"

Ichigo looked down at himself. He was back in his normal clothes. "I guess it reversed. But don't worry. I can still feel my power. When the time is right, it'll come back."

They stood there. Naga. Meelo. Ikki. Jinora. Pema and Rohan. Tenzin. Korra. Ichigo. Bolin and Pabu. Mako. Lin. And Asami. Ichigo looked at each of his new friends. His memories were still gone. Yes, many of them had returned but one half of his life was still incomplete. But he accepted that. He wouldn't trade anything for this moment.

Commander Bumi's ship came from the ocean and approached the Island.

"You saved Republic City." Tenzin said proudly.

"But I still lost my bending." Korra replied sadly. Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder.

Ikki waved at the ship. "Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!"

The man in question was standing on the ship figurehead, dressed in a military uniform. His hair was brown and jutted out in all areas. He threw his arms up in the air and screamed like a madman.

"Waaaaaahoo!"

Tenzin sighed. "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

* * *

Clouds were heavy above the little speedboat. Noatak was propped up in the front, steering the boat. Tarrlok was sitting at the back.

Noatak smiled as he looked out over the rising sun. "The two of us together again. There's nothing we can't do."

"Yes, Noatak." Tarrlok replied with a little reluctance.

"Noatak' Heh. I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Tarrlok glanced at a shelf on the boat where there were several Equalist gloves. He pulled one on and unscrewed the lid to the gas tank.

"It will be just like the good old days." He said with finality.

A single tear streamed from Noatak's face.

Tarrlok ignited the glove.

* * *

A few days later, Korra, Ichigo and the others returned to the South Pole. Ichigo enjoyed being back again. But he knew the reason they were really here.

They all sat in a room. Pema and the girls were playing with Rohan quietly. Tenzin sat with a sleeping Meelo in his arms.

Ichigo, Mako, Asami and Bolin sat restlessly on a couch. Korra's parents and Lin were there also.

The door to the adjoining room opened and Katara's elderly face peeked through. She shut the door behind her and everyone rose to their feet.

"I've tried everything in my power. But I cannot restore Korra's bending." She said sadly.

"But you're the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying." Lin insisted.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

Korra stepped out of the room and looked at all her friends and family.

"It's going to be all right, Korra." Tenzin said.

She shook her head. "No. It's not." Korra grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. Ichigo said nothing. Korra's mother started crying and Ichigo went to stare out a window.

Mako ran after Korra. "Korra, wait!"

She stopped. "Go away."

Mako reached her side. "I will. But I just want you to know: I'm here for you."

"No. I mean go away. Back to Republic City. Get on with your life."

Mako looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favours."

She started walking away but Mako grabbed her arm. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. Listen, when Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…" He took her face in his hands. "I love you, Korra."

She began tearing up and she pulled away. "I- I can't."

She ran to Naga and Mako yelled after her. "Korra!"

Korra rode Naga out the gate. Tenzin came up behind Mako.

"We need to be patient with her." Tenzin said. "It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the house and sat down in the snow. Asami saw him there and went up to him.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey."

She struggled for the right words. "I, I just wanted to thank you for the advice you gave me. It really helped me face my father. So, thank you."

"It's no problem." He replied.

She looked at the ground and blushed ever so slightly. "So, do you want to um, I don't know. I mean- I know this is a hard time but would you- Would you be interested in spending more time together?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you stutter."

She blushed harder. "Well, um, I…"

Ichigo got to his feet. "Asami, I have a life out there somewhere. Other friends. Possibly a girlfriend. I don't know. That's all in the past. But spending more time with you… would be great. Yeah."

Her face lit up with hope. "So, that's a yes?"

He smirked. "What, did you want me to say no?"

Asami smiled wide.

* * *

Korra rode out to a small cliff, overlooking the cold Southern Ocean. She dismounted and walked to the edge of a cliff. Tears welled in her eyes and one of them fell down the cliffside and hit the ground. She began to cry freely and sat down, hugging herself to her knees. A shadow passed over and she saw Airbender robes out of the corner of her eye.

"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone."

The voice that answered however, wasn't Tenzin's.

"But you called me here."

She turned around and saw him: the boy in the iceberg.

"Aang."

He smiled at her. "You have finally connected with your spiritual self."

"How?" Korra asked as she rose to her feet.

"When we hit our lowest point," Aang replied, "We are open to the greatest change."

Behind him appeared apparitions of all the past Avatars. Row upon row of them, stretching out as far as Korra could see. Aang stepped forward and placed his thumb on her forehead.

His eyes turned white then he stepped back. The visions faded into mist. Korra's eyes were closed and when she opened them, they were white and glowing like Aang's.

The ground cracked under her feet and she rose up on a cyclone of air. Korra held out her hands and air blasted away, followed by fire, then earth. The ocean itself responded to her commands and rose into the air.

She went out of the Avatar State and was lowered to the ground. She turned around as she realized someone was behind her. Mako stood there, his face lit in a gentle smile.

Korra smiled back and they ran to embrace each other. Korra looked Mako in the eye.

"I love you too."

Then they kissed, a real kiss not like the one they'd shared all those months ago outside the Arena. This one was heartfelt.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside the house by himself. Katara appeared, holding something in her hands. She approached him and he turned to face her.

She smiled and began. "When you first arrived, we told you that you came in nothing but some ripped up old clothes, bearing no other possessions. That was not the truth. You also had this."

Katara handed the object to him. It was wooden and fit into the palm of his hand. It was shaped as a pentagon. A strange skull-like symbol was engraved in the middle of it. Ichigo's memory triggered the answer.

"My Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass. I remember this."

Katara smiled. "I had a feeling you would. Use it well. I sense it will help uncover more of your past."

Ichigo nodded. "Thank you, Katara."

* * *

Later that day, everyone stood at a small temple on the shore. It was surrounded by large rocks and was overlaid with gold. Korra stood on it and Lin moved up the stairs to her side.

She knelt and Korra placed her thumb on Lin's forehead. Her eyes glowed white, signalling she was going into the Avatar State. Tenzin's eyes widened in amazement.

When she was done, Lin got to her feet and held out her hands. The rocks around the temple rose into the air. Her bending had been restored.

Bolin's jaw hit the ground. Lin looked with wonder at her saviour.

"Thank you."

Korra bowed respectfully and Tenzin went up to her.

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

Ichigo and Korra walked together outside, looking at the night sky.

"Looks like the stars aren't showing up tonight." Ichigo said.

Korra sighed. "Guess not."

He looked into her eyes. "You know, Korra. You're pretty incredible. You've even got the super emo Mako chasing after you."

She glared at him. "Is that the _only_ reason why I'm incredible?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No. Just one of many."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I've been right all along."

"About what?"

"You're creepy when you smile."

Tick marks appeared on his head. "Say that again, you little-"

Korra patted him on the head. "That's much more like it, Strawberry."

But Ichigo didn't get mad this time. "My name actually has another meaning."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"One who protects."

Korra smiled genuinely. "Your parents couldn't have chosen better."

Suddenly Ichigo felt something stir inside of him. He walked a few paces way from Korra. "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Korra, can you leave me alone for a few minutes?"

She looked with slight concern at him. "Uh, sure, Ichigo." She went back into the house. Ichigo strode outside the village and neared the sea.

"Heh, not bad for an amateur. I'm surprised you actually sensed that."

Ichigo turned at the voice and saw Zangetsu standing a few paces away from him.

"Zangetsu. Why'd you call me out here?"

"To warn you." He replied cryptically.

"Warn me of what?"

Zangetsu shook his head. "Something is coming. I can sense it. It's still a ways off, but still, be wary, King."

Ichigo looked at him with apprehension. "Wary of what exactly?"

"I can't say. For now, just enjoy the peace that you have won. It might not last much longer. Oh and by the way, you remember your combat pass, right?"

"Yeah."

"You remember what it does?"

Ichigo nodded and Zangetsu smirked. "Don't ever lose it, King. I'll kill you if ya do."

Zangetsu disappeared and left Ichigo in a fit of rage. When he had calmed down, he went back inside the house and saw all his friends talking and laughing together. Ichigo smiled slightly and finally, for the first time since he was discovered in the ice, Ichigo felt like he belonged.

* * *

End of Book 1.

* * *

Wow, that's the end. I really hope you guys enjoyed that final chapter, please tell me your thoughts I love to hear from you. Now then, regarding Book 2. It's coming but I'm probably going to take a little break because I've been going really hard on this story. Although I may post a little prologue soon of Book 2, but we'll see. Anyways guys, thank you as always for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	14. Book 2: Prologue

Well guys, here ya go. This is the prologue to Book 2 that I promised. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Familiarity

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia stood atop the Squad Thirteen barracks, staring up at the full moon. A cool night breeze wafted through her black hair, causing it to ripple slightly. Her breath came slowly and silently. To a normal passerby, it would look like she was standing dead on her feet. But if you stared closely at her eyes, you would notice that they were moving, darting across the rows of buildings that blanketed Seireitei.

She took a deep breath and sighed. _It's been four months. No sign of him._

Rukia cursed herself and glared up at the sky, as if daring it to challenge her. If it would get him back then she'd certainly oblige to fighting it. But the sky gave no response; choosing instead to be a dark, blank face.

Every night for four months, Rukia had stood here. Waiting. Watching. Hoping. But no matter how long she stayed, no matter how far she stretched her reiatsu, she could find no trace of the man who changed her life.

No doubt he was off somewhere, fighting and getting into trouble. Typical. Rukia smiled slightly to herself, her mind recalling the memories of all their adventures.

On the day he disappeared, Rukia had gone to question Urahara Kisuke. But with his annoying nature, he had told her that he knew nothing about it. It was obvious that he was lying but Rukia decided not to press the matter further. Kisuke would reveal the truth when he was ready.

The sound of footsteps entered her ear range. Rukia didn't turn. She already knew who it'd be.

"Any luck tonight, Rukia?"

"No, Renji. Still no trace."

Renji yawned and ran his hand through his long red hair.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, you know. You're not going to find him by standing on a rooftop and waiting."

Rukia whirled around. "Then what should I do?! My friend is out there, alone and possibly in danger! He could be dying and waiting for me right now!"

Renji looked sadly into her eyes. "I know, Rukia. I know. He's my friend too and I want to find him just as much as you do. But this is not the way."

She looked down. "I apologize. I was being selfish." Rukia sank to her knees. "I just miss him so much."

Renji knelt down and put his arm around her. "I do too."

They sat there together for several minutes. A single tear streamed down Rukia's face and she didn't bother wiping it away.

"Renji," She said quietly, "He's still out there, isn't he?"

He nodded. "Of course he is." Renji got to his feet. "Come on. Let's go inside and get some sleep. We can continue looking for the idiot tomorrow."

Rukia nodded and stood up. The two of them began walking away, back down the roof. Suddenly, the wind stirred and the two Soul Reapers were buffeted by invisible energy.

Renji grunted with the effort of staying on his feet. "What- what is this reiatsu?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo."

* * *

And yeah that's the prologue. Tell me your thoughts! Are you excited for Book 2? I'll be back soon with chapter 1. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys soon!


	15. Book 2: Chapter 1

Hey, guys, I'm back! Took a little break but I felt like writing again so here is the first chapter to Book 2. I'm really looking forward to this Book, it's gonna be a lot of fun. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebel Spirit

* * *

Rain came pouring down onto the little ship. The night was dark and cold. Strong southern waves lifted the ship up and down. A young man stood on the deck, looking out into the blackness. An older man, his superior, came up behind him, holding a lantern.

"This your first watch?" He asked.

The young man nodded. "Mmm hmm."

"Well then, you'd better keep your eyes peeled, laddie." The old man took on a mysterious expression. "You never know what creatures lurk in the murky depths."

The young man gasped and strained his eyes to see as far as he could. The old man walked away, chuckling quietly to himself. The young man frowned. There was an unnatural purple glow beneath the ship.

He narrowed his eyes and glimpsed a squid-like creature. Except it was far bigger and more evil looking than a normal squid.

"Uh, s-sir?"

"What?"

Suddenly the squid shot out a tentacle and gripped the old man, flinging him into the sea.

"Man overboard! Man overboard!"

More tentacles gripped the ship and began pulling it down, beneath the dark waves.

* * *

The Pro-Bending Arena was shining like a perpetual beacon; it's lights on full power. The commentator gripped his microphone.

"It's pro-bending night in Republic City and have we got a doozy for you. Fan favourites, the Fire Ferrets are about to take on hot newcomers, the Rhino-Lions."

Bolin stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He was dressed in his Ferret uniform and Pabu was sitting on a railing beside him.

"Now we all know that our last match was garbage," Bolin said, "Terrible! Even Pabu could have done a better job. But that's in the past. Because when you back a Fire Ferret in the corner, well mister, he comes back fighting!"

Pabu hissed in agreement. Bolin pointed to the fighting area. "So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow! Are you with me?"

His two partners, a snotty-nosed waterbending boy and a nerdy-looking firebending girl nodded reluctantly. Bolin sighed.

The two teams lined up and the bell rang to signal the beginning of the match. In the space of a second, all three Ferrets were sent into the drink.

"Ooh! The Fire Ferrets are knocked into the water and right into the record books for the fastest knockout in pro-bending history."

Bolin groaned as he hauled himself out of the water. "Where's Mako when I need him?"

* * *

Mako accelerated quickly, the sirens on his motorcycle blaring. The thieves were some ways ahead of him, riding in a big van. Mako zipped through traffic and turned sharp corners, easily gaining on them.

The back door to the van opened and two thieves stood there. The shorter one pulled out some water and the big one clapped his hands together, turning the water to mist.

Mako didn't hesitate and plunged straight into it. The thieves then bent some water onto the road and froze it. Mako gasped and skidded on the ice. He held out his hand and used fire to steady himself.

The van smashed through some bars and out of an intersection. A truck coming horizontal to Mako appeared in front of him. The firebender quickly veered away and blasted fire from his hands, propelling himself and the bike over the truck and right above the van.

Then he fired into the van's engine. It blew up and the van crashed on its side. Mako stopped the bike and took off his helmet. His spiky black hair came into view and he dusted off his police uniform.

The thieves tumbled out the van in a heap. Mako smiled and removed his goggles.

"Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here."

Suddenly the van's side was thrust open and a big lumbering earthbender stepped out. He clenched his fists and a huge rock came out of the ground. He grunted and hurled it at Mako.

Then something flashed and the rock split into halves and fell on either side of Mako. The big earthbender then cried out as something slammed into his gut.

He keeled over onto his knees and collapsed as something hit the back of his neck. Mako grimaced as he saw the familiar shock of orange hair.

"Ichigo."

The Soul Reaper smirked and glanced at Mako. "You know that had to be the cheesiest one-liner I've ever heard."

Mako scowled. "Hey, I worked all night on that one!"

"My point exactly."

Mako grumbled and crossed his arms. "You know I told you to stop interfering with police business. I had these guys."

Ichigo nodded. "I know you did. I just wanted a share of the fun."

Mako sighed. "Ichigo, crime fighting isn't about fun. It's serious. Why won't you realize that?"

"I do. Last night, I busted a drugs warehouse, stopped a rape and had a little fight with some Triple Threats."

"You what? Ichigo, that's police work. You're not an officer. _I_ am. You can't just go around being a vigilante."

Ichigo looked at him. "Why not? I got nothing better to do."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Look, just stop. Stop doing this. Or join the force. I don't care. Just stop being a vigilante."

"I prefer anarchist."

"Whatever."

Ichigo chuckled and Mako rolled his eyes. Ichigo mock saluted with two fingers.

"See you at the Island." He shunpoed away.

Mako glared at where he had been standing.

"Show off."

* * *

The bi-plane came into landing on the long runway. The pilot jumped out and removed her helmet, revealing the face of Asami.

A Future Industries worker strode up to her.

"I think these planes are ready to ship." Asami said.

"I hate to mention the elephant-rhino in the room but since your father was thrown in prison, no company will work with us. We're nearly bankrupt." The worker replied.

Asami smiled. "Don't worry. I'm going to the South Pole to meet with someone who can put Future Industries back on top."

She walked past him, not allowing the worker to see her troubled expression.

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were racing on air-scooters. They shot down corners and blew past Pema who nearly dropped Rohan. Ikki was in the lead with Korra not far behind. Jinora and Meelo followed them closely.

They flew around the training area and off a ledge. The finish line was up ahead. Tenzin's older brother Bumi was standing there with the flag.

Korra began to nearly be level with Ikki. She grinned mischievously and her eyes turned white, signalling that she was in the Avatar State. Korra blasted forward, easily taking first place.

Bumi coughed from all the dust. "The Avatar is the winner!"

Ikki stomped up to Korra as the older girl looked down at her smugly.

"No fair!" Ikki said. "You can't go into the Avatar State to win!"

Korra stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.

"You did what?!"

Korra cringed as she heard Tenzin's voice. The airbending master came walking up to them. "The Avatar State is not to be used a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!"

"It's the Avatar State and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra defended herself.

Tenzin wasn't budging. "Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending."

Korra scoffed. "I have mastered airbending!"

She turned around and shot several blasts of air in rapid succession. "Punch! Punch! Punch!" She turned back. "See? Mastered."

Bumi nodded. "Looks good to me!"

Tenzin sighed. "Is it too late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?"

Bumi grabbed Tenzin's face. "The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 BUMI time!"

Tenzin slapped his hands away and went to Korra.

"You've mastered Korra-style airbending. Now you need to master _real_ airbending." He pulled out a map. "Hopefully our visit to all the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies."

Korra inwardly groaned. Tenzin's kids shot to his side.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked.

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo demanded.

"I want to get tattoos! But instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts." Ikki declared.

"You can't get lightning bolts. That doesn't make any sense." Jinora argued.

"You don't make any sense!"

The two girls bumped their heads together like Korra and Ichigo used and still do.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Meelo yelled.

Tenzin pulled his daughters apart.

"No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time." He groaned and quieted down. "Now that the President is in office and I'm not needed on the Council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs."

Korra crossed her arms. "Great. More attention." She said sarcastically.

Bumi laughed and nudged his brother.

"Relax? I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see 'Vacation Tenzin'."

"You're not invited." Tenzin said firmly.

Korra bent down and smiled at the kids. "Before we go on your dad's study trip, we're gonna have some _real_ fun in my hometown for the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games and all kinds of fried food on sticks."

The kids all cheered and Tenzin grimaced. Bumi grinned and threw an arm around Tenzin's shoulders.

"Yep. There's Vacation Tenzin! And you can't stop me from coming to the festival. _Mom_ already invited me."

Tenzin groaned.

Ichigo, having heard the yelling, appeared around the corner.

"Festival, huh?" He smirked at Korra. "Guess you'll be spending some quality time with Mako, am I right?"

Korra didn't miss a beat. "Yes, and I do hope you won't leave poor Asami all alone."

Ichigo scowled. "Tch. Shut up."

Korra laughed. "It's always so easy to get you, Ichigo. By the way, where have you been going at night?"

Ichigo found a sudden interest in his shoe. "Around."

Korra put her hands on her hips. "Ichigo, you haven't been sneaking some time out with Asami, have you?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo spluttered. "And it's none of your business anyway. Just go and make out with emo-brat or whatever. It's the norm now, isn't it?"

Korra blushed furiously. "Shut up, Ichigo!"

* * *

On the long boat ride to the South Pole, Korra and Mako were sitting alone together in the cargo hold, leaning against Naga.

Mako chuckled. "So, I go out and say, 'Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here'."

Korra laughed. "Did you write that beforehand?"

"Yeah. I had a few others." He reached into his coat and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Let's see. 'Looks like you guys should put more try in triad'. Or 'When you get to jail, tell 'em Mako sent ya'."

"Ooh. I like that one."

Mako smiled. "Okay. I'll use that next time. Beifong say if I keep this up, I'll make Detective soon."

Korra smiled back. "Oh, that sounds so fun. All I do is train all day. It's like Tenzin's totally forgotten how I beat Amon."

"Actually Korra, Ichigo beat Amon."

"Whatever."

"Tenzin's just trying to help make you be the best Avatar you can be."

"Of course you take his side." Korra got up.

"I'm not taking his side. I'm just-"

"I'm gonna take a walk."

Mako sighed and looked at Naga. "Why is it so much easier to bust Triads than to get through one conversation with my girlfriend?"

* * *

Ichigo and Asami stood on the deck beside each other, looking out at the waves.

"So, I go out and say, 'That had to be the cheesiest one-liner I've ever heard'." Ichigo said.

Asami laughed. "Oh, Mako. He never learns, does he?"

Ichigo smirked. "No. Guess not."

Asami looked closely at him. "So, how's the memory thing going?"

He shrugged. "It's okay. I don't remember everything, of course. But I do remember my family and friends."

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"I guess." Ichigo looked wistfully into the water. Asami noticed the wooden Soul Reaper badge hanging from his belt.

"Have you mastered that badge thing?"

Ichigo took the badge and held it in his right hand. "Yeah. I'm used to it now."

"What happens when you use it?"

"I place it on my chest and the robes and sword appear. I don't know why, but I seem to remember that something else was supposed to happen. But whatever, it's fine like this."

He glanced at her. "How's Future Industries going?"

Asami sighed. "Not too good, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?"

"Because my father is in prison, other companies won't work with us. Future Industries is nearly bankrupt."

Ichigo looked concernedly at her. "That's not fair. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Just be there for me? Please?"

He nodded. "Of course."

A tear went down Asami's face and she cried into his shoulder. Ichigo blushed involuntarily and Asami pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so helpless. So alone."

Ichigo took her hand. "No, you're not alone. I promise, I will be there to help you with anything."

She smiled. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it, Prissy. I got your back. Always." She leaned into him and he put his arm around her as the sounds of the waves filled their ears.

* * *

The ship docked at the Southern Water Tribe capital after a few days and everyone got off the boat. There was a group of everyone's family and friends waiting for them. The kids ran to Katara.

"Gran-Gran!" They all cried.

She smiled as she hugged them. "Oh, you've all gotten so big."

Another lady was standing with her. She was quite tall with greying hair and a cheerful smile. The kids hugged her next.

"We missed you, Aunt Kya."

She smiled. "Oh, I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit _nearly_ enough."

Tenzin, Bumi and Pema stepped out of the boat next. Kya hit Tenzin on the arm. "He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not scared of you! Anymore." He rubbed the spot where she hit him.

Korra went to go hug her parents. Mako went with her. Korra smiled at her dad.

"You remember Mako."

Mako put out his hand for a handshake. "Sir."

Korra's father Tonraq crossed his arms and looked at Mako sternly.

"I hope you're not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city."

Mako stuttered. "Uh, no. Um. Uh, n-no."

Korra looked knowingly at her father. "Knock it off, Dad."

Tonraq chuckled and gripped Mako's hand in a firm handshake.

"I know someone like you wouldn't do that. _He_ would though."

He looked pointedly at Ichigo. The Soul Reaper smirked and shook hands with Tonraq.

"Nice to see you again, sir."

Tonraq smiled. "Likewise, Strawberry. Likewise."

Ichigo scowled. "I told you not to call me that. But since you're the father of this stubborn ass girl, I guess it's no surprise."

Korra rolled her eyes. Her mother, Senna smiled and embraced Ichigo. He was like a son to her.

"It's so good to see you, Ichigo."

He smiled. "Yeah. Good to see you too, Senna."

Bolin looked in awe at all the gathered people. There was a large crowd waiting along the shore.

"Wow! Look at all the people who came out to greet us."

Korra shook her head. "Uh, no. They came to greet _them_."

A large, grand white ship was coming into dock. It was adorned with the symbol of the Water Tribe. The crowd began cheering and applauding.

Tonraq scowled. "The great Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hurray."

Senna put a hand on his arm. "Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anticipation as the ship docked. Two honorary guards strode out of it first. Behind them came the Chief and two strange-looking twins.

The Chief was tall, with long, brown hair and a stern, slightly wrinkled face. He was dressed in royal Water Tribe garb. The twins behind him were absolutely identical.

They both wore the same clothes, had the same haircut and even the same facial expressions and likeness. The only difference is that one of them wore purple eye makeup.

Bolin nudged Korra. "Whoa. Who are the lovely ladies?"

"That's Eska and Desna, the Chief's children. Desna's a guy."

Bolin laughed nervously. "Oh, no, sure. I knew that. So… which one's Desna?"

Ichigo glanced at the Chief. He had a tendency to be suspicious of everyone but this man was different. There was something about him that seemed oddly familiar. It was just a feeling, however.

The Chief bowed slightly to Korra. "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed back. "Good to see you too."

The Chief's eyes passed over Ichigo and his eyes widened for a split second. Then they went back to normal and he turned to Tonraq.

"Tonraq."

"Brother."

* * *

Later on, the Glacier Spirits Festival was just getting started. Korra, Ichigo, Tonraq, Tenzin and the Chief all walked together. Mako and Bolin were there too but they kept a respectful distance from the Chief. Ichigo of course, didn't. Asami unfortunately couldn't make it.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the Spirits. Even during the most hallowed times." The Chief said.

"I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun." Korra said.

The Chief's voice took on a slightly angry tone. "This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth."

Everyone glanced obviously at Bolin. His mouth was stuffed full of a whole arctic hen.

He shrugged. "What? It's _so_ good."

"Traditions change." Tonraq said. "It's not the end of the world."

The Chief turned to face his brother. "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in southern waters. Some traditions have purpose."

"Wait. Spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked.

Ichigo looked at Tenzin. "Why didn't we hear about this?"

The Chief nodded. "Indeed. I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about such matters. Apparently, you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honour to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits." Korra said. "Airbending is getting pretty boring."

Tonraq looked firmly at his brother. "Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs."

"So you've said." The Chief replied.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Yeah, he _definitely_ didn't trust this guy.

* * *

That afternoon, Asami, Ichigo and Bolin strode up to a giant yacht. Asami smiled at the two boys.

"I'm glad you two came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world and he controls the entire global shipping business. So, you're my assistant, Bolin. Just stand there and don't say anything."

"No problem. Pabu and I are natural assistants." Bolin replied.

Asami smiled. "Ichigo, you're my bodyguard. Stand close behind me and look intimidating. We have to make this seem official."

"Sure, sure. Look intimidating. How do I do that?"

Bolin raised his hand. "Ooh! Ooh! Just scowl. That always freaks me out."

"You mean like this?"

Ichigo scowled and Bolin cowered behind Pabu.

"Yeah- yeah that's good. Please stop now."

He complied and the three of them went into the ship. Bolin eyed the yacht with impressed eyes. "Man, this is nice. I gotta get into this whole 'business' thing."

They stepped inside the main room. There were several people inside, sitting on cushions. Varrick himself was seated cross-legged at the far end of the room. He had his eyes closed and two fingers from each hand on his temples.

After a while, he stopped, opened his eyes and grinned.

"Did you see that? Levitation! I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or what?"

Everyone in the room began clapping, including Asami. Bolin rubbed the back of his head.

"It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow."

Asami gasped and Ichigo facepalmed. Everyone in the room gasped as well. Varrick glared at Bolin and stalked over to him. He got right in his face, forcing Bolin to lean back.

"Are you saying I _wasn't_ levitating?"

Bolin gulped. "Uh… no?"

Varrick glowered at him then turned around to face everyone.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me? Now I look like an idiot! Swami, you're fired!"

An older man looked up in surprise and walked out of the room backwards in shame. Varrick threw his arm across Bolin's shoulder.

"I like you, kid. You're a real straight-shooter. Just like me. Miss Sato, he and orange-head are with you?" He pointed straight at her face.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Oh, so you brought your tiger-shark to do business, huh? Now that's moxie! And you brought a scowling bodyguard. Not bad. Ha, ha!"

Varrick grabbed Bolin and pulled him over to some cushions. A woman, Varrick's assistant from the looks of it, hustled the already seated people out of the way and Varrick plopped Bolin down on a now vacant cushion.

"Get over here and pop a squat!" He pointed at his assistant. "Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests."

Zhu Li nodded and got the tea ready.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Asami said. "As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping. And-"

Varrick pointed in her face again. "Sure! But first, you gotta check out my new venture: moving pictures."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Zhu Li, do the thing!"

Zhu Li quickly shoved the tea tray into Bolin's hands and unveiled a strange contraption that looked somewhat like a camera. There was a screen across the room and Varrick guided Asami's eyes to it. "You're gonna love this!"

On the screen appeared a weird animal moving quite slowly. Ichigo wrinkled his nose. He didn't know why, but it seemed so outdated.

Varrick grinned. "Mind-blowing, right?"

"Yeah!" Bolin said.

Varrick shook his head. "Now, forget that! That's the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!"

 _It certainly is the past_ , Ichigo thought.

Zhu Li quickly turned off the machine. Varrick beckoned to someone. "Imagine watching this. Ginger, get over here and do your poses."

Bolin gasped. Ginger was a tall lady with, well, ginger-coloured hair and way too much makeup. She began making poses and by the end, Bolin was drooling. Ichigo held the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Spectacular!" Varrick cried. He stepped in front of Bolin, obscuring his vision of Ginger. "And, we tell a story. There's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever. Thanks, Ginger! Go rest your gams." Varrick threw himself into a seated position between Bolin and Asami.

"How about that, Tiger-Shark?" He wrapped an arm around Bolin. "We're gonna do big business with these 'movers' as I call 'em."

"Okay… But I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track." Asami said. "If we could hammer out a deal-"

Varrick raised his hand. "Stop." He drew in close so that their foreheads and noses were touching. "Look me in the eye." They stared at each other for several seconds then Varrick grinned. "We got a deal!"

Everyone cheered. Ichigo sweatdropped furiously. Varrick gripped Asami's hand in a handshake. "We can hammer out the details at the Royal Feast tonight. Now! Who wants a rocket-boat ride?"

Everyone cheered again and followed Varrick out the door. Bolin stared after them in confusion.

"Is that how business usually goes?"

Asami suddenly hugged him and ruffled his hair. "You _are_ a natural assistant." She turned and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "And you're the best bodyguard a lady could have!"

Ichigo turned away from her to hide his blushing. "Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

* * *

That night, in the royal banqueting hall, all the important people and dignitaries sat around tables, eating. Korra was sitting with the Chief, Tonraq, Senna and the twins, Eska and Desna at a long table at the head of the room.

Ichigo sat with Mako, Asami and Bolin at one of the normal tables in the room while Tenzin sat with his mother Katara and his siblings Kya and Bumi.

"This is a wonderful feast in your honour, Uncle." Korra said.

"This is nothing." He replied. "When this festival was founded, the Tribal Elders would commune with the Spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky."

"Wow. I've never seen that." Korra said a little wistfully.

Her uncle turned to look at her. "And that is a shame. Since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the Spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you, to help you fulfil your destiny."

Tonraq leaned over. "I thought I had made it clear that _Tenzin_ is teaching her."

The Chief ignored him. "Every Avatar before you travelled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father that kept you secluded at the South Pole."

"I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?" Korra said.

Tonraq looked her in the eye. "We all did what we thought was best for you."

Korra crossed her arms. "Who I train with should be my decision, Dad. Not yours. Or Tenzin's."

Tenzin and his siblings were watching the exchange. Bumi leaned over.

"Looks like someone's trying to take your place as the Avatar's stick-in-the-mud mentor."

"Bumi," Kya said chastisingly, "Don't pick on Tenzin. You know he's always been sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!" Tenzin retorted with some heat. His siblings laughed and began poking him. From across the table, Katara looked sadly at her three children.

Bolin gobbled down his food. Ichigo, Asami and Mako were more reserved, as usual.

"So, what do you think of Korra's uncle, Ichigo?" Asami asked.

"I don't trust him." Ichigo replied.

Mako rolled his eyes. "You don't trust anyone."

Ichigo ignored him. "He just gives me a weird feeling. And his kids are freakin' creepy, as well."

Bolin swallowed a bite. "What are you talking about? Eska's _so_ hot!"

Ichigo glanced at Mako. "Mako, did Bolin ever hit his head as a child? Or was he born this way?"

Mako shrugged. "Could be a bit of both."

The Chief rose to his feet to make a speech. He cleared his throat and began.

"As your Chief, it is my honour to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and to restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the Spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become: a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by, while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay."

Tonraq glanced at his brother, his expression betraying nothing.

The Chief continued. "Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course."

He sat back down and the crowd began muttering and murmuring amongst themselves. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he contemplated what the Chief had said. Asami put her hand on his arm.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Fine. Just fine."

Varrick got to his feet and addressed everyone with a grin. "Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now! Let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's Dancing Otter-Penguins!"

* * *

Later on that night, the carnival was in full swing. There were rides, snacks and all sorts of things Ichigo didn't care about. He, Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin were walking together.

Mako and Korra were feeding each other cotton candy while Bolin watched them enviously. Even Ichigo was sharing some food with Asami, though begrudgingly so. She had persuaded him with rich girl puppy dog eyes that reminded him of Rukia.

Bolin looked around and eyed Eska and Desna, Unalaq's children, standing alone together in the middle of the street. He nudged Mako and cleared his throat noisily.

"Wish me luck. I'm making my move. Whee!" He pranced off in their direction.

"Good luck." Mako said half-heartedly.

"Those two have always creeped me out." Korra said. "They smell like a grandma's attic."

Ichigo smirked. "Maybe you just smell like a pigsty."

"What'd you say?!"

Mako and Asami stood off them as they bickered.

Bolin approached the twins.

"Hey, I'm Bolin. I'm a friend of Korra. You're Eska, right? Wow! I am loving these robes."

Eska hissed at him. Bolin cleared his throat and tried again. "So, you're from the North, right? Cool. That's like- you know- that's like my favourite direction."

Desna studied him for a few seconds then turned to his sister.

"I think he is trying to establish some kind of bond with you based on your geographic point of origin."

"Perhaps it would be interesting to spend time with someone who's ways are so rough and uncultured." Eska replied and smiled devilishly at Bolin. "You amuse me. I will make you mine."

Bolin was confused. "You mean like a boyfriend? Or like- or like a slave?"

She stepped forward and grabbed his collar. "Yes. Win me prizes."

Bolin laughed nervously as she dragged him off.

Mako and Korra were playing one of the carnival games. You had to shoot water at a wooden sculpture of Aang, get the water into his mouth and raise the bar to win your prize.

"Unalaq offered to train me. He says he'd teach me about the Spirits and my connection to them." Korra said.

"Sounds good. What does Tenzin think?" Mako asked.

"Tenzin thinks I'm his prisoner. Or one of his kids." She pouted. "I'll never finish training with him in charge!" She increased the water output and instantly the bar was raised to the top.

"We have a winner!"

The prize was a stuffed animal version of Appa, Aang's flying bison. "I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The South is spiritually unbalanced and it's the Avatar's job to fix it. But my dad won't even let me think about Unalaq teaching me. Well?"

"Well what?" Mako asked.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I guess you should do what you think is right. I support whatever decision you make."

"Oh, thanks. That's a big help." Korra said sarcastically.

"I thought you wanted me to be supportive. Now you what me to tell you what I think? Make up your mind."

"Just forget it." Korra shoved the stuffed Appa in Mako's face and stalked off.

Ichigo yawned as he and Asami strode through the carnival with Asami forcing him to hold her hand. She glanced over at him. In the six months since Amon's defeat, they had both grown and Ichigo was now a centimetre or two taller that her.

"You tired already, Ichigo? It's not even 11:00 yet."

He shook his head. "No. I'm just bored."

"Ichigo, it's a carnival. How can you be bored?"

"I'd rather be fighting."

"Well, go fight someone, then."

He looked at her with hope. "You serious?"

"No."

Ichigo groaned. "Figures."

"Besides," Asami said, "You're here with me at a festival, how can you be bored?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You're right. What should we do?"

Asami looked around. "Um… Oh!" She pointed over at a frozen pond where couples and families were skating together. "Let's go ice skating!"

"Sure!"

The two of them ran over and rented two pairs of skates. They went up to the pond and Ichigo stepped onto it. It felt like ages since he had last went skating. A rush of feelings came back. He could picture himself on a skating rink in Karakura Town skating with his family as a kid and even skating once with Rukia.

He glided out onto the pond, expecting Asami to follow him. When he noticed that she wasn't he turned back to look at her. She was hesitantly treading on the ice, awkwardly sliding forward trying to keep her balance.

"Asami!" Ichigo called. "What are you doing?"

She stared at the ice, twirling her arms every so often to stay on her feet.

"I don't know how to skate, okay! I've never been before."

"What? But you're the one who wanted to do it!"

"I know! I wanted to try, can you come help me?"

Ichigo sighed with a chuckle and skated over to her. He took her hand and began slowly heading out towards the middle of the pond again. When they had been going for a little while, Ichigo felt she was ready to try on her own.

"Okay," he said, "Letting go."

"Wha- hey! Not so fast, whoa!" Asami whirled her arms and then caught her balance. She looked around and saw that she was doing it. She laughed. "Wow, how about that?" Then suddenly she slipped and fell. Ichigo reached out quickly and caught her before she hit the ice.

"Thanks," she said with a laugh.

Ichigo laughed back and held her close as they slowly moved around the pond. They smiled at each other.

"This is nice," Ichigo said.

"Yeah."

"It's been so peaceful. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy it."

"Yeah, it's been great. There's still problems but honestly I live for these moments."

Ichigo brushed a strand of hair from her face. "It'll all get better," he said in reply. "Everything is gonna be just fine."

Suddenly he sniffed the air and turned around. The reiatsu around him was shifting slightly. There was something was here that shouldn't be. It felt cold and foreign, but not altogether unfamiliar.

Asami noticed his expression. "What is it?"

He frowned. "I don't know. I just feel weird."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Ichigo concentrated but the feeling was gone. "It was probably nothing."

* * *

The night was now full. Everyone was asleep in their homes. The bells outside Korra's house began to chime with the wind.

Inside, she was asleep against Naga. The polar bear-dog stirred and got up.

Korra groaned. "Naga, what are you doing?"

Naga ran outside and began to howl. "Naga, hush!"

She had run out to the cliff face overlooking the carnival. She wouldn't stop howling. Korra went out after her and rubbed her. "Quiet, Naga. You'll wake everyone up."

Naga licked her face and continued to howl. Bolin yawned and stepped out of his house.

"What's going on?"

Mako went outside too. Ichigo was still asleep and he cried out suddenly. He shot up from his bed and things in the house were pushed back by his reiatsu.

He heard Naga's howling, sensed the cause and looked out the door.

"A Hollow."

Korra heard something and squinted, trying to see past the falling snow. In the distance, a strange figure emerged from the ground. It was large and purple and looked like it was made of translucent goo.

"What is that?"

It suddenly charged her with unnatural speed and knocked her back up the hill. Then it slammed her into a rock, gripped her wrists and looked deep into her eyes.

Ichigo hurriedly grabbed his Combat Pass and hit it against his chest. Instantly, his Soul Reaper robes appeared and he gripped Zangetsu in his hand.

Mako blasted fire at the monster and got it away from Korra. He and Bolin advanced. Bolin brought up the ground as a wall, shielding Korra and arcing to hit the monster.

"Got it!"

The monster dodged and hit the two of them down a hill.

"Don't got it!"

Tonraq and Tenzin came to help. Korra got to her feet and attacked the monster. It avoided all her shots and she barely rolled away as it smashed the ground where she had been standing.

"Korra!"

Tonraq rode to her defence on an ice board. He brought up walls of ice around the monster, encasing it completely. Then two tentacles thrust out of the top, grabbing Tonraq and hurling him into a house. Then they gripped Korra and launched her down the cliff.

The monster broke out of the ice walls and Tenzin ran up to it.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit simply punched him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A blue line of energy cleaved through the spirit's arm and shot down the cliff, destroying most of the carnival. Ichigo raised his sword and studied the spirit.

"You're no Hollow. What are you?"

It turned to face him and a brief look of recognition crossed its face.

In a raspy voice, it spoke back. "A Soul Reaper? I would have never expected one of your kind to be here. Do not group me with those pathetic creatures you call Hollows. I am a Spirit!"

Ichigo hefted his sword over his shoulder. "Sure, sure. What do you know about Soul Reapers?"

The spirit chuckled. "What do I know? Not much. Just that frankly, you're a little out of place here."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

It smiled. "My lips are sealed."

Ichigo grinned. "Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

He yelled and charged, swinging his sword. The spirit avoided the attack and slapped him hard. Ichigo managed to block the blow and cut off one of its fingers. It didn't flinch and merely kicked him back down into the carnival remains.

It laughed. "If you think you can challenge me in your present state, then you've got another thing coming. Haven't you heard? Only a Soul Reaper wielding a Bankai could ever hope to defeat the likes of me."

 _Bankai? What the hell is a Bankai?_ Ichigo thought.

Korra cursed and stood up. She punched her fist into her palm and went into the Avatar State. The spirit charged her. Korra rose up on a cyclone of air and easily dodged its attack, sending the spirit tumbling into the carnival.

Next, she unleashed several powerful blasts of fire at it. At first it looked like she'd won then the spirit launched a tentacle that grabbed onto Korra and swung her through the carnival, smashing through everything in her path. Then it flung her into a wall.

Ichigo was shocked. "You gotta be kidding me! She was in the freaking Avatar State!"

He struggled to his feet, using Zangetsu to support him. But he wouldn't be in time. The spirit raised its fist to crush Korra. Suddenly, strange tendrils of water began surrounding it in weird patterns.

Unalaq was there, weaving the tendrils round the spirit. Korra and Ichigo looked in wonder as the water began to glow and emanate an ethereal, golden colour. The spirit began to turn gold as well. It and the water shone brightly, illuminating the night.

The spirit turned and began walking away. It faded into spirit particles and was gone.

"Go in peace." Unalaq said.

Korra and Ichigo ran up to Unalaq, followed by Tenzin and Tonraq.

"Korra! Are you all right?" Tonraq asked.

"How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?" Korra asked, ignoring her father's question.

Unalaq gestured to Tonraq. "As your father could tell you, I've spent my life studying the Spirits and learning their ways. Though I am surprised a Soul Reaper would not know of this technique, nor that you would not have the means to defeat such a creature."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You know about Soul Reapers?"

Unalaq nodded. "Of course. As I said, I have spent my life learning about _all_ spiritual matters. All of this knowledge is lost in the South. I could teach you, _both_ of you, everything I know."

"Chief Unalaq," Tenzin interrupted, "Clearly you are very knowledgeable. But Korra still has much to learn about Airbending and I hope that by going to the Air Temples, she will be able to connect with the past Avatars. And Ichigo is definitely not the spiritual type. His powers are a mystery but that is up to him to discover."

"That is of no concern. He is a Soul Reaper. Therefore, he must possess knowledge about the Spirits in order to battle them. I can provide him with that knowledge. But the Air Temples will teach the Avatar nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar."

"I've told you that will not happen!" Tonraq raised his voice.

Korra pushed in between the two brothers.

"Hey! I'm right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?"

"Korra, please. Listen." Tenzin pleaded.

"I'm tired of listening to you- both of you! You keep me locked up, telling me you know what's best but both of you were powerless against the spirit attack! I think it's time I had a new teacher."

Ichigo took her hand. "Korra, wait. Think about this."

She shook her head. "I don't need to think. I've made up my mind. You're welcome to join me. You could learn a lot too."

Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh.

Tonraq looked at his daughter. "Now, Korra-"

"Unalaq has proven that he knows what I need to learn. I have to go with him."

Tenzin tried one more time. "Please. I know you're angry. But we've come so far together."

She turned away. "I'm sorry, Tenzin. But this is as far as we go."

He nodded sadly and bowed. "It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra."

He walked off. Ichigo stared after him helplessly. Unalaq smiled.

"You made the right decision, Avatar Korra. I look forward to instructing you and your friend in the ways of the Spirits."

Ichigo grabbed his arm. "Now wait just a minute. The only reason I'll stay is if you give me your word that you won't do anything to endanger Korra."

Unalaq nodded. "I guarantee it."

* * *

The next morning, Tenzin was packing his bags. His wife and kids were already loaded on Oogie. He placed some extra clothes in a bag and sighed with remorse.

Ichigo came up to him. "Tenzin, I'm sorry."

The older man gave a weak smile. "It's all right, Ichigo. I know your place is with Korra."

Ichigo looked down. "It's just- ugh."

"What is it?"

"I…" For a second Ichigo considered sharing what the spirit had said to him about being out of place. But he stopped himself. "I worry about her. She's too headstrong and arrogant."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow for an attempt at humour. "And you aren't?"

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Perhaps."

Tenzin put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo, I trust you. I trust that you can help Korra. I believe in you. And I believe that your memories will return and that you will discover who you were and that will only make you stronger."

Ichigo looked deep into the Airbender's eyes and saw a fatherly love that he had missed.

"Thank you."

He stretched out his hand. "Be careful, Tenzin."

Tenzin shook it solidly. "You too, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled one last time and walked away. Tenzin sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I think you forgot a couple of things."

He looked up at the voice to see Katara, Bumi and Kya standing there, smiling at him. Tenzin turned away.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now."

Katara laughed quietly. "This is your family, Tenzin. When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you had with your siblings. Besides, I think it's important that you all visit your father's home together."

Bumi grinned and hit his little brother on the arm. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Kya smiled with expectation. "I'm dying to see that laid-back 'Vacation Tenzin' I've been hearing so much about."

Tenzin gave in. "Oh, all right. Hop on."

He went forward and embraced his mother. "I love you, Mom. We'll see you soon."

He glanced back to see Bumi struggling to climb into Oogie's saddle. Tenzin groaned and booted his brother up with an airkick. When they were all ready, Tenzin took off into the sky.

* * *

Korra, Ichigo and Mako watched them go.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Korra asked.

Mako sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I'm not very good at this 'Avatar counselling' thing. But I know your heart is in the right place. You'll just have to trust it."

Ichigo nodded. "Whatever your reasoning is, Korra, I believe that it'll turn out for the better. And we'll be here with you all the way, no matter what."

She smiled at her two closest friends and they smiled back. Unalaq came up to them and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this was a hard decision, Korra. But it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I can teach you and Ichigo many things." He smiled. "I have great plans for you both."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1. Tell me your thoughts! I'm hoping that the next chapter will be out soon. Until then, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	16. Book 2: Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a great summer! Here's the second chapter of Book 2, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Southern Lights

* * *

Ichigo muttered in his sleep. Visions of the fight with the spirit plagued his dreams.

 _Never would have expected one of your kind to be here. Haven't you heard? Only a Soul Reaper wielding a Bankai could ever hope to defeat the likes of me. You're a little out of place here._

Rukia and Renji appeared, standing on a rooftop in Seireitei.

 _What- what is this reiatsu?_

 _Ichigo._

Ichigo shot awake, gasping for breath. Beads of sweat travelled down his face and his bed sheets were soaked with it. He sat up and rubbed his face. The sun was just rising and he didn't want to risk another nightmare so he got up.

Ichigo struggled out of bed and winced. The attack from the spirit had scarred his chest. He didn't know why but it left a searing sensation that felt like liquid fire. It would most likely heal soon but it was different from any attack he'd suffered before in Republic City.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said.

It opened and Korra stepped through.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go start my training with Unalaq. Wanna come?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure. Let's go."

They got ready and jumped on Naga. They found Unalaq making preparations for a journey of sorts. He looked up and smiled as he saw them.

"You're early," he said.

Korra grinned. "What can I say? I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq Spirit fighting technique."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not here to teach you to fight spirits. I'm here to help you begin your spiritual training." He gestured at the saddled animals they would be using as steeds. "We're going to one of the most remote places in the world. The long neglected spiritual center of your tribe: The South Pole."

"You're gonna train me at the South Pole?" Korra asked.

"We will do more than just train. But neglecting the Spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves, and now it threatens to destroy our tribe. You must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you."

Korra smiled. "A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in!"

Ichigo held up a hand. "Hang on. What's my place in all of this?"

Unalaq turned to him. "As a Soul Reaper, you are responsible for transferring lost souls to the other side. But that is not your role in this particular expedition. You will be Korra's spiritual guardian, and you will protect her with your life."

"I thought you guaranteed that Korra would not be put in any danger."

"Danger will come to the Avatar whether we like it or not. That's where you come in. Now I don't want you to think of yourself as a glorified bodyguard; that's why I called you a guardian. Being a Soul Reaper, you will be put to many different tasks. This is just one of them."

Ichigo nodded hesitantly. "Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Korra jutted in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a minute. I don't need a guardian. I can take care of myself. I'm the Avatar."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Unalaq smiled thinly. "Korra, I know you can handle yourself. But with Ichigo at your side, you will be open to a whole new level of spiritual awareness. His powers can ensure that."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you. Where does Ichigo's power come from?"

For a second, Unalaq hesitated. His eyes unfocused and he glanced elsewhere then back to Korra, stern once more.

"I do not know the answer to that question."

* * *

"There it is," Tenzin said, "The Southern Air Temple."

The temple was beautiful. Cylindrical spires of carefully crafted rock decorated it and the sun shone brilliantly off of the blue rooftops. The temple was perched on a high mountain, only accessible by Sky Bison.

"Isn't it magnificent?"

Tenzin landed Oogie and instantly, several Air Acolytes dashed up to them to take care of their needs. The lead one smiled brightly.

"Master Tenzin, welcome!"

Tenzin bowed slightly. "Good to see you again, Abbot Shung."

Shung spread his arms. "Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-center yourself by meditating in the Temple Gardens."

Tenzin politely refused. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

Shung turned to Pema next. "And you must be the honourable Pema. Please, accept these gifts." He reached into a box, carried by two Acolytes and pulled out a strange contraption with sharps clippers and blades hanging from it.

He handed it eagerly to Tenzin. "This is an ancient Airbender head-shaver we've refurbished just for you."

Tenzin looked at it dubiously. "Oh…okay."

Next, Shung placed a giant bouquet of flowers in Pema's arms, completely smothering her in them.

"And these flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room."

Pema struggled for a reply, her voice muffled from behind the flowers. "That's…sweet? You- you didn't have to."

Shung laughed. "Nonsense! Whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of Airbenders."

They glanced at Tenzin's kids as a lady handed a book to Jinora.

"No!" Ikki cried. "That gift is mine!"

"You don't even like to read." Jinora retorted.

"Naah!"

Pema smiled slightly. "Yep, those are the next generation of Airbenders."

Meelo jumped on Shung's head, holding a really furry lemur.

"Mommy, Daddy, look! I finally got a lemur! I'm gonna name him Poki."

The lemur screeched and flew out of his hands. "Poki, come back!" Meelo made an air scooter and chased after his pet.

Bumi and Kya struggled with their baggage. No Acolytes were helping them.

Bumi glared at one of them. "Excuse me! A little help here?"

She glanced back at him. "Sorry, I thought you were the servants."

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister!" Bumi protested hotly.

The Acolytes gaped wide with joy. "Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more Airbenders?"

"We're not Airbenders." Kya said with slight annoyance.

The woman stuttered. "O-oh. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Ichigo was walking around Korra's house gathering his belonging for the trip to the South Pole. Asami was sitting in a reading chair watching him.

"I don't understand why you have to go," Asami said. "This trip has nothing to do with you."

Ichigo tossed a big winter jacket into his bag. "I don't understand why you have to stay," he replied. "You should be coming with us."

Asami frowned. "You know I can't. I have to work out the final business deals with Varrick so I can save my company. I told you that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why are you going, Ichigo? I want you to stay here with me."

"Believe me, I want to stay with you but there are things that Unalaq knows about Soul Reapers that I don't and I want to find out more. Also, Korra is gonna need my help down there. I have to go."

"Is this about your memories and Unalaq or is this about Korra?"

"Asami, come on."

"I'm just wondering! Like I know that you and Korra are close and that you're always there for her and everything but you know it would be nice if you would be there for me too."

Ichigo stopped packing and looked back at her. Then he went over and knelt down in front of her reading chair, reaching up and taking her hands in his own. "Asami," he said quietly. "This isn't about Korra. This is about me. There is nothing more that I'd want than to be here helping you. But something's going on with me right now. I'm confused. And I think Unalaq may have the answers. I'm going to the South Pole because I think it will fix me or at least help me figure things out. Then, I promise, I will be back here with you. But I need to do this so that I can be there for you in the future. Please understand.

Asami looked tenderly at him. "Okay. I understand. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

He got up and resumed packing.

"What are you confused about?" she asked.

"Thing is, I'm not sure," he said. "I don't really know anything right now. That's what I'm hoping to figure out."

"Okay." She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to go now. I have a meeting with Varrick." She got up and they embraced. "Be careful."

"I will. Good luck with Varrick. The guy's a piece of work."

Asami laughed. "He is. Anyways, I'll see you soon. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

That afternoon, Ichigo, Korra and Mako were getting ready to leave. They were outside the city. The animals that Unalaq had been loading with supplies were now fully loaded and ready to go. Unalaq was there too, finishing the final preparations.

Korra glanced at Mako. "I thought you said Bolin was coming."

"He said he'd be here," Mako replied, "but I can't worry about it. I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip."

Korra smiled at her boyfriend. "Thanks, Captain Expedition. But I'll be fine."

An engine revved and Tonraq came in on a snowmobile. Unalaq cursed silently and went over to his brother.

"Tonraq, what do you want?" He demanded.

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming."

"Absolutely not! You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done."

"My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her."

Korra, Ichigo and Mako came up to them on Naga.

"Dad, why do think you always know what's best for me?" Korra demanded.

"Because he's misguided." Unalaq said. "The sad truth is, people like your father are the ones who've put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since."

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"It doesn't matter." Tonraq said firmly. "What matters is the Everstorm."

"The Everstorm?" Mako questioned.

"It's a massive blizzard that has battered the South Pole for decades. I'm coming." He looked down at his shorter brother. "Unless you think you can stop me."

The two brothers glared fiercely at each other.

"Guys, hey! Wait for me!"

Bolin came riding in on a decked-out snowmobile with a large sidecar. He was dressed in a massive green parka. He turned off the engine and grinned.

"Check it out. I'm riding in style!"

"Uh, where did you get the ride?" Mako asked.

"Varrick! He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, for like a month. Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats? Nobody? …Did I interrupt a conversation?"

Korra shook her head. "No, the conversation is over. Dad, come if you want but don't get in the way of my training."

She spurred Naga forwards and Ichigo glanced back sadly at Tonraq.

Eska and Desna, who were also coming on the trip approached Bolin.

"Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?" Eska asked.

Bolin smiled. "Sure does. But uh, who's gonna drive?"

Hours later, Bolin was still driving with giant bags under his eyes. Mako grinned and sidled over.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like-"

"Go away, Mako."

Korra and Ichigo, riding on Naga, walked side-by-side with Unalaq. He had instructed Ichigo to ride with Korra on Naga, otherwise Mako would've ridden with her.

"So, once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?" Korra asked.

"You will open an ancient spirit portal." He replied.

"I'm sorry. What now?"

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World. But it has long been closed."

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked.

"There are no evil spirits. There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _What a bunch of bull._

Unalaq continued. "If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored."

"What do you mean 'in time'?"

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal."

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow." Korra pointed out.

Unalaq nodded. "Exactly. And we can't afford at wait another year."

Something hissed behind them and Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu, feeling the reiatsu around him. Naga growled.

"What are those?" Bolin asked timidly.

Korra concentrated and glimpsed several figures in the distance.

"Dark Spirits."

"Let's keep moving." Tonraq said. "We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

* * *

"Hey, Rukia! Where're you goin'? Wait up!"

Renji dashed after his friend as she ran off in the direction of the main Senkaimon gate.

Rukia gasped for breath as she ran. "He's close. I can feel him."

Renji finally caught up with her.

"What's going on, Rukia?"

"It's Ichigo! He's near the Senkaimon!"

"How the heck do you know?"

"I can sense his reiatsu. Can't you?"

Renji concentrated. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. He is near!"

"Let's hurry, Renji!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The campfire burned brightly in the little cave. Everyone was huddled together as they ate. They had traveled for several hours and had decided to camp out here in a cave. Korra turned to Unalaq.

"Uncle, why do you think the Dark Spirits are following us?"

Bolin whimpered. "Can we not talk about Dark Spirits please?"

Mako rolled his eyes. "My brother doesn't like ghost stories."

Eska glanced at Bolin as he nestled against her. "Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck."

"Thank you."

Unalaq's face was lit up by the fire. "Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real."

Bolin gasped and tightened his snowsuit.

Unalaq gestured to Ichigo. "The spirits have become agitated because a Soul Reaper is present. They are not used to your kind." Then he glared at Tonraq. "But the real reason they're angry is because he's here. Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

"Unalaq, this is not the time." Tonraq said firmly.

Unalaq nodded. "You're right. You should have told her a long time ago."

"Told me what?" Korra asked angrily.

Tonraq sighed. "I left the North Pole because… I was banished."

Korra gasped. "You were banished from the North? Why?"

"Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe."

Tonraq gazed into the campfire as he remembered.

 _A younger Tonraq stood in front of several dozen Water Tribe soldiers._

"Twenty years ago, I was a general in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people."

 _He glanced behind him as he heard hurried footsteps. Unalaq came riding up on a large, tusked animal. He panted for breath._

" _Brother, we're being attacked."_

 _Tonraq cursed and dashed back to the city. It was in flames. Scores of bandits had charged in and were killing the people. Tonraq blasted one with water and tackled another._

"I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest to be the home of spirits. And the barbarians retreated there because they never thought we would attack on such hallowed grounds. They thought wrong."

 _Tonraq led a charge and crushed the barbarians with water. A little while later, they led the barbarians away, in chains._

"We captured the barbarians. But in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn't realize the consequences of what I had done."

 _A strange hissing sound woke Tonraq from his sleep. He ran to his window and gasped. Giant, dark spirits were smashing up the city._

"By destroying the forest, I unknowingly unleashed angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything- the entire city. Unalaq was able to guide the spirits back to the forest. But by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That's when I came to the South and started a new life."

Bolin was wide eyed as Tonraq finished his story. "Whoa! So _you_ were supposed to be Chief. Then _he_ became Chief. No wonder you guys don't like each other."

Mako elbowed him.

"Ow! What? Isn't that what happened?" Bolin protested.

Ichigo glanced up as Korra rose to her feet in anger.

"I can't believe you kept this from me."

Tonraq tried to explain. "I was protecting you from the shame I brought on our family."

"Why do you keep hiding things from me and telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you 'protecting me'!"

She stormed off. Tonraq stretched out his hand helplessly. Ichigo sighed and got to his feet to follow her. They met some ways away from the cave. Korra was looking up at the sky, clenching her fists. Ichigo went to stand next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked half-heartedly.

"No."

"You sure?"

She glanced at him, irritated. "Yes, Ichigo, I'm sure. I have to get through this on my own."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, you don't, Korra. Believe me."

Korra sighed. "It's just, my dad is so infuriating!"

Ichigo looked off in the distance. "At least you have a dad. I don't even know where mine is. Listen Korra, your father wants what's best for you. Now, I'll admit, he's not the greatest father in the world. But he's trying. Maybe you could give him a chance to try a little harder."

She looked at him. "I… I can't talk about this right now. Just leave me alone for a little while. I'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay."

* * *

It was a fine morning at the Southern Air Temple. Tenzin was leading Jinora into the tallest spire of the complex. Inside was an ancient room filled with statues of all the past Avatars.

Jinora was in awe. "Wow. The statue room."

Tenzin smiled at his oldest child. "That's right, Jinora. The most sacred place in the entire Southern Air Temple. Here you will find statues of every Avatar who ever lived." He looked around. "Where are your brother and sister?"

Excited whooping and hollering alerted him. Tenzin grimaced as Meelo and Ikki raced around the room on air scooters.

"You can't catch me! I am the greatest air skater of all time!" Meelo declared.

He crashed straight into a statue, knocking it over. Tenzin cringed.

"Meelo!"

Jinora walked up to the statue of Aang and stared up at it. Aang's boyish and yet regal features were immortalized here in stone. Suddenly she sensed something. Jinora whirled around.

* * *

The party continued through the snow with Korra and Ichigo leading the pack on Naga. Mako had gone on ahead to scout. Tonraq drove up to their side on his snowmobile.

"Korra, you have every right to be mad at me. But I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest. And we shouldn't be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate."

Korra turned to face him. "Dad, it's my job to be the bridge between the Spirits and the physical world, and now I finally have a chance to live up to my potential."

"You don't even know if what Unalaq says is true." Tonraq argued.

Unalaq came up to them. "You want proof? Look up in the sky. Where I'm from, the Spirits are at peace and they light up the dark."

"The Northern Lights." Korra realized.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! This is stupid."

Unalaq ignored him. "Yes. There used to be lights in the south as well. But during the 100-year war, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you _physically_ as a nation. But we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm."

Up ahead of them, Mako called back. "I think we're here!"

Korra spurred Naga forward and stared into a giant storm, filling the expanse of land beneath them and covering the visible horizon.

They continued on, now wearing hoods to protect them from the cold and bitter winds and snow. In the distance, several spirits hissed loudly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked timidly.

Ichigo swore and drew his sword. "I'm gonna go thin them out."

"No! We must keep moving!" Unalaq cried.

The spirits roared ferociously. Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tighter.

"I don't think we have a choice, old man."

Bolin whimpered. "Oh, man. I don't like this."

Mako looked back at his brother. "Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to-"

Suddenly a spirit came out of the ground and ripped off the supplies on the back of Mako's steed. More did the same to the others. Naga reared up on his hind legs, knocking Korra and Ichigo to the ground.

A spirit with wings flew towards them. Tonraq blocked its path. Then another spirit came from behind.

Ichigo shoved Korra aside. "Look out!"

It dashed passed him and knocked Tonraq to the ground. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Blasted storm! I can't see a thing!"

He swung blindly and caught a spirit on the arm, severing it. One spirit jumped into Bolin's snowmobile's engine.

"Oh, it's in the engine!"

The engine blew and the snowmobile went driving off into the distance, carrying a screaming Bolin with it.

Korra handspringed away from a spirit and tried to purify the spirit like Unalaq did to the first spirit at the carnival. But her attempts were too erratic and the spirit crashed into her and pinned her to the ground.

Ichigo slashed and hacked, keeping several spirits at bay. But whenever he cut through them, they regenerated and he had to do it all over again. He grunted and cursed as he was sent sprawling to the ground.

Then Unalaq stepped forward and purified them, sending them on their way. Mako helped Korra and Ichigo to their feet.

"Is everyone okay?"

Bolin was still screaming. And the twins, Eska and Desna were still in the sidecar. The snowmobile was headed straight for a rock wall.

"I can't stop it!" Bolin cried.

Eska and Desna leapt out of the sidecar, pulling Bolin with them.

"I'll save you." Eska said.

They let go and Bolin's snowsuit inflated. He slid down the hill like a ball while the twins virtually skied down it.

"I'm a raft!"

Finally, he reached the bottom of the hill and Mako stopped him with his boot.

"Uh, can someone please deflate me?"

Eska complied with several ice spikes.

"Thank you."

Mako cursed as he looked at their steeds that had fled the scene. "Oh, great. There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"There's only one thing to do." Tonraq replied. "We have to turn back."

"No." Unalaq refused. "The Solstice is tonight. We're so close."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving."

Korra jutted in. "No, Dad. _You're_ leaving."

* * *

A little while later, Ichigo and Mako approached Tonraq as he prepared to leave.

"Don't worry, sir. We'll keep an eye on Korra for you." Mako said.

Tonraq shook his hand. "Thank you, Mako. Ichigo, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure."

They stepped a few paces aside and Tonraq sighed.

"Son, I don't know how to explain this. This mission, as far as I see it, is too much for Korra to handle. She's going to need you, Ichigo. At the South Pole, I believe there will be a forest similar to the one I violated. Under no circumstances let Korra go in there alone. I've got a bad feeling about Unalaq. I don't like what he has planned for her."

Ichigo nodded. "I will. And I've felt it too. But Tonraq, maybe you should put a little more trust in Korra. Sure, she struggles. But she's the Avatar. She's destined to struggle more than anyone else. I know that's hard to accept as a parent, but if you trust her and believe in her, she'll do the same for you."

Tonraq smiled. "You are wise beyond your years, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thank you."

Ichigo shook his hand. "You assume too much. But don't worry. I'll protect Korra with my life."

Tonraq smiled one last time and drove off. Unalaq went to Korra.

"Let's open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don't have much time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Korra rode ahead, stopping only for Ichigo to mount up behind her. Mako rode beside them.

Korra turned to look at them. "So, what were you two and my dad talking about?"

"Nothing." Mako replied. "He was just worried about you, that's all."

Korra scowled. "You know, sometimes I wonder who's side you're on."

"There aren't any sides. We just want to help any way we can. You have to trust that we're here for you."

Korra sighed and glared back at Ichigo.

"And what was with that 'private chat' with my Dad?"

Ichigo faced her glare. "Same thing. He cares about you, Korra. He cares more than Unalaq, Asami, Bolin, me, and even Mako. He's your father. That's his job."

Korra's scowl deepened. "Stop defending him! He's not right."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Maybe he's not. But neither are you."

That shut her up. They travelled in silence the rest of the way. At last, they reached the South Pole.

"We've arrived." Unalaq said.

Just like Tonraq had said, there was a forest. It was encased in ice.

Korra looked with wonder as she dismounted.

"Trees frozen in ice."

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq said.

"So, what do I do?" Korra asked with trepidation.

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own."

"Wait a second." Mako interrupted. "There's no way she's going alone."

"Yeah! If she goes, we go too." Bolin agreed.

"No. You cannot accompany her." Unalaq said with finality.

Ichigo stepped forward and looked him in the eye. "Maybe they can't. But I will. Unless you want to try and stop me."

They glared at each other for several seconds. Ichigo slowly put his hand on Zangetsu. Then Unalaq nodded.

"Very well. You, as her Spiritual Guardian, may go with her. But you must _not_ interfere with her duty. The Avatar must perform it alone."

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me." Korra said.

Unalaq put his hand on her shoulder. "You have to believe in yourself. Like I believe in you."

Korra turned away. Unalaq looked at her with concern.

"What is it?"

"I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it feels like to have someone trust in me."

Unalaq smiled warmly. "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark."

Korra nodded and turned to Mako and Bolin. "Wait here. I'll be okay. Come on, Ichigo."

"Good luck." Mako said.

Korra and Ichigo walked the long path to the forest. Ichigo looked at her.

"Korra, I'm sorry for what I said. I just…"

Korra put her hand on his cheek. "Ichigo, it's okay. I forgive you."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm under a lot of pressure right now and I feel like a lot of people are just trying to stop me from doing my duty. Especially my father."

"He means well."

"Maybe. You can trust me, Ichigo. I can do this."

"I do trust you. Everyone trusts you. But don't push them away when they try to help."

Korra sighed. "I guess you're right. But he still pisses me off."

"Yeah, my dad pisses me off too."

Korra chuckled. "Really? What's he like?"

"I don't know. Just a lousy, old geezer I guess. He's super annoying and clingy."

Korra laughed. "Sounds like you."

"What?"

Korra laughed more. "I'm joking, Ichigo. What are your sisters like?"

"They're great, honestly. Karin is kinda like me in a lot of ways. Yuzu is really kind and gentle and has really stepped up since my mom died."

"Your mom died? I remember that you were having trouble remembering her."

"Yeah. I don't remember how she died, just that she did."

"I'm sorry. That must be really hard."

He looked down. "Sometimes."

"I'd like to meet your family sometime," Korra said.

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Maybe you will."

They were now nearing the forest. Ichigo ran through the plan.

"Okay. Once we get inside, I'm expecting spirits will attack you. I'll hold them off while you open the portal thing. But be quick. I can't fight them like Unalaq can. But I- Aagh!"

He cried out as a sudden pain rocked his mind.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

He fell to his knees in agony.

"Ichigo!"

Memories flashed through his mind. He saw all his old friends. The spirit's words echoed throughout his mind.

 _You're a little out of place here._

Then he saw Rukia and Renji. He felt their reiatsu. They were close.

The pain faded and he panted for breath. Korra knelt beside him.

"Ichigo, are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I got a memory attack. I get them sometimes. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Korra obviously didn't believe him but he looked at her with pleading eyes and she nodded.

"Okay. Let's move on."

They got to their feet and kept going. They were now in the forest. The wind howled as they made their way through. Ichigo kept his hand on Zangetsu, alert for any dangers.

A sudden hissing caused them to whirl around. Two Dark Spirits in the shape of snakes came slithering at breakneck speeds. Ichigo drew his sword.

"Go, Korra. Go!"

She needed no further encouragement. Ichigo growled as the spirits stopped in front of him.

"Come on, you pieces of crap. Let's go."

He was about to charge when he felt Rukia's reiatsu. It was much stronger than before. He held his head in pain and didn't stop the snakes as they moved past him.

Ichigo stumbled on a root and fell on his face. Then he heard a voice he recognized.

"Ichigo?"

He looked up at the wall and saw a faint image of Rukia. She was here. Somehow. He gasped and pressed his hand out to touch it. All he touched was the wall. But it was her. Whatever this was, somehow, she was here.

"Rukia? Is- is that you?"

She nodded vigorously. "It's me, Ichigo. I finally found you! Where are you?"

"I'm at the South Pole. In an ancient spirit forest, with some weird spirit portal thingy."

Rukia looked confused. "Spirit Portal?" Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, no."

"Oh, no? What's that supposed to mean?"

She covered her mouth with her hand. "No. No, tell me it's not true."

" _What's_ not true?" Ichigo demanded.

A tear ran down her face. "Oh, Ichigo, why? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ichigo, you're in another world. The reason we're speaking now is because you're near a Spirit Portal. They connect the two worlds together."

"Slow down, Rukia! I don't know what you're saying!"

"Ichigo, listen to me very carefully. I can't explain everything here. Soon, this connection will fade. But my brother once told me that there are two worlds. Both have spiritual counter worlds as well. Our world, the one we come from, is where I am. Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are our spiritual counter worlds. But Ichigo, you're in the other world. And the Spirit World is that world's counter.

Ichigo laughed nervously. "Hey, come on, Rukia. Don't pull crap like that on me."

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo, I'm serious."

A look of dread crossed his face. "How do I get back home?"

She took a deep breath. "There is one way. Once every ten thousand years in that world, the Spirit Portals will align. I don't know all the details; but I have a feeling that that is the key to your return."

Her image began fading. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. The connection won't last much longer."

"How will we speak again?" Ichigo asked.

"You must travel to the Spirit Portal at the North Pole. By then, I will have done some research. Perhaps I'll have answers for you there. But until then, this is goodbye, Ichigo."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll see you soon, Rukia."

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra was still running from the snake spirits. Two of them coiled round her legs, causing her to fall. A third chomped down on her arm. But Korra fired a blast of fire and dislodged the spirit.

Then she blew the others away with air. It was a brief respite. The spirits charged again and Korra jumped through an opening and bent the ice walls to block the spirit's entry.

She panted for breath. _What's Ichigo doing?_

Korra turned around and beheld a large room, surrounded on all sides by ice walls. The ground was completely smooth and beneath it, a faint glow emanated from a sphere-shaped object made of energy.

"The Spirit Portal." Korra realized. "Amazing."

* * *

Jinora awoke with a gasp. She looked out the window. It was still night. She made her way to the Statue Room. Jinora gasped again as she came up to a very ancient statue made of wood.

It was different from the others. Less detailed. But it also had a strange spirit-like being hovering over the Avatar.

"What Avatar is this?"

* * *

Korra stared at the blue glow.

"The light in the dark."

She smashed the ground over the glow with a fist of air. Nothing happened. She tried again with a concentrated blast of fire. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it opening?"

She gasped as dozens of spirit snakes broke through the top of the room. They combined into one giant spirit and chomped down at her. Tendrils began connecting like webs around her.

Korra desperately fired shot after shot at the portal. The tendrils kept pulling her up and binding her arms. Then Ichigo crashed through the wall.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

His giant attack slashed through the spirit, giving Korra more room. Multiple snakes advanced on Ichigo, cutting him off from her.

"Korra! Avatar State, now!"

She nodded and her eyes turned a pure white. The tendrils holding her began to snap and she got an arm free. Then her index finger brushed the ground.

Instantly the portal chimed and the ground began to crack. A blue light fired up into the sky from the portal, freeing Korra and smashing through the icy forest. Ichigo shielded his eyes and looked in wonder. The blue beam stretched up and separated into beautiful shades of colour and light.

Korra was in awe. "The Spirits dancing in the sky."

Back at the Statue Room, Jinora stared as the strange Avatar's statue began to glow.

"I can't believe it." Mako said.

Bolin wiped away a tear. "It's beautiful."

Unalaq smiled.

On his snowmobile heading back to the city, Tonraq turned and smiled proudly.

"She did it."

Korra and Ichigo strode out of the forest, with Ichigo walking slightly behind her. Bolin grinned and ran towards them.

"Hey, they're back! Look everybody!"

He hugged Korra. Then suddenly a wall of ice separated them and forced Bolin to look into the angry face of Eska.

"Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?" She demanded.

Bolin gulped and laughed nervously. Korra went up to Unalaq.

"Everything you said was true."

He nodded solemnly. "Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon, the whole world."

Mako laughed and embraced Korra.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Thanks. By the way, I'm sorry about being a total pain. Things were really stressful and confusing. It's hard being the Avatar."

Mako hit her lightly on the arm. "It's harder being the Avatar's boyfriend."

Ichigo approached Unalaq. "Well, I suppose this was worth it, right?"

Unalaq nodded. "Very much so. But there is still work to be done."

Ichigo crossed his arms and turned away. "Of course there is. Tell me, Unalaq, is there a portal just like this in the North?"

"Yes."

"Will Korra need to open it?"

"Eventually. For now, we must concentrate solely on the South. After that, the entire world will be our focus."

"Hmm."

* * *

The ride back was uneventful, due to the spirits being balanced out. There were no more dark spirits. After a while, they reached a cliff overlooking the city. The sight was not a pretty one.

Many, many Northern ships were docking at the port and battalions of Northern soldiers patrolled the streets.

Korra dismounted. "What are all your Northern troops doing here?"

"Opening the Spirit Portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path." Unalaq replied. "There's more difficult work to be done before our tribes are _truly_ united."

Ichigo watched with unease as everything played out below him. This was obviously not going to end well.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading, I'll see you guys next time.


	17. Book 2: Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Civil Wars: Part 1

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Southern Water Tribe. The sun was shining on the still waters and the Spirit Portal lit up the sky down farther south. Unfortunately, no one would be enjoying the nice weather on this particular day.

A platoon of Northern soldiers moved through the streets. The people of the South, however, weren't very welcoming. A group of Southerners stood in the platoon's way.

The head officer spoke. "Everyone, clear the streets. Get back in your homes."

The people didn't move. He gestured to them and several soldiers pushed the crowd aside with walls of ice. The platoon continued on its way.

Several Northern navy men began erecting giant ice walls to seal off the harbour. No ships were getting in or out without the permission of the North.

From atop City Hall, Korra, Ichigo and Unalaq watched. Korra turned to Unalaq.

"Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?"

"Now that you have opened the Southern portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm." Unalaq explained.

"I can protect it." Korra said defiantly.

"I need you for something more important."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly as he listened.

"There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds."

"But the Solstice is over. How am I gonna open it?" Korra asked.

"The Spiritual Energy is much stronger in the North. And now that you've opened the Southern portal, your energy is stronger as well."

Ichigo smiled slightly. _If the energy is stronger, maybe I'll be able to speak with Rukia for an extended period of time._

"With both portals open, our tribes will be united again." Korra said.

Unalaq smiled. "The _world_ will be united again."

* * *

It was a sunny day at the Southern Air Temple. Tenzin sat on a lounge chair, sipping a drink. Pema was cuddling Rohan and Kya was feeding some lemurs.

Tenzin sighed happily and clasped his hands behind his head. "I haven't felt this at peace since-"

"Wahoo!"

Bumi jumped out of nowhere, grinning wildly.

"And it's over." Tenzin muttered.

Bumi climbed up to where Kya was sitting and raised his arms in the air.

"Good morning, Universe!"

Kya looked away. "Bumi, please. Cover yourself."

Bumi glanced down at himself. He was dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of underpants. He put his hands on his hips as he looked at Tenzin.

"Well lookie here. 'Vacation Tenzin' finally decided to join us."

Tenzin smiled and took Rohan into his arms.

"Yes, he has. It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan?" He gushed and Rohan cooed. Tenzin looked at his siblings. "And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad."

Kya raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I think your memory's a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those 'great' vacations. It was always just you and Dad."

Tenzin shook his head. "No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi?"

"Nope. We weren't there."

"Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?"

"You mean _you_ built. We never saw the place." Bumi said with a hint of jealousy.

Tenzin looked down. "I could've sworn-"

He was interrupted by laughter. Jinora and Meelo came riding in on air scooters.

"Morning, kids!" Bumi called.

"Good morning, Uncle Bumi." Meelo pointed at Bumi's rather over-sized belly. "Do you have a baby in there?"

Everyone except Bumi laughed. Pema narrowed her eyes.

"Where's your sister?"

"Who?" Jinora asked innocently.

"Ikki. About this tall. Talks real fast. I'm sure you know her."

"Uh…" Jinora struggled for a reply.

Meelo helpfully explained. "There was a lemur fight. But the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming! Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid!"

Bumi gasped in fear. "The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me."

Pema crossed her arms. "Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?"

"I don't know! Maybe. Yes."

"She ran away." Meelo said.

Pema's face went red. "Honestly! I don't get why you kids can't just get along!"

"It's all right, dear." Tenzin said. "Ikki couldn't have gone far. I'll find her."

Bumi saluted. "Commander Bumi reporting for duty. Search and rescue missions are my specialty."

Kya smiled and threw her arms around her brothers.

"What do you say we all go together?"

Tenzin nodded. "Sure. I could use the help."

Bumi looked down at Meelo. "When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all."

Meelo grinned. "Yeah!"

* * *

There was a meeting taking place in Korra's parents house. Both she and Ichigo were present. Along with Tonraq, Senna, Varrick, Zhu-Li and many of the Tribe's important figures.

"Thank you all for coming." Tonraq started. "I know these past few days have been troubling."

"Troubling?" Varrick was hold a plate of cookies and eating them as he spoke. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash and Zhu-Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening!" He smashed the plate on the floor. "But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later."

Zhu-Li nodded.

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked.

Varrick got another plate. "My point is that Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he's telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu-Li replied.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu-Li. You gotta keep up. Not to mention I got a cargo hold full of halibut that's rotting because of this harbour lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship of stinking fish?!" He smashed his second plate. "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

Korra got up to defend her uncle. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance between the spirits so they'll stop attacking."

Varrick raised his finger. "The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independence! Am I right, people?"

Everyone in the room began voicing their agreement heartily.

Ichigo tried to reason with Korra. "Please, Korra. It's quite obvious what Unalaq wants."

She shook her head. "All Unalaq wants is to help the South."

Varrick jutted in. "No. Unalaq wants control of our wealth. _My_ wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!"

Everyone cheered again.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" Korra asked incredulously.

Tonraq stood. "Unalaq started this. Not us." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?"

"I'll do it for the tribe." She left and slammed the door.

Varrick munched a cookie. "I cannot stop eating these things." He stepped closer to Tonraq. "Look, we all know where this conflict is heading. We need to start preparing for war."

Ichigo nodded. "I agree."

Tonraq looked at him, surprised. "You do?"

"Like you said, Unalaq's up to something. This isn't about uniting the tribes. But at the same time, it is. If Unalaq unites the tribes, he would be chief of everything. We cannot let that happen."

Varrick grinned. "I like your style, Ichigo my man. Tell you what, as you know I've got plans for my 'movers', as I call 'em. The people back in Republic City need an icon to show them what's happening here in the South. But they also need a hero to rally behind. You can be that hero. You have to be an example to the Southern people."

Tonraq interrupted him. "No. If we do that, we will definitely incite war."

Ichigo put his hand on Tonraq's shoulder. "No. Varrick's right. If Korra is set on defending Unalaq, then I'll defend the South."

"Ichigo, please rethink this." Senna said.

Ichigo looked sadly at her and shook his head. "I am not going to let the people who took me in fall under his control. I won't."

* * *

Bolin panted for breath as he ran, pulling a rickshaw with Eska and Desna as its occupants.

"I will hate to leave this quaint tribe." Eska said.

"Is that true, Eska?" Desna asked.

"Of course not, Desna. I will not miss it at all. I hold immense dislike for the South."

The two siblings began croaking out a weird, forced laughter. Eska snapped at Bolin.

"Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip!" She ordered.

"Yes, dear!" He laughed awkwardly. "So- so funny."

He screeched to a halt in front of a building and made a staircase of earth for them. As he was helping Eska down, he searched for the right words.

"You know, I'll be really sad when you have to leave. It's been _really_ great getting to know you." He chuckled. "Really."

Eska looked at him with a serious expression.

"But you will be coming with me to the North. There we will live the rest of our lives together in icy bliss. Foolish Bolin."

She walked away. Bolin's face was crestfallen. He looked around desperately and glimpsed his brother in the distance. He ran up to him.

"Mako! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Uh, you all right, bro?" Mako asked.

Bolin shook his head furiously. "No! No, I'm not all right. I can't take anymore. Listen, I don't wanna live in icy bliss with Eska!" He started crying. "Don't make me! Oh, please! Don't make me."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Uh, hey if you're that unhappy, just break up with her."

"Break up with her? You can do that?"

"Yeah. Guys do it all the time."

"How?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"Just tell her you're not that into her anymore."

"Oh, no, no, I don't think she'd like that."

Mako put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Ending a relationship is kinda like pulling off a bloodsucking leech. You just gotta rip it off and get it over with. You'll feel a lot better afterwards. Trust me."

Bolin sighed with relief. "Thanks, Mako. Phew! I'm lucky you're so good at breaking girls' hearts. Heh, Korra better watch out!"

Mako crossed his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Southern palace, Unalaq was sitting on the throne with his eyes closed. He heard footsteps approach. It was Korra.

"Our next training session isn't until tomorrow," he said.

Korra went up to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning."

"Yes?"

"I understand why you brought your troops here. But I'm afraid it's sending the wrong message."

"Your father has been talking to you."

"Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parent's house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded."

"I am their Chief. I'm uniting. Not invading." Unalaq said firmly.

"I know, but I'm just afraid that if something doesn't change, there could be a civil war."

"If the Water Tribes were at war, the other nations would take sides. The Dark Spirits would thrive off the negative energy and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. That would be catastrophic."

"How do we stop it?" Korra asked.

"We? No, Korra. This is a war only the Avatar can prevent."

"I'm usually the one starting fights. I don't know how to stop them." Korra protested.

"As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people, but showing favouritism will not help our tribes find unity."

Korra looked down. "Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I'm not ready to be the Avatar."

"Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known. You must stay the course, no matter who stands in your way. The path to peace is a difficult one; however, it is worth following. I know you will succeed. My faith in you is absolute.

Korra smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

She turned to go.

"Korra, just a moment?"

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Tell me, Korra. By any chance was Ichigo at this meeting?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was."

Unalaq raised an eyebrow as she left.

"Was he indeed?"

* * *

A group of Northern soldiers were walking down the streets of the city on patrol. Everywhere they went, angry Southerners shot hostile glares their way. One group in particular caught the soldier's attention. They stopped and turned to face them.

All of a sudden, several snowballs hit them on the head from above.

"Who threw those?"

On the roof above them, a group of kids started laughing. One soldier waterbent the snow underneath the children's feet and forced them to ground level.

"You hoodlums think you're tough, huh?"

"Pick on a waterbender your own size!"

The soldiers turned at the new voice and saw the group of Southerners in battle positions. The soldiers did the same. The fight began and the soldiers quickly took the upper hand. The people were outnumbered by several men and soon they were barely staying on their feet.

Suddenly the winds began to swirl. Both groups looked around in confusion. Then from above, Ichigo descended in between them and stood protectively in front of the Southerners.

He was fully clad in his Soul Reapers robes and Zangetsu was slung securely to his back.

Ichigo addressed the soldiers. "Picking on little kids, beating the crap out of a clearly outnumbered group, this is the kind of cowardice that scum like you are known for."

The soldier's leader narrowed his eyes. "Friend of the Avatar or not, if you don't back down, we'll be forced to detain you."

Ichigo slowly drew out Zangetsu. "Do your worst."

He raised his sword and prepared to attack. The Southerners grouped up behind him, inspired by his act of rebellion.

"Stop!" Korra came riding in on Naga. Ichigo glanced at her but didn't lower his sword.

One of the people called out to her.

"Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They're not welcome here anymore."

"These Southerners need to stay in line." The soldiers argued.

Ichigo took a step forward. "And you need to go f-"

Korra brought Naga in front of him, forcing him back.

"Everyone, calm down. Especially you, Ichigo. You're all part of the same tribe, start acting like it."

"You're taking their side?" The people asked incredulously. "We thought you were one of us!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side!"

She got hit by a snowball. A little girl tossed another.

"You're the worst Avatar ever!"

Tonraq strode into the commotion. "Everyone, walk away from this. They're not worth our trouble. Go back to your homes."

Slowly, the Southerners dissipated. Korra stared sadly at the ground. Then the soldiers backed down as well.

Tonraq turned remorsefully to his daughter. "Korra, I-"

She was already riding away. Ichigo started to leave but she grabbed his clothes and dragged him along behind her. He struggled.

"Let go of me, Korra!"

She pulled him into an empty alleyway and slammed him against a wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She cried.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" He yelled back. "I'm trying to help your people, Korra. But you're siding with the very people who are oppressing them!"

"This isn't oppression! We must unify the tribes!"

"Does unify mean control? Huh? Cause it sure looks like it. Unalaq is using you, Korra. He's not interested in your wellbeing. He's-"

Korra smashed the wall beside Ichigo's head, causing it to break open.

"Unalaq believes in me!"

"So you're going to turn against your own people just because someone believes in you? Do you realize how selfish that sounds?"

"I'm doing this _for_ my people!"

She was still holding him up against the wall and he pushed her away.

"If you really can't see what Unalaq is doing, then-"

"Unalaq is trying to help us. But if we resist then he has no choice but to do it by force. The path to peace is difficult; however, it is worth following."

Ichigo sighed. "I didn't want to do this, Korra. I wanted to work this out with you peacefully. But if you continue down this path, there will be war."

He turned and began to walk away. Then he stopped and looked back at her.

"I am going to save your people, Korra. Whether you're with me or not. The choice is yours."

He left and Korra collapsed against the wall. Naga nuzzled into her with concern. Korra held her hand against her head.

"What the hell was that? Why did we get angry so fast? What was his problem? Ugh! He-he doesn't understand. How could he? He doesn't know what it's like to live with this weight on his shoulders. It's the weight of the world."

* * *

The sun's rays beat down on the mountain paths of the Southern Air Temple. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi were walking together as Tenzin called out his daughter's name.

"Ikki! Ikki! Ikki? Ikki, where are you?"

A childlike voice alerted Tenzin to some bushes.

"Over here, Dad!"

Bumi jumped out, chuckling. "Just kidding. It's me!"

Tenzin groaned. Kya ran up to them from farther down the path.

"There's no sign of her anywhere." She said.

"Why would Ikki run off like this? Ah, it's probably my fault." Tenzin said.

"Probably." Kya agreed.

He glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms. "I'm guessing you've been so busy with your 'duty to Republic City', that you forgot about your duty to your kids."

Bumi laughed mockingly. "Duty."

Kya rolled her eyes. "What are you, five years old?"

Tenzin sighed. "Kya, you're right. I haven't been spending enough time with them. I wish I could be as good a father as Dad was to us."

"Tenzin, your problem is you're _exactly_ like Dad. He was so focused on 'saving the world' and doing his duty- don't laugh- that he never had time for us." Kya said.

"Dad was under a lot of pressure." Tenzin defended.

Bumi pinched Tenzin on the cheek. "He always had time for you, though. His pwecious wittle Airbender."

Tenzin pushed him away. "Dad loved us all equally. Besides, it all happened a long time ago. Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you seem to have some grandiose delusion that we had a perfect, happy-go-lucky childhood. Guess what? We didn't." Kya said irritably.

"We need to keep moving if we want to find Ikki before dark." Tenzin changed the subject as he walked away.

Kya looked knowingly after her brother. "See what he's doing there, Bumi? Classic Airbender technique. Cutting and running when things get tough!"

Bumi laughed. "Yeah, did Dad teach you that move?"

* * *

Korra rode back up to her home on Naga. Mako was waiting for her.

"How was your day, sweetie?" He asked.

"Oh, fabulous. My tribe's about to go to war, and I'm supposed to stop it. But will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar? He's so infuriating!"

Mako looked at her strangely. "That's not really what you're mad about, is it?"

Korra avoided his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

He took her hands. "Korra, what happened?"

Her lower lip quivered. "I- I can't tell you."

Mako turned her face to look at him. "Korra, it's me. You can tell me anything."

She sighed. "There was a small fight between some Northern soldiers and a few Southerners."

"And?"

"Ichigo was there."

"What? What- what was he doing?"

"He- he was fighting for the Southerners. And, he looked like he was about to kill them."

"So, what happened?" Mako asked.

"I tried to stop it, but they wouldn't listen to me. My father was able to calm them down so I grabbed Ichigo to talk."

Korra stopped. Mako gave an understanding look.

"Did you two fight?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Mako smiled reassuringly. "Listen Korra, you two are like siblings and siblings fight all the time. It's nothing to be worried about."

"It wasn't like that, Mako. He- he said such hurtful things."

A tear ran down her face. "And I- I didn't know what to do. I know Unalaq is here to help us but Ichigo won't realize that. He basically declared war on me."

"Oh, come on. Ichigo would never do that. He cares for you, Korra."

She wiped away the tear. "I know, but- I just- Mako, I don't know what to do."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you just take a break? Forget all this stuff and we can just go out for a nice, quiet dinner. Just the two of us."

Korra smiled hopefully.

A little while later, Korra scowled sadly.

She and Mako were at a nice restaurant. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones there. Across from them sat Bolin, Eska and Desna.

Bolin laughed nervously. "Isn't this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the… five of us. So fun."

Eska and Desna glanced at each other.

"Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance."

As soon as they were gone, Bolin took on a panicked expression.

"You guys gotta save me."

"I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?" Mako asked.

"I tried! But every time I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!"

"So, it was more like you tugged at the leech."

"Yes. Over and over and over but it won't come off! Why didn't you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?"

"Uh, cause I thought it was pretty obvious?" Korra suggested.

"No, no, not to me it wasn't. I'm very bad at reading people. You should know that by now." He sobbed. "Oh, man! Do something, Avatar!"

* * *

That night, Asami treated Ichigo to the nicest restaurant in town. Fortunately, it wasn't the one where Korra and the others were. They sat down together and ordered their food.

"So how was your day, Ichigo?" Asami asked.

He sipped his drink, face betraying nothing.

"Terrible."

"Oh, what happened?" She asked with concern.

"I screwed things up."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to help Korra's people. But she stopped me."

"What? Why would she stop you?"

"Because she's got some stupid delusion about Unalaq being this righteous angel of God, that's why." He quieted down. "We had a fight. I said some things I regret. I feel guilty, tainted. And I know how Korra feels. She's got the whole world resting on her shoulders and no one to share it with."

Asami put her hand over his. "Ichigo, sometimes you care too much. Wouldn't it be better to just trust in her?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I don't know where I come from, why I have these powers, I'm clueless."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ichigo sat back. "I don't know. I feel divided. Divided by my duty to help Korra and my quest to regain who I was."

"Ichigo, your past doesn't define you. You are who you are. You're Kurosaki Ichigo. And I believe you're here for a purpose. You have a role to play. Maybe it's best to focus on the here and now instead of what was. You're a good person, Ichigo. And I know you'll do anything to help this situation."

She smiled at him and after a while, he smiled back.

"Thank you, Asami. Sorry for being so depressed all the time. I've just got some issues."

She chuckled. "Don't we all."

Their food arrived and they ate heartily.

"You know," Ichigo spoke with his mouth full, "Varrick's been giving me some ideas. I'm determined to stop Unalaq. Maybe I can help the South fight back."

"You want to start a war?"

"No. But if I have to, then I will. I've fought in wars before."

"How? You're only eighteen."

He looked down. "Just a memory."

They finished dinner and went for a walk. The stars were high in the sky and the night was beautiful. Ichigo took her hand and they sat down together in the snow, overlooking the ocean.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Asami asked.

"Happen with what?"

"You know, with Unalaq and the North and everything."

"Oh. I have no idea. I hope it all ends peacefully and quickly."

"Yeah."

"How's the deal with Varrick coming?"

"Uh… it's coming, I guess. I haven't made too much progress with him because of what's been happening but I'm sure we can strike a deal soon."

"That's good."

"What do you think you'll do after all this is over?"

"What besides spending time with you?"

"Yeah," Asami giggled.

"Well I think I'm gonna go North."

"North? What for?"

"You know how I was confused about stuff and I thought that Unalaq could help me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if I'm right, my answer could be at the North Pole."

"When are you gonna go?"

"Probably once this civil war dies down."

"You gotta take me with you."

"Hmm… I don't know."

"What? Of course, I'm coming. You're not gonna leave me here alone."

"All right," he said. "Maybe."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

" _Yes."_

"Maybe."

"Do I need to electrocute you with my glove? Because believe me, I will."

"No! No, you don't need to do that. Please."

She laughed. "Just joking with ya."

He chuckled. "I know.

Asami leaned into him. "I wish things could stay like this forever."

Ichigo looked out across the water. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

The three children of Aang walked through the darkness with Tenzin leading the way whilst holding a lit lantern. Bumi looked around.

"You know, this reminds me of a search-and-rescue mission I commanded years ago in the mountains outside Ba Sing Se."

Tenzin groaned. "Here we go."

"For five days, we scoured the mountain, fighting our way through blizzards, sandstorms and three typhoons. Finally, we found the men huddled in a cave seconds from death. With no time to lose, I piled all twelve of those pour souls on my back and singlehandedly carried them down the mountain to safety."

Tenzin whirled around in anger. "And how is that supposed to help us find Ikki?"

"It was supposed to inspire you. Clearly you know nothing of being a leader of men. That's probably why the Avatar fired you."

"I'm sick of your far-fetched tales. _Three_ typhoons?"

Bumi shrugged. "Well, I may have thrown an extra typhoon or two in there for dramatic effect, but-"

"Quit arguing and bring that lantern over here." Kya ordered. "I found footprints!"

Tenzin dashed over to her and held the lantern up. Below them was a small path leading around a raging waterfall. Footprints went down the path and onwards.

"Come on!" Tenzin cried.

"No! Follow me. This'll get us down fifty times faster."

Bumi was standing on a ledge overlooking the waterfall. Several rocks jutted out from the waterfall all the way down to the ground. He began jumping down them.

"Bumi, it's pitch black and those rocks are slippery. You're gonna hurt yourself." Kya said.

Bumi ignored her and continued.

"Come on, you wimps! If I can do it, it should be no problem for a couple of benders."

Kya rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She leaped down the waterfall, using the current to guide her to the ground. Tenzin jumped from rock to rock, using his agility to arrive safely at the bottom.

Bumi looked at then irritatedly and growled.

Kya smiled up at him. "You were right, Bumi. That was faster!"

"At least fifty times faster, by my calculations." Tenzin agreed.

They both laughed and Bumi muttered to himself.

"Oh, Tenzin's the funny guy now, huh?"

"If you need an airlift down, just say the word." Tenzin told him.

Bumi waved him off. "Bah, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control. Agh!"

He slipped and tumbled into the water.

"Bumi!"

* * *

Korra rode Naga quickly up to her home. She opened the door and found her mother, Senna sitting there. She smiled at her daughter.

Korra didn't return the expression. "Did Dad send you to talk to me?"

"Your father doesn't know I'm here."

Korra took a seat next to her mother.

"Korra, what's going on between you two?"

"Ask Dad."

"I've tried, but he won't talk about it. Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this. Even Ichigo's been distant lately."

Korra scowled. "You wanna know what's been going on? I found out Dad's been lying to me my whole life. Unalaq told me everything- how Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained, how Dad got banished from the North."

Senna sighed sadly. "So, the truth is out."

Korra glared at her accusingly. "You knew. And you never said anything."

"We were trying to keep our family together, to give you a normal childhood."

"I never wanted a normal childhood. All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar. But everyone keeps holding me back, even my own parents! Unalaq's the only one who believes in me."

"That's not true, Korra." Senna said firmly.

"No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me, when all I'm trying to do is help them? Why does Ichigo think I'm betraying my own people?"

"The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can't expect to undo them in a day."

"So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to _war_?"

"No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick's been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father and Ichigo to join and-"

"Dad and Ichigo are part of a rebellion?!"

"I don't know, but I don't want you getting caught up in the middle of it."

Korra turned away. "It's too late, Mom. I'm already in the middle of it."

She ran out the door and mounted Naga.

"Korra!"

* * *

Ichigo strode up to the palace. Two guards blocked his way. They crossed their arms and stood firmly.

"Halt. State your business."

Ichigo didn't reply. Instead, he drew his sword and knocked them out. Then he advanced into the palace. Soon, he reached the throne room.

Unalaq was sitting on his throne and his eyes widened slightly when he saw him.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." He went straight up to him and raised his sword. "What is your true purpose for uniting the tribes?"

Unalaq didn't back away from the sword point.

"What is this, Ichigo? Rebellion?"

"I asked you a question, Chief Unalaq."

"My purpose is to calm the spirits and help the poor sailors who are being attacked by them."

"Don't give me that crap!" Ichigo shouted. "All you're doing is invading! And you're deceiving Korra to your side."

Unalaq kept a straight face. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Ichigo. I am trying to help Korra and the Water Tribes. That's all."

"But you're oppressing these people."

"The Southern people need to understand that they have to change their ways. I will do anything to achieve this goal. Aren't you the same?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Unalaq smiled thinly. "Don't play innocent with me. I know your true purpose. You want to discover whom you were- where you came from. And you'll do anything to achieve that. Even betray your best friend."

Ichigo scowled angrily. "I would never betray Korra."

"Oh, really? Then what was that little skirmish earlier today? An acting audition? Because it certainly was convincing. Face it, Ichigo. You and I aren't so much different, after all."

"I am nothing like you!"

"Then prove it. Lower the sword."

Ichigo hesitated. Unalaq smiled convincingly. "Come on, then. Drop it. You wouldn't want Korra to question your objectivity, would you?"

Zangetsu clattered to the floor.

"That's better. Did you know," Unalaq continued, "that your little act of rebellion today inspired the people? You say I'm playing Korra, but you're dancing right to Varrick's tune. Soon, you will be nothing but a pawn in his game."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ichigo, you're young and without your memories, you are inexperienced. I told you before that I would teach you. My offer still stands. I could make you the greatest spiritual warrior this world has ever seen. I could make you more powerful than the Avatar herself. You would be more than just a Soul Reaper."

"Oh, yeah? What would I be then?"

"Think of yourself as the Antithesis."

"To what?"

"The Avatar."

Ichigo scowled fiercely and pointed in Unalaq's face.

"You are scum. And I'm going to stop you."

Unalaq curled one side of his lip in a barely visible sneer.

"Stop me from doing what?"

Ichigo swore and sheathed Zangetsu. Then he used Shunpo to disappear.

Unalaq's face broke out in a smile.

 _The master was right. You are a very interesting man, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo stalked back to the hotel where Asami was staying. Out of courtesy, Varrick had set her up with an extremely swanky suite. Asami still had her father's money but she was hesitant to spend it extravagantly because of the state of Future Industries.

Ichigo opened the door to the suite and sat down heavily in a chair, tossing Zangetsu onto the ground. Asami peeked her head out from her office. The suite had several rooms including an office room.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

She came out and noticed his furious expression.

"Oh, what happened this time?"

"I'm actually an idiot. Like I actually am."

"What do you mean?"

"So, I went and confronted Unalaq about this whole thing. I don't know why. Maybe I thought I could intimidate him or at least figure things out. Well I didn't intimidate him at all and all I could figure out is that he's a deceitful snake who's playing a game with everyone. Which I already knew. Ugh, I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. It's okay, Ichigo. Seriously."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Am I just a pawn? I feel like somehow, I've been set against Korra and that either Unalaq or Varrick or both are playing us against each other. I should never have argued with her."

Asami nodded. "You're in this together. We're all in this together and we can't let others push us around and make us fight each other. We're stronger than that."

"Yeah. Thanks, Asami."

"I didn't do much," she said with a laugh.

"No, thanks for just being there for me. I wish I could be there for you like you are for me."

"Aw." She came over and sat on his lap and put her arm around him. "You _are_ here for me. Always. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you wanna stay here tonight? I know you usually stay with Korra because they're like your surrogate family but it might be better-"

"Yes. I mean, if you'll have me."

"Of course, I will. I wish you had stayed here in the first place."

"Yeah, so do I."

"You'd better head to Korra's in the morning to make things right."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that."

Asami smiled and got to her feet. "So! You wanna help me with some paperwork?"

Ichigo groaned and slumped into his chair. "But it's so late…"

"Hey, you wanna be there for me? You gotta help me with Future Industries stuff. So, come on, buddy."

"Mmm, fine."

He dragged himself to his feet and followed her. They stayed up late and both fell asleep at Asami's desk. Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night and gently carried Asami to her bed. Then he flopped down beside her and went to sleep again.

* * *

Korra dashed through the palace entrance, observing the unconscious guards. She cursed and reached the throne room.

"Uncle!"

Several guards were lying on the ground, bound and gagged.

"Oh no. Uncle?"

She ran around a corner and quickly pulled back. Several southerners dressed in masks were guarding something. A bulky one, carrying an unconscious Unalaq on his shoulder appeared from a doorway.

Korra looked closely at his face. His eyes looked familiar.

"Dad?"

She came out and blocked his way.

"Dad, don't do this."

Another man replied to her.

"Turn around, Avatar. And pretend you didn't see anything."

Korra shook her head. "No. Leave Unalaq and go. I'll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war."

"No, we can't."

He yelled and created an ice wall, separating Korra from the kidnappers. She broke through it and ran after them, intercepting them with a jump.

The second man gestured to her father.

"Get him out of here!"

Tonraq nodded and ran out, with Unalaq still on his shoulder. They blocked Korra from reaching him.

She cursed. "We're all part of the same tribe. I don't wanna hurt you."

All the kidnappers held up their fists and strings of water followed their movements. Korra dodged their first attack and caught hold of a large flag. She flipped over two kidnappers and wrapped them in the flag. Then she used Airbending to tighten it.

The two remaining kidnappers fired several attacks of water. Korra dodged them all and kicked the first into a flight of stairs. Then she grabbed a rope from the second and wrapped him in it.

She dashed out the door and saw Tonraq riding away on a snowmobile.

"Dad, stop!"

Korra made an angled ramp of ice and the snowmobile toppled onto its side.

Tonraq groaned softly.

"Why did you do this, Dad?"

She ripped off the mask. But the face that glared at her, wasn't her father's.

"What? Who are you? Where's my father?"

The kidnapper scowled. "He wouldn't help us. He's a traitor. Just like you. Only the Reaper can lead us to victory. All hail the Reaper."

Then he blacked out. Korra stared at him in confusion.

 _The Reaper? Who the heck is that? Wait. No. Ichigo._

* * *

A little while later, the guards put handcuffs on the would-be kidnappers.

Unalaq smiled at Korra.

"Thank you for saving my life."

"I'm just glad I got here in time."

Unalaq turned to his guards. "Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors."

The guards nodded and began leading the kidnappers away.

"Wait. You can't just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier." Korra said.

"You want them to go free?!"

"No. But let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right."

Unalaq's face softened. "Very well. I will respect the Avatar's wishes in this matter."

Korra smiled. "Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

A grumpy Bumi sat on a rock while Kya healed his head with water.

"I told you those rocks were slippery. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself." She said angrily.

"You done with the lecture, 'Mom'?"

"Oh, grow up. You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. You're still trying to prove you can do everything a bender can. Well, you can't. Deal with it."

"And you're not our mother." Bumi retorted. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. Deal with _that_."

Kya rolled her eyes and let go of the water, allowing it to spill on his head. She crossed her arms.

"Good luck trying to heal yourself with your special non-bending powers."

Bumi shook himself. "Hey, back me up here, Tenzin."

Tenzin shook his head. "Kya's right. You're the oldest of us, yet you always acted like the youngest. I had to become the responsible one."

"You think _you're_ the responsible one?" Kya asked with some heat. "Where were you when Dad died and Mom was all alone? Because I was the only one who packed up and moved my whole life to be with her."

"Sure, after spending years of flitting around the world trying to 'find' yourself. It was time for you to settle down somewhere. You two have no idea what it feels like to have the weight of an entire culture on your shoulders."

Bumi sat up. "Oh, boo-hoo. Must have been real hard for you. Flying around the world with Dad like that, riding elephant-koi all day."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about."

"That's what it's _always_ been about." Kya said loudly. "You think you're some saviour who has to carry on Dad's legacy."

"Who else is going to do it?"

"How about all of us?"

"Yeah." Bumi agreed. "We're Aang's kids too."

"We never should have come on this vacation." Kya said.

Bumi crossed his arms. "I couldn't agree more."

"Well I didn't want you to come in the first place," Tenzin said. "I can't be around you two right now. Go back to the Temple and see if Ikki returned. I'll keep looking out here.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They all walked off in a huff.

* * *

Ichigo stepped inside Tonraq and Senna's home. Both of them were there and they smiled welcomingly.

"Hello, Ichigo." Senna said.

"What brings you here?" Tonraq asked.

"I- I just wanted to talk to Korra."

They looked at him with understanding. Senna patted the seat next to her.

"Why don't you sit down, Ichigo. You've had it pretty rough the past couple of days. You need to rest."

He shook his head, albeit reluctantly. "I'm sorry. I can't stay."

She gave him a stern, motherly look. "Now, Ichigo. Come on. Sit with us."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay."

He sat down and she served him some hot tea. He drank it thankfully.

* * *

Korra rode Naga back into her village. She ran into her parent's home. Tonraq, Senna and Ichigo were all sitting together, eating breakfast like a family.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She asked quietly.

Senna smiled. "Of course. We heard what happened."

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

Tears began streaming down her face and she embraced her father.

"I'm so glad you weren't there. I don't know what I would have done."

Tonraq looked into her eyes seriously. "I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him."

"I'm sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels. And for all the pain I've caused you and Mom."

Tonraq shook his head. "I'm the one who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back."

"When your father and I found each other," Senna said, "All we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But, then we discovered you were the Avatar and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you. And you wouldn't need us anymore."

Korra shook her head vehemently. "Mom, Dad. Of course, I still need you."

They hugged each other. Korra glanced at Ichigo and noticed that a small tear was snaking its way down his cheek. Korra opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand.

"Stop. Before you say anything, Korra, know that I am so sorry. I wish I could take back what I said but I can't. I do believe in you, Korra. And I know that even though-"

His words were stopped as Korra hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry too, Ichigo. I know you were just trying to help my people."

"I did it the wrong way, though. I'm sorry. We're in this together. And we're gonna do things together."

Korra nodded. "Yeah. Together."

Tonraq and Senna smiled at the pair and all four of them group-hugged.

Senna sniffled. "We're together as a family again. That's what matters."

Footsteps alerted them to a new presence. They looked towards the door to see Unalaq looming over them.

"We weren't expecting you." Tonraq said.

Several guards flanked Unalaq's sides. He looked gravely at them.

"Tonraq, Senna, Ichigo. You are under arrest and will stand trial."

Tonraq's eyes widened. "Trial? For what?"

"For conspiring to assassinate me."

* * *

Yeah end of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed, tell me your thoughts, I'll be back soon with chapter 4. Thanks for reading!


	18. Book 2: Chapter 4

Hey, guys! We're making pretty good progress here with Book 2. I'm hoping I can stay this consistent in the future. I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Civil Wars: Part 2

* * *

Korra stood to the side with Unalaq as soldiers loaded her parents and Ichigo into trucks. She stared sadly at them as the door closed. The trucks drove away.

Korra turned to her uncle. "You're making a mistake."

"I wish it hadn't come to this." Unalaq said. "But your parents and Ichigo held meetings with the rebels. Right here in their home."

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own family."

"Rest assured. I've appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honourable man I know."

"Uncle, my parents and Ichigo had nothing to do with the men who attacked you."

Unalaq nodded. "I'm sure you're right. So we should have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

* * *

Ichigo sat in the truck with his head lowered. Tonraq and Senna sat across from him in similar positions.

"Why would he arrest us?" Ichigo said angrily. "We had nothing to do with the attack last night."

"Perhaps he heard otherwise," Tonraq reasoned. "Maybe someone informed him about us, sold us out."

"It's possible that he heard about the meeting at our house and figured that we had planned his assassination then," Senna said.

"Whatever the case," Tonraq said, "my brother will give us a fair trial."

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked. "The man's a snake. And you know it too."

"He's still my brother and he stands for justice in this tribe."

"Let's hope you're right," Senna said.

The truck drove them to the court house and they were taken into holding cells before the trial took place.

 _I hope Asami's alright,_ Ichigo thought. _She wasn't at the meeting so she wouldn't be a suspect. I swear if they count her as an accomplice or something. If worse comes to worst I can just use my combat pass to break out of here._

He felt around in his pockets and found nothing. _You can't be serious. I must've left it at Asami's last night. Great. Just great._

* * *

Mako, Bolin and Asami were lounging in Varrick's boat, waiting for his arrival. The room they were in was decorated with many paintings and tapestries. Lush, velvet rugs carpeted the floor. A life-size platypus-bear stood in the corner.

Asami sighed in exasperation. "Where's Varrick? We should have closed our deal an hour ago."

From his comfortable position on Varrick's couch, Bolin waved her off.

"Oh would you relax? This place is great. And the best part about it? Eska doesn't know I'm here."

The doors to the room slammed open to reveal Bolin's worst nightmare and her brother, followed by several Northern soliders. Bolin shot to his feet and tried to explain. "I- I wasn't hiding."

"I am not on the hunt for you." Eska replied. "Currently."

The soldiers began rummaging through all Varrick's things.

"We search for Varrick." Desna said. "Our father wishes him to stand trial."

"What did he do?" Asami asked.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe. Along with our Aunt and Uncle and the one called Kurosaki Ichigo. We've arrested them as well." Eska explained.

Asami was shocked. "You arrested my Ichigo?"

"And Korra's parents?" Mako asked incredulously.

Desna nodded. "Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive."

"Yeah, he's a cop." Bolin said.

"Ichigo's done nothing wrong!" Asami said loudly.

"I'm afraid that that is false," Desna replied.

"Indeed," Eska said, "He has plotted to assassinate my father and also threatened him in his throne room. He is a terrorist and a rebel."

Asami scowled. "How much do you want? I'll pay it."

"That's not how things work in the South," Eska said coldly. "He will stand trial for his crimes."

"Varrick's not here," said one of the soldiers.

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere."

They turned to go then she snapped back.

"Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit."

Bolin threw himself to his knees. "Yes! Yes, my sweet koala-otter."

Eska smiled. "You are so cute when you grovel."

The door shut and they were gone. Asami glanced down at Bolin.

"Don't let her treat you that way. Stand up for yourself."

"I tried to break up with her, but _Mako_ gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako."

Mako defended himself. "Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?"

Asami was still seething over Ichigo being arrested but she held it in.

"Bolin, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you feel."

"Honesty is for fools, kid!" A muffled voice called out from somewhere.

"Varrick?"

"If ya wanna ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear! Like I did."

"Where are you?" Asami asked.

"Somewhere Unalaq will never find me. Inside Ping-Ping!"

The mouth of the stuffed platypus-bear was thrust open and Varrick's face appeared.

"How we doin'?"

"The coast is clear. You can come out." Mako said.

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely, positively, 157% safe."

A hand came from behind him and placed a freshly brewed cup of tea into his palm.

"Ahh! Thank you, Zhu-Li."

"Your assistant's in there too?" Asami asked.

"Zhu-Li never leaves my side."

He took a sip of the tea and instantly spit it out.

"Yuck! You forgot the honey!"

"Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here." Came the reply.

"No honey?! We're in a bear, for crying out loud!"

"I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing." Mako said as he walked off.

Varrick gestured with his head.

"Bolin, I've got a little something for you round back."

The platypus-bear's tail went up and a wad of money dropped out the a- the chute.

Bolin grabbed it. "Wow!"

"Now listen up," Varrick instructed, "Unalaq's rigged this trial, no doubt about it. So I need you to make sure my trusty rebels stay out of prison."

"What's the money for?" Bolin asked.

Varrick laughed. "Bribery of course! There's always someone willing to look the other way for a few yuans."

Bolin smiled deviously. "I think I catch your drift, Varrick-bear."

"What about Ichigo?" Asami asked. "Do you have anything to help him?"

"The strawberryied bodyguard? Sure, sure. Yeah, I'd better do something about him. Can't have them judging my handsome, heroic Reaper after all."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Varrick ignored her comment and continued. "Asami, how good is Ichigo with that sword of his?"

"He's amazing!" Bolin cried.

Varrick nodded thoughtfully. "And how does he access the sword? I've seen him without it several times."

"He has this badge thing that he slams to his chest and the sword and robes appear."

Varrick pondered this. "That's good because I've got an idea! Listen closely."

* * *

The morning sun was just rising on the Southern Air Temple as Tenzin was still looking for his daughter.

"Ikki! Ikki, where are you?"

Two lemurs latched onto his head. Tenzin waved his hands in the air. "Shoo, shoo! Go bother somebody else."

They didn't move. "Ugh, you two are worse than Kya and Bumi."

"Okay! Everybody here?"

Tenzin looked up at the voice.

"Ikki! Oh, thank goodness."

He followed the voice and reached a cave.

"Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table. This is going to be a civilized breakfast."

Tenzin looked inside the cave and saw Ikki sitting at a rock table with four baby bison.

"Daddy always says a blessing before we eat so…"

Two of the bison began play fighting.

"Be quiet and listen up!"

They looked at her mournfully and she continued.

"We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the bestest new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here because they stink."

Ikki looked behind her to see Tenzin.

"Oh! Hi, Daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?"

He shook his head. "Actually, is there room for one more?"

"Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead."

Tenzin smiled and sat next to the indicated bison.

"Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead."

"And that's Princess Rainbow. And that's Twinkle Starchild. And that's Juniper Lightning Bug. They're my new brothers and sisters."

"New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sister too?"

"Maybe. But only if they say it's okay." She leaned towards one of the bison and began discussing it with her. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay!"

* * *

The time of the trial had arrived. There was a large crowd gathered in the courtroom and they were murmuring amongst each other. Ichigo, Korra's parents and the rebels sat at the front of the room in chairs facing the judge. Korra, Mako and Unalaq stood to the side while Asami and Bolin sat with the crowd.

Ichigo glanced back at Asami and gave her a small smirk. She returned the expression. She was confident in that even if the trial was rigged he'd find a way to break out. Bolin took his seat next to her.

"We're good to go," he said. "I gave all the money to some guys over there and I told them to 'take care of it' and then I winked. Heh. Pretty sure they got the message."

Asami looked at the people he indicated as they went all googly-eyed at the money and gave Bolin a thumbs up. She facepalmed.

The gavel began pounding.

"This trial will now come to order. Judge Hotah presiding."

Hotah was an old man with a hard, bearded face and thick eyebrows.

Bolin gaped at him. "Oh, man! I should have paid that guy!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Yeah! You think?"

Unalaq stepped up to tell his testimony.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow right after Avatar Korra had saved me."

Korra was next and Hotah addressed her.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?"

Korra looked down. "Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?"

Bolin jumped up. "Objection!"

"Quiet down out there! I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?"

"My parent's house." Korra said quietly.

"And who led this meeting?"

Bolin stood up again. "Your honour, if I may-"

"May what?"

Bolin hesitated. "May I… declare a mistrial?"

"Sit down. Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they? And according to several soldiers, this Ichigo incited a rebellion on the streets of the city! Was he also at this meeting?"

"My parents and Ichigo are innocent!" Korra shouted.

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision."

* * *

During the break, Bolin snuck out of the room and found Eska in a hallway. He approached her.

"Hey there, Eska. I was wondering if we could talk."

"I grant you permission to speak freely." She said.

"Oh, good. Cause when we first met there was this crazy spark but I'm starting to feel like that spark is fading."

"I agree. It is as if a great chasm has formed between us and nothing can bridge it."

Bolin's face lit up. "Yes! Oh, yes, I am so glad you understand!"

"Nothing that is, except marriage."

She smiled devilishly and held up a betrothal necklace adorned with a skull. Eska then wrapped it around his neck and tugged at it, causing him to lurch forward.

"We will wed at sunset. You may express your joy through tears."

Bolin began sobbing. "Oh, no I can't!" He coughed. "This- this is really tight."

* * *

Hotah soon returned with his verdict.

"Senna," he said, "Please step forward."

Korra's mother swallowed and came forward.

"I have found you innocent. You are free to go."

They removed her handcuffs and she ran to Korra.

"Oh, Korra!"

Ichigo and Tonraq glanced at each other wondering if they too would be set free.

Hotah continued. "On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty. The punishment for this crime is death."

The crowd gasped. Korra and Senna looked in horror. Asami jumped to her feet and nearly screamed.

Ichigo swore and strained at the cuffs. _If I could only reach my Combat Pass._ Then he remembered that he didn't have it on him and he swore again.

Hotah began walking away. Korra ran forward.

"You can't do this! If you take their lives, then I'll take yours!"

Hotah's eyes widened. Unalaq stepped in front of her.

"Korra, calm down, I'll talk to him."

He strode up to the judge. "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made. But I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy."

Tonraq's eyes widened slightly. Ichigo's narrowed. _What is he up to?_

Hotah nodded. "Very well. I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared. But you will live them out in prison."

They all sighed with relief. A small tear escaped Asami's eye and she released the breath she'd been holding.

Korra watched as they led Tonraq and Ichigo away. She turned to Unalaq.

"Thank you, Uncle."

He nodded solemnly.

* * *

Back in the cave, Ikki was making an airball for the bison to chase around while Tenzin rubbed Blueberry Spicehead.

He began cooing. "You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead. Yes, you do."

Tenzin looked up at his daughter. "You know I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional."

"We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya visit." Ikki said. "I bet they'd like it too."

"Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood."

"What do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. And Uncle Bumi is like the funniest person in the world."

"But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too. You never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle."

"And mean! And bossy. Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy?"

Tenzin nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more."

The bison heard a call and flew off. Tenzin and Ikki followed. Outside the cave, the bison were reunited with their parents and they all buzzed around, vying for attention.

Ikki smiled. "But, I guess the nice part about having a family is that they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other."

"That's very wise of you, Ikki."

"We should probably head back now, huh?"

"I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever."

Tenzin took his daughter's hand and they began walking back to the Temple.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her."

"Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe prison, Korra and Senna were finally permitted to see Tonraq. They ran in and embraced him.

"Honey, are you all right?" Senna asked.

"I'm fine." Tonraq replied.

"Good." Korra declared. "Then let's bust you out of here right now. Asami's with Ichigo so we'll get him too."

"Korra, no. Saving me and Ichigo would start a war. If fighting were to break out, the North would crush the South. I'll be all right. Just promise me you won't do anything rash."

Korra looked down. "Fine. I promise."

* * *

Asami dashed in as soon as the guard opened the door. She threw her arms around Ichigo and he returned the embrace.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled weakly. "I'm too stubborn to let a little thing like prison bring me down."

She glared at him. "Ichigo, don't make light of this. You're in jail!"

He looked away. "I know. And my sentence is until I die."

Asami clenched her fist. "That's not going to happen."

She reached into her coat and pulled out a package. He looked at her questioningly.

"What's this?"

"Your Combat Pass. I found it in my hotel room this morning. Here, take it. When the moment is right, you know what to do."

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Asami. You're a lifesaver."

"You're gonna get out of here, Ichigo. And then we're gonna go back to Republic City and come back with an army."

"What?"

"We need to get the United Nations and General Iroh involved in this. This conflict could become a serious civil war."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. He'll help us."

"Definetly."

"We don't have much time together, do we?" Ichigo said.

Asami shook her head. "No. The guard will come for me soon."

The two of them sat against the wall of the prison holding each other gently.

"Why are our lives so crazy?" Asami said ruefully.

"Hmph. I don't know. Keeps things interesting, I suppose."

"I wish we could just settle down and live our lives, you know?"

"What would our lives be then? You'd have your company and everything but me… all I know is fighting. I don't know what I'd do."

"There must be something you're interested in."

Ichigo squinted. "I mean, I guess I wanted to be a doctor. Like my dad."

"Your dad's a doctor?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"That's pretty cool. You see? There's something for you."

"Maybe."

"I like how no matter what you're doing, whether it be fighting or being a doctor, you're always helping people. That's what makes you special."

Ichigo gave a small smile. "I suppose you're right. I just want to protect those I care about. That's all."

Asami kissed him on the cheek. "I don't think there could be any higher aspiration than that."

Ichigo chuckled.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

"You're cute," he said and grinned.

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

They drew closer, grinning wide. Then a guard threw open the cell door.

"Time's up, miss," he said.

"I can't have two more minutes?"

"No."

She sighed. "Okay. Guess I have to go."

Ichigo sighed as well and nodded. "Yeah. We can continue this later."

Asami smiled mischievously. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. You will."

* * *

Korra and Senna returned to their home. As she was making dinner, Senna burst into tears. Korra watched with remorse and went forward to comfort her mother.

"It's okay, Mom."

Senna brushed away the tears. "I- I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know."

Korra narrowed her eyes determinedly.

* * *

Judge Hotah drove back down the mountain to his ship. The trial had been successful. He didn't know why Unalaq had spared the lives of the traitors; but he didn't really care.

Hotah glanced in his rear-view mirror and gasped. Korra was riding full tilt after him on Naga. Hotah quickly pressed the accelerator to the floor. Then Naga barrelled into the car, causing it to skid and crash into the cliff wall.

Naga roared and smashed open the door and Hotah cowered up against the far side. Korra pulled him out and threw him against the car. Using her superior height, she leered down at the old judge.

"What- what do you want?" He stammered.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what Naga wants. And she'd like you to let my father and Ichigo out of prison."

"I- I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders."

"What are you talking about?" Korra demanded.

"I- I've said too much."

Korra grabbed him and thrust his head in Naga's open mouth.

"Unless you want to be Naga's afternoon snack, you'll keep talking."

"I- I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair."

"So Unalaq told you what to say?"

"Yes! Every word."

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?

"He- he's trying to keep you on his side. The Soul Reaper was getting too close to his plans and he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished!"

"What do you mean he got my father banished?"

"No- nothing!"

Korra glowered down at him. "Keep talking."

* * *

In the Southern Air Temple, Bumi stood in front of Aang's statue with his hands inside his pockets.

He took a deep breath. "Uh, hey there, Dad. You're lookin' well." Bumi's voice got quieter. "Look, um, I'm sorry I didn't turn out to be an airbender like you hoped. But I've tried my best to keep the world safe. Hope I made you proud."

"Of course he'd be proud of you, Bumi."

Bumi looked back at the unexpected voice.

"Kya! I- I was just, uh, cleaning off Dad's statue. It's so dusty in here." He coughed lamely.

She smiled knowingly and stretched out her arms. "Come here."

The two siblings embraced. Bumi sniffled slightly.

"Thanks, Kya. You always know when I need a hug."

* * *

It was now the afternoon. Asami and Korra had travelled back to Varrick's ship along with Mako to meet with the eccentric businessman. Varrick was still in Ping-Ping the platypus-bear.

"Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!" Korra pronounced loudly.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go!" Varrick retorted.

"What happened?" Mako asked.

"I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack our Tribe. Then he told them to hide in the Spirit Forest, knowing my dad would go after them."

Mako's eyes widened. "Unalaq wanted your dad out of the way so he could become Chief. It was a set up."

"Just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him."

"But why arrest Ichigo?" Asami asked.

"Apparently, he'd been getting too close to the truth for Unalaq's liking. They had a standoff. Ichigo accused him of invasion. I don't know the rest." Korra replied. "What I do know, is that I'm breaking both him, my father and the rebels out of jail."

"If you do this," Mako said, "There's no going back."

"I know. Will you help me or not?"

"Of course I will."

"Me too." Asami agreed.

"Count me in!" Varrick declared. "Oh, and don't worry about the strawberry. Asami and I hatched a plan for his escape."

"What is it?" Korra asked eagerly.

Asami grinned deviously. "I gave him his Combat Pass."

The door opened suddenly to reveal Bolin, who was dressed in ridiculous Water Tribe garb and had his hair stupidly combed down. Eska's betrothal necklace was fastened securely around his neck. He had never looked more depressed.

Mako held up his hand. "I don't even want to know."

"So I'm guessing the break-up didn't go so well?" Asami asked.

"Oh, no, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great, that she decided we should get MARRIED!" Bolin cried.

"Sorry." Mako said with a wince.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the _guy_ is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace." Korra said.

"Well, I guess _Eska_ didn't get the memo."

Varrick jutted in. "Look, the only way to avoid crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now, gather round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan."

* * *

From inside his jail cell, Ichigo sat in a meditative position. Zangetsu, his zanpakuto spoke from his inner world.

"Well, this is a mighty big scrap you've got yourself into, King. I warned you months ago something was going to happen."

 _Shut up._

Zangetsu ignored him. "Good thing your girlfriend snagged that Combat Pass for ya. Didn't I say never to lose it?"

 _I didn't lose it. It was stolen. Now shut up._

"Lost, stolen, they're the same thing. Now speaking of Asami, have you guys ever-"

 _SHUT UP!_

"Hold up, King. Somebody's comin'. You might wanna grab that Pass."

The door opened several seconds later and two guards stepped through.

"I assume you're not here to set me free." Ichigo said sarcastically.

One of the guards shook his head. "Nope. This is a transfer."

"Where to?"

"None of your business, traitor. Now get up."

"How can I be a traitor to something I'm not even part of?" Ichigo muttered.

"Shut up and move."

They secured his hands and forced him out the door. He looked down the hall to see Tonraq and the other rebels being transferred as well. Ichigo nodded to him.

"Tonraq. How we doin'?"

"Same as always, Ichigo."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep."

"Shut up!"

The guard hit Ichigo on the head and knocked him to the ground.

Ichigo slipped the Combat Pass out of his shirt with his teeth.

"You really should've done a search, idiot."

He jerked up and spat the Combat Pass into the air. It flipped up and landed hard on his chest. Instantly Zangetsu and his Shihakso appeared. Ichigo snapped the handcuffs and drew his sword.

The guards panicked.

"Prisoner escape! Lock down the prison!"

Ichigo turned to grab Tonraq but Korra's father was already being led away.

"Tonraq!"

"Don't come after me, Ichigo! Find Korra and don't let her do anything stupid."

Ichigo nodded reluctantly and shunpoed out of the prison. Going as fast as he could, he arrived back at the city and spotted Varrick's boat.

"Here I come."

* * *

The prison was still in lockdown. Unalaq himself was patrolling the halls. A guard with the keys was walking at a brisk pace through the hall. Suddenly, a floor panel gave way and he was electrocuted through his leg.

Team Avatar minus Ichigo and Bolin jumped out with the keys. Korra dashed to her father's cell.

"My Dad's in here."

She opened the door only to find it empty.

"What? Where is he?"

"Ichigo's not here either." Asami declared from farther down.

Footsteps alerted them to a new presence. Unalaq was striding up to them.

"I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again."

Korra glared at him. "Where's my father?"

"On a ship headed to the Northern Water Tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there."

"Where's Ichigo?" Asami demanded.

"Ah, the Soul Reaper. It's a pity, really. He escaped some time ago but my soldiers are tracking him. Soon, he'll be back in our custody."

"Good luck with that," Asami scoffed.

"Bring my father back or I'm taking you out and the rest of your army." Korra said angrily.

"Remember who you are," Unalaq said. "As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral. Or our tribes will never find unity."

"You don't want unity. You want power. You've always been jealous of my father, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become Chief, and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him."

"All I've ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny."

"Well, I don't want your help anymore."

"If you start a war, the Dark Spirits will annihilate the South. And even I won't be able to stop them."

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North."

She turned away, thinking the conversation was over.

A small smile crept onto Unalaq's face.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you still need me to open the Northern Portal."

"No, I don't. You've served your purpose."

Korra growled and blasted fire at him. Unalaq dodged and fought back with several strings of water. He hit Mako and forced Asami back. Then Korra unleashed a powerful torrent of air, which knocked Unalaq back and into a wall.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father." Mako said.

"Let's go!" Korra cried.

* * *

Back in the city, everyone stared at Bolin, still dressed in his marriage outfit, leading the platypus-bear on a leash towards the sea. Two guards stopped him.

"You have a license for that animal?" One asked.

"Uh, you fellas seen a travelling circus come through here?"

From inside the skin, Varrick whispered back at his assistant.

"Zhu-Li, do the thing!"

The platypus-bear lifted its tail, farted and released several wads of money onto the ground. The crowd started yelling.

"That platypus-bear is pooping money!"

With the distraction in place, Bolin and Varrick rushed into his ship and Varrick grabbed the controls. Korra, Mako and Asami soon joined them.

"Where's your dad?" Bolin asked.

"On a ship headed north." Korra replied. "Think you can catch it, Varrick?"

"Sure! As soon as you get us past our friends from the North."

A large blockade of Northern ships was in front of them, preventing anyone from leaving the harbour.

"I'll take care of that."

They looked in surprise at the voice to see Ichigo lounging in a chair and sipping a glass of wine.

"Ichigo!"

Asami enveloped him in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you!"

Ichigo hugged her back and smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"We didn't even think you were here." Mako said.

Korra grinned. "You ready to kick some butt, Ichigo?"

He smirked back. "Hell yeah."

They were fast approaching the blockade. Ichigo and Korra stood at the front of the ship.

Ichigo turned to her. "Okay, Korra. I don't know if Getsuga Tenshou can smash through all that. So if it can't, can you push the remains out of the way with waterbending?"

She nodded. "You got it."

He took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Okay. Here I go."

Ichigo rose slightly into the air and raised Zangetsu. He poured all his reiatsu into the blade and felt the winds swirl around him.

From the head Northern vessel, the lookout cringed.

"Uh, Captain. You ain't gonna like this."

Ichigo yelled and swung his sword in a fierce downward arc.

"GETSUGA… TENSHOU!"

The massive, crescent shaped line of energy thrust forward and completely decimated the fleet, ripping the ships in half and causing them to capsize and float away with the shockwave.

Ichigo groaned and collapsed into Korra's arms.

"Did- did I do it?"

"Yeah. We're through. Nice going, Ichigo. That was amazing."

"Thanks. I'm gonna sleep now."

"You do that."

Korra half-carried his spent body and dropped him on the floor of the bridge.

"Is he okay?" Asami asked.

Ichigo gave her a small thumbs up and snuggled into the floor.

Korra looked out across the water in front of them. There was no sign of any other ship. She cursed. "If only we had a plane right now. We'd be able to catch the Northern ship in no time."

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" Varrick asked incredulously. He slammed his paw down on a button. At the front deck, a hatch opened and a blue plane rose up into the sun.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course."

"But there's no runway." Asami pointed out. "How are we supposed to take off?"

Varrick opened his mouth in surprise, realizing his mistake.

"Zhu-Li! Take a note. Build runway."

"Yes, sir."

Korra looked up. "I have an idea."

In a few minutes, Asami was sitting in the pilot seat. She pulled on her goggles and ignited the engine. Korra and Mako were strapped to the sides, holding on to the bars protecting the side propellers.

Korra gave a thumbs up and Asami took off.

"Now!" Korra called.

She and Mako instantly fired a giant plume of fire from their free hands. The plane drove off a ramp and plummeted to the ocean. Then the firebending did its work and the plane was airborne.

They flew for several miles then Korra pointed to a speck on the horizon.

"There! My Dad's on that ship!"

Soon, that speck became larger. When they were almost alongside it, Korra leaped out.

"Jump!"

All three dove into the sea and Korra got them onto the ship with a water cyclone. The plane exploded and all the soldiers went to the side of the boat to watch. Korra knocked them all into the ocean with some waterbending and spotted another soldier running below deck.

She pinned him to a wall with ice and demanded to know where the prisoners were. Once they got the knowledge, they dashed into the prison deck and released everyone. Tonraq was quite surprised and a little angry.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash."

"I had to. I'll explain later."

They found a rowboat on the side of the ship and all jumped in, using waterbending to propel themselves back to Varrick's ship.

* * *

In the Southern Air Temple, Kya and Bumi were sitting with Pema and the kids as Tenzin returned with Ikki. Pema looked up and smiled wide.

"Sweetie! You're okay! Oh, I was so worried." She looked pointed at Jinora and Meelo. "Do have something you want to say to your sister?"

Meelo smiled innocently. "Ikki, glad you're back."

Jinora looked down. "Yeah, sorry we made fun of you."

"Thanks." Ikki grinned. "You wanna play airball?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

They ran off and Tenzin approached his siblings at a much slower pace.

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday." He began. "I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were… less than ideal."

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with Dad out on you." Kya said.

"Yeah. You didn't deserve that." Bumi agreed.

Kya reached into a pocket. "I thought you two might want to see this. Mom gave it to me before we left."

She held up an old photo of them when they were young. Aang and Katara grinned wide as Bumi showed a toothy smirk. Kya smiled shyly and Tenzin was just a baby.

The three siblings smiled warmly.

"That is one good-lookin' family, huh?" Bumi declared.

"That's one happy family." Tenzin said.

* * *

On the boat ride, Korra told her father everything that had happened and the truths that had come to light.

"So," she finished, "Once I knew the truth, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

Tonraq scowled darkly. "My own brother betrayed me and our _entire tribe_."

"What's our next move?" Asked one of the rebels.

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place."

The rebels put their right hands to their chests in salute.

"You have our support, Chief Tonraq."

"Mine too." Korra said. "I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad."

Tonraq shook his head. "No, Korra."

"But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help."

"The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while. But we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war."

Korra hesitated then agreed. "All right. I'll get you all the help you need. I love you, Dad."

She reached forward and hugged him. He smiled.

"I love you too."

They returned silently to the Southern capital and deposited Tonraq and the rebels on the shore away from the city.

Ichigo shook hands with Tonraq. "Good luck," he said. "I wish I could stay and fight with you."

"You are needed elsewhere," Tonraq said. "Although, if you get the opportunity, I would love your support."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll be there."

"My soldiers tell me that it was your act of rebellion that inspired them. They call you The Reaper. You're becoming a bit of a hero."

Ichigo shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't know about that. I don't think hero-status suits me."

Tonraq laughed. "I think it suits you, son. You're a hero and an example to my people. That's not a bad thing."

"No. I suppose it isn't."

The two men clasped arms again. "I'll see you soon, Tonraq."

"All the best, Ichigo. Good luck."

Tonraq said one final goodbye to Korra and then Team Avatar watched from the ship as he and the Southern soldiers traversed into the mountains. Bolin looked solemn.

"I really need to thank you, Korra," he said.

"For what? I started a civil war."

He grinned. "Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up."

Varrick called to them from where he had been standing with a telescope.

"Oh, looks like we have company. And not the fun kind!"

They walked over to him and Bolin squinted. There was a large wave headed towards them but it was narrow and the only one moving.

"What is that?"

He took the telescope, gasped, rubbed his eyes and nearly screamed. Eska was coming towards them at tyrannical speeds. Her face was done up in hideous makeup and her expression was screaming bloody murder.

"That would be my darling Eska. Quick question: is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy, waterbending ex-girlfriend?"

Varrick grinned. "Why do you think I built this boat?"

They sped off, leaving Eska in their dust. After a while, Ichigo went down to his cabin and sat down to stare up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

He took a deep breath. _Zangetsu. Are you there?_

"Unfortunately, yes." Came the reply.

 _Funny. Now tell me, what's a Bankai?_

Zangetsu grinned. "Now you're getting it, King. Let the fun begin."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 4. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon with chapter 5!


	19. Book 2: Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry that it's been a little while since the last chapter. I got a little busy and I just needed to take a small break as well. But trust me, this is nowhere near as long as some of the other waits have been between chapters on this story haha. As of yet, this is easily the longest chapter so far and it's always a very different chapter than the rest. As always, I hope you guys enjoy the read.

* * *

Chapter 5: Peacekeepers

* * *

Ichigo sat in his cabin against the wall. His eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful. He spread out his reiatsu, feeling the respective energies of those on board Varrick's ship.

Korra wasn't hard to find. Her abnormal Avatar spiritual powers were like a perpetual beacon to anyone trained to sense energy. Mako wasn't too slouchy either; his energies were among the strongest Ichigo had felt in terms of Firebenders.

Bolin was more reserved. But Ichigo could feel something, a dormant power hidden deep inside him. He couldn't place it, but it was strong. Next, he searched for Asami. His heart felt warm as he located her. Despite everything that had happened, he was truly happy about his relationship with her. It was probably the best thing that has happened to him in this world.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly. _This world,_ he thought, _it's so weird to be saying that now. It never really occurred to me that I was from a different world or that there was more than one world in the first place. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to deal with this. Like I'm happy here, I'm settled. I have a girlfriend and everything. I'm becoming some kind of hero as well. I have a lot to live for here. All the same, I can't deny that I feel drawn to my own world. There is something inside me that makes me want to return there. I'm conflicted. I don't want to think about it right now._

There was a knock at his door and Asami poked her head in. Ichigo looked up and smiled slightly, his thoughts forgotten.

"Hey, Prissy."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to call me that?"

"Yes."

She laughed lightly. "Can I come in, Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

She moved forward and sat down beside him, shutting the door behind her as she went.

"We'll be arriving in Republic City soon." She said.

"Okay. That's good."

Asami leaned back against the wall. "What will you be doing as Korra tries to get help?"

"I dunno, Prissy. I hate politics so I won't help her in that aspect. But Varrick gave me an idea of being an example to the Southern people. Maybe I can do that for the citizens in Republic City."

"What, like a hero?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Some people won't like that."

Ichigo frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, people might call you a vigilante. Or even a terrorist. The authorities don't like it when people operate outside the law."

"I guess you're right. I still want to do it though."

"Why?" She asked.

He stared at his feet. "Maybe because I'm stupid. Or it could be that I want to help people. I accepted that role a long time ago. I vowed to help everyone; not just the people close to me."

Asami smiled. "Then go for it. I'm with you whole-heartedly."

Ichigo smiled back. "Thanks. That means a lot."

She raised an eyebrow playfully. "How much?"

He leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"More than you know. God, that was cheesy."

Asami laughed. "I don't care. We are cheesy."

Ichigo put his hand gently on her waist and slowly locked his lips with hers. He closed his eyes as she kissed him back. _I don't want to think about anything right now. I don't want to think about the possibility of losing her. But I can't get my world out of my mind. I want to see my family. I want to see Ru-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Asami wrapped her arms around him and began to pull roughly at his clothes. His world receded to the back of his mind and he lost himself in her embrace.

* * *

Varrick's ship docked at Republic City the next morning. The sun was shining brilliantly and the birds were singing. Lin Beifong was standing at the pier, overseeing an arrest. She glanced behind her as Varrick and Team Avatar strode down the gangplank.

Mako had his arm around Korra and Lin smirked slightly. Then she saw Ichigo and Asami. Their clothes and hair were dishevelled and they looked like they didn't get much sleep. Lin raised an eyebrow.

Korra and Mako walked forward and she strode up to them.

"Welcome home, Avatar," Lin said, "Thanks for starting a war."

"I didn't start a war," Korra protested.

"Yeah, you did." Ichigo cut in.

Korra pushed him away. "It's more complicated than that."

Lin turned to the scarf-wearing firebender.

"Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"I'm all yours." Mako replied.

"I'll go too." Korra said. "The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders."

"Great," Lin said sarcastically, "That should calm them down."

"Maybe you should sit this out." Mako suggested.

"What?"

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to be neutral."

"I'm not neutral." Korra retorted hotly. "The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South."

"Zhu-Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow." Varrick said. "We'll get him on board."

Mako put up his hands. "Whatever. I gotta go to work."

Korra turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I think you should be at the peace march tonight. You've inspired a lot of people. They'd like to see you."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I'm not a public figure like you, Korra. The people need to see the Avatar. I'll be there for the fighting in this civil war; not for the propaganda."

Korra hesitated then nodded slowly. "Okay."

Asami came up and took Ichigo's hand.

"I better go check on my factory." She said. "Coming, Ichigo?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Prissy, I'm comin'."

Korra looked at the pair as they walked off with a slight bit of jealousy.

 _Why can't Mako and I act casual like that?_ She thought.

Then she averted her eyes from them. "I'm going to find out about this peace march," she said.

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick declared. He turned around and poked Zhu-Li on the nose. Then he pranced off.

"So, uh, what should I be doing?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know, Bolin." Mako replied. "Figure something out."

Varrick glanced back and sidled up to Bolin.

"Say, kid, have you ever seen Republic City at night?"

"Sure, I live here."

"Have you _really_ seen it?"

"Y- no?"

Varrick chuckled. "That's what I thought. Come on!"

* * *

Unalaq was analyzing a map with one of his generals. The general pointed to a spot.

"Tonraq and the rebels are holed up here in the hills outside of town."

"Leave them." Unalaq instructed. "My brother poses no threat to us up there. Increase security around the Spirit Portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority."

The general placed his fist to his chest. "Yes, sir."

He went to the door and opened it to reveal Eska and Desna. Eska was dressed in a horrific marriage outfit and her make up was smeared across her face. The general quickly skipped past them, not wanting to get involved.

The two twins strode forward and Unalaq addressed them.

"I need you two to go after the Avatar. She's the only one who can open the Northern Spirit Portal."

Desna was confused. "But Father, you told Korra-"

"I told Korra what I thought she needed to hear."

"I'll find her." Eska said determinedly. "She stole my husband."

"I need her alive." Unalaq said.

Eska sighed. "Fine."

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple, Meelo was sitting in front of a hairy little lemur who stared at him intently.

"Watch me, Poki." Meelo said. "You lay down and roll over. Roll over."

Meelo did so as an example. Tenzin was sitting a few feet away, pretending to read a scroll. He was actually watching his son intently and now he muttered to himself.

"No, no, no, you can't just demonstrate it. That never works."

Poki cooed and lay down. Meelo smiled and gave him some food.

"Good."

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Classic over-rewarding."

A bird screeched in the distance and Poki flew off to the sound.

"Poki, where you goin'?" Meelo asked.

"Command respect." Tenzin said then he grumbled and put down the scroll. He went over to his son who was looking up at Poki as the lemur sat in a tree.

"Having some trouble, son?"

"Poki isn't very good at learning."

"Believe me, I know the feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to become a master trainer?"

Meelo's eyes sparkled. "Yeah!"

* * *

Korra sat alone on a bench in the park. She had found out all the details about the peace march and knew that she would be leading it. For some reason, she couldn't get Ichigo out of her mind. She was concerned for him. She was concerned for their friendship. She didn't feel as close to him anymore. That might be because of Asami but also might be something else. He had seemed distant lately. Even when they'd made up after their fight in the South, he still felt distant.

"I need to talk to him at some point," Korra said aloud. "I hope our friendship is all right."

She got up and began walking again, resolve in mind.

* * *

"Here, Ichigo. Let me drive."

"You always drive, Prissy. Let me have a turn."

"You'll crash."

"No, I won't."

The two teens were standing in front of a Future Industries Sato-mobile. Ichigo was trying to grab the keys from her, but Asami kept them away by darting left and right.

"You'd crash and cause an accident, Ichigo. Seriously, let me drive."

"Come on, Prissy. Just let me have them."

"Nuh uh. Go to the passenger seat and sit down."

"Make me, Prissy."

Asami raised an eyebrow and held up her Equalist glove. He instantly complied and sat down. She smirked and took her seat beside him.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little electricity?"

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Of course not."

Asami smiled and drove off.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"The main Future Industries factory." Asami replied. "We get to visit a building dedicated to those Sato-mobiles you love so much."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. How fun."

She frowned slightly. "This is important, Ichigo."

"I know. That's why I'm coming." He said seriously.

The drive was swift and they soon arrived at the warehouse. It was a very large building filled with assortments of inventions large and small. Ichigo looked around with wide eyes.

Asami smiled at his reaction. "Impressed?"

"Actually, yeah. I am impressed. Your old man may have been crazy, but he sure was smart."

She kept silent for a few seconds then grabbed his hand.

"Come on. I'll show you around."

They took a small tour with Asami displaying everything to him on a grand scale. He marvelled at the intricacy and attention to detail put into every invention. Together they moved through the whole factory in the space of several hours.

Workers smiled at them as they went, pleased that Asami had found someone. Finally, they reached the end. Asami spread her arms.

"So what do you think?"

Ichigo whistled with admiration. "I think it's pretty amazing."

She smiled. "I knew you would. I could teach you stuff, you know? I'm an inventor too."

"I know," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "I don't think I'm smart enough to understand any of this technology. I got good grades in school but this is different."

"Well, since the creation of Republic City and the discovery of metalbending, technology has boomed across the Four Nations. It doesn't mean all that much now, but a while ago I was really proud to be a Sato. My father was an incredible and influential inventor. Before him, my family had done nothing of significance." She sighed. "I only wish that the Sato name could be redeemed."

"Who says it can't?" Ichigo asked. "I'm sure that you're a much better inventor than your father. The people still like you, Asami, they always have. You just need to prove that you can be better than your father was."

Asami nodded. "Yeah. You're not going to the peace march tonight, are you?"

"No."

"Korra doesn't need your help?"

"I'm sure Korra can handle walking down a street with a bunch of Southerners."

"Any other reasons?" Asami asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "Honestly, I just want to relax and spend time with you. I've been doing a lot lately and I'm kinda tired. I think I just need to unwind."

She grinned. "I could help you with that."

"How so?"

Asami switched to a devious smile.

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

That night at the town square, a large group of Southerners moved through the streets in a peaceful protest against Unalaq. Each one of them either held a lit candle or small protest signs. They walked slowly in silence down a large street heading towards the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. On either side of the street, the police had put up blockades so that people could not jump into the parade and disrupt it.

Korra rode on Naga at the front of the troupe. She was trying her best to ignore the Northerners who had grouped up along the sides and were hurling insults at her. At the far side of the square, Mako stood watching over a large alleyway.

Mixed in amongst the protest signs and candles were a few signs with a skull and a large sword. Korra had asked the people what it meant. The people said it meant the Reaper. They didn't know what he looked like; only that he carried a sword.

"What's the skull for then?" Korra asked.

"It seems appropriate," they replied.

Korra's face was set in stone now. She knew that she had to remain strong for her people. This wasn't about being the Avatar anymore. This was about being a Southerner.

Behind Mako, two men crept out a door and began running quietly to a parked vehicle. One of them stepped on a can and Mako whirled around at the noise.

"Hey! Stop! Republic City Police!"

One of the men turned round and pulled out a peculiar object from his jacket. He pressed something and Mako heard a strange mechanical humming sound. Then the building next to him exploded. Mako quickly nullified the flames that were close to him.

All around the square, buildings exploded in flaming plumes. Korra and all the people stared in shock. Lin cursed loudly and started barking orders. The two men ran to their car and Mako dashed after them, firing as he went.

He hit one guy and knocked the object from his hand. Then they got away. Mako swore and picked up the object. It was a strange, remote control device that fit easily into the palm of his hand.

Waterbenders began trying to extinguish the fires as Mako ran up to Korra.

She scowled. "The Northern Water Tribe is out of control."

Mako shook his head. "I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this."

"Of course they're responsible. Who else could it be?"

The fire was spreading and Korra went to go help put it out. Mako stared after her and then narrowed his eyes.

* * *

At the Pro-Bending Arena, a large crowd of paparazzi were bunched up and waiting to greet some special guests. A large limo pulled up to the red carpet and out stepped Varrick and Bolin.

Both were done up in fancy clothes and all the reporters were snapping as many pictures as they could. Varrick waved slightly to the crowd. Bolin looked in awe.

"Wow. Usually, whenever I see flashing lights like this, it's because I've been hit in the head with a rock."

"Being famous is like getting hit with a rock all the time." Varrick replied.

They went inside and another car pulled up behind them. The chauffeur opened the back door and Asami stepped into the light. She reached behind her and grabbed a very reluctant Ichigo, pulling him out by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Asami!"

Finally, he was out and he held his hand in front of his eyes to shield them from the cameras.

"How exactly is this relaxing?" He hissed.

Asami laughed. "It is relaxing. I love it."

"Well, I don't."

One of the reporters shoved a mic at Asami.

"Miss Sato, who's the guy?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Ichigo was quite perturbed and he stepped slightly behind Asami as the paparazzi crowded in.

"Talk to us, Asami!"

She smiled wide. "Yep. This here's Kurosaki Ichigo. He's my boyfriend."

Ichigo's jaw fell open. "Prissy!"

Asami ignored him and continued. "He's a real-life hero too! This here is the Reaper! A lot of you probably know him, he's a warrior in the South and he also helped Avatar Korra defeat Amon!

The reporters were by now wetting themselves. Ichigo looked around for an escape and whispered in her ear.

"Asami, what are you doing?"

She turned back and winked. "You said you wanted to be a hero, right? I just boosted your social status. Once you show them what you can do, they'll beg you to protect them."

"That doesn't make any sense!" He ran his hands through his orange hair with frustration. "Man, Prissy. This isn't how I wanted it to go."

She smirked. "Too bad. Now, come on. Let's get inside."

Asami dragged him through the doors and sat him down in the V.I.P. section of the arena.

Bolin and Varrick also took their seats. A random fan in the crowd pointed frantically.

"Look! It's Bolin!"

The whole crowd began chanting his name. Ichigo raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Didn't know Bolin was such a celebrity."

Asami smiled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about Republic City. And it's my responsibility to teach you."

He groaned. "Please no."

Bolin glanced around and began waving and flexing. The commentator took his chance to butt in.

"Folks, that cheer you're hearing is for local favourite Bolin of the Fire Ferrets. Let's see if we can get a quick interview. Bolin!" He beckoned.

Ichigo leaned forward in his seat. "This'll be great."

Bolin sat down next to the commentator and Varrick leaned against the back wall to watch.

"Bolin, the Fire Ferrets are out for the season. How have you been spending your time recently?" The commentator asked.

"Well," Bolin replied, "I took a trip down south for the Glacier Spirits Festival, was briefly engaged to a princess, then went through kind of a tough break up there, was accidentally involved in a civil war…" He trailed off as he saw the crowd in complete silence.

Someone coughed and Bolin had to improvise. He grabbed the mic and jumped to his feet.

"But there's nowhere I'd rather be than Pro-Bending night in Republic City! Am I right, people?! Republic City!"

The crowd instantly erupted into cheers.

Ichigo facepalmed. "Oh my God, people are so stupid."

"Ichigo," Asami chided, "let Bolin work his charm. You'll see."

Ichigo snorted. "Heh. He already is."

"Do you miss being in the ring?" The commentator asked his next question.

Bolin sat back down. "Well, I certainly don't miss being hit with things all the time. And the humiliating losing, that gets pretty old. You know, sometimes I even cry myself to sleep…" Once again, he stopped, as the crowd was silent. He gripped the mic again.

"But I guess what I miss the most are these fans! They're the greatest fans in the world! Give it up for the fans!"

The crowd screamed their pleasure. Ichigo sat back.

"Told you, Prissy. Stupid."

She sighed but didn't reply.

The interview over, Bolin went back to Varrick. The businessman slapped him on the shoulder.

"Look at how these people love you, kid. They were eating that crap right outta your hands."

"The trick is," Bolin said quietly, "when I get confused, I just say 'Republic City' or 'fans' and then everyone cheers."

Varrick raised a thoughtful eyebrow.

"I think I just discovered your true calling."

Ichigo got up.

"I'm gonna go see Bolin. Wanna come?"

Asami shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The two of them walked together down the back halls until they reached Varrick's V.I.P. section. Ichigo opened the door. Bolin looked back.

"Hey, you guys! Did you see my interview?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, you did great."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Bolin."

He grinned wide. "I feel so proud."

"Hey, Varrick. When are you going with Korra to meet Raiko?" Ichigo asked.

Varrick glanced at his secretary. "Zhu-Li, I need the reminder notebook."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." Zhu-Li pulled out a small notebook and handed it to Varrick. He began flipping through the pages, muttering to himself.

"Ah! Here it is!"

Varrick pointed to a spot. "Right here. Go with the Avatar and meet Raiko. Tomorrow morning."

Ichigo nodded. "All right. I'll come with you."

Varrick smiled slightly. "An excellent idea."

"When can we finalize our deal, Varrick?" Asami inquired. "Future Industries is nearly bankrupt. We need your support."

Varrick held up his hand. "Stop. Now, I said we had a deal, right? Then we have a deal. We can finalize it in the coming days. Right now, let's watch some pro-bending."

Suddenly, Ichigo jumped up, startled. He'd heard something. It sounded like an explosion.

"Ichigo? What is it?" Asami asked.

"An explosion. I'm sorry, Asami. I have to go."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later. Go be a hero."

He kissed her on the cheek. "You're the best."

She kissed him back. "I know."

Ichigo ran out of the booth and into the hallway, pulling off his tie as he went. He made his way outside and into a hidden area. Then he pulled out his Combat Pass and placed it on his chest. Zangetsu and his shihakusho materialized. Ichigo sniffed. There was a smell of fire in the air. Using Shunpo, he dashed off to where he saw a large plume of smoke. It was the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center.

He could see Korra attempting to put out the fire from the street below. The fire was spreading to the apartments around the centre. Fire trucks had arrived and men were working hard to evacuate the people living in them. Ichigo touched down on a rooftop overlooking the street and surveyed the carnage.

His eyes roamed over the apartments, darting from window to window. He squinted. There was something on the top floor. He gasped. A young child was hanging from a windowsill as fire blazed over her head. Her hands were slipping and the fire fighters weren't aware of her presence.

Ichigo leapt off the building and flew quickly into the flames on the side of the building. Holding onto a windowsill, Ichigo coughed loudly and covered his mouth. He located the child and made his way over to her. Suddenly there was an explosion of fire right next to him that scalded his face. He cried out with pain and was knocked off the building.

Looking back at the child, he saw that she was about to fall.

"No!" Ichigo flung himself towards her and caught her as she fell. He landed hard on the ground but he cushioned her fall.

"Rena!" The girl's parents ran over to them. Ichigo, coughing still, passed the girl into their arms and they embraced her tightly.

A little boy tugged at the mother's shirt; he was obviously Rena's brother.

"Mommy, look," he said, "Mommy, it's the Reaper!"

The woman look up at Ichigo with gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you for saving our daughter."

Ichigo nodded awkwardly. A crowd of people began to form around him.

"Reaper!"

"It's the Reaper!"

"You're a hero, kid!"

Korra had now succeeded in putting out the fire. She looked over at all the commotion and saw Ichigo. He glanced at her. Their eyes met. He seemed uncertain, perhaps a little scared. Then he swallowed deeply and looked back at her one more time. Then he shunpoed away.

The people gasped in awe and excitement. Soon, this story would be circulating across the city. Korra looked down. _A hero, huh?_

* * *

 _The man in front of him, Kuchiki Byakuya stared with slight anger and confusion._

" _What did you say?" He asked._

 _Ichigo was standing in a large crater, blood pouring from multiple wounds._

" _Don't ask me again," He replied, "You heard me. Or is it that you just can't believe it? I won't say it two or three times. Even if you can't believe my words, you can believe your own eyes, can't you Kuchiki Byakuya?!"_

 _Byakuya stayed silent. Ichigo threw his sword arm back and planted his feet. He yelled ferociously and raised his reiatsu. Wind began to swirl fiercely around him. His reiatsu exploded into a giant beam of blue light that shot into the sky._

 _Byakuya continued to watch. "Bankai, he says… Impossible… Why does he exude such powerful reiatsu?! It is almost as if…"_

 _Ichigo smirked. "Yeah."_

 _He held his arm forward now and the bindings around his sword handle began wrapping around his arm._

 _Ichigo gritted his teeth._

" _Bankai!"_

Ichigo groaned as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes.

 _What was that dream? A memory? But it was so vivid. Much more than any flashbacks I've had before. Damn. I have to meet Rukia soon!_

He sat up on his bed. During the six months after Amon's defeat, Team Avatar, besides Asami, had all bought small apartments in the city that were close to each other. Ichigo and Korra still stayed on Air Temple Island sometimes but Ichigo appreciated his independence and preferred his apartment.

 _Well, I'm getting my name out there now I suppose. I just don't know what I want. I have so many conflicting motivations right now. I want to help Korra and the South. I really want to spend as much time with Asami as possible. But at the same time, I want to find out about my world and my home. When I came here, I spent so much time trying to remember my past. Now that I have a real life here, I feel like I've pushed that quest aside. Where do my responsibilities lie?_

Ichigo's door opened wide and Korra stepped through.

"Good, you're awake." She said gruffly.

Ichigo looked up at her. "Good morning to you too. Why do you always have to barge into my room in the morning?"

"I haven't done this in weeks, Ichigo. I don't want to come in here and find you and Asami making out or something."

Ichigo yawned and laid back down in his bed. "Now that's a little unfair, isn't it? Wouldn't I find the same thing if I came into your room?"

"Okay, fair point," she conceded.

"So uh, what _are_ you doing in my room?"

"I think you and I need to have a talk," she said sternly.

"That sounds ominous. I thought we were going to see the President this morning."

"We are. But not for a while. I wanna talk to you, Ichigo, like really talk to you. It's been so long since we actually talked."

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah, well we're both seeing people and we've both got different responsibilities."

Korra frowned slightly. "Your attitude is annoying right now."

"What?"

"You think because you're dating the richest girl in town and because the people think you're some kind of hero that you can act all arrogant and aloof like that?"

"What are you talking about? I meant that things are different for us now."

Korra sat down on his bed beside him. "Yeah, you're right. I just feel like we're not as close as we used to be. You know we had that big fight but then we made up and I thought everything was going to be good but it isn't. You're more distant than ever, all you do is hang out with Asami and stuff. You're never with me anymore. I don't see Mako half as much as you see Asami."

Ichigo sighed and sat up to sit beside her. "Well I-I…" he stuttered and sighed. "I guess I have been distant."

"You have been! We used to be so close and now I feel like I don't even know what's going on in your life. We were always together, Ichigo, you know? We were best friends. At least I thought we were."

"No, we were," Ichigo reassured her, "I just… things change, you know? I'm a lot different now. So many of my memories have returned I don't feel as connected to this world as I used to."

"What do you mean this world?"

Ichigo hesitated. "Never mind. But you know what I mean, right? Stuff happens. I'm just really close with Asami right now."

Korra looked down with a sad expression. "I wish things could go back to how they were."

"Aren't you happy, though? I mean besides all the shit with Unalaq and the civil war and everything, aren't you happy with Mako? All you wanted was to date him and now you are."

"I am happy but I miss you, Ichigo. I miss spending time with you every day. I even miss arguing and bickering with you."

Ichigo knitted his eyebrows. "But Korra, things can't stay the same. There's a civil war going on! The North just blew up the cultural center. I'm closer to who I used to be now. Before you found me in the ice."

Korra took his hands and looked in his eyes. "I want our friendship to go back to the way it used to be. Don't you?"

Ichigo looked sadly at her. _How can I tell her,_ he thought, _how conflicted I am? I don't want to lie to her. She's right; we're not as close as we used to be. I-I miss her too. But I- I don't want to be held captive to this world. I can't let my feelings get in the way! I want to help her, I really do. But I-I… I want to go home._

Before he knew it, a small tear snaked down his face. Korra stared at it as Ichigo stared blankly at the wall past her head. She hugged him tightly but his arms remained limp at his sides.

"I'm here, Ichigo. I'm here for you." She rubbed his back comfortingly. Pulling back, she gently cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"What's going on, Ichigo? Why are you acting like this?"

He looked at her. "I'm conflicted," he said eventually.

"Conflicted about what?" He turned away again. "Ichigo? Ichigo, talk to me. Come on… you could always talk to me."

He shook his head. "Not right now." He got to his feet. "We need to meet Raiko, right? Let's get going."

Korra stayed sitting on his bed as Ichigo changed into some casual clothes. He clipped his Combat Pass to his belt. Korra still sat there.

"Come on, Korra, we're gonna be late. Maybe I'll tell you what's up with me later but right now we need to focus on helping your people."

Korra nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. I miss you too."

He held out his hand and helped Korra to her feet. "Maybe one day things can go back to the way they were. Right now, let's just do what we can."

"Yeah."

Naga was waiting for them outside. Korra rode swiftly away from the apartment. Ichigo drifted into his thoughts again. _I hate this. I hate pushing away people that I care about. But Rukia's waiting for me. She's waiting. I don't know if I should let anything else get in the way._

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia strode confidently towards the Squad 12 Headquarters in the Soul Society. She had promised Ichigo that she would find out about how he could get home. The only place that she could think of that would have information on the other world was the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute inside Squad 12.

Stepping inside, she moved swiftly to the main area and emerged into the black laboratories that all these scientists called home. The captain of Squad 12, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, was standing with his back to her and was speaking with his Lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu. Sensing Rukia's presence, he turned to face her.

"And what, pray are you, Kuchiki Rukia, Lieutenant of Squad 13 doing in my division?" He asked in his usual chilling manner.

"I need information."

"Oh? What kind of information?"

Rukia hesitated. "I would rather not say. It's for a friend."

Mayuri smiled thinly. "Mmm. No doubt it has to do with the disappearance of the Substitute Soul Reaper, am I wrong?"

Rukia didn't reply. Mayuri's smile turned to a frown. "Get out," he said dismissively.

Nemu stepped forward quickly. "Captain," she said, "Perhaps it would be best if I escort Kuchiki Rukia through the facility to aid her in uncovering the information she seeks. I know that you dislike having non-members of Squad 12 here. This way she won't even need to touch anything and I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hmm…" Mayuri studied Rukia intently with narrowed eyes then finally he answered. "Very well, Nemu." He walked slowly away, warily keeping an eye on Rukia as he did.

Nemu indicated Rukia to follow her and the two women exited the main room and went down an adjoining hallway.

"Thank you, Nemu," Rukia said with a short bow. "You saved me back there."

"You're welcome," Nemu replied curtly. "The captain may not think so but Kurosaki Ichigo is a hero of Soul Society and I would like to help him if I can. What information do you need?"

"I need information on the other world." Rukia said bluntly.

"You mean the human world? Or Hueco Mundo?"

"No. The _other_ world."

"Oh. That one. Wait. Is that where Kurosaki is?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"You're probably seeking information on how to bring him back, aren't you?"

"Yes, he's going to be contacting me soon from a place called a Spirit Portal."

"Alright. Do you have anything else to go off of?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything here on planetary alignment? Or maybe even the history of that other world?"

Nemu nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

Korra and Ichigo soon arrived at City Hall. Varrick was waiting for them outside. They dismounted off Naga and went up to him.

"What if Raiko doesn't listen to us?" Ichigo asked.

"Then I'll punch his brains out and make him listen," Korra replied curtly.

"Ah. Typical."

"Don't worry," Varrick reassured, "There won't be any need to punch anyone. I was a big contributor to Raiko's election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets."

Varrick turned to Ichigo. "You should probably wait out here. President Raiko doesn't know you as an influential figure. Yet."

"Then why did you say it was a good idea for me to come?"

"Just be patient, Reaper! You'll get your moment soon enough."

"Actually, Varrick," Korra interrupted, "I want Ichigo to come in."

"Alright, then."

Korra offered Ichigo a small smile which he returned as he followed Korra and Varrick inside the President's office. Ichigo stepped to the side and simply watched as Korra and Varrick approached the desk.

Raiko was a lean, well-dressed man. His hair and moustache were cropped short and he had a firm, slightly wrinkled face. He stood up as they entered and stepped out from behind his desk.

"Hello, Mr. President." Korra said and shook his hand. "Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-"

"Just a second." Raiko interrupted. "Keep smiling." He turned towards a camera. Korra frowned and Varrick nudged her and she smiled reluctantly.

Picture done, Raiko glanced at Ichigo. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo," Varrick said proudly. "Although you may know him as the Reaper, the people's hero."

Raiko studied Ichigo with a frown. "Hmm. My intelligence sources claim him to be more of a vigilante than a hero."

Korra stepped in. "I can vouch for him, Mr. President. He's my friend."

"Alright. I suppose I'll take your word for it. Have you got anything to say, Kurosaki? Or are you just going to stand there scowling?"

Ichigo's eyes hardened. "I believe all the speaking has been done for me, sir," he said coldly.

Raiko raised a mocking eyebrow and then sat down. "Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?"

"Unalaq's forces have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra said.

"I'm very concerned by what's happening down there," Raiko admitted. "But I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters."

"Unalaq isn't even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe!" Korra protested. "He lied his way onto the Northern throne."

"Mr. President," Varrick said, "the Republic is _already_ involved in the conflict. The North attacked our cultural centre last night."

"Believe me," Raiko said, "we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice."

"The people responsible'?" Korra scoffed. "Who else could it be but the Northerners?"

"Now I know that when you're young, it's hard to keep perspective-"

Korra jumped to her feet. "You're the one who's lost perspective. I'm trying to save my tribe and you're taking pictures."

Raiko sighed. "Sending troops is not something I can do at this time. But I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over."

Korra glared at him. "My family is going to be wiped out and it'll be on your head for doing nothing about it."

She got up and stormed out of the room. Varrick and Ichigo followed suit.

"Don't worry about it, Korra," Varrick said reassuringly. "We'll figure something out."

"I know the bending council was disbanded for a reason but did they really have to elect that pretentious asshole?" Korra said loudly.

Ichigo winced as the others in the room all heard her. He put his hands on her back and slowly led her out of the building.

"Let's just go home," he said.

They waked outside to see Asami waiting, leaning against a Sato-mobile. She glanced at their expressions.

"I take it the meeting didn't go well."

* * *

In his small apartment, Mako was sitting on a couch listening as Korra ranted.

"I can't believe the President is doing nothing. He- he doesn't even care."

"I'm sure he cares," Mako reasoned, "but he can't just ask his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that doesn't concern them."

Korra whirled round. "How could you take his side?"

"What's with you and sides? Why do you always think I'm working against you?"

"Well, you're not helping me. I'm trying to get troops to the South. What are you doing?"

He stood up. "I'm doing my job."

Korra laughed scornfully. "Well, excuse me, officer, don't let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I'm just trying to save the world."

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you'd stop messing it up!" He retorted angrily.

She stormed off. "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

The door slammed and he sat down with his arms crossed.

"You're the one who's like this!" He yelled after her.

* * *

Ichigo sat staring out the window of the Sato-mobile as Asami drove. They were downtown heading towards the docks. _I want to go home. I guess I've concluded with that. I just don't know how to go about it. Do I tell Asami? Do I tell anyone? Or do I just live a lie until I leave? I told Tonraq that I would return and help him fight. Am I going to throw that away? No matter what, all I know now is that I need to get to the North Pole and meet with Rukia. Then I'll decide._

He was roused out of his thoughts by Asami's hand waving in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Earth to Ichigo?"

He yawned tiredly. "Mmm, I'm here," he drawled.

"You spacing out on me?"

"Huh? Naaaaah…"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Buddy, you need sleep. I don't like you in that little apartment you've got. You should come stay with me at the mansion."

Ichigo laughed. "No way! Not for me. Too rich, too classy. My house back home is literally in the same building as a clinic. You should come to my apartment."

She pursed her lips considering it. "Yeah maybe."

They pulled up to the docks and got out of the car. Asami took his hand and smiled widely at him. He smiled back.

All of a sudden, Korra strode purposefully past them. Asami started.

"Hey, in a hurry much?"

"Sorry." Korra said breathlessly. "I need to see Varrick."

"Me too." Asami said.

The two women walked off. Ichigo looked after them.

"I guess I'll just follow them."

The three of them went inside Varrick's ship and ascended a flight of stairs. Arrows were strewn and planted all over the place. Asami went forward and an arrow streaked towards her face.

Ichigo quickly dashed forward and caught the projectile. Asami gasped.

"Wow. Thanks, Ichigo."

He tossed the arrow away. "Don't mention it."

Several feet away, Varrick was standing, blindfolded with a bow and arrow in hand across from a large target. He removed the blindfold and smiled.

"Oh, hello." He nudged Bolin beside him. "See? I told you I could do it." He indicated the solitary arrow that had hit the target.

Bolin smiled easily. "Sorry I ever doubted you."

Korra went forward. "We can't wait for the President to act. We need those troops now."

"And my company is about to go under." Asami added. "I have to find a way to make some sales."

Varrick handed the bow to Zhu-Li. "Right. Okay. Got it. Idea storm! Get the supplies."

Zhu-Li slid away. "You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of Imagination Innovation. Or, Imagivation! That's trademarked, pal!"

Zhu-Li held out a bowl of red peppers. Ichigo squinted his eyes and watched from behind Asami as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She patted his head lightly.

Varrick took a pepper and explained, "Brain work requires increased circulation." He ate the pepper and his face went blood red. "Let's do this!"

Placing two clasps on his shins, Varrick attached the clasps to a metal bar. Then Zhu-Li swung the bar up until he was suspended upside down. Varrick crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Zhu-Li withdrew a pen and paper.

"Okay. Here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink. Mint. Lemon. Tea. Radio. For. Pets. Uh, hand shoes. Hold on a tic. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let's go straight to them! If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting."

Korra smiled with hope. "I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us."

"A man on the inside. Perfect. And you need to sell some mecha-tanks, Miss Sato. I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em south."

"That's perfect." Korra said. "You'll be making money for your company and you'll be helping defeat Unalaq."

"It's true." Varrick agreed. "If you can't make money during a war, you just flat out cannot make money."

"It's dangerous on the seas right now." Asami said. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

"It'll be crazy risky. But I love crazy risky! End storm!"

With that, Varrick flipped himself over the bar and landed with a graceful bow. "Zhu-Li, get those other ideas to research and development. I want prototypes by next week."

Ichigo nudged Korra. "Are you sure you can get Iroh on board? I know he's helped us before but he is a soldier. And soldiers follow orders."

Korra nodded. "It's okay. I trust him. I just don't understand why it's so hard to get the Republic to support the South."

Varrick moved towards a projector screen. "Don't worry. I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu-Li, do the, uh… the thing."

She pressed a button on the projector and a small video was displayed on the screen. It showed several Northern soldiers and what they did to the South.

"Don't freak out. It's not real." Bolin whispered.

"I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion." Varrick said.

Suddenly, Eska appeared on the screen. Bolin cried out in terror and Pabu squealed. "Sorry, I keep doing that," Bolin said awkwardly.

Ichigo studied the screen. Then his eyes widened. He grabbed Varrick.

"What is that?" He pointed at the film. The current image was of him fighting the Northern soldiers with Zangetsu. Varrick shrugged.

"I said they filmed the entire thing, didn't I? I had to catch a little rebel action."

"You caught that on film?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

Varrick nodded with a grin. "Yep. That's you. Leading a glorious rebellion. Now, listen up. We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot with our superstar Bolin here, playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq. Along the way, he'll meet the Reaper, a real-life soldier who leads the main rebellion. No one will root for the North after they see _The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South_!"

Bolin flexed his muscles and grinned. "I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?"

Korra and Asami both looked reluctant to voice their thoughts. Ichigo stroked his chin in thought and then nodded.

"Yeah. I like this. But do I really have to be in the film?"

"Of course!" Varrick replied. "We have to bring some semblance of authenticity to this thing! Ichigo, the people know you. They like you. And they love Bolin. Throw you two together and for sure these movers will be a rousing success!"

"Yeah, that's true but like… I can't act."

Varrick crossed his arms and smirked. "Or can you?"

"Huh?"

"You're never been directed by the most skilled filmmaker across the Four Nations: _Me_. Don't you worry, young man. I'm going to turn you into a star."

* * *

Back at his apartment, Mako was sitting on the couch, leafing through a book full of various criminals' identities and likenesses. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. Bolin stepped through the door.

"Oh, man, you should've seen Varrick today. That guy is a genius!"

"Uh-huh." Mako grunted.

"He's gonna help Asami sell her mecha-tanks to the South, and he came up with this great idea for Korra to get General Iroh to fight Unalaq without President Raiko ever even knowing."

Mako looked up. "What? That's a terrible idea."

"And he's gonna put me in the movers as this hero, Nuktuk. He's a man of action, but he's got a heart of gold. And then he's gonna meet Ichigo, who plays this rebel leader called the Reaper. Chilling, isn't it? Ooh, and let me tell you about-"

"Look I'm trying to do something that's actually important here." Mako interrupted with irritation.

"Oh. Oh, sorry. Uh, sure. What is it?"

Mako put the book on a table and Bolin took a seat next to him.

"Something doesn't make sense about this bombing," Mako explained. "I just don't buy that the Northern Water Tribe was behind it." He glanced at the page Bolin flipped to and his eyes widened. "Wait a second! That's him! That's the guy who attacked the centre! I gotta go show this to Beifong." He hurried off.

Bolin grinned and waved. "Glad I could help! Nuktuk saves the day again!"

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple, Meelo and Tenzin were standing together in front of Poki, the lemur.

"All right, Meelo," Tenzin began, "The first thing you need to do as a trainer is establish dominance. _You_ are in charge. Never forget that. Now call Poki."

Meelo pointed to his feet and order in a strong voice, "Poki, come here."

Poki cooed and scratched his head. Meelo walked forward. "Poki."

The lemur jumped on him and Meelo began laughing and Poki crawled all over him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Poki, no!"

Tenzin sighed chastisingly. "Meelo. You're rewarding him for bad behaviour."

"But he's tickling me." Meelo protested.

Later on, Meelo was getting ready for a nap. He got under the covers and smiled as Poki joined him. Tenzin shook his head.

"You can't let him nap in the bed with you. You are the alpha lemur. He has to sleep on the floor."

Meelo sadly placed his pet beside his bed.

"I know it's hard," Tenzin said, "But it's for the best."

Poki jumped back on the bed and Meelo pushed him down again.

"No, Poki. This is my bed. You sleep on the floor."

Poki whined mournfully. Meelo curled up and frowned sorrowfully.

"Being alpha lemur is lonely."

Tenzin smiled slightly at his son. He had had to go through the same experience with Aang. Training lemurs was difficult, but it was well worth it in the end.

"I know, son."

* * *

 _The Reaper._

Ichigo sighed as he lay on his bed. He'd tried to convince Varrick to leave him out of it and just use his battle scenes but the businessman wasn't having any of it and eventually Ichigo had agreed. Sure, he'd only be in a few scenes, but Varrick insisted that having a genuine rebel in the project would make it all the more realistic and more helpful to the rebel cause.

And Asami had asked him to as well. There was that too. Besides, wasn't this what he wanted? Didn't he aspire to become the hero of Republic City?

Ichigo laughed quietly. _What a stupid dream. I should be focusing on getting home, not saving the Water Tribes._

He winced. _Did I really just think that? It's not like I want to abandon Korra or the South, I just… I miss my home. I miss my family. I miss my friends._

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

It was Korra. She poked her head around the door.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey."

"I'm going to see Iroh. Do you want to walk with me?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure."

He got up and followed her down to the street. They fell into stride beside each other.

"I've been thinking," Korra said. "I think you and Asami are really good together."

"Oh, thanks," Ichigo said with surprise. "It's nice to hear you say that."

"To be honest," Korra said with a laugh. "I'm a little jealous of you guys. It seems like my relationship with Mako isn't as strong as yours is with Asami."

"Oh, how come?"

"I don't know. We argue a lot. We had a bit of a fight this morning. I can't help but feel like he's always against me. I feel like he's not on my side."

"You really care a lot about sides, don't you?"

Korra sighed. "I guess so. I just want people to support me, especially my friends."

"He supports you, Korra. We all do."

"Just wish you guys would show it more."

"Oh, come on. You can't expect anything more out of us, especially Mako. Like are you serious?"

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say, you're right."

"You need to relax," Ichigo said. "You've got too much pressure and responsibility on your head. I told you to share it with me, remember?"

"Yeah, and then you got all distant on me. This isn't your responsibility, Ichigo. I'm the Avatar. This is just part of my job."

"You know what? You're right. Maybe at the end of the day I can never understand the pressure on your shoulders. Even where I come from, I don't have that much responsibility. All I ever did was fight to protect my friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you."

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Heroes have responsibility."

Ichigo hesitated. "I'm not sure what I want. There's a part of me that just wants to live a normal life. Without all the pain and suffering that seems to be around every corner for me. But at the same time, I'm drawn to it. I'm drawn to battle and conflict. I start conflict."

Korra stopped walking and turned to him. "I want you at my side, Ichigo. You're my friend and I really value you. You and I are similar in some ways. We both have tempers, we both start conflict. But if you ever wanted to live a normal life and leave all this behind, I would totally respect that. You've earned that. It's just not something that I can do as the Avatar."

They stared at each other and Ichigo swallowed. "Why do I feel like you're releasing me in some way?" He asked.

"Oh, I am not releasing you. Like I said, I want you with me. You were honestly my first human friend. That sounds pretty lame but I never had a friend until I found you that day. But you don't have to stick with me if you don't want to. I'd understand if you wanted to leave. You deserve every chance at a normal life. Okay?"

"Okay."

"But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go just yet!"

"No, of course not." Ichigo said with a laugh. He smiled at her. "I'm here for the long haul."

Korra winked at him. "I know you are. Now come on! We gotta meet up with Iroh."

She walked ahead. Ichigo stayed standing still. _What the hell am I doing? She literally releases me to go home and then I say I'm here for the long haul? Ugh! I'm so damn stupid! I seriously need to get my priorities straight and then actually prioritize them. I'm just gonna be stagnant as I am now. I have to continue on this path, at least until I meet with Rukia. Even if I have to do something I'll regret. Everything right now… is for her._

"You coming, Ichigo?" Korra called.

"Yep!"

* * *

There was a meeting happening at the Police Station in Republic City. President Raiko was speaking with Chief Beifong about the bombing.

"How did this attack on the Cultural Centre happen right under your nose?" Raiko demanded, "And why haven't you arrested the Northerners responsible?"

"We're working on it, sir." Lin replied curtly.

"Well, work harder. If you don't get me results soon, I'm going to find someone who can."

Mako rushed into the room outside Beifong's office. There were several desks set up where detectives studied paperwork and occasionally took bites out of their donuts.

He went up to two such detectives. One was tall and bulky with thinning brown hair and an ugly face. The second was short and fat with a black afro. Both of them had long, drooping moustaches.

"I made a break in the bombing case." Mako declared. "I I.D.'d the guy I saw at the scene."

"That's great, Mayko," The fat one said, pronouncing his name wrong on purpose.

"Yeah," agreed the other, "You'd better run that in to Beifong right now."

"You think?" Mako asked eagerly.

The fat one spread his arms and smiled. "Sure, you're gonna be a hero."

Mako nodded determinedly and opened the door into Lin's meeting.

The two detectives laughed silently as they heard Beifong's response.

"What makes a rookie beat cop think he can interrupt my meeting with the President?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just, um, I found something out about the bombing."

"Well give it to Lu and Gong, you moron. Now get out!"

The fat one spiked up his afro to look like Mako's hair and the other laughed boisterously. Mako walked back over to them.

"This is the man I saw sneaking out of the building right before the explosion. He's a member of the Agni-Kais. Someone must have hired him to make it look like Northerners attacked the cultural centre."

The lean one studied the photo and put in a drawer.

"Did you learn anything about that remote control I found at the scene?" Mako asked. "That's gotta be the key to finding out who's responsible."

The fat one rolled his eyes. "Listen, kid, it was the Northern Water Tribe, okay?"

"Yeah, give it a rest, super cop." The lean one agreed.

Mako strode away and sat down at his desk. He glanced up as the door to Beifong's office opened and Raiko left the room. Mako stood to his feet and Raiko smiled slightly at him.

"I've heard good things about you. You've made some big triad busts for a rookie."

"Thank you, sir."

"And you're dating the Avatar, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm concerned that she might be getting some bad advice from Varrick. You wouldn't happen to know if they're plotting anything that might compromise the security of Republic City, would you, officer?"

Mako hesitated. Raiko looked at him sternly. "Let me remind you that you've sworn an oath. You're a man of the law before anything else."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, keep up the good work."

Raiko began walking away. Mako sighed.

"Wait. There's something you should know."

* * *

Ichigo and Korra strode quickly down the docks, in search of General Iroh's flagship. Sea birds were calling and the sun was high in the sky.

"Hopefully this works out," Korra said.

"Yeah."

"I trust my father and the rebels but there's only so many of them down there against an army of Northerners. They're going to need our help.

Soon, they found Iroh's ship. They boarded and found him on the main deck. He smiled when he saw them.

"Avatar Korra, Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here," Ichigo replied.

"Thank you for meeting with us, General Iroh," Korra said.

"What can I do?" He asked.

"The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order. So, I decided to come to you directly."

Iroh took a thoughtful stance. "Hmm. I see. Well, suppose I was to take the fleet South on some routine training manoeuvres. And let's say we were to accidently run into a hostile Northern blockade. We'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Korra smiled brightly. "I guess you wouldn't. Thank you."

Ichigo cursed. "Watch out, Raiko's coming."

The President approached them. "Swapping old war stories?"

Iroh saluted. "Mr. President."

Raiko looked at him in the eye. "I hope you're not planning on taking any military action without an order from your Commander-in-Chief."

"Of course not, sir." Iroh replied quickly.

"Good. Because if a single vessel leaves this harbour without my say-so, you'll be court-martialled. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

Raiko nodded and turned to Korra whilst crossing his arms. "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic. Don't go behind my back again." He turned to leave. "As you were, General Iroh."

Raiko began walking away but he bumped shoulders with Ichigo.

"Hey, old man. Watch where you're going."

The President turned back to face him. "Do not take that tone with me, young man. I am the President of the United Republic. Hero of the people or not, I will not tolerate your lack of respect.

Ichigo scowled. "Don't patronize me or I'll break your face." He was angry all of a sudden. Really angry.

Raiko stepped back, appalled. "How dare you speak to me in that manner?"

Ichigo got right in his face. "How dare _you_ sit back while innocents are being killed by Northern invaders?"

The two men glared at each other. "I have already made my stance very clear," Raiko said. "I feel for the innocents that suffer but it is not in the Republic's direct interests to intervene at this certain time. Not all of us are vigilantes like you, boy. There are rules to be followed. Laws that keep order. People like you get off on disrupting that order." The President straightened himself. "If I catch you making trouble again, you'll be arrested. Understand?"

Ichigo said nothing. Raiko nodded to them all and then left.

Korra seethed. "I hate that guy!"

Iroh sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. My hands are officially tied."

Korra nodded. "I understand. Thanks anyway."

Iroh smiled. "But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. Especially my grandfather. I'm sure they'll be willing to help."

Korra smiled too. "Thank you, General."

* * *

Varrick held up his fingers in the shape of a camera as he admired Bolin's Nuktuk costume. It consisted of large, fur pants that barely went halfway down his thighs, blue, fur boots, and a small fur scarf-like thing going around his neck. He held a club in his right hand and pretty much his entire chest was bare.

"Wouldn't I be cold, wearing this outfit in the snow?" Bolin asked.

Varrick waved him off. "Ah, Nuktuk is never cold."

Ginger, dressed in a similar outfit walked past. Bolin eyed her every move with eagerness. "Ooh. Hey, Ginger."

She patted her curled hair and Varrick grinned.

"How 'bout that, huh? It's my latest product in my Varri-manageable hair line: Varri-dye! We get some shots of her using it before Unalaq kidnaps her, I _guarantee_ we sell a million cases in a week."

Korra and Ichigo came riding in on Naga. Korra ran up to Bolin.

"Bolin, I need you to keep an eye on Naga for me while I'm gone."

"Where you going?"

"The Fire Nation. I'm going to try to get the Fire Lord to help the South." She turned to Varrick. "I need a boat."

"What happened with General Iroh?" He asked.

"He was going to help. But then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off. But I can't figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami."

"And Mako." Bolin said.

"Mako?"

She turned to face Bolin and looked at him seriously.

"What? There's no way Mako would have told. Right?" Bolin said uncertainly.

Korra hurried out the door. Varrick glanced after her then put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo, my man. It's good to see ya. Now, listen. I've got a few scenes planned out for the first episode. So I need you to change into your robe outfit and report to the makeup chair."

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Everyone stood watching as Meelo demonstrated his control over his pet lemur. Meelo pointed straight at him.

"Poki, sit."

Poki complied.

"Roll over."

He did so.

"Good boy." Meelo handed him a nut. Tenzin smiled at his son.

"Well done, Meelo. I knew you could learn to train Poki."

"Not just Poki." Meelo said. "I trained all the lemurs. Watch."

He blew a whistle. Instantly, hundreds of lemurs flew into the sky in perfect formation. Meelo blew some patterns and gestured and the lemurs flew in every direction he wished. Everyone looked on in awe.

The lemurs all landed obediently at Meelo's feet.

"I've created a monster." Tenzin said in a hushed tone. "Uh, maybe we should forget about all this training discipline for now. Why don't you and Poki just have fun and play?"

Meelo yawned. "Thanks, Dad. Training makes me tired. Come on, Poki."

* * *

Korra kicked open the door to the police station.

"You ratted me out to the President?" She demanded.

Mako looked up. "Korra, let me explain."

Korra looked down at his seated position. "Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?"

"Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?"

"You betrayed me! And my family!"

Korra kicked his desk away and it went flying across the room. The other detectives looked on in fear.

"Enough!" Mako yelled. "Look, I have a job to do. I can't constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake."

Korra glared fiercely. "Well, I have a job to do, too. Only it seems like _you're_ always standing in the way of me getting it done!"

"Well, I guess if we're both putting our jobs first, maybe there's no room for our relationship!"

There was silence in the room. Korra stared sadly at him. "So, what? Are you breaking up with me?"

Mako looked down. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Tears started building up in Korra's eyes and she ran off.

Lin opened the door and looked in surprise. "What the flamey-o happened here?"

"I broke up with the Avatar." Mako said matter-of-factly.

Lin smirked. "You got off easy. You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me."

* * *

"And… action!"

Bolin, dressed as Nuktuk ran up to Ichigo. He bowed.

"Oh, fair rebel leader, I, Nuktuk, require your assistance!"

"Of course, young warrior. I-" Ichigo cursed and fumbled in his robe for his script. He coughed and started again. "Of course, young warrior. I, the Reaper shall offer my power and facilitate your mission. I also will- Ah screw this! Varrick!" Ichigo shoved the script at the businessman. "I can't say this crap! I'd never talk like this!"

Varrick tutted him and slowly handed the script back. "Faster, more intense. I need some emotion from you, Ichigo. Always remember, you are the fearless rebel leader. You are the face of all that is righteous and holy."

Ichigo gestured to Bolin. "I thought Nuktuk here was the goody-two-shoes."

Varrick ignored him and clapped his hands. "Okay, let's go for Take 4!"

Ichigo sighed. "This is gonna be a loooong waste of time."

* * *

Korra ran away from the police station and towards Varrick's film set. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't know what to think. She was all broken up inside and she didn't know how to cope with it. The film set was around the corner. Before going in, she stopped herself.

"No," she said aloud. "I can't push more of my problems on them. This is on me. I need to go." She was about to leave but then Ichigo came out of the entrance of the studio and she stopped. He noticed her.

"Korra? Why haven't you left yet?"

The tears welled up again and Korra ran up to him and began crying into his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? What the hell happened?"

"Mako broke up with me," she blubbered.

"Aw, what? Why?"

"He ratted me out to Raiko. That's why he found us with Iroh. He betrayed us! He betrayed me. I confronted him and then he broke up with me."

Ichigo sighed. "Korra, you can't let this stop you. Your people need you. Okay? You have to go. Now."

Korra looked at him and put her hand on his chest. "Come with me," she said quietly.

Ichigo stared down at her. Her eyes were big and puffy. She looked at him like a child. She was begging him to come. He couldn't bear to see those eyes anymore. He looked away.

"I'm sorry… but I can't."

"What?" Korra sniffled. "Why?"

"There's stuff I need to do here. I'm sorry. I can't come with you."

Korra pulled away from him. "Why are you like this? Why are you all like this? None of you ever have my side! You're always against me!"

"Oh God, Korra, that's not true!"

"And I thought- I thought that at the very least you, Ichigo, my oldest and best friend would support me but you don't. What is so important to you that you'd abandon me like this? Ichigo, this is the time when I need you the most!"

Ichigo looked down. "Korra… I'm not from this world. I don't belong here. I never did. I can't afford to be involved with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Korra stepped away sadly. "Ichigo, the fact that you think that that would change things is the worst part for me. Did you really think our friendship would change because you're not from this world? We've been together from the beginning. I don't care if you're different, I don't care if you're weird, I don't care if you're from another world. You belong here. You belong with me, with Asami, with Mako, with Bolin, with Tenzin, you belong with all of us, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her miserably. "I believed that too once."

Korra shook her head and began to cry again. "I can't believe you. I thought you were in for the long haul." With that, she ran. She ran and she ran and she ran. She ran all the way to the docks and jumped into a speedboat. She headed out onto the water towards the Fire Nation.

The speedboat moved quickly through the waves. Korra stood dejectedly at the wheel. She made no sound but tears were streaming across her face. Her hand moved to wipe them away but suddenly the boat was rocked violently.

Chunks of ice began falling all round her. Korra weaved and dodged, desperately trying to avoid the attacks. She took a look behind her and glimpsed Eska and Desna, riding on skidoos and chasing her.

Eska's face was still showing the remains of the wedding make up and her mascara was strewn across her cheeks.

"You ruined my wedding!" She yelled while blasting water at Korra.

The Avatar dodged and knocked over their skidoos. The twins didn't miss a beat and quickly gained ground by sliding along the water. They came up alongside Korra's boat.

"No one steals my Bolin!"

Eska cleaved through her boat and she went under. Korra came up on a cyclone of water and began fired flame shots at them. Desna sliced through her cyclone and Korra had to steady herself with air.

She expanded the cyclone and forced the twins back. As they struggled, Eska looked down beneath the waves and glimpsed a giant Dark Spirit. She exchanged glances with her brother and they pulled away.

Korra began lowering herself to the waves but then the spirit blew through the surface and roared as it towered above her. It was huge, with blue fish-like skin and multiple neon green eyes.

It lashed out and struck Korra, causing her to fall beneath the water. Korra went into the Avatar State and ascended slowly. She began using Unalaq's purifying technique.

The tendrils circled round the spirit and it began to turn gold. It was just about to leave when it suddenly reared up and roared ferociously. The spirit opened its mouth and charged down. Korra grunted and sent a huge blast of fire.

But the spirit could not be stopped and it swallowed Korra and swam off beneath the waves.

Eska and Desna watched for a few seconds more then turned to leave and report to their father of what had transpired.

* * *

Ichigo stood there alone by the studio. He'd pushed her away. Completely. He didn't know when he'd come to the decision to do it. It just happened. His desire to return home overcame his desire to help his friends and he began the process to cut his ties.

He walked over to the wall and faced it, leaning his forehead against its cold surface. "I am a terrible person," he said aloud. "I just pushed away my closest friend for a promise that might not even come true. Who knows if Rukia can even find a way for me to get home? I'm such a fool."

Suddenly Zangetsu's voice filled his head. "One down, three to go, eh, King?"

 _What?_

Zangetsu laughed. "One by one you will push them away until you have no more ties to this world and then you will return. I have to say, King, you surprise me. I've never seen this side of you before. You were always a very loyal person. You've thought a lot about this but I don't think you ever believed you'd go this far, this soon. I love it, King!"

 _Get the hell out of my head, you bastard._

Zangetsu left. _Is this my path now? To sever all my friendships for the sake of returning to my world? How do I live with that? Can I really push Asami away? Can I do that? Should I do that?_

Ichigo held out his Combat Pass in his hand and looked down at it.

"What more do I have to lose?"

* * *

And yeah, that's the end of the chapter. So yeah at least for me that was a really different chapter to write. But I enjoyed it all the same and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter.


	20. Book 2: Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! I hope you're all having a great summer. I know I am. We're nearly halfway through Book 2 already! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sting

* * *

The clouds were thickly placed in the night sky. The seas were quiet and calm. A large boat, carrying Future Industries goods, rode the waves swiftly.

The captain, an elderly man with grey hair and a moustache looked out over the main deck. Suddenly, three blinking objects were thrown from outside the starboard bow and attached themselves to the goods.

He gaped in startled surprise as they exploded. A fourth explosive latched onto the wall beside him and the captain flung himself over a railing, narrowly avoiding death.

"We're under attack!" He cried.

As if on cue, four Northern soldiers boarded the boat on waves. The crew tried desperately to defend their ship and cargo, but the soldiers were too much and soon they found themselves floating adrift in a lifeboat.

"Varrick is not gonna be happy about this." The captain said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Down at the South Pole, a Northern encampment had been built around the Spirit Portal. Watchtowers dotted the immediate area and pitched tents were all over the place.

In the spirit forest itself, Eska and Desna were waiting beside the portal. The spiritual energy flowed smoothly and surely; always angling up into the sky.

Eska looked around. "Where is he?"

"Father said he would meet us at this location." Desna answered. "He'll be here."

The portal began to hum slightly and the twins watched as Unalaq strode out of it with a serene gait. Enlightened was the only word to describe him.

Desna's eyes widened. "Were you just in the Spirit World?"

Unalaq strode past them. "Never mind that. Where is the Avatar?"

"She was within our grasp," Eska said, "Until a Dark Spirit attacked her."

"They're out of control." Desna agreed.

"You didn't get her?" Unalaq demanded angrily.

"The Avatar is dead." Eska said.

Unalaq grimaced.

* * *

Exciting music was playing as Bolin, in the part of Nuktuk, advanced through the snow. Two animals were following him. One was large and dog-like. The other was much smaller and ferret-like. He converged on a large building with a huge skull overtop of it and the Northern Water Tribe symbol adorning its forehead.

Nuktuk turned to his two companions. "We finally made it. With the Reaper's map, we have found his lair. Now, we must stop the evil Unalaq!"

The crowd cheered.

Unalaq looked down from his throne.

"The Southern Water Tribe is mine. Next, I will conquer the world. With my waterbending, doomsday device!"

The crowd jeered and threw popcorn at the screen.

"Don't worry Juji and Roh-tan," Nuktuk said, "I will end the evil Unalaq's reign of terror. For I am Nuktuk, hero of the South!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

Juji, the ferret, spoke next. "Nuktuk, you're not just the hero of the South, you're our best friend."

"Nuktuk-ity!" Roh-tan agreed.

The crowd laughed.

Nuktuk grinned and embraced his friends. "You two are the best arctic-racoon and snow-panda a guy could ask for."

The kids all cooed. "Awww!"

And then, the theme song began.

"Who's gonna fight for friends and freedom? Nuktuk! He's the biggest, baddest, bendingest man I know! Who protects the icy tundra? Nuktuk! Battlin' Northies out there in the snow! When Unalaq starts trouble, he'll punch him in the mouth! He's Nuktuk, the hero of the sooouth!"

The crowd roared their approval.

Up in the V.I.P. section, Bolin, Varrick and Ginger sat together watching. Varrick put his elbow on Bolin's shoulder.

"Bolin, look up there. What do you see?"

"I-" Bolin hesitated. "Is this a trick question?"

Varrick grabbed his face. "I'll tell ya what I see- a star being born! You're a star. People love stars. Stars tell them what to think and how to act. Bolin, have you ever tried to force a monkey-marmot to ride a bicycle?"

"Uh… not that I can recall?"

"Of course you haven't. You can't force monkey-marmots to do anything!" Varrick took on a dramatic pose. "They've got to want to do it themselves."

Bolin nodded. "Right."

"With these movers, we'll have the support of the people. And before long, they'll persuade the President to lend his troops to the war effort."

Ichigo sat with Asami at another V.I.P. section. He and she were dressed nicely in a fancy suit and dress. Ichigo groaned.

"Ugh, why did I agree to come to this? I've only been on screen for like one scene."

Asami smiled slightly. "Just shut up and watch, it'll be over soon. Find that happy place."

He grunted and crossed his arms. "Easy for you to say," he muttered. _You're not the one who pushed away his best friend the other day and told no one about it. And now what? All I'm doing right now is living a lie. I'm acting as if nothing happened. I don't know what I should be doing. I can only keep up this charade for so long._

Ichigo looked over at Asami.

"You look nice." He said before he could stop himself.

She looked confused. "What did you say?"

Ichigo turned away absentmindedly. "'I- I said that you look nice. Is that a bad thing? I thought girls liked to look pretty."

Asami raised one eyebrow and smiled. "No, it's not a bad thing." She leaned closer. "You look nice too."

Ichigo smiled back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, honey."

Ichigo winced. _God, I wish she didn't call me that. That just makes me feel more guilty. I'm scared that I'm on a set path to cut off all my ties and leave. Just like Zangetsu said._

Ichigo's hands gripped the seat rests tightly. Asami glanced over and put her palm on his hand.

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo coughed.

Asami looked at him with concerned eyes and he quickly gestured to the screen. "Oh, here's an interesting part."

On screen, Ginger was being led up to Unalaq's throne. She was tied up tightly. Unalaq gave a cheesy sinister laugh. He walked up to her.

"My evil plan is working. I've captured Nuktuk's beautiful girlfriend."

Suddenly, the door to the throne room was forced open and Nuktuk came riding in.

"Not so fast, evil Unalaq! Oh I will save my true love. And the south!"

He rose into the air and heroic music began playing. Nuktuk thrust his hands forward and water took out the guards. "And now, your time's up."

Unalaq grinned and pointed. More guards advanced and Nuktuk took them down one by one. Then two more threw a net on top of him.

He began struggling but to no avail.

"It's no use fighting, Nuktuk." Unalaq said. "My anti-energy net makes bending impossible!" He laughed evilly.

"No! Please! Power… weakening."

"Nuk-terrible."

The narrator took up the call. "Will this be the end of Nuktuk? Can he escape from Unalaq's trap and save the beautiful Ginger? Find out next week on The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South!"

The crowd cheered once more.

Bolin grinned at Ginger. "Wow, we had some great chemistry on-screen. Am I right?"

"Yeah." She replied. " _On-screen_." She scoffed and walked off.

"What's wrong? Are you mad because I left you in the clutches of the evil Unalaq? I'm gonna save you in the next episode! Ginger, let's work through this."

Zhu-Li stood next to Varrick's seat.

"Varrick, another one of your ships has been captured."

He got to his feet and crossed his arms. "Darn it, Zhu-Li, haven't I told you I hate getting bad news before first getting some good news!"

"Oh, well. The good news is that it looks like your first mover has been a success."

"That's old news! Let's go."

Asami and Ichigo clapped their hands at the end of the mover and got out of their seats. They made their way out of the V.I.P. box and down to where Asami's limousine was parked. Their driver opened the door for them and Asami began to get in. Ichigo held back and put his hands in his pockets.

"You coming, Ichigo?" Asami asked. "I'll drop you off at your apartment like usual."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'd actually prefer to walk today. I just need some time to think."

"Oh. Okay. Well, goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow.

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Yeah. Goodnight."

They waved at each other as the car drove away. Ichigo stood there for a few minutes and looked up at the night sky. He let out a deep breath. "Wow," he said aloud. "I seriously don't know what to do." _What would Rukia do if she were here? Heh, she'd probably yell at me and get me straightened out. Most of my Soul Reaper friends would tell me to stop being so depressed and lonely. I wonder how Yuzu and Karin are doing. Do they miss me? Do they know where I am?_

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around at the voice. It was Bolin.

"Hey, Bolin."

"That was a great first mover, wasn't it? I'm so proud of myself!"

"You were good," Ichigo admitted with a slight smile.

"You bet I was!" Bolin said loudly. "Also, I think I might have a go with Ginger…" He whispered and raised his eyebrows a couple times dramatically.

"Really? Well, good for you, Bolin."

"You think I got a chance?"

"Of course," Ichigo said absentmindedly.

"Sure hope I do. So where's Asami?"

"She left already."

"Without you?"

"Yeah. I wanted to spend some time alone."

"Oh," Bolin hesitated. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Before Ichigo could answer some people spotted them.

"Hey, it's Nuktuk!"

"And the Reaper!"

Several kids ran up to them asking for pictures. Bolin was all smiles and laughs. Ichigo made several strained attempts at smiling. Kids had never been his strong suit in the first place. After taking some photos, he extricated himself and headed away without saying goodbye to Bolin.

He walked down a solitary street downtown heading home towards his apartment. Despite his misgivings, he was really considering leaving. If he did, he knew that he would have to find a way to get to the North Pole. The only thing he could think of at the moment was to hop aboard a ship. It would take a while with lots of stops but it would be worth it.

The big problem he was facing was how to break it to Asami. He knew that she wanted to come with him because she'd said as much when he told her he wanted to head north at some point.

 _I honestly don't want her to come. It will only make leaving harder. What if Rukia has a way for me to leave right away? I can't just leave Asami by herself in the North Pole. Technically it's enemy territory because that's where Unalaq rules. Speaking of which, I hope Tonraq is doing alright down south. I promised to return and help him. I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise._

Ichigo had now reached his apartment building. Slowly, he headed up the stairs and opened the door to his flat. Removing his suit, he hung it up in a closet outside of his bedroom. He frowned. There was a small light on.

He opened the door and walked cautiously inside. His foot brushed over something soft. Reaching down, he felt that it was some kind of clothing. On his bed, he glimpsed a body in the dim light. It was Asami. She was fast asleep.

Ichigo sighed. _What is she doing here?_

He went over to the window and opened the curtains slightly. The moonlight shone down on her. She was dressed in one of his shirts and her legs were bare. Ichigo stared down at her peaceful face. It was moments like this that he remembered how beautiful she actually was. He wasn't one for really expressing his feelings in words often but he could easily admit it inside. She was gorgeous.

Ichigo gently laid down beside her and brushed her face with his palm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Ichigo…" she said sleepily.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

She yawned. "Mm, I was worried about you so I got my driver to drop me off here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Go to sleep, Asami. It's late."

She snuggled more into the bed. "Okay. Can I stay here, Ichigo? I hate the mansion. All it does is remind me of my father."

"Of course you can." Ichigo ran his hand through her long hair. "You can stay as long as you want."

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled and shut his eyes. He felt for Asami's hands and gripped them gently.

* * *

Ichigo awoke the next morning and yawned loudly. Asami wasn't beside him. He rolled over and got out of bed. There was the sound of footsteps outside the bedroom and he went out. Asami was pacing around with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up. "I've just been told that the ships we sent out were attacked."

"Oh, no." Ichigo reached out and she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Let's get ready and go to the police station. Maybe Mako can help."

Asami nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Mako stood in the room outside the police interrogation chamber at the police station. He was holding a small picture of him and Korra and looking remorsefully at it.

The door was opened and Asami and Ichigo came in.

"Is it true?" She demanded.

Mako looked up and quickly put the picture away. "I'm so sorry," he said, "Your entire shipment was stolen."

She ran her hand through her hair.

"Without that sale, I don't know how long I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship." He pressed a button on the desk and their voices came through a speaker. Ichigo and Asami watched with Mako through the window.

Inside the interrogation room, Beifong stood along with Lu and Gong, the two detectives with moustaches. The captain was sitting at a table.

"I know it's been a long day," Lin began, "but walk me through what happened."

"We were ambushed about 30 klicks outside the harbour." The captain said, "We never heard them coming."

"This is the third attack this week. At about the same location."

One of the detectives sighed. "Yep. And right smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction. Which means another problem for us." He stroked his moustache. "Ugh, all this stress is gonna turn old black beauty grey."

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe." The other detective said. "They're trying to stop supply lines to the South."

"I agree." Lin said. "Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?"

The captain nodded. "There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely."

Mako's eyes widened. "Like the bombs at the cultural centre." He began walking out of the room.

"Wait," Asami said, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta grab some evidence."

Varrick was just opening the door as Mako strode past. He walked up to Asami.

"Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they blew up my fifth favourite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom." He clasped his hands. "Rest in peace, rocky bottom."

Asami looked at him sadly. "Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke."

Varrick rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I hate to see a budding business-woman like yourself go under. So I'll do my best to help you. Speaking of which, Ichigo! It's good to see you. Last night's mover was a rousing success, wasn't it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes."

"Just as I predicted!"

The speaker hummed again as Mako stepped into the interrogation room with a box in his hand.

"Chief, I think there's a link between this attack, and the attack on the cultural centre."

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned angrily.

"Solving this case." He retorted. Mako laid the box down on the table. Inside it was the remote he found at the scene of the explosion. "Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator."

The captain studied it closely. "It was too dark to see anything."

Lin's face turned hard. "Mako!"

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe!"

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending!" said one of the detectives.

Mako pulled out a picture. "Was this one of the guys who attacked?"

"No, I don't recognize him." The captain answered.

"Oh, that's embarrassing."

"Heh. Nice try, rookie."

"Mako. Leave. Now." Lin ordered.

Varrick and Asami walked into the interrogation room. Ichigo stayed in the other room with his arms crossed. He really wasn't motivated to get involved in anything at the moment.

"Great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the Dynamic Moustachioed Duo," Varrick said loudly.

"Wait," Asami said, "I think Mako might be on to something."

"Chief," he implored, "I know it's a long shot but I have an idea on how we can catch these guys."

"Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie." The detective said sarcastically.

Asami stepped up. "He's doing a better job than you."

Varrick slowly rose up from underneath the table. "Who's hungry?"

"Enough!" Lin slammed her hands on the table. "I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job."

The two detectives began laughing. Ichigo sighed and entered the room. The two detectives backpedalled with fright at his expression.

"Maybe you should pay a little more respect and listen to him rather than brushing him aside," Ichigo said coldly. "He's done more in the past year for this city than you have in your entire pathetic lives."

The detectives cowered. One of them turned to Beifong.

"Hey, chief. Isn't that the Reaper?"

Lin scowled. "It certainly is."

"Shouldn't you like get him out of here? He's a dangerous vigilante."

"This is the hero of Republic City!" Varrick protested hotly.

"Shut up, Varrick!" Lin ordered. "Ichigo, get out. You don't belong here."

Ichigo eyes darkened angrily. "Oh, I'm well aware of that."

He gave one last chilling look to the detectives and then left. Mako, Asami and Varrick followed.

"Ichigo, you didn't have to stand up for me in there," Mako said.

"Then don't make it so easy for me next time," Ichigo threw back.

"Ichigo!" Lin yelled. She had followed them out into the main room.

He turned slightly. "What do you want?"

"We should talk," she said.

"About what?"

"About your little hero stint. You should know that you are not allowed to act outside the law. And there is nothing I can do to help you if you break it."

"Last time I checked, helping people wasn't breaking the law."

"There are rules in place, Ichigo! Laws that must be obeyed. That's how this system works."

Ichigo scowled. "Funny. You sound exactly like President Raiko."

Lin staunched. "I-" she sighed and walked over to him. "If you're going to insist on living this life, just do it quietly. I have a lot of respect for you. If you get brought in, there's very little that I can do to protect you."

Ichigo nodded. "I understand. Don't worry. You probably won't have to deal with me for much longer."

He walked outside to where Mako and Asami were waiting.

"What was that about?" Asami asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo replied.

Mako crossed his arms. "Lu and Gong are idiots." He said angrily. "I hate them and their stupid moustaches."

"Forget them." Asami said. "What's this idea of yours?"

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean and capture whoever attacks it."

"Let's do it!"

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police and Beifong already said no."

"We can make it work, just the three of us."

"I don't know, Asami. I don't want to go behind Beifong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force."

"Mako, I need your help. My mom is gone. My dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family."

"I want to help you, but this is more than a three-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship."

They both cried out in fright as Varrick suddenly appeared.

"You need a ship? I got a ship! I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans." He said as he flipped his hair.

"The less you know the better." Asami said.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things."

Mako smiled. "All right, I'm in. Let's get these guys."

"Are you in, Ichigo?" Asami asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. But on one condition. Asami, I don't want you coming with us. It's going to be dangerous out there on the seas. I don't want to have to worry about you."

"You don't need to protect me, Ichigo. You know I can handle myself."

"Asami," he pleaded, "Please. Wait for us at the apartment."

She looked down. "Okay.

* * *

At the docks, the three of them watched as mecha-tanks loaded the supplies onto one of Varrick's ships. Ichigo sat by himself leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"What's up with Ichigo today?" Mako asked. "I know he gets moody but he's even more moody than usual."

Asami shrugged. "I don't know. He's been down lately. Or at least for the past few days. But today he seems angrier than usual. I'm kind of worried about him. He's not talking to me as much."

"Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure. I hope it's just a phase. I want my old Ichigo back."

They watched as the last of the crates were transported onto the ship by two mecha-tanks.

"The ship's all loaded with the dummy crates," Asami said, "Let's get this sting operation going."

"Not yet. We need some extra manpower." Mako replied.

"What about Korra? No better muscle than the Avatar."

Mako blanched slightly. "Right, uh… Korra. Yeah, actually, she's uh, she's out of town right now."

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Forget about Korra. I'll go talk to Bolin!" He hurried off leaving Asami with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo winced slightly at the mention of Korra and glared after Mako as he left.

Asami approached hm. "Ichigo, are you sure you're alright?"

He hesitated and wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'm fine," he said finally.

"You're clearly not. Come on, Ichigo, please talk to me. I can help."

Ichigo shoved off the wall. "I said I'm fine!"

He stalked off and Asami stared sadly at his back. She didn't know what to say.

Ichigo felt like hitting himself. He swore loudly. _I hate this. I hate this so much. I won't be able to let her go without hurting her like I hurt Korra. I care about her so much. I care more about her than I ever thought I could. She means so much to me. How do I let go of a person like that? The only way I can think of is to just leave. Not even say goodbye or push her away but just disappear. It'll break her heart. But I-I… I'm being selfish. I've made so many connections and so many promises in this world. How do I leave that behind?_

* * *

Loud jazz music was playing in the apartment as Mako flung open the door. He looked in surprise to see Bolin sitting in a large hot tub, heated by a blazing furnace.

"Hey, Mako!" Bolin cried, "What do you think? I did a little redecorating! It turns out that one of the perks of being a star, you get lots of cash."

Mako glanced dubiously at the statue of Nuktuk that was standing on a corner.

"Is this a marble statue of _you_?"

"It's also," Bolin pointed out, "A hat rack."

"We don't even have hats."

"That's because we've never had a hat rack. And now we do. Mako, you seem stressed. I think you need to take a little dippity dip." He patted the hot water.

"I don't have time to take a 'dippity dip', okay? I'm trying to catch whoever's been attacking the shipments, and I need your help."

"You need my help?" Bolin considered with a small groan. "Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda busy."

"You're sitting in a hot tub."

"I'm maintaining my instrument," Bolin corrected, "As an actor, my body is my instrument."

"Are you gonna help or not?" Mako demanded.

Bolin stood up. "You know, I recall a time when I needed your help and you basically told me to get a life."

"So that's a no? What am I supposed to do now? Korra's gone, Ichigo's a grumpy mess and now you won't help."

Bolin crossed his arms. "I don't know, Mako. Figure it out. Remember? That's what you said to me. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Mako turned away and Bolin sank back to a seating position. Then Mako turned back and sent a small plume of fire into the furnace. Instantly the water became scalding hot and Bolin shrieked.

"Ow! My instrument!"

* * *

The night street was lit up as Ichigo, Mako and Asami approached a large house.

"Are you sure about this idea?" Asami asked.

"No, but it's our last resort," Mako replied.

Ichigo crossed his arms. He really didn't think they needed these guys. Mako knocked on the door three times and the viewing slit opened. A man with narrow eyes appeared.

"Hey, Mako. Whatever you think we did, we didn't do it."

"I'm not here on police business," Mako said. "I'm running an off-the-books operation. And I thought the Triple Threats might want a piece of the action."

"How big a piece?"

The man let them inside and sat them down in front of the gang boss. He sat back in his chair as he eyed Mako.

"So Mr. Law and Order needs our help, huh? What's in it for the Triple Threats?"

"I am personal friends with the Avatar." Mako offered, "I might be able to convince her to give Shady Shin his bending back."

Shin brightened. "Sounds good to me, boss."

The leader glared up at him and Shin turned away.

"What about the rest of us?" The boss asked.

"I've got vehicles." Asami stated. "All brand now and top of the line. They can be yours if you help."

He pursed his lips. "I like that. But I want some reassurances."

"Reassurances like what?" Mako asked.

"Reassurances from the Reaper over there acting all quiet and badass. Look at him. What a prick. I want reassurances that orange-top won't interfere in Triad business. Ever again."

Mako and Asami looked to Ichigo. He looked back at them. Then he nodded slowly. "Alright."

The boss smiled. "I think we've got ourselves a deal."

* * *

Back at the docks, it was the dead of night. The Triple Threats were already on board with Mako. Ichigo and Asami stood facing each other in front of the gangplank.

Ichigo took her hand. "Asami, I'm sorry for storming off earlier. That was really immature and stupid of me. You're only trying to help. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting as well. I've been a total ass."

"It's okay, Ichigo. I forgive you. Just know that you can tell me anything, okay? I'm here for you."

He nodded. "I should get going," he said.

She nodded back. "Yeah. Be safe."

They embraced tightly. "I'll be waiting at the apartment," she added.

He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you soon."

Asami watched as he strode up the gangplank. Then the boat slowly drifted out to sea. She wrapped her arms around herself and headed home.

On the boat, the leader and Shady Shin stood on the second deck with a few others. Mako, Ichigo and another Triple Threat member were on the bottom level.

"This is right around the area where the attacks happened." Mako said. "So keep your eyes peeled and stay quiet."

The Triple Threat he was addressing was a thin man with short black hair and a moustache. A scar ran down his left eye. He gave a thumbs up.

"I agree. Keep quiet, mouth zipped, don't say a word. That's the best thing to do when you're trying to ambush somebody, which is what we're doing here. Which is basically what I'm always doing. I mean, I am a gangster, after all. And I-"

"Two-Toed Ping," Mako interrupted, "Please."

"Oh, right. So, what's it like dating the Avatar?"

Mako sighed and looked away. "Come on, Mako," Ping said imploringly, "I gotta know!"

"Ping! Stay focused."

"What? Why are you so weird about it? If I was dating the Avatar, I'd tell you all about it."

"There's nothing to know." Mako took a breath. "I broke up with her."

Ichigo crossed him arms but said nothing.

Ping started laughing.

"Yeah, right," he said, " _You_ broke up with the Avatar. Like that happened." He called up to the other Triads. "Hey, Shady Shin, Viper! Mako says he broke up with the Avatar."

"Sure, he did."

"Yeah, I did too."

All three began laughing hysterically.

Mako scowled. "All right, will you guys knock it off and do your job?" He sighed with annoyance. Ichigo strolled slowly away by himself and leaned out over the ocean. Mako glanced at him and walked over.

"You're probably surprised that I broke up with Korra," he said.

"Not really," Ichigo replied.

"She was getting so infuriating. Always complaining about this or that, always acting out of line. I couldn't keep up with that as a cop."

"So you're saying you put your job over your girlfriend."

"Well I-" Mako exhaled deeply. "I guess so."

"It was probably the right decision," Ichigo reasoned. "With the civil war, dark spirits, and everything else going on, relationships probably aren't the best idea."

"Yeah, says you. You and Asami are all over each other. Isn't that hypocritical?"

Ichigo glanced at him. "Maybe."

"'Maybe'? It completely is! You're so full of yourself now, Ichigo. You've got the girl, you're a bigshot hero (which I still don't approve of), you're moving up in the world. People love you."

"Please stop; I can feel your jealousy from over here," Ichigo moaned sarcastically.

"You see? That's exactly my point. You don't even defend yourself anymore. The Ichigo I remember would've strongly defended himself there. He would've gotten a little angry but it would've been good. It would've been fun. You've changed. And I'm not the only one who sees it."

Ichigo straightened up. "Why do you give a damn? I've changed, so what? Everyone changes sometimes. After all I've been through, don't I deserve to change? Maybe I'm better now. Who knows? Do you know? You have no idea what goes on in my head; how conflicted I am. It's like I have multiple voices going back and forth inside my head all day, every day. I'm pushed this way and that. I think we've all changed, haven't we? And yeah, maybe I'm not as, I don't know, high-strung as I used to be. But maybe that's a good thing."

"Well, you're not happy. Even with Asami. You used to be happy. We all did. What changed? At least for you?"

Ichigo hesitated. "I don't know," he lied. "I really don't know."

Mako went and stood beside him against the railing of the ship. "Yeah. I don't really know either," he said quietly. "I'm sorry for saying those things to you. You didn't deserve them."

"Yes, I did," Ichigo said firmly. "I… haven't been myself recently. I think I need a break."

"Take it," Mako said. "Maybe we all just need a bit of a break from each other. I know I definitely need a break from Bolin. He's been driving me insane recently."

"What? Is he full of himself too?"

Mako laughed quietly. "Yeah."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I can't help but feel like our time as a group is coming to an end."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. Like we're all gonna go our separate ways eventually."

"I hope not," Mako said. "If anything, you and Asami will stay together, right?"

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah," he said after an awkward pause.

"Oh well, I'm glad we had this talk. Even if we do go our separate ways, I'm honestly glad I met you, Ichigo. You're a good guy and an even better friend."

Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes. "Thanks, Mako," he said finally. "I feel the same."

The firebender nodded and smiled and then went to check on something. Ichigo stayed by himself for a while.

 _Wow. Now I'm even more depressed than I used to be. I didn't really push Mako away like I did Korra but he will accept it if I leave. That's a much better situation than Korra and probably the best I can hope for with Asami. My resolve has not changed. I will leave after this mission._

* * *

In Varrick's filming studio, Bolin, dressed as Nuktuk, was standing beside Ginger, who was tied to a table with a giant drill slowly descending towards her heart.

"And action!"

"Forget about me," Ginger said, "You must capture the evil Unalaq before he gets away."

"No!" Nuktuk cried. "I'll never leave you."

With a slight blush on his face, Bolin bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Ginger's eyes widened and she attempted to pull away but the table prevented her from it.

"Cut!" Varrick yelled. "There's no kiss in the script."

"Sorry," Bolin replied, "I just kinda got lost in the moment. It felt so right."

Ginger spit.

"It did, huh?" Varrick said, "Your girlfriend's about to die, and instead of untying her, you kiss her." He paused. "Wait a minute! Maybe that will work. Yes! It's genius! Everybody take five. Except for you, Zhu Li. Grab the tweezers. I've got some neck hair issues I need to resolve. And where is my darn Reaper?! Zhu Li!"

The bell rang and Bolin sidled up to Ginger.

"So, that kiss… I liked it. And it seemed like you liked it too."

"Ugh!" Ginger stood up abruptly. "You're confusing Ginger the actress with Ginger the character."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm totally getting a weird vibe from you right now. It's like a minute ago, when we were shooting, you were in to me. But now you're not."

"That's because Ginger loves Nuktuk, not Bolin."

"But Nuktuk _is_ Bolin. I'm a hero." She walked away scornfully and he sighed.

* * *

"And that's why they call me Two-Toed Ping."

Mako and Ichigo were looking gingerly at Ping's feet. On each foot, he had six toes, not five.

"Because you have two extra toes." Ichigo inferred cautiously. "That's disgusting."

"That's right. And there was already a Twelve-Toed Ping on the South Side."

Mako looked up. "Wait, guys. Do you hear that?"

Ichigo was instantly alert. "What was it? I didn't hear anything."

Mako sighed with exasperation. "What's taking so long?"

"You just gotta relax, like me." Ping said. "Maybe try taking your shoes off."

"I'm gonna check it out." Mako stated.

As he was walking, he overheard Viper and Shady Shin talking about him.

"So how long do we have to stay out here?" Shin asked.

"I told you," Viper answered, "It's gonna be a few hours. What, do you have a hot date?"

"Actually, I do. And I wanna look my best. I gotta shower and shave. I have a whole routine, okay?"

"Well, your date's gonna have to wait."

"She's not gonna be happy about that."

"Too bad. We were paid to keep Mako and the Reaper distracted for a few hours, so that's what we're gonna do."

"See, this is why I never get dates."

Mako's eyes narrowed and he hurried along the deck. He beckoned to Ichigo as Ping picked his toes and he jogged over to him.

"I just overheard Shady Shin and Viper," Mako said, "We've been double-crossed."

"Damn," Ichigo said, "I fricking knew it. Here, let me get my… well shit."

"What?"

Ichigo grimaced. "I don't have my combat pass."

"You can't be serious." Mako cursed. "We have to get off this ship. Come on."

He took off and Ichigo followed him as they ran for the boats. Suddenly, they turned a corner and came face-to-face with three gangsters.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viper said.

Mako yelled and blew two of them off their feet with fire. Ichigo launched himself forward and belted the third in the face with a powerful right cross. He may not have had his powers, but he was still a top fighter. The two of them leapt into a boat.

"Get 'em!" Viper bellowed.

Mako burnt through the ropes tying the boat and it fell to the ocean surface. Ichigo gunned the engine and they zoomed off, pursued by two other boats.

Standing up in the dinghy, Mako fired shot after shot of fire at the gangsters. Viper got up and erected several blocks of ice in front of them then he blasted them up in the air from behind.

Ichigo yelled as they went airborne and Mako crashed into the backseat. Republic City was now in sight and several fishing boats and larger ships were dotted across the immediate waterline ahead of them.

"They're getting closer." Mako said as he looked behind them.

"Not for long."

Ichigo floored the accelerator and sped towards two ships about to cross in front of them.

"Watch out! We're not gonna make it!"

With expert steering, he weaved through the small gap between them. The gangsters shrieked in terror and capsized.

"One down. One to go."

"Since when could you drive a boat like this?"

"No idea!"

The other boat passed in front of them and their boat stalled. Ichigo cursed and fiddled with the ignition. The engine spluttered.

"We're stalled!"

Mako got up but was thrown back as the gangsters crashed into them. Viper leapt aboard their boat and battled Mako, water to fire. Ichigo growled and stood up. Then his eyes widened. His combat pass was clipped to Viper's belt.

"That bastard must have swiped it off me."

He stalked forward and rammed his knee into Viper's gut. Grabbing his combat pass, he hit it against his chest and then booted Viper into the water. His shihakusho materialized and he gripped his sword.

Mako grinned. "You losers are in for it now."

The gangsters in the other boat panicked and turned right round. Ichigo was about to follow but then he stopped himself.

"Ichigo? What are you doing?"

"They were paid to keep us distracted."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo swore and whirled round towards the city. "Asami!" He blasted off and landed at the docks. Mako got the engine on the boat working and followed. They found Asami sitting by herself with a devastated expression on her face.

"Asami?" Ichigo asked. "Why didn't you go home?" He noticed her expression. "What happened?"

She pointed behind her. It was her warehouse. It was completely empty.

Mako walked over to it in shock. "Whoever paid the Triple Threats stole everything." He said.

Asami shook her head in disbelief. "I'm ruined. My company… it's over."

"We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn't have time to hit them all."

Asami's shoulders slumped. "You don't understand. Everything I had was in here."

"We have to search the place for evidence. If we can find a lead…"

"Mako. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I can figure this out."

"Just stop. It's over. I give up."

"I can figure this out!"

"Mako!" Asami yelled. "It's okay." She stood up and Ichigo offered her a comforting arm. "Maybe I should've moved on from that company a long time ago. Now I can. With you."

Ichigo stared at her. He swallowed and held her close so that she wouldn't see the conflict on his face.

Mako clearly saw it. The two men locked eyes. There seemed to be a quick understanding between them. Mako nodded to him. _It's okay,_ his eyes seemed to be saying to Ichigo. _I understand. We're going to be separated. You can leave. I'll take care of things here._

Mako cleared his throat. "Okay. Anyway, I gotta run. I am going to find out who did this. And I know just who to ask."

He glanced one more time at Ichigo who gave him a thankful nod and then he headed off. Asami gripped Ichigo tightly.

"I need to be strong," she said aloud. "I want to be strong for you."

Ichigo bit his lip and a small tear tried to loose itself from his eye. _She needs me. She needs me more than ever. I can't leave her like this. But I must! I can't stay here anymore, I've already made up my mind. No! I mustn't leave her. How would I even look at myself knowing that I did? How would I live? I'd forget. Eventually. Hopefully._

"Let's go home," he said finally.

* * *

The next day, Mako flung Ping up against an alley wall.

H-Hey, Mako," the gangster stuttered, "You're not mad about last night, are you?"

"Who hired you to double-cross us?" Mako demanded.

"I don't know!"

"I think you do know." Mako held up his fist and a blade of fire came out from it. He pressed it to Ping's neck. "And you're gonna tell me, or we'll have to change your name to 'No-Toed Ping'."

"Really, I don't know! You have to believe me! We never met the guy who hired us."

Mako scoffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"After you left the hideout, some mook showed up and told our boss he'd pay us to keep you distracted. We ain't seen him before and we haven't seen him since. Come on, Mako, you know how these deals work. Please! I would never lie to you with my lucky toes on the line."

Mako extinguished the fire and shoved Ping away.

"Get out of here."

* * *

At the studio, Bolin was sitting in a wooden chair, eating popcorn. Mako approached him from the side.

"Bolin, have you seen Varrick around?"

Bolin made no reply.

"Bolin!" Mako sighed and gave in. "Nuktuk."

Bolin turned to face him. "Yes! Oh, hello, Mako. Didn't notice you there."

Mako sighed again. "Where's Varrick? I need to ask him something."

"Hmm. Can't say that I've seen him. But I've been kinda busy, you know, rehearsing for my big scene. There's gonna be some crazy 'pyrotechnics'," he held up quotations, "That's mover speak for explosions."

"We need Nuktuk on set," called a man, "Shooting explosion scene."

Bolin got up. "Or sometimes we just call them explosions. Anyway, wish I could stand around here and chit-chat, but you know, I gotta go shoot my big scene." He sauntered off, pompously.

Mako went to watch as the scene began.

"Okay, the set is clear. Camera's rolling. And… action!"

"Ginger, stay down! I'm coming for you!" Nuktuk cried.

Mako watched closely as Bolin ran across the stage. When he passed certain points, rigged explosions appeared right behind him. Mako narrowed his eyes and headed backstage where a man was stuffing dynamite into a small tube.

"How did you rig those explosions to go off like that?" Mako asked.

"Neat, huh?" The man replied. "It's a Varrick Industries exclusive. Here, check it out."

He passed an object to Mako and his eyes widened with recognition. "The explosions use a remote detonator," the man continued.

Mako scowled. The remote was the exact same one that had been used to blow up the Cultural centre.

"Varrick."

Mako ran quickly to the headquarters of Future Industries. He opened to door to Asami's office.

"Asami, I think I know who set us up."

She was sitting at her desk and a man was seated across from her with his back to Mako. The man slowly turned, revealing the face of Varrick. He had his hands clasped together by his fingers and a strange smile was on his face.

"Hello, Mako," he said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" The firebender asked.

Asami stood up with a smile. "He just saved my company. Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?"

Varrick also stood, now back to his usual self. "Yep, I like to think I'm always there to help out the little guy. Especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy."

"So, what were you saying, Mako?" Asami asked. "You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?"

"Yeah." He looked pointedly at Varrick. "And I'm real close to proving it." He turned away. "I'll fill you in later."

* * *

Ichigo wrapped a towel around himself as he stepped out of the shower. His orange hair was soaking wet and he ran his hand through it. The mirror was foggy and he wiped it clean to see himself.

He went to his room and opened the closet. A grey pair of pants were hanging there and he pulled them on. Ichigo couldn't find a shirt so he decided to go downstairs and see if he had one in his laundry.

Asami hummed to herself as she prepared their dinner. She heard some rustling and looked out of the kitchen to see a shirtless Ichigo rummaging about in the laundry. Some red crept onto her face but she forced it down. Asami went to stand over him.

"What are you looking for, Ichigo?"

"Clothes," he muttered.

"Really?" Asami said sarcastically. "Maybe ditching the apartment and renting this house wasn't the best idea. You don't even have enough clothes to fill it."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly wealthy. And I don't really care either. I don't know why you insisted on renting this place. The apartment was fine."

"No, the apartment was small. We needed something a little bit bigger."

"You own a mansion."

Asami sighed. "You know why I hate that place, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Your dad."

"Yeah."

Ichigo sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell something burning?"

Asami gasped. "Oh, no! The dumplings!"

She raced back to the kitchen and frowned sadly. "They're burnt to a crisp." She hung her head. Ichigo went to her side and eyed the ruined food. He reached down and grabbed one, plopping it in his mouth.

Chewing, he nodded. "Little burnt. Still better than anything Orihime made."

Asami looked at him gratefully. Ichigo nodded in the direction of the table. "Sit down, Prissy. I'll take care of this."

"But- but I was supposed to make you dinner."

"You did. But I'm going to serve it." He pushed her out of the kitchen and set out some plates. She watched him then laughed.

"What?"

Asami giggled. "You're still shirtless."

"Crap!"

She continued laughing. "No, no. I don't mind."

He smirked. "I'm sure."

Ichigo finished distributing the dumplings and brought them over to the table. He set them down and took a seat.

"I'll bless the food."

"Bless it?"

"Yeah. It's an Airbender thing. I enjoy it."

"All right, go ahead."

"We are thankful for this food. We are thankful for family, friends and fun times. Um… Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Well, Tenzin is a lot more elaborate. I'm… not."

Asami laughed. "Don't worry. I enjoyed it."

"That's nice. Let's eat."

They set to eating, cringing ever so often at the crisper parts. Asami sipped her drink and set it down with a content sigh. "I like this."

"Like what?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just sitting here. No war, no company problems, just us. It's peaceful."

Ichigo looked down slightly. "Yeah. So Varrick saved your company?" He said changing the subject.

Asami nodded. "Yeah. I suppose he did."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Honestly, I'm so done with it all. The war, everything. I'm sick of it."

"Well, it's not going to go away by you being sick of it."

"I know. But I can complain sometimes, can't I?"

"Yes," Ichigo said with a chuckle. "With all the crap I give you, you have the right to complain."

"Hey, that's not fair. I give you a lot of crap too."

"Heh, not really," he looked away.

"Hey," Asami snapped her fingers in his face. "Come on, I'm over here."

"What?"

"Focus up, buddy," she said with a laugh. "You're having dinner with your girlfriend, pay me some attention."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Sorry. Just a little restless."

Asami groaned mockingly. "Come on, you're always like this. Smile at me! Let's be happy. Go on, smile."

Ichigo gave her a very forced smile. She sighed and shook her head. "You're so boring recently. We used to have fun together."

"Yeah. We did."

"We still can," Asami offered in a hopeful voice.

Ichigo stared down at his food. "Yeah."

He wasn't looking at her. Asami stared sadly at him. She didn't know what was up with the guy. She really cared for him and she wanted to figure out what was wrong but she couldn't.

She slapped the table. "Why don't we play some Pai Sho?"

He looked up. "Sure."

Asami pulled out a board and set out the pieces. After a while of playing, Ichigo yawned. He got up and stretched.

"All right, I think I'm done. It's no fun when I lose to you all the time."

She shrugged and began to put away the game. Ichigo walked into the living room and opened a closet. There, he pulled out two small mattresses. He cleared some stuff away on the floor and laid the beds down.

Asami flopped down onto them and spread her limbs out. Ichigo closed the closet and sat down in a chair. She looked up at him upside down.

"You look tired," she said.

"I am tired," he replied.

"Lie with me. Let's get some sleep."

"If I lie with you I might not get any sleep," Ichigo joked half-heartedly.

Asami chuckled. "Maybe not."

"You look tired too," he said. "You should sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go outside for a minute. I need some air."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Ichigo stood up and went out onto his deck. He breathed deeply. _Well, this is it. Tonight's the night. If everything goes as planned, she'll be asleep and I won't have to tell her I'm leaving. I'm about to break her heart. Can I live with that guilt? I'll have to. For the sake of returning to my world._

He took one last look at the starry sky and then he went back inside and laid down beside her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was even. He waited for a while. He didn't want to risk waking her.

Later that night, when he was sure that Asami was asleep, Ichigo rose out of bed and went to his bedroom. He changed into some warm clothes and hooked his Combat Pass to his belt. He thought about leaving a note but opted against it.

Asami's face was lit by the moonlight as she slept. Ichigo looked remorsefully over her. He kneeled down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Asami," he whispered quietly so she couldn't hear, "I'm sorry. These past few months, I've tried really hard to get to know you. The time I've spent with you… have been some of the best times of my life. You mean so much to me, Asami."

He rubbed his forehead slightly. "And it's pains me that I have to leave you. But I have to go home. I'm going to the North Pole. There's another Spirit Portal there. I'll be able to talk to my friend Rukia. I'll be able to find out who exactly I was, and how I can return."

Ichigo sighed. "I know that it's wrong to leave you at a time like this. A time when you need me more than ever. Deep down, I want to be with you. I want to stay with you. But I can't. I told you I was conflicted and restless but I never explained to you how I truly felt because I didn't know myself." He paused. "You are the best part of this shitty life I'm living."

Small tears began pooling in his eyes. "I believe in friendship. What I'm doing right now isn't friendship. But I- I can't keep living like this. I can't keep living a lie. Please Asami, please understand. I have to leave. But I'll never forget you and what you mean to me. I promise. I _promise_."

He sobbed and tried to wipe away his tears. But he missed one. It fell slowly from his face and hit Asami's cheek. She didn't stir.

Ichigo leaned close to her face and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, Asami."

He got up and went to the door. Looking back, he sniffled and steeled himself. Then he opened the door and stepped out into the night.

"If you love me," Ichigo whirled around at her voice. "Then take me with you. There's nothing for me here now. I don't give a damn about my company. You're the only thing I care about."

Ichigo stared at her. Asami was sitting up on the mattress, her hair a dishevelled mess and her eyes squinting from the sudden light. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. Ichigo ran to her and flung his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." He said through his tears. "I'm so, so sorry."

She patted and rubbed his back tenderly. "It's okay. I forgive you." She gripped his cheeks gently. "I love you two." She brought his lips to her own and they kissed. Ichigo melted into her arms and they intertwined tightly on the mattresses. They laid there together, making love in the moonlight that shone through the open door.

* * *

On an island, somewhere in the Fire Nation, a girl was lying on a beach. She was unconscious. Several footsteps approached and a shadow passed over her eyes, causing her to open them slightly.

There were three people, strangely dressed in red, priest-like outfits. The girl gasped and blasted air at all of them.

"Get away from me!"

One of them held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"It's okay. We're here to help you, Avatar Korra."

The girl frowned, confused.

"Who's- who's Avatar Korra?"

The three people looked at each other with fearful eyes.

"What happened to you?" The man asked. "How did you end up on our island?"

"I… don't know. I can't remember anything."

The girl sighed with exhaustion and swooned, falling unconscious upon the sand.

* * *

Okay, and that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up: Avatar Wan and Rukia! I'll try and bring out the next chapter soon but I'm thinking it's going to take a little while. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	21. Book 2: Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been a while but you know summer's over so I have a lot less free time but I'm back! This chapter is easily the longest one yet and it took a while to write. I hope you guys enjoy! (Italics means it's in Wan's world. I tried to make it a different font but it didn't work so I had to settle for italics. Sorry:/)

* * *

Chapter 7: Beginnings Part 1

* * *

 _He awoke to the sound of twittering birds and a fresh natural scent. His hands brushed along the mossy grass. The warm sun soothed his sore body and a light cool breeze wafted above him. His eyes opened._

 _Above him, he could see the leaves of great trees that arced over his resting place. The sounds of nature were all around him, rich and vibrant. Everything felt like a painting or a mirage. It was too beautiful, too picturesque._

 _He heard a rustle to his left and there he saw a tall, furry creature that looked cat-like and also not. It's ears were large and open and it's snout was small and pointy. The fur was a myriad of different shades of brown and it bore a toothed necklace. Curiously enough, the creature walked on its hind legs. It's fingers and toes were thin and gnarled like claws._

 _He stared at it with wonder and confusion._

 _"Where the hell am I?"_

* * *

The girl known as Korra stared up into the hazy sky as her rescuers carried her on a stretcher through the woods. The sun beat down on her and her eyes were only half open.

They carried her quickly up to an old temple in a large clearing. Inside, they approached an ancient-looking lady dressed similarly to them in a deep red robe varnished with black lining.

"We found the Avatar washed up on shore," one said, "But she doesn't remember anything."

The girl groaned and croaked out a word.

"Raava. Raava. Raava."

Small plumes of fire appeared on the old woman's hand. She moved them over the girl's body, hovering them slightly in the air.

"A dark energy has infected her," she said, "We must purge it before it destroys her Avatar spirit."

They took her to an immense cavern where there was a vast hole in the ground. "Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit." Lowering her into it, she emerged in an enormous carved out area beneath the surface of the cavern. A giant pool of glittering, clear water was at the bottom.

She rested on the water, floating in the net. Instantly, her eyes opened and she beheld a different world. Looking across a small distance she glimpsed a girl.

The girl was tall and muscular, with dark skin and brown hair secured by three ponytails. She was wearing a blue, warm outfit and a blue aura surrounded her. Separating them was a thin line. It was as if two colours were meeting in the middle and fighting for supremacy.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I am you." The other responded in a deep voice.

"Who am I?"

The blue girl faded like a drop into water and was replaced by a new being. This one was tall as well. But he was bald, and dressed in orange and yellow robes. A blue tattoo shaped like an arrow pointed down from his forehead and his beard was coloured brown.

"You are the Avatar," he said.

"I don't know what that is."

The second being faded also, revealing an old man with long white hair and a beard.

"In order to remember," he said, "you must regain your connection with your Avatar spirit."

Now the third being was replaced with a big woman with stark, vibrant makeup and a green outfit.

"If you don't," she continued, "darkness will engulf the world. You will die and our era will end."

"How do I regain my connection?"

Once more, another being appeared. He was dressed similarly to her and his hair was brown and tied at the top of his head.

"Go back. Return to the beginning. Find Raava."

He also disappeared and the girl was propelled deeper into this inner world. She turned and saw a young man, bathed in ethereal golden light. His clothes were poor, and his brown hair was spiky. He sported a cocky grin and his eyes twinkled with mischief and kindness.

"Are you Raava?" The girl asked.

"No," he replied, "But I can help you find her. My name is Wan, and I will show you how I became the first Avatar."

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the sound of steam hissing. His eyelids fluttered and he felt around on the mattress with his hand. Asami wasn't there. The hissing began to get more intense and Ichigo slowly rose up into a sitting position. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned.

Asami was leaning over the kitchen counter looking at him with an expression of satisfaction. "Morning, honey," she said with a smile.

He looked at her sheepishly, remembering the night before. "Morning," he said with a blush.

The kettle popped and the hissing sounded ceased. Asami took out two clay cups and pouring smoking hot tea into them. "We have a long day ahead of us," she said. "I thought this might wake you up."

He swallowed. "Long day. Yeah." She handed him his cup. "Thanks."

She sat cross-legged in front of him and they sipped their drinks in silence.

"So, you got a plan?" Asami said eventually.

"A plan for what?"

"You know… to get to the North Pole…?" She prodded.

"Uh, yeah. I figured I'd hop on a boat or something."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? That was your plan?"

He nodded slowly. "Yep."

"Well lucky for you, that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Future Industries may be going under, but with Varrick buying a large share of it, I can afford to spare one last boat. It's a good thing you didn't leave me, you would've gotten nowhere fast."

Ichigo's brow creased. "I'm still not certain it's a good idea to bring you, Asami."

She exhaled loudly. "Why, Ichigo? What's out there that would stop me from coming?"

"Well for one, the Northern Water Tribe is in open hostility against Korra and the South, our allies. They won't exactly welcome us in. We'll have to constantly sneak around."

She shrugged. "Not like we haven't done that before."

He grimaced. "There's just some stuff up there that maybe you shouldn't see, Asami. Stuff from my past…"

She narrowed her eyes. "So what you said last night about going home and living a lie… what was all that about?"

Ichigo looked away. "I probably should've told you this a long time ago. There's a reason that I'm so different from you guys. There's a reason that I have these crazy powers that are different from anything else here. It's because I'm from another world."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either. But it's true. I can communicate with my friend Rukia at the spirit portals. She can… she can help me."

"Help you what?"

"Get my memories back," Ichigo said uncertainly.

Asami crossed her arms. "Last night you said you wanted to return. You're going to ask her how to get back, aren't you? Is that why you didn't want to bring me?" Her voice was sharp with anger.

He sighed with guilt. "Yes. But I was wrong. Can we just go? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Asami looked at him suspiciously. "Hmm. Alright. Lead the way. I have a ship waiting at the docks for us."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

The two of them gathered their belongings and stuffed them into bags. Then together they headed out the door, the tension still hovering in the air between them.

* * *

 _Wan was running. Well, he was always running. But today was slightly different. Today his smile was a little brighter, his gait a little quicker. For today, he had committed a crime._

 _He ran along the streets, a bag of food in his hand. Behind him, three soldiers bearing halberds and dressed in royal robes were in pursuit._

 _"Nobody steals from the Chou Brothers!" One called._

 _"Really?" Wan replied, "Because I just did."_

 _"You're dead, Wan." The other said threateningly._

 _Wan gaily jumped onto a railing and skipped off it, saluting as he went._

 _"Actually, I feel quite alive."_

 _He landed in a shirt hanging from a clothesline. Using the spring from the rope and his own agility, Wan sprang lightly back onto a windowsill as his pursuers fell right through the clothes._

 _Bouncing off their fallen bodies, Wan continued onwards. A huge grin on his face, he ran along a bridge, disturbing some birds who flew into the air and took the time to excrete on the Chou's' heads._

 _Wan leapt and flipped from rooftop to rooftop. He came to rest on a small deck, where he thought he was safe. Sitting down, he reached into the bag and pulled out a dumpling. Then the Chous dropped down from above._

 _"Hey, fellas," Wan laughed nervously as they glared imposingly at him. "You're just in time for lunch!"_

 _With that, he threw the dumpling straight at the first Chou, and leapt over his bent head. But then another put out the end of his halberd in a tripping manoeuvre and Wan fell flat on his face._

 _They grabbed the bag._

 _"I told you no one steals from us."_

 _Wan chuckled sheepishly as he was grabbed and thrown off the deck. He landed in a pile of pig slop and groaned._

 _Travelling into the forest, he climbed up a tree and into a small, badly put-together wooden home. He stepped through the door and sighed. A young man with brown hair was sitting on a blanket._

 _"Did you steal from the Chous again?" He asked._

 _"Yeah. And I've got nothing to show for it except a few dirty rolls and a whole lot of bruises." He tossed a roll to his friend and went over to another area of the room that was covered by curtains._

 _"Hey, Yao, I got some food for you."_

 _An old man reached out his hand and came into the light. His hair was white and his clothes were green. But his face and body were horribly disfigured. He looked like he was half man, half tree._

 _Taking a bite, he smiled._

 _"Mmm. Delicious. Thank you, Wan."_

 _Some small creatures smelt the food and came inside. Wan sat down and looked at them._

 _"You guys are hungry, too, huh?"_

 _He gave them the last roll._

 _"Wan," his friend said, "You should eat."_

 _Wan shook his head. "Nah. They need it more than I do." He took a cup and poured some cold tea into it. "Besides, I'm tired of eating scraps. If only there was some way of getting into the Chous' food cellar. We'd be eating like… well, like Chous."_

 _"If Chou the Elder catches you sneaking into his palace, you'll end up dead. Or worse, he'll banish you to the Spirit Wilds."_

 _"No, don't get banished!" Yao cried. "You don't want nothing to do with those spirits. They'll get inside ya, scramble up your mind. Turn you into this," he indicated his wooden limbs, "A monster!" He turned away, hiding his face in his hands._

 _"Don't do anything crazy, Wan," his friend said, "You just gotta accept the world is the way it is. Some people have power; some people don't. And you don't."_

 _Wan took a sip of his tea, narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously._

 _"Not yet, I don't anyway."_

* * *

Ichigo pressed his back up against an alley wall and peered around the corner at the docks. Asami leaned up beside him. There were people meandering about doing their own business around the shipyard.

"Why are we hiding?" Asami said in a hushed voice. "It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"I don't want people to see us leaving. Varrick's film studio is near to here remember?"

"Oh, who cares? They're gonna find out anyway."

She pushed out past him and strolled confidently onto the street. Ichigo grimaced and followed her cautiously. They made their way across the docks to where Asami's ship was moored. The gangway was laid out for them and a man stood there waiting for them.

"Miss Sato," he said with a slight bow.

"Good morning, Captain," she replied.

"Where are we off to today?" he inquired.

"The North Pole," she declared.

The captain looked at her with surprise. "The North Pole?" he repeated. "Isn't that enemy territory right now? I would advise against it, Miss Sato. It would be extremely dangerous to travel there at this time."

"Yeah, that's what this guy is for," she pointed a thumb at Ichigo who nodded.

The captain swallowed uncertainly. "But, Miss Sato, he is just one man."

"He's enough." Asami said quietly. "Let's go, we're in a bit of a hurry."

The captain nodded and led them up the gangway to the deck. Asami and Ichigo headed below deck to their cabin as the crew prepared to cast off. Their cabin was spacious with a beautiful oak wood dresser and a large tapestry of Republic City. The bed was soft and adorned with a crimson red duvet. Ichigo sat down in a plush velvet chair. He looked around awkwardly.

"What is it?" Asami asked.

"I can never get used to living in all this luxury. Back home I have nothing like this. Rukia always used to make fun of how small my room was."

"We're going to be travelling for a while. Might as well be comfortable." She ignored his Rukia comment.

"I suppose," Ichigo said. The ship began to sway as the crew cleared its moorings. The sensation of rocking waves passed under the ship and it moved out from the dock and into the bay. Beyond: the open sea.

Ichigo looked out a window. His journey had finally begun.

* * *

 _In the town square, people milled around, going about their business. A small group of large, weathered men stood in about the centre of the square. Their leader, a big man with a jagged beard and hair tied in a blue piece of cloth and dressed in heavy furs and leathers, addressed the people around him._

 _"Are you strong? Are you fearless? Do you have what it takes to battle the Spirits? Then join the Hunt!"_

 _Wan jogged up to them and raised his hand._

 _"Count me in!"_

 _The man studied his skinny frame dubiously and then began to laugh._

 _"We're going to be out in the Wilds for a week. You wouldn't last two seconds."_

 _Wan crossed his arms and smirked confidently._

 _"I can handle myself. We all get fire, right?"_

 _"Yeah," the man replied. "But do you know how to use it?"_

 _"Well, not exactly but I-"_

 _He was interrupted by one of the other men in the group who put his arm around Wan's shoulders._

 _"Ah, let him come," he said. "It's not like we have any other volunteers lining up."_

 _The big man nodded slightly and put his hands on his waist._

 _"All right. Welcome to the Hunt."_

 _They set out quickly on a path that circled the city for a while. The leader obviously walked in front, with his three companions in the middle and Wan at the back. Coming to a cliff overlooking the city, they stopped._

 _From here, Wan could see across the forest behind him and the two volcanoes that stood to the sides of the city, which was on a slant of sorts._

 _Facing the city, the leader of the party blew a large horn from his belt and all of a sudden, there was a great movement in the earth beneath them and the city began to rise higher into the air as the sound of huge boulders moving against each other enveloped their ears._

 _Soon they beheld a gigantic face. It was like that of a lion but it was massive and old. It's eyes were black as soot and were rimmed with a green-brown colour._

 _"The Lion Turtle," Wan said in awe._

 _"Great guardian of our city," said the leader, "We are venturing into the Spirit Wilds to bring back food for our people. Please, grant us the power of fire."_

 _Speaking in a deep and ancient voice that exuded power and wisdom, the Lion Turtle replied, "The power is yours to keep until your return."_

 _"You're first, kid," the leader said to Wan._

 _He same closer and the great beast raised its paw and touched two of its long claws to his forehead and chest. A glowing light emanated from where it touched._

 _"May the power of fire protect you from the Spirits."_

 _It withdrew its hand and Wan stretched out his palm quickly but tentatively. A large plume of fire came from his hand and threw him back to the ground._

 _"Just make sure you aim at the Spirits and not us, okay?" the leader said gruffly._

 _Wan looked at his hand and grinned. "Sure thing."_

 _With their fire, the group now proceeded into the mists of the Spirit Wilds._

 _"Everyone stay close," the leader said. "Spirits love to pick off stragglers."_

 _Wan stopped and stayed back._

 _"Uh, guys," he said timidly, "I don't think I can do this."_

 _"Oh, quit your whining," the leader replied. "We haven't even seen a Spirit yet."_

 _"I think I wanna go home."_

 _"I knew you were nothing but a snivelling coward." He shoved him. "Go give your fire back to the Lion Turtle. And don't ever show your face around me again."_

 _As they walked away, Wan clenched his fist and gave a cunning smile. He went back to his makeshift home in the trees and entered._

 _His friends looked up._

 _"Wan, you're back."_

 _"What goodies did you snatch for us this time?" Yao said as he rubbed his belly._

 _Wan smiled and ignited a plume of fire on his palm. His friend gasped and Yao yelped and backed away in fright._

 _"What did you do?" His friend demanded. "You can't steal from the Lion Turtle."_

 _Wan smirked. "Really? Because I just did."_

* * *

Ichigo stirred in the bed beside Asami in their cabin as the waves passed slowly underneath the boat. He lolled his head to one side, attempting to match his breathing to the rolling of the sea. Sleep escaped him, and he yearned for rest. But none would come. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep on a moving ship, but far too much was on his mind.

It had been several days since their journey began. Nothing had really happened at all. Ichigo tried his best to calm his mind and sleep. He even used meditation tactics he'd learned from Tenzin but his eyes stayed open. Footsteps went close by and he tensed up, not daring to breathe. They faded and he relaxed slightly. He listened to the sound of the waves and the wind. Taking slow deep breaths, he finally drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were fitful and unorganized. Images flooded into his mind. A beautiful chocolate-skinned woman with purple hair holding up three fingers. Hundreds, maybe thousands of swords stuck in the ground, spread out across a wide, rocky landscape. A tall man with long dark brown hair, dressed in black robes appearing in the midst of the swords. And the sounds of clashing metal.

Then he awoke.

* * *

 _Night had fallen upon the city. The moonlight was strong but the clouds were heavy. They shrouded the land in a deep blue. Through the city there was a long winding path that led up to the castle that housed the Chous. It was the greatest and grandest structure in the city and it cast a shadow upon all its neighbours._

 _At the base of the path, Wan and several others marched towards the castle. Wan's friend was still trying to convince him of his folly._

 _"You know it's forbidden to bring the power of the element into the city. Please. Go back to the Lion Turtle and return the fire," he pleaded._

 _Wan turned to face him. "Jaya, it's time to stop being so afraid of the Chous and time to show them we have the power to change things." He reached into a sack he had been carrying and pulled out a mask. The others all did the same and they continued on._

 _Reaching the end of the path, they beheld the palace's scale and magnitude. A great gate barred their way. Wan stepped forward._

 _"Hey, Chous!" he yelled. "Open the gate and let us in."_

 _One of the Chous', a fat middle-aged man, strode out onto his veranda and peered down at them. "What are those filthy peasants doing here?"_

 _Three other Chous had followed him all bearing halberds. "Don't worry, Father," one said, "We'll take care of them."_

 _The three of them went down and opened the gate. They stood together in an imposing line before Wan and his followers._

 _"Hand over all the food you're holding and you won't have any trouble," Wan said._

 _The three brothers laughed hysterically. "You're not getting past us. We have the weapons. You're powerless."_

 _Wan crossed his arms smugly. "Powerless, huh?"_

 _The Chous charged him but then scattered as he blew through them with a blast of fire. The gate was thrust open by the flames and Wan dashed in. "Follow me!" he called._

 _Quickly making their way inside, Wan found the storehouse and destroyed the door. "Grab as much food as you can!"_

 _Jaya came up to him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we do have the power to change things."_

 _"Stop right there!"_

 _The Chou brothers had regrouped and were flanked by several soldiers._

 _"Looks like the Chous found backup."_

 _"Get everyone out of here," Wan instructed. "I'll hold them off."_

 _Wan went right at them and again tossed aside the Chou brothers with his flames. The soldiers surrounded him. Wan hurled one into another using his spear and held his hands up defensively._

 _The littlest Chou brother jumped onto Wan's back who grunted and flung him off while creating a tornado of flames around him to fend off the soldiers. The Chou rolled to the ground, Wan's mask in his hand, and cowered on his knees._

 _"No please! Have mercy!" He looked up at Wan's unmasked face and his flaming hand. "Wan?"_

 _Wan hesitated. His scowl faded as he realized what he was about to do. He extinguished the flames and was tackled to the ground by several soldiers. They held him fast as the Chou brother sneered at him._

 _"Even when you have the power, you're afraid to use it."_

 _Wan grimaced with defeat and looked away._

* * *

Ichigo stood leaning against the railing of the ship's deck, gazing intently at the misty afternoon sky and the almost too calm waters beneath him. His expression was passive. The air around him was bitterly cold. They were getting close.

Asami, wrapped in a fur-lined black coat and big puffy earmuffs, strode up beside him. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red from the cold. Ichigo glanced over at her. He smiled before he could help himself.

"What?" she asked.

"You look cute."

She smiled. "Thanks."

His attention returned to their surroundings.

"Ichigo," she said.

"Mm?"

"Are you doing alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've barely said a thing this entire trip. I kind of hoped that this could be a nice bonding time for us. But you just lock yourself away and shut yourself off from me."

"That's not true," Ichigo defended, "We've talked."

"About the most mundane things, Ichigo. Do you know how many times we've talked about the weather?"

He pursed his lips and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not really keeping count, no."

"Ugh!" She took hold of his arms and spun him around to face her. "Can you focus on me for just two seconds? Can you at least look at me in the eyes?"

He stared at her. "What do you want? What are you expecting from me?"

"I miss you, Ichigo. I miss how we used to sit and just talk for hours upon hours. I want to go back to that."

Ichigo continued to stare. "Korra said the same thing. She misses me. Even Mako said that. What am I supposed to do with that? It's not like I miss you guys; I haven't gone away or anything. I've got nothing to miss. Like what is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means you've changed!"

"Yeah, I know I've changed! I know! Look at me, Asami. I'm a depressed, shallow version of myself. My whole life here is a lie. I am torn between my life here and my life in my old world."

"Feels more like you're torn between me and this Rukia girl," Asami said with crossed arms.

"What? No. You don't know what you're talking about. I'm with _you_. I'm loyal to _you_. Rukia is… she's a friend. A good friend. One who I miss a lot." He said honestly, not realizing till now how much he actually did miss her.

"Whatever," Asami said dismissively. She crossed her arms and turned away.

Ichigo sighed deeply. "Asami, what's wrong?"

She sniffled. "Will you leave me here?" She said quietly.

Ichigo stopped. He looked down. "I-"

"You will, won't you? You're going to abandon me here. Abandon our relationship."

"No, I… I don't-"

"You can't even give me a straight answer. That's really all I needed to hear." She began to walk away but Ichigo quickly reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back into his arms in a tight embrace.

"I'm here now. I don't want to leave you."

She clutched at the arms that held her and sobbed. "I don't want you to go. Please, Ichigo. I don't want you to go."

He held her securely against him. "I will not abandon you. But I have to know the truth. I have to know the truth about my past. Will you help me?"

Asami sniffled again and brushed away her tears. "I'll help you," she said eventually in a haggard voice. "But I want you to promise me something in return."

"What is it?"

"When all this is over, when all is good and right in the world… I want you to promise me that we'll all go on a journey. We'll take a bison and we'll travel the world like Aang and his friends did. It's an odd request I know; but it's something that I've wanted for a long time. Will you promise me?"

Ichigo turned her around so he could look her in the eyes. "I promise."

She smiled faintly and they kissed. It was less passionate than their previous kisses. It was a dry, desperate kiss; attempting to cling on to the feelings that had brought it together. Their lips separated. Both of their eyes held deep sadness but also resilience and more importantly, resolve.

Footsteps alerted them to the presence of the ship's captain. He nodded awkwardly to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're nearing the North Pole. We should be in sight of it in the morning."

"Take us west of the gate," Ichigo instructed. "We'll have to enter the city secretly. We can't trust anyone there."

"Couldn't we enter under the guise of merchants hoping to sell goods? We could smuggle the two of you into the city that way."

"This is a Future Industries ship," Asami said. "The company is partnered with Varrick, a Southerner. I don't think that would work."

"Hmm," the captain acknowledged. "If only we had a man on the inside."

"That would be nice," Ichigo agreed. "We'll need disguises. Preferably with hoods. Most Water Tribe people have darker skin. Neither of us has that."

"Do you even know where to go once we're inside?" Asami asked.

"I've been doing some reading. I think I may know a place. But first off, we need to go to the Spirit Portal."

"You two should get some sleep," the captain advised. "I'll let you know when we're nearing the drop off point."

"Thank you, Captain," Asami said.

She led the way towards their cabin below deck. Ichigo sniffed the cold air. _I'm close. I can almost sense her presence._

* * *

Rukia sat in the barracks of Squad 13, deep in thought. It was after dark and the wind whispered outside her door. She had stayed for many hours with Nemu in Squad 12, learning all she could about the other world and the strange phenomenon known as Harmonic Convergence.

There was a slight knock on her door. "Rukia, may I come in?"

It was Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13.

"Yes, Captain!" She got up for him and bowed slightly as he entered the room. He smiled warmly. "You needn't bow, Rukia." He said with a laugh.

"Yes, Captain."

He lowered himself to the floor with a grunt and a sigh. "Sit, Rukia. We have something to discuss."

She obeyed. "What is it?"

"It's about your friend, Ichigo. I know you've discovered evidence that he is in that… other world."

"It's not evidence. It's fact."

"Well whatever it is, I advise strong caution regarding this world."

"Why?" She asked quizzically.

He hesitated. "There is not much known about that other world. We know some of it's history and phenomena but beyond that we don't know much. But there is a legend about that world. An old Soul Reaper legend."

"What is it?"

"If I remember correctly (I haven't heard it since I was a child myself), it is a short story about a fierce and terrible spiritual being that lives in that world. Its powers are unknown but they are said to be vast and incomprehensible. It is undying; if you kill it, it will eventually be reborn. This story used to be told quite frequently but now it is mostly forgotten and dismissed. That is why I urge you to be cautious. There are far too many unknowns about this world. It is without a doubt extremely dangerous. I do not know why Kurosaki Ichigo is there or how he got there but I do know this: his presence there does not bode well for him."

He got up. "That is all I wanted to say. If you pursue this further, the consequences might be grave."

Rukia nodded. "I understand, Captain." She paused. "What is this creature that you speak of called?"

"Here in Soul Society we call it _Fukinko_ ; or, imbalance. The people in that world call it the Avatar."

"The Avatar…"

"Be wary, Rukia. If Ichigo has encountered this being… he is in far greater danger than we can even imagine."

* * *

 _The next morning, Wan was brought before the great Lion Turtle. He was held securely by two guards. The Chous stood in front of the majestic creature to testify._

 _"Tell me who else was involved in the rebellion," the head Chou instructed, "and I might take mercy on you."_

 _"I'm not telling you anything," Wan retorted._

 _"Then you've left me no choice. Wan, you are hereby banished!"_

 _"Yeah!" said the young Chou. "And give back the fire you stole."_

 _Wan was forced forward closer to the Lion Turtle._

 _"No, wait! Great Lion Turtle," Wan implored, "I am sorry for stealing the fire from you and I accept my punishment, but please, I need to be able to protect myself in the wilds."_

 _"Never again may you return to this city," the Lion Turtle said solemnly. "But I will allow you to keep the power of the element."_

 _With his verdict in place, the guards shoved Wan in the direction of the Spirit Wilds. He looked back, then hung his head. Slowly, he turned and began to make his way through the mist. It would be a miracle if he lasted till morning, if the legends were true about this place._

 _Entering the forest, Wan ignited flames on his palm to help him see. The mist had quickly turned to a thick and heavy fog. Wan couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked at his surroundings with fear as he walked._

 _Two snake spirits materialized behind him and he hurriedly lashed out at them with fire. There were spirits flying all around and he flung flames at them. Stepping backward, he heard a gross squishing sound._

 _"Hey!" said a voice below. "Watch where you're stepping, human!"_

 _"Who said that?"_

 _"Down here!"_

 _Wan looked down. Beneath his foot, a frog spirit struggled its way out. "How would you like it if I started walking all over you?"_

 _Wan sighed with relief. "You're just a little frog."_

 _The frog quickly grew gigantic before his eyes. "Who's little now?" It said in a deep voice. Wan backpedalled furiously as the frog lifted it's foot to squash him. He gasped with fright and ran away. Suddenly, a plant reached out in a mouth shape and trapped him inside it. Wan yelled and burnt the plant inside. It burped him out and Wan continued running._

 _He found a grassy clearing and he collapsed on his back, completely out of breath. Then vines sprouted from the ground and entwined themselves around him, dragging him beneath the surface. He struggled and blasted his way out._

 _The spirits seemed to be following him. He fired shots at them constantly but they had no effect. Totally spent, Wan leant against a large rock. Suddenly, he heard yelling and panting breath. He turned and saw a young man running at full sprint from a large spirit creature._

 _"Get the hell away from me!" the man yelled loudly. Wan coughed and then steeled himself. He stepped in and used both hands to shoot a large plume of fire at the creature. It disappeared at the sight. The young man stopped running and put his hands on his knees. He was clearly exhausted._

 _"Thanks for the save," he said in between breaths._

 _Wan studied him closely. He looked to be around the same age as him, maybe a little bit younger. He was tall and lean and dressed in strange straight clothes. Wan had never seen their like before. They looked tight and uncomfortable unlike the loose robes he wore. The most striking thing about this man was definitely his hair. It was bright orange and spiky all over._

 _"Do you know where the hell we are?" The man asked._

 _Wan blinked. "We're in the Spirit Wilds," he said cautiously._

 _The man looked confused. "Spirit Wilds? Never heard of it."_

 _"Well how did you get here? Were you banished too?"_

 _"Banished? Nah, bro, I just woke up here this morning. I've been running from those damn things all day. They're a little bit like Hollows, huh?"_

 _"Hollows?"_

 _The man glanced over at him. "Yeah. Ugly bastards with white masks. I'm assuming this place is somewhere in Soul Society. You know about Hollows, right?"_

 _Wan shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _The man shrugged. "Whatever, man. What's your name?"_

 _"Wan. What's yours?"_

 _"Ichigo. How did you get here?"_

 _"I was banished from my city by the Lion Turtle. I didn't even know there were other people here."_

 _"The hell is a Lion Turtle?"_

 _Wan frowned. "Okay, seriously who are you? Why are you so different than me?"_

 _"Well I-"_

 _He was interrupted by a loud rustling noise. The two men looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ichigo said._

 _"Yeah. Run."_

* * *

"Wake up! Ichigo! Wake up!"

Ichigo moaned and opened his eyes. Asami was above him. She hit him on the stomach and he grunted.

"Hey!"

"Get up!" she said with humour. "Come on, we're nearly there."

Ichigo pushed aside his covers and got out of bed. Following her up to the deck, he shivered bitterly at the sudden gust of cold air that greeted his body.

"Brr…" he said while rubbing his arms. "Yeah. Certainly feels like the North Pole."

The ship had stopped beside a giant wall of ice that stretched up above them. They had laid down the anchor because even though the water was deep enough for the ship to reach the shore, there were many treacherous rocks and large icebergs that blocked their way.

At the shore, there was a small fishing dock; however, there were no boats moored to its sides. Beyond the dock was a path that led up and into the ice wall and presumably, to the city.

"We have to lower a boat and row our way in," Asami said.

"Be cautious, Miss Sato," the captain instructed. "Those waters look dangerous. And none of us are water benders."

"We'll be fine," she said.

"We need our disguises before we leave," Ichigo said.

"We don't have Water Tribe garb here," the captain said. "You'll have to find some ashore."

"So, we'll have to rob someone?" Asami asked.

"Looks like it," Ichigo answered. "Whatever. It's gotta be done."

"That orange hair of yours won't win you many friends," the captain said.

"Well, not like I can change it."

"Actually, we do have some black dye on board. It will fade with time, but for now I think it's a good idea to dye it black. That way your hair will match Miss Sato's. You could even pose as siblings if you so wished."

Ichigo looked to Asami and she nodded. "It's a good idea," she said.

They went below deck and carefully lathered Ichigo's hair with the dye. He hated every second of it. After several hours, it was done. The job was crude but it would pass. They also placed dye on his eyebrows.

Asami studied his new look with amusement.

"What?" he said indignantly. "Does it look that bad?"

"No. Just different. You're not as striking now. Don't worry, you're still handsome but maybe a little less unique."

Ichigo scowled. "Gee, thanks."

Asami laughed and they went back onto the deck. The sailors lowered a boat with four men on the oars and Ichigo and Asami entered it.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Captain," Asami said.

He nodded to them. "I wish you safe travels and the best of luck. Would you like us to wait for you here?"

Asami looked to Ichigo. He nodded. "Wait for five days. If we don't return or send word to you, go back to Republic City where it's safe."

The captain bowed and they began rowing towards the shore. The waves were violent and choppy. The rowers were already struggling.

"This is not going to be easy," Asami said.

"No. But we'll be fine," Ichigo said.

The rowers began to carefully navigate the boat through the rocks. The water was freezing and the ship and shore were both far away, if they sank, they would surely drown. There were several close calls and brushes. The rocks scraped against the underside of the boat causing everyone on board to wince with fear. At last, they reached the shore.

Ichigo got out of the little boat and waded over to the land, pulling the boat with him. He helped Asami get out and lifted her onto the shore so that she wouldn't get her feet wet.

"Such a gentleman," she said with a smile.

Ichigo thanked the sailors for their hard work and then they turned and began heading towards the path.

"We can't go into the city without disguises," he said.

"Agreed. Hopefully there will be some smaller settlements along this route before we reach the city. I just don't like the idea of stealing."

"Who cares? These people are the enemy anyway. They'll have clothes to spare."

Asami didn't say anything more. They travelled along the path for several hours in silence. Ichigo was beginning to get very cold. Asami wore a fur-lined Future Industries coat but Ichigo was still clad in his normal clothes from Republic City and a thin jacket. He shivered constantly.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? You must be freezing."

"I'm fine," he said with steel. But he couldn't keep his teeth from chattering.

"No, you're not. Come on, we can trade coats for a while. You need it."

He shook his head. "No, Asami. I can handle it. You need that coat more than I do."

She sighed. "I really won't be able to convince you, will I?"

"Nope."

They continued on. Ichigo was now bitterly cold. His steps were laboured and his skin was deathly pale. Asami wrapped her arms around him and they walked extremely slowly. The path they were on had led them deep into the mountainside. What's more, it was on an incline which made walking harder. The ground was icy and slippery.

At long last, they reached the end of the path and appeared at the top of the mountain. Instantly they were buffeted by great winds from the open sea. Out from under the cover of the mountain path, it was snowing heavily and it was very hard to see in any direction. Ichigo froze up and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Asami attempted to bring him to his feet. She gripped his hands. They were terribly cold and likely numb. She blew air onto them but it turned cold before it reached them. His eyes were glossy. She held him tightly to her body and screamed for help. But her voice just got lost in the wind.

Ichigo couldn't go on. Nearly his entire body was numb. Asami began to cry. She had never seen him this weak, this helpless. All she could do was whimper and hold him.

"Please," she said aloud. "Please someone help us."

She laid her head on him and sat there in the chilling wind for some time. Then, all of a sudden, she heard voices. She looked up. In the distance, she glimpsed a bobbing light. She tried to call out but her throat and voice were choked. The light was getting dimmer.

Asami looked at Ichigo. His face was beginning to turn blue and he shivered uncontrollably against her. There was only one thing she could do. She gripped him tightly and began to rise. He was nearly immobile and very hard to move. Somehow, she hefted him into her arms and lifted him off the ground, staggering to her feet.

She was not as strong as Korra by any means, but her resolve that day was as strong as anyone's. She began to walk. Step by step, she struggled mightily towards that fading light. It was easily the hardest thing she'd ever done. The cold snow and wind bit ferociously at her skin, her joints felt brittle and weak. Ichigo was not a heavy man but he wasn't light either.

Asami gritted her teeth against the pain. "Come on, Asami. Come on, Asami. Come on, Asami!"

She battled her way through the icy tundra, carrying the limp Soul Reaper on her shoulder. The light had stopped. Every step was an incredible struggle. Her body was exhausted and cold but still she kept on going. After what felt like an eternity, she glimpsed the outlines of a house. Hope filled her veins and she fought on. Suddenly her foot got caught and she tumbled to the ground with the full weight of Ichigo collapsing onto her.

Asami tried to rise again but it was no use. She was spent. She cursed bitterly. She had been so close! More tears appeared in her eyes and she hung her head in defeat.

 _So this is where it ends. 20 feet away from shelter with my frozen boyfriend immobile on top of me. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I tried. I tried so hard! All for you. All for you._

"I'm sorry," she said aloud.

Asami heard a moan above her. "Ichigo?"

She felt movement. Ichigo creakingly raised his numb hand into the air and closed it into a fist. There was a small humming noise and a blue aura surrounded his hand. His voice, croaking and weak, was like music to her ears.

"I won't let you die in a place like this. I will protect you!"

His hand shone brighter and brighter. It began to vibrate rapidly. He was focusing all his reiatsu into his hand and it shook uncontrollably. Pouring out every last bit of his power, he shot a blast of energy into the air that hovered for several seconds and then dissipated into the wind.

Ichigo's hand fell back down to his body and he fell into unconsciousness. Asami stayed awake. Her eyes fluttered open and shut and then she heard voices.

"Don't stray too far out, son. That light was fairly close."

Asami raised her head and yelled. It was a pitiful noise but it got the boy's attention.

"Father, over here! There's people!"

"Help me get them up, Neeruk."

Asami felt Ichigo being carefully lifted off her body and then she also was off the ground. Strong hands placed her in a sleigh and she felt herself moving towards the light. It came into view. It was a simple lantern hung outside a small but cosy ice hut.

They were taken inside and enveloped in warm furs next to a roaring fire. Ichigo was quickly roused and bowls of deliciously hot soup were placed in their hands. He finished first and was taken away by who Asami figured was the mother and placed into a bed. She sipped her soup appreciatively and continued to warm herself.

The boy, Neeruk was young, barely a teenager and he gazed at her, entranced by her fair skin and beautiful face. His father patted him on the shoulder.

"Come Neeruk, give the poor girl some space."

Neeruk continued to stare as he was led away. The father sat down across from Asami and cleared his throat. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Asami blinked. "Yes. Thank you for saving our lives. We would've died out there if it weren't for you."

"The spirits were on your side this day, young lady. That boy was on the brink of frostbite and you would've followed suit soon enough. A terrible way to die."

"Will he be alright?" Asami demanded.

"He should be, yes. My wife Neera says he's a strong, tough lad. He'll be just fine."

Asami sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"If you don't mind my asking, this conversation can wait till later if you'd like, but how on earth did you get here?"

"We were travelling to the city to study the spirits here," Asami lied smoothly. "My brother and I have always been interested in the spirits and the only place in the world to study them is here."

"Well, you couldn't have come at a worse possible time for your purposes. Yes, there are spirits here but Chief Unalaq, the wisest and most knowledgeable man in the North, is gone. You could've learned a lot from him."

"Oh. That is unfortunate," Asami said awkwardly.

"You still haven't answered my question. How did you get here?"

"Our ship ran aground on some of the rocks and icebergs on the way here. Our sailors staged a mutiny and killed the captain. My brother and I were lucky to escape. We travelled up the path from the docks and arrived here."

"Your brother was not properly dressed for the cold. It wouldn't surprise me if he collapsed as soon as you left the path. Seems like you two weren't exactly prepared for your little escapade."

"Oh, we were but we had to escape and my brother was unable to grab a coat in time. And yes, you're right he did collapse as soon as we got out."

"Wait so did you carry him all the way out here? There's no other explanation."

Asami nodded slowly. "Yes."

The man's eyes widened, impressed. "That is certainly a remarkable feat, young lady. You must love your brother very much."

"With all my heart."

She began to cough.

"Forgive me," the man said. "You must rest. We can speak more in the morning."

He led her to a bed and she sank down gratefully into it. The mother, Neera, stepped away from Ichigo's bedside where she had been tending to him.

"Do you believe her story, Ronak?"

"I do. It is incredible but I do."

"We have to help them," Neeruk said. "I don't care if they're strangers. We should do everything we can to help them."

Ronak tussled his son's hair with a chuckle. "And help them we will."

* * *

 _Wan watched with curiosity as Ichigo led them slowly through the forest. He seemed impulsive and impatient to get out but there was an air of calm and experience about him. He wasn't afraid of anything here. Wan continued to marvel at his clothes._

 _Ichigo had said indignantly that they were just a shirt and pants; two words that Wan had never heard before. Around his waist there was a leather strap that Ichigo called a belt and attached to that strap was a strange wooden object that resembled a skull._

 _Wan also couldn't get over Ichigo's bright orange hair. It was so foreign to him and he was very intrigued by it. Ichigo glanced back and scowled slightly. That was also a constant. It seemed his only expression was a scowl._

 _"Would you stop staring?" Ichigo said. "You're making me uncomfortable. It's creepin' me out."_

 _"What? Oh, sorry. You're just so different, you know? Your clothes, your hair…"_

 _Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Yeah shut up about my hair. I know it's different. Get over it. You're weird too, you know? You look like a peasant but you got those fire powers. Looks like a hado or kido or whatever the hell it's called."_

 _"It's the power of the element," Wan said. "It was given to me by the Lion Turtle."_

 _"Yeah, okay buddy."_

 _"Do you know where you're going?"_

 _"No. But if we keep going in one direction we'll eventually get somewhere, right? I don't know where we are or how I got here. I just want to go home. I couldn't be asked to deal with another crisis after all that Fullbring stuff and that Ginjo bastard."_

 _"I still have no idea what you're talking about."_

 _"You seriously haven't heard about the Soul Society?"_

 _"No. I'm beginning to think you're not from around here."_

 _"Yeah, no kidding. I swear to God if this is another bullshit dimension or plane of existence I'm gonna be pissed. What do you know about this place, Wan?"_

 _"Not much. Just that it's extremely dangerous. Being banished here is my punishment. Without the power of the element, I'd be dead by now."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Wan's stomach began to grumble loudly. They had been waling for hours through the night and it was now the middle of the morning. Wan was used to going hungry but not this hungry. Beside him, there was a tree with some low-hanging fruit on it's branches. Wan grabbed one and bit into it. Suddenly it turned into a swarm of buzzing spirit wasps._

 _"Ah! Get off me!"_

 _"You idiot!" Ichigo yelled._

 _The two of them began to run. They plunged straight off a cliff and tumbled down it to the ground below. Rubbing their sore bodies, they looked up and glimpsed a beautiful oasis quite near to them. It was right in the middle of a small lake and there was a bridge that led straight to it._

 _Wan and Ichigo grinned and began to walk towards it. They reached the bridge and then all of a sudden, a tall, lithe, cat-like spirit materialized before them and shoved them forcibly off the bridge and onto their backsides._

 _"You are not welcome in my oasis, human." The spirit declared loudly._

 _Ichigo pointed at it. "It's you! You're that creature I saw when I woke up!"_

 _The spirit looked at him quizzically. "I think I'd remember seeing a human as ugly as you."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Although," he sniffed. "You don't smell entirely human. You smell… foreign."_

 _"Please," Wan said. "Help me. I'm starving and I haven't slept all night."_

 _The spirit crossed it's arms. "That's not my problem."_

 _Wan scowled and fired some flames at it's feet. "Let me pass," he ordered._

 _"That might not have been such a good idea," Ichigo said._

 _"You dare use fire against me?!" The spirit said furiously. It dematerialized and then rematerialized behind Wan. It grabbed him by his collar and tossed him into a bush. "Now begone with you!"_

 _Ichigo slowly moved his hands towards the wooden object on his belt. "Alright then, you cat bastard…"_

 _"What did you call me? Listen here, demi-human, you may have the scent of a spirit and I'd be inclined to let you in, but I also smell the scent of a devil. Your coming here is a forbearance of woe. You do not belong here. Now beat it!"_

 _It kicked Ichigo in the chest and sent him flying into the small bush where he fell in a heap. Ichigo shook his head to clear it and Wan helped him to his feet._

 _"We're getting in that oasis," Ichigo declared._

 _"Agreed. But how?"_

 _Their thoughts were interrupted as they saw a procession of spirits of all shapes and sizes walking along the path, across the bridge and into the oasis. Ichigo and Wan stayed hidden in the bush. Then Wan grinned._

 _"I have an idea."_

 _A few minutes later, the two of them emerged from the bush wrapped in its leaves with vines as necklaces and two sticks to pose as ears._

 _"This is a stupid idea," Ichigo said._

 _"Shut up! It'll work. Just let me do the talking."_

 _They joined the procession casually and proceeded to cross the bridge. The cat spirit eyed them dubiously._

 _"And who might you be?" He said with suspicion._

 _"We are Bushy and Busho, the twin bush spirits," Wan said dramatically. "And we would like to enter your oasis."_

 _"Very well," he waved them on. "You may pass." Then he began to sniff again. "Wait a second! Something stinks." He tore the heads of their costumes off. "I knew it! I knew I smelled humans."_

 _Wan grinned awkwardly and Ichigo sighed. The spirit grabbed them and flung them into the lake._

 _"Come on," Wan pleaded. "Let us in. Just for a little while."_

 _"No! Go back to your Lion Turtle."_

 _"Believe me, I'd love to go back home. But I can't. I was kicked out."_

 _"That's too bad," another spirit said._

 _"And my friend here just woke up in the wild! He doesn't even have a home," Wan said desperately. Ichigo did his best to play along, hanging his head with attempted sadness._

 _"Poor humans."_

 _"Don't pity them!" The cat spirit said. "They're just like every other human: ugly, destructive, and lacking any respect for nature."_

 _Wan put his hands on his hips. "Who you calling ugly, ugly?"_

 _"Yeah!" Ichigo added. "I've seen plenty of souls and spirits in my time but you're definitely the worst!"_

 _"Hush, demi-human!" the cat spirit said with a humph._

 _"If you can't go back to your old city," a spirit said, "Why don't you go live in another one?"_

 _"What?" Wan said in shock. "There are other Lion Turtles?"_

 _"There are other Lion Turtles?" the cat spirit repeated mockingly. "Of course there are! Dozens of them! Boy, you humans are stupid, too!"_

 _"So which way to the nearest Lion Turtle?"_

 _"Hmm… I think it's on the other side of none of your business valley!" He croaked out an awkward laugh. The other spirits didn't join in._

 _Ichigo cringed. "What a prick."_

 _"Real funny," Wan said. "You know what, we don't need your help. We'll find it ourselves." He and Ichigo turned and walked away._

 _"Good luck!" a spirit called._

 _"So, I guess this is our mission now, huh?" Ichigo said._

 _"You don't have to come with me," Wan answered. "You're obviously not from around here. But if we find another city, maybe they'll have information about where you come from."_

 _Ichigo nodded. "I'll come with you. We'll show that stupid cat wrong."_

 _The two young men laughed and then began their journey._

* * *

Ichigo dreamed that he stood in front of the Senkaimon gate. But he was not inside Soul Society. He was on the outside looking in. In front of him was the gate and beyond were the tiled roofs of Seireitei. Behind him and to the sides was only darkness. A purple tinted blackness. He stood upon the brink. It was cold.

Before him at the gate stood Rukia. She was saying something but he couldn't hear. He strained his ears to no avail. She reached out to him and he stretched out a hand in response. But then he felt what seemed to be a chilling, cold hand wrap its fingers around him and pull him back into the darkness.

Ichigo stirred, now awake and opened his eyes. Above him was the thatched wood of a hut. It was the roof he assumed. To his right was a wall and to his left, the hut opened up into a room. It was warm and cosy inside and he felt safe. His body felt very weak and brittle.

He attempted to struggle into a seated position but then he felt a calm hand push him back down. Ichigo looked at its owner. She was a kind-faced middle aged Water Tribe lady with dark skin and small wrinkles. Her eyes twinkled with humour and her hands felt capable and rough but also gentle and protective.

"Rest, young one," she said. "You've had a rough night. But don't worry. You're safe."

Ichigo swallowed. "Asami. Where is Asami?"

"Your sister? She's here. She's fine."

His eyes clouded. "My sister?"

"Yes. Your sister. It makes sense that your mind is slow. You nearly froze to death out there."

"I… yeah."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Collapsing just outside the path through the mountain. Then raising my hand."

"Well, you certainly missed a lot. Our home is quite far from the shoreline."

"Did you find us or something?"

"Yes. But only around 30 feet from this hut. Your sister is quite incredible. She carried you from the top of the path all the way to here."

"She what?"

"She did. You must love each other very much."

Ichigo looked across the room. Asami was curled up in a bed sleeping peacefully. He smiled with pride.

"Yes. I love her with all my heart."

The lady smiled. "She said the same thing."

"I'm sure she did."

"You're probably hungry. You had some soup when we found you but you were pretty out of it. My name is Neera, by the way. My husband Ronak and my son Neeruk found you and brought you here. I tended to you as you slept."

"Thank you. You saved our lives."

"It's our pleasure." She brought over a bowl of meat stew and Ichigo took it thankfully. It was warm and perhaps too salty but it filled his hungry belly and gave him some much-needed energy. When he had finished, he got out of the bed and sat down beside Asami's bedside.

He put his hand against her cheek gently and smiled. She stirred and turned to face him.

"Hey, honey," she whispered.

"Hey. I heard about what you did. You saved my life."

"Mmm, you saved both of our lives back there."

Ichigo chuckled. "Call it even?"

"Yeah."

He handed her a bowl of stew. "Eat up. We've got to get moving soon."

The door opened to admit Ronak and Neeruk. Neeruk grinned.

"You're awake!"

He rushed over to Asami's side and took her hand. "I'm so happy you're alright."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Asami coughed. "This is awkward."

"Neeruk, come here. Leave the lady alone," Neera chided. "You're much too young to be interested in her anyway."

"Yeah, back off," Ichigo said, half-jokingly.

Neeruk stuck out his tongue at him. "Bla!"

"Neeruk!" Ronak said loudly. "Show them some respect."

The boy frowned. "Sorry."

Asami laughed. "It's okay. Ichigo's just a little overprotective."

"Tch. Am not."

Neera placed a large bowl of stew on the table. "Here, boys, come eat your lunch. You're more than welcome to take seconds," she said to Ichigo.

"I'm good, thank you. Asami and I should get going."

"You're leaving already?" Neeruk whined.

"You're still weak," Ronak cautioned. "I would advise you stay here for the time being and rest up."

Ichigo put his hand on Asami's. "It's your call."

"If you're ready to go, then I am too," she said.

"I'll make you some food to take with you," Neera said. "And you'll need coats as well. You're both a little smaller than Ronak and I so your clothes might be a bit big but it should be fine."

"Thank you all so much," Asami said. "You're too kind."

"I'll point you in the direction of the city," Ronak said. "It isn't far from here."

"That would be appreciated," Ichigo said.

Soon enough, they were ready to go. They and the kind family stood outside the hut. The day was clear and it was a lot less windy. Ichigo and Asami both wore heavy blue Water Tribe garb and carried knapsacks full of food and supplies.

"Thank you again," Asami said. "You've saved us, provided for us and have shown more kindness than we deserve."

"You're both worth it to us," Ronak said with a warm smile. "We wish you well on your journey. If only Chief Unalaq were here to help you. You'd be lucky to meet him. He is a remarkable man."

"So I've heard," Ichigo said awkwardly. "Thanks again."

They waved goodbye and turned to be on their way. The family stood outside their hut watching for a while and then headed inside. Ichigo and Asami both pulled their hoods up to hide their hair and faces as best they could.

"What a kind family," Asami said.

"Yeah. It's too bad that they support that bastard Unalaq. Ah well, they probably don't know any better. Who knows the extent of the lies he's told these people."

"Yeah. Ronak said we should reach the city soon. If we continue in this direction, we'll reach a pass that will take us down into the city."

"If we time it right, we should enter the city after dark. That will make it easier for us."

"From there it's to the North Pole, right?"

"Yeah. We'll need directions. From what Tonraq said about when he destroyed the Spirit Forest here, I don't think it's too far from the city."

"What happens after we get there? You're going to speak with Rukia?"

"Yeah. I don't know what will happen after that."

Asami paused. "Well, whatever happens, we'll be together."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 _Wan and Ichigo had been walking for hours. They were now deep in the forest and far from Wan's city. The landscape had not changed that much; just more trees and rocks. Ichigo's stomach growled loudly and he grumbled his annoyance._

 _Wan laughed. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry."_

 _"Shut up. I don't even remember the last time I ate. I think I was having breakfast with Yuzu and Karin and then Dad wanted me to run an errand with him. Which was weird, partly because I said yes."_

 _Wan shook his head. "Still don't know what you're talking about. But we'd better find some food soon. We won't last long otherwise."_

 _They turned round a corner and then glimpsed their salvation. It was a deer-like creature that was trapped in a hunting net and hanging from a tree. Both boy's mouths turned to grins and a sinister look appeared in their eyes. Ichigo rubbed his hands together and Wan ignited some flames, already preparing to cook the beast._

 _They walked closer and the cat-deer began to struggle. Wan hesitated and then it looked him right in the eye with a mournful purr. He sighed and extinguished the flames._

 _"It's okay," he said. "I'm gonna get you outta there."_

 _"You're what?" Ichigo said. "Bro, that's our dinner!"_

 _"I can't do it, Ichigo. It's innocent."_

 _Ichigo groaned. "Ugh, I guess you're right. Here's let's cut it down."_

 _Wan began to climb the tree as Ichigo waited below. Suddenly, the same group of hunters that Wan had travelled with in the beginning appeared in the clearing._

 _"Finally, we caught something!" The leader said. "Get it down."_

 _Wan jumped onto the branch. "Back off!"_

 _"Wan? What are you doing here?"_

 _"We're saving this animal."_

 _"That animal is our dinner. Wait, we? Oof!"_

 _He was belted back by Ichigo's fist who had hidden behind the tree when he heard the voices._

 _"Yeah," he said. "We."_

 _Wan jumped down and blew the other three hunters to the ground with fire. He scampered off and they followed him, leaving Ichigo to deal with the leader. They brawled on the ground. The man was bigger and heavier than Ichigo and so had the advantage in a wrestling situation like this one. Ichigo coughed as the man wrapped his hands round his throat._

 _"All I have to do is ignite the fire and you'll be burnt to a crisp, boy."_

 _Ichigo scowled. "Go for it."_

 _He yelled as he felt the searing flames around his neck. Reaching down to his belt, he gripped the wooden object and hit it against his chest. The resulting shockwave knocked the man off of him and into a tree._

 _He gaped at what stood before him. Ichigo was dressed in black robes with white sporadic armour plating and a red sash. Most striking was the giant sword that he held in his palm. The burn marks on his neck faded._

 _"You're really in for it now, old man," Ichigo said with a snarl._

 _The man blasted fire and charged. Ichigo cut through it and then raked his sword along the man's chest, opening a deep wound. Blood spurted out and he collapsed to the ground. Ichigo wiped the blood off his sword and reverted back to his human form._

 _"What the hell are you, monster?" the man croaked._

 _"Dangerous," Ichigo replied simply. "Now get out of here. I didn't wound you that badly." The man crawled away, leaving a trail a blood in his wake._

 _Meanwhile, Wan was still being chased. Ahead of him, he saw the clearing of grass that had tried to ensnare him and he swung on a vine to get over it. His pursuers ran right through it and one of them got trapped and taken under by the vines._

 _Wan reached up and grabbed one of the fruits that turned into wasps and he flung it at the men. The wasps enveloped one of them and carried him screaming away. The final pursuer blasted Wan off his feet and he fell to the ground._

 _"Looks like you're all out of tricks, Wan."_

 _Suddenly the cat spirit appeared and entered the man's body like a blue aura and began to change him. His limbs twisted awkwardly as the spirit fought for control. His features began to change and take on half of the look of the cat spirit. His face bulged._

 _"I… really… hate… humans!"_

 _The transformation complete, the spirit left his body and the man stared at his hands and his hideously deformed features. He looked exactly like Wan's friend Yao except merged with a cat spirit instead of a tree one. He screamed and then ran off._

 _The cat spirit picked up Wan into its arms. "I don't know what he's screaming about. He's better looking now."_

 _Wan was unconscious and he walked back to the clearing where Ichigo was. He had cut down the cat-deer and was standing there waiting._

 _"Hey, you. Demi-human! I can smell your evil scent from a mile away. But I do like that you seriously injured that cursed human hunter. Come with me. We're going to the oasis."_

 _They arrived and the spirit placed Wan in its waters. Ichigo watched with intrigue as blue light emanated from the water and began to heal Wan's wounds. He moaned and opened his eyes._

 _"I feel great," Wan said. "What's in this water?"_

 _"It has special healing properties," the spirit answered. Another one handed Wan a fruit._

 _"Thanks," he said. "So what did you do to that hunter?"_

 _"Spirits are able to take over a human body for a short time. If I stayed in there any longer I would've killed him. Which I did consider."_

 _"Thanks for saving my neck. But, why'd you do it?"_

 _"I saw you and the demi-human save the cat-deer from those hunters. I've never seen such an act of selflessness from a human before."_

 _Wan smiled and stroked the cat-deer's fur. "Told you we weren't like the others."_

 _"I guess I underestimated you, human. Also, I'm aware you think of me as a cat spirit but I am not. I am the aye-aye spirit."_

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo said with a scoff._

 _"Show some respect, demi-human! That is what I am."_

 _Wan got to his feet and another spirit approached him. "Are you off to find another Lion Turtle city?"_

 _"I was… but I think I've had enough of humans for a while. I've decided to stay here and learn the ways of the spirits."_

 _"What a great idea! That'll be fun!"_

 _"As long as you're okay with that, Ichigo."_

 _Ichigo crossed his arms. "I don't care either way," he said finally. "I'll find my way home eventually. For now, I think I'll stay here with you."_

 _Wan smiled. "Thanks, friend."_

 _"Now hold on!" The aye-aye spirit interjected. "Humans living with spirits? It's never been done."_

 _"First time for everything, right?" Wan said._

 _"Hmm. I guess we can try it. I've never had a human as a pet before. I think I'll call you… Stinky."_

 _Wan frowned. "The name is Wan."_

 _"Stinky is more accurate."_

 _"Do I get a nickname too?" Ichigo asked sarcastically._

 _The aye-aye spirit studied him. "Come with me, demi-human."_

 _They walked a little bit into the forest and then stopped. "You can stop playing games now. Tell me what you are."_

 _"I'm a human," Ichigo replied. "Just like Wan."_

 _"No. You're different. I can smell it on you." He sniffed him dramatically and Ichigo recoiled._

 _"Piss off. I don't care what you smell."_

 _"Hmm. I shall allow you to stay with us for the time being but only out of respect for Wan's wishes. The human is growing on me."_

 _"All I want is to learn about this place so I can find a way to go home. That's all."_

 _"Very well."_

* * *

Night had fallen on the frozen tundra. Ichigo and Asami were still forging their way towards the city. The moon shone favourably on them, illuminating their route. At last, they reached the end of the path. Before them was a great staircase that stretched down into the city.

The two of them gazed with awe at the vast icy capital. It's streets were canals and every structure was made of water and ice. It was truly an incredible sight.

"My father used to tell me stories about all the great capitals in the world," Asami said. "Places like here and Ba Sing Se. They're always so much grander in person."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Let's go."

They began their descent down the staircase. Now that they were there, Ichigo didn't want to waste any more time. They made their way quickly into the city and entered the gate. There were no guards. Most of the soldiers were in the south fighting in the civil war.

They jogged lightly alongside the canals, heading up and deeper into the city towards the palace.

"We need to find someone to question." Ichigo said.

"Will you question them by force?"

"If I have to."

They turned round a corner and saw a lone person, sitting outside their front door, playfully waterbending the canal below them. Ichigo and Asami approached the person slowly. The person looked up. It was a young girl.

"Hello," she said anxiously. "Who are you?"

"It's okay," Asami said. "We won't hurt you."

"What do you want?" the girl asked.

Ichigo knelt down beside her. "We want to know how to get to the North Pole."

Her eyes widened with fear. "Why would you want to go there? You know Chief Unalaq forbade anyone to go there without his permission. It's dangerous."

"That doesn't matter. Just tell us where to go."

The girl cowered away from his scowl. Asami took Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him away.

"Let me handle this, tough guy."

She knelt down and gently took the girl's hand. "Please. We need your help. My brother and I must get to the North Pole; it's incredibly important. Please. Will you help us?"

The girl swallowed. "There is a path that leads past the Spirit Oasis and out of the city. That will take you out into the wild. There are several villages along the way where you can take steeds and travel quickly. The frozen tundra is treacherous, not even the most experienced hunters go there willingly. You most likely will die."

Asami smiled. "Thank you for your help." She got up. "Let's go."

The two of them began jogging up the street towards the palace where they knew the Spirit Oasis was near to.

"If it's as dangerous as she says, what are we going to do?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of walking," Ichigo replied. "Once we get clear of the city I'll go into my Soul Reaper form and we'll fly there."

"Yeah, why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"Because I didn't want us to be seen and also because I would have no idea where to go."

"Fair enough."

Eventually they found the path. They continued running then suddenly Ichigo stopped. He stared at an entrance in the rock beside them. Beyond it was the Spirit Oasis.

"Ichigo? What is it?"

"The reiatsu is very strong here. Besides the Spirit Portals, this may be the most spiritually connected place in the world. This is what I was reading about. We'll have to stop off here on our way back. Let's keep going."

The path stretched up and up and they continued to move as quickly as they could. The dawn was beginning to break by the time they reached the top. Now before them was a vast expanse of space, littered with jagged rocks and great crevices. There were also villages dotted across the landscape.

"Yeah, I think flying is a great idea," Asami said jokingly.

Ichigo placed his Combat Pass on his chest and his Shihakusho appeared. He lifted Asami into a cradle carry and paused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're almost there," he said breathlessly. "One last push."

With that, he took off, rocketing across the sky towards the Spirit Portal.

* * *

Rukia sat meditating in her room in the barracks of Squad 13. She had all the information. She knew how to get him home. Assuming he wanted to come home that is. With Ichigo you never knew.

Her eyes opened. She had felt something. A great ripple across the universe. She went outside. It seemed to her like the Senkaimon gate was humming. The other Soul Reapers didn't seem to notice. A small smile lit her face.

"He's close."

* * *

 _The leader of the hunters struggled his way through the city gates. He had managed to stem the bleeding and close off the wound but it still throbbed painfully. The people in the city rushed to his side._

 _"What happened in the wilds?" One asked. "Where are the others?"_

 _"Gone. Spirits took them. They were protecting that kid, Wan. Like he was one of their own."_

 _Jaya and Yao looked at each other._

 _"Did you hear that? Wan's still alive!"_

 _As time passed, Wan became more and more proficient with the power of fire. He followed the techniques of true fire breathers: the dragon spirits and every day he grew stronger and learned more about the spirits and their ways._

 _Ichigo, for his part, remained with them and continued to wait and watch Wan grow. He had never seen anything like it and had never felt more out of place. He still believed that he was on the same plane of existence as Soul Society just far, far away from the Seireitei. His friendship with Wan deepened and they became very close. But he could not shake the slight distrust from the other spirits. They avoided him slightly; though they flocked to Wan. It was a bit of a mystery to him but he supposed it was because of the Hollow inside him._

 _Wan's ability with fire became legendary. The leader of the hunters and his pack would often encounter Wan who would parry and deflect their attacks with ease, defending the spirits and his new home._

 _"The way Wan moves fire," the leader would say, "It's like nothing I've ever seen. He uses it like it's an extension of his body."_

 _Ichigo never did use his Soul Reaper powers. There was never the need for Wan was more than enough against the hunters. He did miss his friends and his family. But time seemed to pass differently here. It seemed more like a dream than anything. Oftentimes he would go off on his own to think and wonder about his place here. But he knew that back home, his friends were holding things down._

 _Wan's success inspired those of his former city who sought to emulate him, especially Jaya._

 _"Wan has proven that with the power of fire, anyone can survive in the wild," Jaya said one day to a crowd of gathered peasants. "We don't have to live under Chou the Elder's rules anymore. So I say we leave this city and start over! Who's with me?"_

 _The crowd cheered their approval. One by one they all gained the power of fire from the Lion Turtle and as a large group, they left the city to strike out anew in the Spirit Wilds._

 _Many months after first being banished, Wan and Ichigo lay on the grass outside the oasis. The night was cool and a soft breeze wafted over their heads. Everything was peaceful._

 _"I'd say we've done pretty well for ourselves, huh Ichigo?"_

 _"Yeah. I'd say so. You especially."_

 _Wan laughed. "I don't know what it is. I just feel a connection to the spirits. As much or even more than I did with other humans. I mean you're not even fully human, right? All the spirits call you demi-human."_

 _"Yeah. I'm kind of like your spirit friend."_

 _"Exactly. You know, all this time has been devoted to me. I think it's time we do something for you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I think we need to find those other cities and find your home. You must miss it."_

 _"I do. But not as much as I thought I would. Being here… in the spirit wilds… it's like being part of a painting. It's hard to describe."_

 _"That sounds weird coming out of your mouth. You're usually too cool to get that deep."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."_

 _Wan laughed again. "Tomorrow morning, let's head out. It's time for an adventure."_

 _Ichigo smirked. "Sounds like a plan."_

 _The next morning, Ichigo loaded supplies onto Mula, the cat-deer they had saved. He and Wan jumped on her back and Wan rubbed her neck affectionately._

 _"Ready to go, Mula?"_

 _The other spirits gathered round, their sad faces were downcast._

 _"You sure you want to leave?" The aye-aye spirit asked._

 _"Yes. It's time that we see the rest of the world and find the other Lion Turtle cities. I promised Ichigo that I'd help find his home. And I will."_

 _The spirit smiled. "I'm proud to call you my friend… stinky."_

 _Wan smiled back. "Thank you for everything. Goodbye, everyone!"_

 _"We'll miss you!"_

 _The two boys headed out and began their journey. They travelled through mountain passes, across gorgeous grassy plains and camped out together under the stars._

 _"You really connected with them, didn't you," Ichigo said one night._

 _Wan sighed wistfully. "Yeah. I miss them."_

 _"You're probably the first human they ever cared about or became friends with."_

 _"They cared about you too."_

 _Ichigo shook his head. "No. No, they didn't. Not like you. I've always been… different. And judged differently."_

 _"Hey, me too. Being different is good."_

 _"Hmm. Sometimes."_

 _"Do you think we'll ever find this Soul Society place of yours?"_

 _"Hopefully. One day."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _After travelling for some time, they reached some mountains and decided to stop near a river to refill their water skins. Ichigo frowned._

 _"What's up?" Wan asked._

 _"Something's wrong. I feel immense spiritual pressure east of here."_

 _As if on cue, many spirits of all shapes and sizes went stampeding past them._

 _"What's going on?" Wan asked loudly._

 _"The almighty spirits are battling. They're going to wipe out the entire valley!"_

 _Ichigo's eyes went wide and he clutched at the wooden skull on his belt. He and Wan jumped on Mula and headed east at speed. They broke through a treeline and then Mula screeched to a stop. Before them, two gargantuan spirits were fighting brutally. They were intertwined, rolling back and forth attempting to gain control._

 _They looked nearly exactly the same, massive, oddly shaped beings with tattoo-like symbols spanning across their fronts. In the center of their fronts was a diamond shape with a hole in it. The only difference between the two was one shimmered a bright, white blue and other a deep, black red._

 _Ichigo stared in wonder. He had never felt such raw spiritual energy. They were polar opposites. Wan immediately jumped off Mula and ran towards the battle. He unleashed a ferocious blast of fire at the two spirits._

 _"Stop!" He yelled. "Or you'll destroy everything!"_

 _"This doesn't concern you, human!" The white spirit said._

 _"It does when the lives of spirits and animals are in danger!"_

 _The white spirit had her tendrils wrapped around the other spirit tightly like a vice, not letting it get any leverage. It was clear who had the upper hand._

 _Ichigo stepped forward slowly. "Wan…"_

 _"If you're a friend to spirits," the black spirit said. "Then use your fire to help me break free."_

 _"Don't involve the human," the white spirit said venomously. "This is between us!"_

 _"Please," the other spirit pleaded, "save me. She has tormented me for ten thousand years!"_

 _"Ten thousand years?" Wan made his decision. "Let him go!"_

 _"Wan!" Ichigo ran up to him. "Don't do it. I've never felt such energy before. This is beyond you. Don't get involved!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Wan said._

 _"Listen to him!" The white spirit yelled. "Listen to the Soul Reaper!"_

 _Ichigo's eyes jerked to her in shock. "How does she-"_

 _"That boy is a devil!" The black spirit cried. "Don't let him stop you from doing what is right."_

 _The white spirit now only held the other one by a single tendril and Wan saw his chance. Before Ichigo could stop him, he slashed through it with fire and a great white light blanketed the skies. The white spirit screamed in pain and the black one, now free, increased in size and wrapped itself round a mountain._

 _"Thank you, human. You have performed a great service for the spirits. And you, Soul Reaper… your presence here is a strange omen. It will be interesting to see how it pans out."_

 _With that, he flew away. Ichigo stared after him with narrowed eyes and a clenched fist. The white spirit was rapidly decreasing in size._

 _"Do you realize what you've done?" she said._

 _"Yeah! I helped a spirit who was being bullied by you!"_

 _"You are gravely mistaken. I was keeping him under control."_

 _"And what gives you the right?"_

 _"You don't even know who I am, do you?"_

 _"Should I?"_

 _"Yes. My name is Raava. That spirit you freed is Vaatu. He is the force of darkness and chaos. I am the force of light and peace. Since the beginning of time, we have battled over the fate of this world. And for the past ten thousand years, I have kept darkness under control and the world in balance. Until you came along. You should have listened to your friend. Unlike you, he sensed the darkness and the magnitude of what you were dealing with."_

 _Wan looked down. "So by freeing Vaatu, I let chaos into the world?"_

 _"Precisely. The human and spirit worlds are headed towards annihilation. And it's all your fault."_

 _Ichigo stepped forward. "How do you know what I am?"_

 _Raava looked down at him. "Your kind is known to this world but only to a few. Like Vaatu said, your presence is a strange omen. You do not belong here, Soul Reaper. You must return to your own world."_

 _"My own world?"_

 _"Yes. You are a little out of place here."_

 _Ichigo stared at her incomprehensively and then looked down._

 _"How do I get home?"_

* * *

"Ichigo.."

Korra muttered slowly in her deep slumber back in the waters of the cave where she still lay.

"Ichigo… Raava… I found you…"

* * *

The Spirit Portal was fast approaching. Ichigo began to descend towards it. They had been travelling for some time and he was beginning to get very tired. Thankfully, he touched down outside the forest and set Asami on her feet. The forest was exactly like the one in the South, frozen in ice. However, the spiritual energy here was vastly stronger than in the South.

"Do you know what to do?" Asami asked.

"No. I'm just going to go inside and see what I find. Let's go."

Cautiously, they went inside, stepping gingerly over the jagged ice that jutted out at them from the ground. Ichigo's mind began to be assaulted by memories as they neared the center. He winced and groaned. The reiatsu of the Soul Society was very close.

His steps began to be laboured and Asami put her arm around him for support. Together, they entered the middle of the forest. It was a flat clearing covered by ice. Beneath the ice, was the Spirit Portal.

"Wait here," Ichigo said. Asami stayed by the entrance to the clearing and he moved towards the center. A mist appeared behind him, shielding him from Asami's view. He was alone now.

The Spirit Portal was right below him. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he could open it. He paced around, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. He cleared his throat and then felt a shift in the reiatsu. Curious, he tapped his foot. Again, another shift.

"Uhh… hello?"

Then she was there. Clad in Soul Reaper robes with her zanpakuto strapped to her belt and a Lieutenant's armband along her sleeve. Her black hair glistened and her eyes stared at him with wonder and happiness.

Ichigo smiled wide. "Rukia… I found you…"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! So, yeah lots of different ideas in this one for sure and lots of questions as well. Tell me your thoughts! It's great to be back. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully the wait won't be too long. Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed. See ya next time!


	22. Book 2: Chapter 8

Hey, guys! We are now officially into the second half of Book 2. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Beginnings Part 2

* * *

Korra's eyes were scrunched shut, her body still suspended in the net half-submerged in the glowing blue water. High above her, the Fire Nation priestess and her acolytes stood watching over her.

"Should we pull her up?" One of them asked.

"No," replied the priestess, "She is connecting with her deepest Avatar memories. She must confront her own past if she is to move forward. We can only hope that she survives her ordeal."

Korra's mind returned to her vision of Wan and Raava and also her friend… Ichigo. Her memory was still returning but she knew him for sure. He seemed to be out of place in that time however.

* * *

" _How do I get home?" Ichigo said._

" _You're the one who got here, I'm sure you can find your own way back." Raava replied coldly._

" _I don't know how I got here! I just woke up."_

" _Your situation is none of my concern, Soul Reaper."_

" _Come on, give him a chance," Wan said. "He deserves that much."_

" _Lower your tongue. The human and spirit realms are headed toward annihilation!" Raava said loudly. "And it's all your fault. This is why humans have no place interfering in the business of spirits."_

" _This world is home to all of us," Wan answered. "And what happens here is everyone's business."_

" _Thanks to you this world may cease to exist! I only hope I can track down Vaatu before it's too late."_

" _Let me help you. Let_ us _help you."_

" _I don't want your help. Do not interfere with me again, human."_

 _She ascended into the air and began to leave._

" _Wait!" Ichigo called out._

 _Raava ignored him and he swore loudly and clutched at the wooden object at his waist. Wan looked at him with genuine concern. Ichigo took several deep breaths and calmed down._

" _I'm sorry," he said quietly._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were from another world?" Wan asked._

" _Because I didn't know! I thought about it but I just assumed this was just another place like Soul Society or… ugh. I feel so stupid."_

" _What was it that she called you? A… Soul Reaper?"_

" _Yeah. In my world, I fight evil spirits called Hollows and help wandering souls pass onto the other side."_

" _So, do you have powers?"_

" _Yeah. Here." He took the wooden object in his hand. "This is called my Combat Pass." He hit it against his chest and suddenly his clothes disappeared in a blue light and they were replaced by black robes. A massive sword was strapped to his back. "Normally," he continued, "my spirit and body would be separated right now but it's like they've been fused together."_

 _Wan gaped at him with amazement. "Wow…"_

" _Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier."_

" _It's okay. I understand. Listen, I made a huge mistake and you tried to stop me. Now I feel responsible and I have to make things right in the world. I have to find Vaatu and stop him. But I also feel responsible for you. I have to help you get home."_

" _No, no," Ichigo said. "You don't have to worry about that. I can find my way on my own."_

 _Wan shook his head. "Ichigo," he gripped his hand tightly and clasped onto his wrist. "You're my friend. One of the only ones that I have. And I'm making you a soul's promise right now that I will help you get home. I found my home with the spirits. Now I'll help you find yours."_

 _Ichigo looked down then clasped Wan's wrist as well. "Thanks. I'm going to scout out ahead. I can sense some spiritual pressure coming from that direction."_

" _Scout out ahead how?"_

" _I'll see you soon."_

 _Ichigo rose into the air and took off._

" _Wait a second. You can fly?!" Wan sighed and got onto Mula. "Let's get moving."_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other with wide, open eyes. It was difficult to believe that they were here, in the same space again after so long. They moved closer together, staring into each other's eyes. Ichigo gently and slowly held out his hand. Rukia looked down at it softly and let her own hand hover over his. They did not touch.

Rukia looked back up at his face. He had forgotten how short she was. Her hard but tender purple eyes were just like he remembered them, just like how he'd seen them in his dreams.

"Ru-" He stuttered. "I… I missed you." Those were the only words that came out.

She paused then slowly started to smirk. "Aw, really? Was wittle Ichigo lonely? Didn't know what to do without his precious Rukia, huh?" She mocked in a childish voice.

He scowled. "Hey! I didn't miss you that much! And are you really gonna make fun of me after all this time?"

Rukia laughed and smiled. "I missed you too. When you disappeared I… I didn't know what to do. I've been looking for you."

Ichigo frowned. "I'm sorry I've been gone. How is everyone?"

"They're good. They miss you." She narrowed her eyes. "You changed your hair."

"Huh?" Ichigo felt his now black locks. "Oh, yeah. It's a disguise."

"You look like Kaien Shiba now. I miss the orange hair."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo crossed his arms. "I didn't have a choice. It was the only way for me and Asami to get here without attracting too much attention."

"Who's Asami?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, she's my- she's my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend here?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why would you bring her here? Why would you form attachments at all? You're not from that world, Ichigo."

"I didn't know I was in another world until I was already dating her! Besides I… I care for her, Rukia. I care for her a lot. She's the best part of my life here."

"How could you not know? Isn't it obvious how different things are there?"

"Yeah, but- I assumed-"

"You assumed what? Did it not occur to you that there was a reason why you were so different? My god, you are stupid sometimes."

"Hey, back off! I lost my memory, Rukia, I didn't know shit about this world, or about me, or anything! I made friends here, I won battles, I protected the people I care about, I was happy. But it was all a lie. You don't know half of what I've gone through."

"You think I haven't had it rough here, too? You disappeared, Ichigo! I have spent every day of the last year searching for you, stressing about you, being scared for you. And hardly anyone seems to care! Your family doesn't even know that you're missing!"

"They what?"

"Your father has convinced your sisters that you are off in Europe for university to "find yourself". How did you even get here? Why did you leave?"

Ichigo looked down. "I don't know."

Rukia sighed. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't fight. Not now. Not here. I want you to tell me everything, from start to finish. Everything you remember."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

 _Ichigo flew alone above the treetops. He berated himself viciously for believing he was in his own world. It should've been obvious, he thought, why was I so clueless? Now that stupid Raava spirit disappears and won't tell me how to get home. I'm thankful for Wan. He's a good guy. Whoa. That's some crazy spirit pressure._

 _He reached the end of the treeline and beheld a vast expanse of fog that stretched out before him for miles. The fog was thick and heavy and also had a peculiar scent, as if it held some kind of living creature. The spiritual pressure practically radiated from it._

 _There was a swirling in the air and movement in the fog. The air became hot and humid. Ichigo stared transfixed as a truly colossal creature emerged from the fog. A forest was on its shell-like back, it's great paws were the size of buildings, and vines tumbled down on all its sides. At last, it's massive head appeared and it stared at Ichigo with eyes that looked older than time itself._

 _He was awestruck. Never before had he witnessed a creature this grand or ancient. This must be the Lion Turtle that Wan had told him about. Ichigo felt compelled to lower his head in reverence for a split second._

" _Soul Reaper…" The Lion Turtle breathed out slowly. "How came you to this world that is not your own?"_

" _I don't know. I woke up here," Ichigo answered._

" _Hmm. There is a purpose in all things. But you must return to your own world. You do not belong here and your actions here could have grave consequences for the future of this world."_

" _I know that. Can you tell me how to leave this place?"_

" _I know the way. But your time is running short. Find Raava. She will tell you what to do."_

" _I already found her and she wanted nothing to do with me!"_

" _You must prove yourself to be more than your ilk, human. The great light spirit may yet acknowledge you and tell you what you must do. Harmonic Convergence approaches, that is the key to your quest. Great darkness is blanketing the world. If you want Raava to acknowledge you, you must protect the people of this world from the dark spirits of Vaatu."_

 _Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Where do I look for her?"_

" _You already know where to search. Now fly, human, and prove your worth."_

 _The winds rapidly increased in strength and buffeted Ichigo, swirling him up into the air and towards the land that lay on the great creature's back._

* * *

 _Mula moaned slightly as she strode down the path. They had not been walking long but they were vaguely following the path Ichigo took when he flew off. Wan figured that Ichigo knew what he was talking about when he mentioned spiritual pressure._

 _There was a rustle in the trees above them and Wan looked over to his left. A large tree laden with fruit was moving. Curious, Wan and Mula headed towards it and poked their heads through the foliage._

 _Wan's eyes widened. There were people here! Several bald men dressed in yellow robes stood beside the tree. They all had sacks slung around their bodies full of fruit. They rose into the air on what looked like small clouds so they could pick the fruit from the tree._

" _Do you see that, Mula? People! And they look like they have some kind of wind power."_

 _Wan urged Mula forward and they emerged into the clearing amongst the people. Each one of them bore a blue tattoo shaped like an arrow on their foreheads. "More humans!" Wan said. "I finally found you!"_

 _The men cried out and instantly fled. "Wait! I'm friendly!"_

 _Wan began to chase them through the forest but they were too quick. They breached the treeline and Wan yelled as he almost tumbled into a sudden foggy abyss, catching onto a hefty branch just in time. One of the men leapt right overtop of him and used his air power to float to another forest that arose from the fog._

 _Wan stared transfixed as the forest continued to rise. Interspersed with the trees were huts and buildings. He gaped as the Lion Turtle came into view. "The legends are true. Another Lion Turtle city. And it's flying! I have got to get over there!"_

 _Using a rope, a rock and a tree near the edge of the abyss, Wan made a sling and secured it tightly with the rope. "There. Okay Mula, wish me luck." With that, he set the rope on fire and was launched into the air. He wind-milled his arms and screamed as he began to plummet. Reaching out, he caught hold of some convenient vines dangling from the Lion Turtle and breathed a sigh of relief._

* * *

"So yeah, then Asami and I travelled here. And that's just about everything." Ichigo said.

"Wow. That's quite the story," said Rukia.

The two of them were sitting cross-legged on the ground facing each other. Ichigo had just recounted everything that had happened since Korra had found him in the ice all those months ago.

"Yeah," he said, "what about your end? What happened back home?"

"Well one day I went to visit you in Karakura Town. I went to your house but you weren't there. Your sisters told me that you were off in Europe for university or something and that you hadn't told anyone but your father. That confused me because you were still in high school at the time. I asked people like Orihime and Chad and others, none of them knew where you were or why you'd gone. For a while I accepted the story that your father said about Europe because I didn't have any reason to not believe it. I was confused because you never contacted me and none of our Soul Reapers based in Europe had seen any sight of you. So Renji and I started searching. Urahara was no help and neither were the Soul Reaper captains. None of them seemed to care. We searched all over Soul Society and the real world, just looking for any trace of your reiatsu. Then one night in Seireitei, we felt your spiritual pressure. Perhaps it was from your first Getsuga Tenshou when you defeated Amon. From then on we've been searching non-stop until I sensed your presence near the Senkaimon and here you were."

Ichigo crossed his arms, deep in thought. "So my old man was the only one who knew where I supposedly was?"

"He said you told him the night before you left. Do you not remember at all how you got here?"

"No. I just remember waking up in the ice. The last thing I remember from home was… breakfast. I had breakfast with Yuzu and Karin and then Dad asked me to- oh what was it? Oh yeah. He wanted me to help him with something. That's all I remember."

"Hmm. This whole story is so confusing. I've never heard tell of anyone crossing over to this world or vice versa. I let you tell your whole story without interruptions but there's something we need to talk about."

"What's that?"

"The Avatar. This Korra girl. She's never hurt you?"

"Why would she hurt me? We're friends, I mean we were, I don't know where we're at now but she was my first friend here. She would never hurt me."

Rukia frowned. "I don't understand. Captain Ukitake said that the Avatar was a monster and that if you encountered it, you were in serious danger."

"No, the Avatar is like a guardian. She's a bridge, the world loves the Avatar, the world needs the Avatar. She holds everything in balance."

Rukia rubbed her face and sighed. "I don't know what to make of this. Either the legends are wrong or you're completely brainwashed. What we know of the Avatar caused us to called it _Fukinko_."

"Imbalance," Ichigo said. "That's the opposite of what she is."

"This is all so confusing. So you're not in any danger from her?"

"No. I mean before I got my powers back, she could probably easily kick my ass but we're friends so she didn't."

"But now that you have your powers you can beat her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've never fought her. Besides, I don't think these are the extent of my powers. I can't use Bankai, whatever that is."

"You can't even use your Bankai?"

"No. I've been wondering, what is a Bankai?"

"Are you serious? You have to be joking."

"I'm not."

"Wow. You are in a real mess, aren't you?"

"I guess so. Tell me what a Bankai is."

Rukia sighed again. "Alright. Where's my sketchbook?"

"No. I don't need any of your shitty drawings."

Rukia ignored him and pulled out a notepad and started scribbling.

"Rukia…"

"So, as you can see from this Chappie here-"

* * *

 _Wan made his way into the village. Looking around he saw that it was quite different from his city. All of the homes were made of wooden huts and there were many open spaces. It appeared that these people were far more connected to nature and the spirits than his people were. Spirits were everywhere and the people interacted with them openly._

 _Beneath a tree sat three men meditating. Wan jogged over to them._

" _Hi! How are you? I'm Wan! …I'm sorry to interrupt but it's been a while since I've seen other humans."_

" _Where did you come from, stranger?" One of the men asked._

" _Another Lion Turtle city, far away. For the past two years, I've been living among the spirits and exploring the wilds."_

" _Remarkable. Come, sit with us. We would love to hear of your travels."_

 _The man speaking had a spirit on his shoulder. As he finished his sentence, it suddenly turned deep red and lashed out at Wan. All around the village, the spirits changed form, becoming darker and evil looking. They tore into homes and began chasing the people. The humans cried out and ran in terror. A great shadow loomed over the village._

 _Wan looked up at it and scowled. "Vaatu."_

" _So, we meet again, human," Vaatu said. "Where is the Soul Reaper?"_

 _Wan didn't reply._

" _Why is the great spirit of darkness here but not his other half?" said one of the men._

" _Uh, I'll explain later," Wan said awkwardly. He ran out to face Vaatu. "Leave these people in peace. They've done nothing to harm you."_

 _The dark spirits converged on Wan and he fought them off with his fire bending. But they kept coming. Suddenly, Ichigo appeared and he slashed through several spirits with his giant sword._

" _Ichigo!" Wan said with joy._

" _What the hell are these things, Wan?"_

" _I don't know!"_

" _We have to protect these people."_

 _Ichigo began to lay waste to the dark spirits before him but they kept reforming and coming for more._

" _There's so many of them!" Wan yelled._

" _Keep fighting!" Ichigo called back. The two of them fought back to back, drawing the spirits away from the people and fighting in tandem. But their opponents surrounded them and they were closing in._

" _Soul Reaper!" Vaatu said. "Your presence is futile if you do not use your full power. Unleash it! Show it to me!"_

 _Ichigo glared at him. "Protecting these people is more important than showing you my power. If I do, I could hurt them. And that is something I refuse to do!"_

" _Then you will perish!" Vaatu said with a laugh. "Foolish child."_

" _Begone!"_

 _Vaatu grunted as Raava burst in out of nowhere and flew solidly into him. She swirled around Wan and Ichigo, instantly dispersing the dark spirits from the area. Vaatu flew back cockily, unveiling his full size. He was now many times bigger than Raava who had shrunk dramatically._

" _How are you feeling since our split, Raava?" He said in a mocking voice. "I've never been better. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will destroy you forever."_

 _Wan breathed a sigh of relief and Raava turned on him angrily._

" _I told you not to interfere!"_

" _I had to do something. These people were in danger."_

" _Great spirit of light," one of the men said, "We thank you for your help. But how did you become split from Vaatu?"_

" _Ask him," Raava said derisively._

" _It wasn't my fault," Wan defended, "Vaatu tricked me into freeing him. I'd take it all back if I could."_

" _It's too late for that! Why wouldn't you just listen? Both I and the Soul Reaper told you not to free him. Perhaps if you had trusted more in your friend, the world would not be in the brink of eternal darkness."_

" _Enough," Ichigo said. "We can still stop him. What matters is that these people are safe. Why did those spirits attack them?"_

" _Now that Vaatu is free, he is turning other spirits dark. The more spirits he turns, the stronger he becomes."_

" _He's getting bigger," Wan said, "and you're getting smaller."_

" _As darkness grows, light fades."_

 _Wan looked down. He clenched his fists with guilt. Then he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It was Ichigo._

" _Don't give up now," he said. "You can still fix this. This isn't my world. It's yours. It's your responsibility. And it's your mistake that has put its people in danger. So own that mistake. And tell yourself now that you're going to fix it. Don't let it define you._

 _Wan nodded and then turned to the people. "I'm sorry for endangering your village. But I promise you, I will set things right."_

 _They looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. "How?"_

 _Wan looked down at his hands. Then he clenched them again. "I know what to do," he said to Ichigo._

 _Together, they, Raava, and the villagers made their way to the Lion Turtle._

" _Great Lion Turtle," Wan said, "I ask that you grant me the power of air so that I can defeat Vaatu before it's too late."_

" _You already carry the power of fire," the Lion Turtle said. "No human has ever held two elements at the same time."_

" _I'm not like other humans. I can learn to do it."_

" _Hmm, perhaps. But to do so, Raava must hold the power for you until you master it"_

" _Ancient one," Raava said, "why would I do that for a human? Especially one who's caused so much trouble?"_

" _Raava, please," Wan pleaded. "I can't let the world fall into chaos because of my mistake. Neither of us can defeat Vaatu alone but together we have a chance."_

" _Very well, I will help you to master the power of air. On one condition: the Soul Reaper must leave as soon as possible. He must not interfere in the affairs of this world any longer. Who knows what damage he will cause."_

" _So you go from saying Wan should have listened to me and refusing to help me get home, to saying I shouldn't interfere and that I need to leave? Are you serious?" Ichigo said with annoyance._

" _In your world, they call your kind Shinigami, gods of death, am I wrong? Your presence may be what tips Vaatu's power over the edge. I will tell you how you may return to your world."_

 _Ichigo crossed his arms. "You'd better."_

 _Wan smiled. "Thank you, Raava. And in return, I will help you restore balance to the world."_

* * *

"Your Zanpakuto is in its released form, it's shikai," Rukia was saying. "That is why you can use your Getsuga Tenshou attack. Bankai is the second release. It is most powerful form that your sword can reach, although you can still increase the power of your Bankai. Normally, it takes at least ten years of training for a Soul Reaper to be ready to attain Bankai; however, you and Urahara achieved Bankai with only three days of training by forcibly materializing your Zanpakuto and fighting for those three days straight."

"So, what you're saying is that I already have my Bankai. It's in there somewhere."

"Yes."

"And so how would I get that Bankai back?"

"By training."

"Right that's almost as vague and bad as your drawings. I'd forgotten how much they suck."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and swiped at him. Her hand passed right through his face.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"My body is not really here, we're not physically in the same space."

"How on earth does that work?"

Rukia began pulling out the notebook again. "On second thought, never mind," Ichigo said hurriedly. "So I just have to train."

"Yeah. Find a place that has very strong spiritual presence and see what you can do there."

"Alright, I think I know a place. Man, it is weird talking to you. It's been so long."

"Yeah. But we haven't really talked about the real reason we're here."

Ichigo shook his head solemnly. "No. We haven't."

"Should we? I don't want to interfere with your life. If you're happy there, if you're happy with her… I don't want to hurt you. Or cause you to hurt others."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I don't know. Just… just tell me everything. Then I can decide."

Rukia looked at him tenderly. "Okay."

* * *

 _Wan, Ichigo and Raava walked along a path away from the Lion Turtle in silence. The two humans rode Mula and Raava floated along beside them._

" _What's this Harmonic thing Vaatu was talking about?" Wan asked eventually._

" _Harmonic Convergence. That is when Vaatu and I must battle for the fate of the world. It is also the key to your return, Soul Reaper. It is only on that day that the two worlds are close enough for you to pass through safely. Any other time would be extremely dangerous and you may not even end up where you want to go, in time or otherwise."_

 _Ichigo nodded but said nothing._

" _How long do we have till then?" Wan asked._

" _About a year in your time."_

" _Then we better start training."_

 _Time began to pass and every day, Wan trained to master the elements of fire and air. Raava was a hard master but he learned quickly. They would stop off at random locations on their travels and commit hours and hours to training. Ichigo, having been forbidden from doing anything, would sit and watch and marvel at Wan. From what he'd seen of this world, he knew that Wan was special. And he of all people knew what it was like trying to control multiple powers within himself._

 _One day, they stopped near a volcano and Wan began practicing with fire. After some time, he turned to Raava. "Alright, I'm ready to try air."_

" _The only way for me to give you the power of the other element is to pass through your body and combine our energies."_

" _Great, so you've done this before."_

" _No. This has never even been attempted. It is very dangerous."_

" _That's what they said about living in the Spirit Wilds and I survived that. I'm ready. Give me the air."_

 _Ichigo sat back and smiled. He saw so much of himself in Wan. He was willing to do whatever it took to protect his world. Even though his life had derailed by coming to this world, by meeting Wan, Ichigo felt he'd gained something that he didn't often have for others: admiration. Wan was inspiring. He had drive and selflessness like Ichigo had never seen._

 _Raava flew up into the air and passed through Wan in a blinding flash of light. Wan fell to his knees from the shock and then stood. He punched out a rush of air._

" _It feels completely different. If you and Vaatu have the same fight every ten thousand years, why hasn't one destroyed the other?_

" _He cannot destroy light any more than I can destroy darkness. One cannot exist without the other. Even if I defeat Vaatu in this encounter, darkness will grow inside me until he emerges again. The same will hold true if Vaatu defeats me."_

" _That doesn't sound so bad. Even if Vaatu wins you'll come back."_

" _Yes. But you will probably not survive to see it. Vaatu will destroy the world as you know it. Darkness will cover the earth for ten thousand years."_

 _Ichigo crossed his arms and frowned. "Why won't you let me fight then?" he asked. "If this is so important, then let me help. I hate just sitting here knowing I can't do anything."_

" _If you were to help, too many things could go wrong."_

" _That doesn't make any sense! If Vaatu wins, he will destroy this world! Shouldn't you be doing everything you can to stop that?"_

" _Think about the big picture, Soul Reaper. You focus too much on what's in front of you. You are here either on purpose or by accident. Either way, people from both worlds have never crossed over to the other side. What if what you do here upsets the balance between the two worlds? It could be the end of everything!"_

" _If there's a person in front of me who needs my help, or if someone is trying to hurt someone that I love or someone that I must protect, I would do everything to help them. Why waste lives and put yourself in danger when I can help you? With the three of us, we could easily defeat Vaatu!"_

" _Your motives are pure and admirable, Soul Reaper. But you lack the vision to see the potential consequences of your actions," she said loudly. "For the sake of this world and yours, do not interfere."_

 _Ichigo stood up. "I can't understand your logic." He walked off and Raava sighed with exasperation. Wan looked after his friend and then took a deep breath._

" _If I'm going to help you battle Vaatu, then I need to visit more Lion Turtles."_

 _Their journey continued and they travelled to more cities; one on the ocean and one in a desert, where Wan received the element of earth and the element of water._

" _Why is there so much conflict between humans and spirits in the first place?" Wan asked one day._

" _This physical world is where humans come from. Spirits come from another realm. At the North and South Poles, the two realms intersect. That is also where the connection to the Soul Reaper's world is strongest. Over time, more and more spirits have drifted into this world. Humans have been forced apart, settling on the Lion Turtles who protect them, and losing touch with each other."_

" _Most people think they live in the only human city in the world."_

" _Most humans think only of themselves, no matter how many others are around."_

 _Wan continued to train with the four elements, becoming stronger and stronger as each day passed. Raava would fly through him and he would switch elements, slowly mastering them all at the same time._

" _When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power. I feel like I'm changing, becoming stronger."_

 _Every day, Ichigo would watch him. To him, it was like watching the birth of a god. Someone far more powerful than those around him. His friend's spiritual pressure was becoming ridiculous. He was proud of him. But his boredom and need to fight began to irk him._

 _One day, Wan was training and then he sniffed the air. "Smells like smoke," he said._

" _Humans are nearby," Raava replied._

" _Let's check it out."_

 _Ichigo narrowed his eyes. There was a dark energy in the air. He could feel it. They jumped on Mula and headed towards the smell. Below them was a small settlement of wooden huts. People were milling about, working and setting up more huts. Beyond the settlement, a forest was burning. People were burning down trees with firebending and dragging them away to build homes._

 _Wan, Ichigo and Raava entered the clearing. The people turned and pointed at Raava._

" _A spirit!"_

 _One of them flung fire at her but Wan jumped in the way and dissipated it easily. He had mastered fire long ago._

" _Easy there, fellas. We're friendly."_

" _I can't believe it. Wan?"_

 _Wan smiled as he saw his old friend._

" _Jaya! What are you doing out here?"_

 _The two men embraced and Jaya laughed._

" _You inspired us. Once we heard that you survived out in the wilds, we decided to try it too."_

" _Where's Yao?" Wan asked eagerly. "Did he come with you?"_

" _Yes, but sadly… he didn't make it. We- we lost a lot of good men along the way." He glanced up at Ichigo. "Who's this guy?"_

" _This is Ichigo," Wan said. "He's my good friend."_

" _Does he do anything besides scowl?"_

 _Ichigo scowled deeper and Wan chuckled. Jaya crossed his arms. "Anyway, why were you protecting that spirit?"_

" _This is Raava. Don't worry. She's not like the dark spirits you've probably run into."_

" _Dark spirits? What's the difference? We throw fire at any spirit we see around here. Just like they attack any man."_

" _You have no idea what you're doing!" Raava cried. "You're only making things worse!"_

" _The spirits are coming back!" One of the men said._

" _Let's wipe them out this time!" Jaya declared. "We'll burn down the whole forest if we have to."_

" _What happened to you?" Wan said. "When did you become so violent?"_

" _You showed me we could change the world if we stopped being so afraid. Now we're doing it." He ran off to join the others._

" _This isn't what I had in mind," Wan said sadly._

 _Ichigo reached for his sword but Raava snapped at him._

" _Stay back, Soul Reaper! Your power will only make things worse here."_

 _The humans and spirits faced each other in a clearing. The humans, led by Jaya ignited flames on their hands. Then the aye-aye spirit from the oasis stepped forward._

" _Get out of the forest, humans!"_

 _Wan and Raava jumped between the two groups._

" _Wait!" Wan said. "We can resolve this peacefully."_

" _Stinky? You came back!"_

" _It's good to see you again," Wan said with a smile._

" _You and Raava are just in time to help us clear these tree-killing fire lovers out of here. Just like the old days."_

" _You're the one who's getting cleared out," Jaya said._

" _There's no need for violence," Wan interceded. "I know there must be a way to work out a compromise."_

" _You have a good heart, Stinky. But these fire-tossers aren't like you."_

" _Sprits like them killed our friends," said Jaya. "I can't let them get away with that."_

 _Ichigo looked up as dark clouds began to form above them and thunder rumbled. Every bone in his body wanted to get in between them and help but he restrained himself. Vaatu's laugh echoed across the valley and the spirits all turned dark._

" _We are protectors of the forest. We won't let you burn it down."_

" _It's Vaatu," Raava said. "He's growing stronger, using their anger to turn them to his side."_

 _Jaya threw fire and the spirits retaliated._

" _Wipe them out!"_

 _Wan defended desperately in the middle, blocking the fire and blowing the spirits away with air._

" _Stop! Please!"_

 _The spirits and humans kept fighting. Ichigo gripped his sword like a vice, his face skewed with mental pain._

" _Raava!" Wan called. "We need to combine our energies. Maybe then we'll have enough power to stop this."_

 _Raava beamed down into him and there was an instant shockwave. Ichigo stared as Wan rose into the air, bending all four elements simultaneously._

" _Enough! You need to stop fighting now before you destroy each other!"_

 _The aye-aye spirit returned to his normal state. "Stinky! What happened to you?"_

" _He's controlling all four elements," Jaya said in shock._

 _Wan began to groan. His body was in immense pain from the power within him._

" _Wan," Raava said. "I have to leave your body or I'll destroy you."_

" _No! It's working. If you leave the fighting will start again!"_

 _Suddenly he spasmed and he began to fall. Raava instantly left him. "Wan!"_

 _Ichigo swooped in and grabbed Wan in his arms and flew him away from the battle which continued ferociously. He took him and Raava up to a cliff overlooking the battle._

" _You fool!" Raava yelled. "I told you not to interfere!"_

" _Shut up!" Ichigo fired back. "Wan could've died if I hadn't been there."_

 _She sighed weakly and collapsed onto the ground. Ichigo placed Wan gently down and sat beside him until he stirred._

" _You idiot," he said quietly to his friend. "You amazing, reckless idiot."_

 _Wan's eyes fluttered and he got up. The valley was in flames before him._

" _We have to go back!"_

 _Suddenly, Vaatu appeared. He was massive. "Don't bother," he said coldly. "Your human friends have already been annihilated."_

" _No."_

" _Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world."_

 _Ichigo drew his sword in pure anger but Wan put his hand on his shoulder. "Stop," he said sadly. "You've done enough."_

 _Behind a rock, Raava groaned. Wan picked her up in his hands. She was now truly tiny. "I'm sorry, Wan," she said._

 _He placed her in a tea pot that he had in a pack on Mula. Jumping on the cat-deer, he called to Ichigo._

" _Ichigo! Come on. Let's get moving."_

 _Ichigo turned to him with a defeated look on his face. "Wan… how can I protect anything if I'm not allowed to? This is all useless! I could help you. I could end this right now. Waiting and doing nothing is the exact opposite of what I usually do."_

 _Wan sighed. "I don't know. All of this… is because I didn't listen. You warned me and I didn't listen. I think we both have a lot to learn here. But you're almost home. I can still fulfill my promise to you."_

" _Your promise? Wan, your world is about to end. You don't have to worry about your promise."_

" _Yes, I do. I made you a soul's promise, Ichigo. I will not break that promise."_

 _Ichigo looked down. "I don't- I don't understand you. But at the same time, I do."_

" _It's because we're similar, right? You and I are similar. That's why we're friends." Wan held out his hand. "We're brothers. Now and forever." Ichigo took it and Wan helped him onto Mula._

" _Brothers," he said with a smirk._

" _Cheesy, I know," Wan said._

" _No, it's good. I just wish I could do more to help you."_

 _Wan smiled. "You've done more than you know. You inspire me."_

" _What? No, you inspire me. I've never met anyone like you."_

" _Well, then we inspire each other," Wan laughed. "I like that."_

" _Yeah. I guess so." Ichigo laughed too._

 _Wan cleared his throat. "Alright, just like Vaatu said, let's go to the end of the world."_

* * *

"Okay, so I spent a lot of time researching this in Squad 12 so listen up," Rukia instructed.

"You went to Squad 12 for me? You really do care," Ichigo joked.

"Yeah, don't make me regret it. Do you know what Harmonic Convergence is?"

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Well, it's the key. Once every ten thousand years, the planets will align. This event is called Harmonic Convergence. If both Spirit Portals are open, it connects this world and the Spirit World together, this is also when the connection between this world and our world is the strongest. Now, if you enter an open Spirit Portal you will arrive in the place where the two worlds meet. You're in the Spirit World and the other portal is right across from you. When Harmonic Convergence happens, the portals will connect or something into a beaming arc of energy. You must fly into this energy and theoretically, it should send you back to this world to the place where you were last here."

"That sounds pretty risky. How do I know that I'll get sent back there?"

"I suppose that the fabric between the two worlds is extremely thin during Harmonic Convergence so that explains how you can get back."

"This is so confusing. What if it doesn't work? Where will I end up?"

"How should I know? I don't even know where this research comes from."

"Well that's reassuring. So both Spirit Portals have to be open?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "That's exactly what Unalaq wanted. I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Is there any other way?"

"This is the only way. If you choose to stay I'll respect you. But I can't keep up the lie that you're off in Europe. There's something strange going on here, Ichigo. I feel like you were sent to that world from here. I don't know how. But something isn't right. At the very least your family deserves to know where you are."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Ichigo, if you've made connections there, it wouldn't be right for you to just leave. You're going to have to be careful. But this is your home. This is where you belong."

"I know. Thank you for coming. Thank you for telling me this."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah. I've left Asami out there for too long."

"I don't want you to go." She reached out and their hands passed through each other's.

"I don't want to either. But I have to. She's waiting for me. All my friends are waiting for me."

"We're waiting too," she said quietly.

Ichigo's face scrunched up. "I know," he said again. "I'm sorry that this all happened. I'm going to make it right." He stood up. "I'll see you soon."

She stood up too. "Where? When?"

"Harmonic Convergence."

The two of them stood there facing each other. Rukia swallowed.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"For now."

"Okay. Goodbye, Ichigo."

"Goodbye, Rukia. Thank you."

He turned and steeled his face. Exiting the clearing, he took one last look at where she'd stood. She was gone. He sighed. _I'll see her soon. I know I will._

* * *

 _Clouds were overhead as Wan, Ichigo and Raava rode across the icy tundra of the South Pole. Before them lay an expanse of snow and beyond was a forest where a thick beam of light stretched endlessly into the sky. Wan held Raava in her teapot in the crook of his arm._

" _We're almost there," she said. "I was wrong about you, Wan. I had no idea that humans were capable of such nobility and courage. I'm sorry that we do not have much more time together."_

" _Let's not give up before the battle's even begun," Wan said. "Who knows what will happen? After all this is my first Harmonic Convergence."_

" _Soul Reaper," Raava said. "I misjudged you also. Perhaps in another time, in another place, we could've connected more."_

 _Ichigo gave a small smile. "Yeah, perhaps." He nudged Wan. "Are you ready?"_

 _Wan nodded. "I'm ready."_

 _They entered the forest and reached the Spirit Portal. Its ethereal blue light beckoned to them as it swirled ceaselessly. A light humming sound emanated from it._

" _This is the Southern Spirit Portal to the Spirit World," Raava said. "Here, Vaatu and I will do battle once again at the place where the two worlds meet. Soul Reaper, you know what you must do, correct?"_

" _Yeah," he replied. "Wait until Harmonic Convergence begins and then fly into the arc of energy that the Spirit Portals form."_

" _Precisely. I wish you the best of luck. It has been an honour traveling with you, Ichigo."_

" _Oh, so you actually know my name. You're right. I've enjoyed travelling with you too."_

 _Wan and Ichigo dismounted from Mula in front of the Spirit Portal. The two friends looked at each other with sadness._

" _Well," Wan said. "I guess this is it."_

 _Ichigo nodded. "I guess so."_

 _Wan swallowed deeply. "Ichigo, you are my greatest friend. I am so happy that I got to spend the time with you that I did. I only wish we had more."_

" _Yeah, me too. Thank you… for everything. I wish that our time together hadn't been so crazy and dangerous."_

 _Wan chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe in another lifetime, we will be friends again and we can have fun together without worrying about the end of the world."_

 _Ichigo smiled. "I'd like that."_

 _They embraced and Wan wiped a tear away._

" _Thank you," he whispered. "And farewell. I wish you all the luck in the world."_

" _Same to you. Kick that bastard's ass for me."_

 _They laughed and then took deep breaths. Then together, they walked into the Spirit Portal. On the other side, they emerged into a rocky clearing shaped like a circle. In the middle of the circle was an old, gnarly tree that bore no leaves or fruit. On the far side was the Northern Portal. It glowed a deep orange. Ichigo stayed beside the Southern Portal as Wan, tea pot in hand, advanced into the clearing._

 _Vaatu reared his head and emerged from the other portal. He set down in front of them, his imposing form dwarfing everything around him._

" _Are you ready for our final battle, Raava? Thanks to our friend separating us, I think this time I may be rid of you once and for all."_

 _Wan set the tea pot on Mula. "Before you get to her, you'll have to go through me."_

" _No human can stand against me," Vaatu said with amusement._

" _Haven't you heard the legends? I'm not a regular human anymore."_

 _With that, Wan attacked, instantly blasting Vaatu with fire. The spirit dodged his attacks and whipped out at Wan with his tail, striking him and sending him rolling painfully across the dirt._

" _I lived ten thousand lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud."_

 _Suddenly, Vaatu seemed to inhale and then he unleashed a giant, powerful beam of purple energy that slammed into Wan._

" _It was I who broke through the divide that separated the plane of spirits from the material world."_

 _He blasted Wan again and sent him tumbling into the rocks._

" _To hate me is to give me breath. To fight me is to give me strength. Now prepare to face oblivion!"_

 _He fired again but Wan used fire to throw himself out of the way._

" _Raava!" He called. "The only way to win is together."_

 _Raava weakly left her tea pot and flew into Wan. He yelled at the surge of power and his eyes began to glow white. Shooting off on a ball of air, he dodged Vaatu's attacks as the spirit attempted to hit him with his tendrils. Wan leapt into the air and hit Vaatu solidly with fire then he rolled again on the ground and launched himself into the air with earth._

 _He slashed at Vaatu with fire while getting hit with a tendril. His attacks were having some effect now, he was shooting holes through Vaatu's body but they would quickly refill. He started flying with air and threw several heavy rocks at Vaatu. Wan had never used this much power before. It was exhilarating but his body was paying the price._

 _He slid along the ground and groaned with pain as his body glitched and spasmed, rejecting the foreign spirit inside him._

" _I have to leave you," Raava said. "If I stay longer, you will die."_

" _It doesn't matter," Wan forced out. "If you leave me now, Vaatu will destroy everything. We have to finish this together!"_

 _Wan surged forward again and resumed his attack. He dodged another blast and shot bursts of fire at Vaatu. Then he was caught in a tendril and thrown up in the air. Vaatu hit him point blank with an energy blast. He fell through the air and then Vaatu caught him again and dragged him along the ground and held him tightly against the base of the Southern Portal, right near where Ichigo was standing._

 _Ichigo stared with rage at his friend. He trembled uncontrollably, every single cell in his body wanting to help._

" _The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin," Vaatu said. "The era of Raava is over."_

 _Above them, the planets aligned. The humming noise from the portals increased dramatically and they began to bend towards each other, meeting in the sky in the middle of the circle. A shockwave reverberated around the circle. The arc of energy sent bolts of lightning down to the ground._

" _Ichigo!" Wan screamed. "Now's your chance, go!"_

 _Ichigo nodded and began to fly into the air. Vaatu laughed._

" _Leaving so soon, Soul Reaper? Don't you want to stay and watch as I blast your friend into a thousand pieces? You're missing the best part!"_

 _Wan began to glow white and Vaatu began to glow purple. Vaatu inhaled again, the beam of energy ready to be shot right at Wan._

" _Don't listen to him, Ichigo! This is your only chance! You must go! Go!"_

 _Ichigo looked at the arc of energy. He could literally see the fabric of the worlds peeling apart for him. He was so close. His friends, his family, they were all waiting on the other side for him. All it would take is one more step and he'd be home. But then he turned back._

" _I can't."_

 _Drawing his sword, he teleported in front of Wan._

" _Ichigo! What are you doing?"_

" _Protecting my friend!"_

 _He raised his sword straight in front of him. "Alright you piece of shit, get a load of this. Ban-"_

 _Vaatu's attack hit him before he could finish his sentence. It blasted him through the portal and sent him streaking across the icy mountains and into the ocean. He began to freeze instantly. His mind went blank. The spiritual energy inside of him quickly strengthened his body. His eyes remained open as the ice closed around him and the mighty waves sent him into a glacier. Then all consciousness faded and his mind receded completely._

" _Hey King, wake up."_

 _Ichigo opened his eyes. He was in his inner world and his white self stood before him. He was groggy and he couldn't speak._

" _Don't worry, King. You'll survive. Your soul and resolve is strong enough. The energy inside your body will keep you alive but your mind is another matter. Don't expect to remember much when you eventually wake up. Who knows when that'll be though," he said with a cold laugh. "Anyways, sleep now, King."_

 _The last thing Ichigo saw was a white hand that shut his eyes and then he knew no more._

* * *

" _Ichigo!" Wan yelled frantically. His face raged with anger and he reached his hand out to the portal behind him. The energy from it blanketed him in a blue glow and Vaatu gasped. Wan fell to his knees and then screamed. Incredible rays of light erupted out of his eyes and mouth and into the air. The shockwave launched Vaatu away from them and cracked the ground beneath them._

 _Wan stood to his feet, pure power radiating from his glowing eyes._

" _We are bonded forever," Raava declared._

 _Wan surged forward with his attacks and trapped the backpedalling Vaatu in a sphere of air. Then he added the four elements to orbit individually around the sphere and enclosed it into an unbreakable space. Vaatu could do literally nothing as Wan brought him over to the great tree in the center of the circle and forced him inside._

 _There was another flash of red light and then Vaatu stared at the red wall of pure energy that blocked his escape from inside the tree. He was trapped._

" _This is your prison now," Wan said. "And I will close the Spirit Portals so that no human will ever be able to physically enter the Spirit World and release you."_

 _He went to the Northern Portal and closed it and then he exited from the Southern Portal. One by one, he led the spirits there and they left the physical world and returned to their own. His friend, the aye-aye spirit bowed to him as he left. Then Wan closed the Spirit Portal._

" _The spirits must stop fighting with humans and return to their home in the Spirit World. I will teach men to respect the spirits so that balance will be maintained. I will be the bridge between our two worlds."_

 _The Lion Turtles receded from their position as guardians of humanity. Wan would take their place. "The world is entering a new age," they said. "Our time protecting mankind is over. We will no longer give humans the power of the element."_

 _Wan searched far and wide for Ichigo for many years. But he never found any trace of him. Raava would always assure him that he was alive and to not give up hope. That was his only comfort. Ichigo's friendship meant everything to him and his last words: protecting his friend, remained with Wan till the end of his days. Ichigo's willingness to sacrifice his own home and future just to protect him became the cornerstone of his beliefs. That selflessness and decision to act always filled him with strength. He would always regret not keeping his soul promise to his great spirit friend. Soon enough, he found his purpose._

" _Different groups of people must learn to live together. This is my mission: to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world towards peace."_

* * *

 _Many decades later, Wan, now an old man, sat alone on a flaming battlefield; the last survivor of a terrible war. He slumped against a stone and stared up into the sky._

" _I'm sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. I failed to keep my promise to him. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn't enough time."_

" _Don't worry," Raava reassured gently. "Your promise to Ichigo shall remain. One day, when he returns, you will see him again. And we will be together for all of your lifetimes and we will never give up."_

 _Hope restored, Wan breathed his last breath and Raava's spirit left him, dissipating into the wind. And across the world, somewhere, a new-born baby gave its first cry._

* * *

Korra's eyes shot open and she sat up with a gasp.

"I remember. I remember everything. Ichigo… you were there from the beginning."

The red Fire Nation priestess stood on the ledge above her.

"Do you know who you are?"

"My name is Korra. I'm the Avatar."

The priestess led her outside the temple to a small enclosed field. Grazing on the field were several young air bison.

"We've been raising this herd of air bison since the Hundred Year War. I never thought I'd be able to present one to the Avatar."

"Thank you for all your kindness," Korra said. "I wonder how long I've been away."

"That I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away."

"I have to close the Spirit Portal before that happens."

Korra took one of the air bison and flew quickly away from the island where she'd lost her memory. _Ichigo,_ she thought, _why didn't you tell me you were there? The promise… the soul promise that Wan made. I have to fulfill it._

* * *

Asami was sitting against a tree at the entrance to the clearing. She looked up as Ichigo came through. Smiling, she got up and gave him a quick hug.

"How was it? Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"We need to go to that Spirit Oasis."

"What for?"

"It's time I regained my Bankai."

* * *

And yeah that's the end of the chapter. A lot of stuff happened this chapter so tell me all your thoughts. I hope to be back soon with the next one. Thanks for reading I'll see you all next time.


	23. Book 2: Chapter 9

Hey everyone! It's been a little while about a month since the last chapter. I'm hoping to maybe get a chapter out every month or so? But I don't really want to hold myself to that because my schedule changes all the time but that's what I'm hoping. Anyways, it's good to be back and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Guide

* * *

"Where is my Reaper?" Varrick demanded loudly. "He hasn't been here for two days! Bolin! You got any idea where he is?"

Bolin, sitting lazily in his actor's seat shrugged. "Not a clue. I haven't seen Asami around either."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

Varrick stroked his chin. "Hmm. That is interesting. Well, I suppose that I'd better figure this out. Zhu-Li! Go figure this out! Bolin, we're done for the day."

Bolin yawned. "You got it, Chief. See ya tomorrow."

He got up and headed home after reporting to the makeup and costume teams. On the way to his apartment, he decided to knock on Mako's door. His older brother opened it.

"What do you want?" Mako asked.

"Do you know where Ichigo and Asami are?"

"No."

"Really? Because Ichigo hasn't been to the set in two days. He's hurting the production. I can't work with that kind of non-commitment."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Maybe they're off on a trip. It's been pretty stressful around here."

"Well, I think that you should report it to the police! How am I supposed to act if the other actor isn't there?"

"I don't know, Bolin. If you're such a great actor, I think you can figure it out. I'll talk to Beifong about it tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case to work on." He shut the door.

"Hey, I'm not done! Ugh! You should show me more respect, Mako. I'm the only one of us who's gonna be successful!" He got no response. Sulking, he shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped up to his apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Mako walked into the police station. He didn't blame Ichigo and Asami for leaving, he knew that Ichigo was wanting a break. Besides, with so many people gone, it left him room to work on solving the case and potentially proving that Varrick was the mastermind behind the bombings and the hijacking of Asami's ships. Korra was often on his mind but he did his best to ignore his thoughts of her. They would only slow him down.

Beifong was standing near the entrance to her office speaking with a young woman. Mako frowned. He'd never seen her before. She was of medium height and build, with light, straight brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Her jawline was strong and her thin lips were pursed.

"Mako, hey! You're finally here!"

Mako's attention shifted to the voice. It was Varrick. The businessman's arms were open and he bore an excited smile. Mako's frown deepened. _What is he up to?_

Varrick clasped the woman's shoulders. "Mako, I'd like you to meet Yumi. Yumi, this is Mako, the best beat cop on the force. He'll bust your triad anytime," he said with an obnoxious laugh. No one joined in and he coughed. "Anyways, Mako, Yumi here turns out to be Asami's assistant and in her absence, the acting head of Future Industries."

"Is this true?" Mako asked Beifong.

"Apparently," she replied. "I'm assuming that Asami is off with Ichigo, right? Haven't seen him for a few days either."

Mako nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

"I guess they deserve it, the two lovebirds," Varrick said. "But man, am I lucky that I found Yumi! I was worried what I was gonna do. I just saved this company; I need to know what's going on with it. Thankfully, Asami's assistant is almost as good as mine! If you want a raise, Zhu Li, that's the best you're gonna get. Take it or leave it."

Mako crossed his arms. "So the case of Asami's ships will continue then?"

Yumi's eyes flashed to his. He was instantly struck by her sharp gaze. Her eyes were cold and light blue.

"Yes," she said. "The Northern Water Tribe shall be brought to justice."

"Um," Mako said, "I don't think that-"

"Great!" Varrick interrupted. "There's your headline, folks. Miss Yumi, if I could escort you to my office, we can start talking business."

The two of them headed off and Mako watched them with suspicious eyes. Beifong snapped her fingers in his face.

"Take your eyes off her ass, rookie, and get to work."

"I wasn't-ugh!" He sighed with annoyance and sat down at his desk. With Asami gone it would be much harder to prove Varrick's guilt. He needed to meet with Yumi and explain the situation. Otherwise he feared Varrick would just trap her in his pocket like he had with so many others.

* * *

The sun was high and warm as it shone brightly upon the Eastern Air Temple. There were few clouds and the atmosphere was very peaceful. Jinora was playing with some spirits in the gardens at the temple. She laughed as a teal bunny-shaped spirit frolicked about in the grass.

"Gotcha!" She dove at it but the spirit avoided her and flew into the air, it's ears acting as wings. "Furryfoot, come back!" It landed atop her head and she laughed again as more bunny spirits came to play.

"Jinora, there you are," Tenzin said, coming up behind her. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He looked at his daughter, confused as to why she had been laughing. He didn't see anyone else with her. "Were you playing with someone?"

"Oh, just some imaginary friends."

Tenzin stroked his beard and then Jinora giggled as she saw a spirit jump onto the back of Tenzin's bald head and stretch its wings to make it look like he had bunny ears. The two of them headed into a large open-air area within the temple. At its center was a tree with a bench encircling its trunk. Pema, Ikki, Meelo and baby Rohan were sitting at a little table while Kya and Bumi were bickering beside the tree.

"Stop telling lies," Kya was saying.

"It's true!" Bumi retorted. "I once beat an earthbender in a rock-throwing contest. I have the trophy to prove it."

"Alright," Tenzin announced. "who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today; including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient airbenders."

"Yay," Ikki monotoned, "old things."

There were footsteps outside an arched entranceway to the courtyard and they all turned in astonishment at who walked in.

"Korra?!" Tenzin said in bewilderment.

"Korra!" The kids cried out with glee and ran to her.

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked happily.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya added.

"Tenzin's itinerary," Korra smiled. "We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City."

"See, this is why schedules are important," Tenzin said with vindication.

"It's so great to see you all again."

"It's great to see you," Tenzin said. "By why aren't you training at the South Pole?"

"Wait. You don't know about the civil war?"

"What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation."

"Tenzin's idea," explained Bumi. "What happened?"

"So much," Korra said. "I don't know where to start."

"Just tell us everything." Tenzin said.

"Everything? Okay." She began speaking at rapid pace. "I opened a Spirit Portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South so I sort of started a civil war. But when I went to find some help I was attacked by my cousins and then by a giant dark spirit. And then I forgot who I was and then I met the first Avatar and Ichigo was there and then I realized that I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place and now I need to close it again!"

There was silence.

"I knew this would happen," Tenzin said.

* * *

Ichigo, with Asami in his arms, shot across the frozen landscape away from the Spirit Portal and back to the oasis that they had glimpsed before. He stayed silent, still deep in thought about what Rukia had told him. Asami watched his face closely with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" She said eventually.

"Yeah."

"How is your friend?"

"She's good. It was nice to speak with her."

"That's good."

They went quiet for several minutes. Asami turned her gaze away from Ichigo and looked at the landscape around them. It was quite cloudy so the ice and snow beneath them were covered by shadow. Unlike yesterday when they'd struggled through the storm, it was actually peaceful here. The wind wasn't howling and the air wasn't as bitterly cold.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we go down for a minute?"

"Okay."

Ichigo lowered them to the ground and placed her on her feet beside him. Asami smiled and wrapped her arm around him. Light flakes of snow descended around them. Asami stuck out her tongue and caught some, giggling as she did so. Ichigo looked at her with a wry smile.

"Do you remember skating down at the South Pole with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

He sighed wistfully. "I miss peacetime."

She cupped his cheek with her palm. "I know you do. That's why I wanted to come down. It's so pretty here. And quiet."

"Yeah. Thank you. It's nice to just stop and enjoy the moment sometimes."

Her voice quietened. "Just a shame that the moment is only that: a moment."

Above them, the clouds parted slightly and a warm ray of sunlight alighted on them. Ichigo smiled again.

"Pretty decent moment though."

Asami beamed at him. "Yes, it is."

The clouds rolled over again and the sunlight faded. Ichigo cleared his throat.

"We should keep going."

"Mm hmm," she agreed.

He swept her up and they continued on, now in a far better mood than they'd started in.

* * *

"So, Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?" Tenzin asked.

He and Korra were sitting beneath a large tree on a bench in the gardens of the temple.

"Yes," she replied.

"And you say that you saw Ichigo there with him?"

"Yeah. They were friends. Best friends. I don't understand why Ichigo never told me."

"Perhaps he didn't remember? Last I heard, his memory hadn't fully returned yet."

"Whatever. He's kept secrets from me before."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. Probably still in Republic City with Asami," she said grumpily.

"Everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah. Everything's _great_ ," she growled.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow and decided to change the subject. "So, what's Unalaq's plan then regarding this Vaatu?"

"I think my uncle is trying to free him."

Tenzin crossed his arms. "I knew Unalaq was hungry for power but never realised how far he would go to get it."

"This is all my fault," said Korra sadly.

"No, don't blame yourself. This is Unalaq's doing. Now we must focus on setting things right before he can do anymore damage."

"Thank you."

"So, you need to close the Southern Portal. But if Unalaq's army controls the South how are we going to get to it?"

"I thought about that. My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World."

"A journey to the Spirit World… all my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment. I will help you. Today, we enter the Spirit World."

* * *

Ichigo touched down at the very edge of the snowy tundra and set Asami on her feet. In front of them was the city, its many canals and icy structures tapering down towards the great ocean. At the highest peak of the city was the palace, presumably where Unalaq usually made his lodging. However, behind the palace itself was a vast expanse of space surrounded by high, icy walls. In the center of the space was a grassy oasis and a small pond.

"See? That's the Spirit Oasis that we passed on our way up here," said Ichigo

"Yeah. It looks like it's connected to the palace there."

"Good thing there's a path down. I wouldn't like to fly down there in full view of the palace. At least on the path we won't be as visible."

The two of them began walking down the trail. It wound down in a circular shape towards the oasis. The air began to warm up. It was very quiet here and very serene. Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure pulsing and resonating as he drew nearer.

They reached the bottom of the path and strode slowly along a bridge to the grass. The air was now very warm and the atmosphere was tranquil. Asami looked around in wonder and took several long deep breaths.

"What is this place?" she said quietly.

"It's the spiritual center of the Northern Water Tribe."

"How do you know that?"

"I read about it. Beyond that, I can feel it. The spiritual energy is very strong here. This is where I'll regain my Bankai."

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is your Bankai?"

"It's the most powerful form of my sword. I already have it; I just need to get it back."

"How are you going to do that?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure."

He stepped towards the pond and knelt down to examine it. It was very calm and still. Near the edge of the water, a single black fish swam round in constant circles, as if in a dance. He was entranced by it. Asami looked over his shoulder.

"What is that?"

"The ocean spirit," he said reverently. "I remember Korra told me one time about the Siege of the North. During the Hundred Year War, the Fire Nation came here and attacked. They killed the moon spirit but then the Water Tribe princess became the moon or something. I don't really remember how it happened."

"Yeah," Asami said. "I've heard that story too. Her name was Yue, the princess with white hair who became the moon spirit. Avatar Aang and Sokka made sure that her story would be remembered. All little girls in Republic City know the tale of Yue and her bravery and sacrifice."

Ichigo stayed silent for a minute. Then he licked his lips. "I think I have an idea."

He stepped cautiously into the pond and sat down. It was very shallow. Asami watched with curiosity as he began to meditate. She swallowed and went to sit down with him. Copying his position, she meditated too.

Ichigo's eyes opened and he was in a different place. It was like a swamp with a red tint to its green aesthetic. He gasped at the sheer magnitude of the spiritual pressure. It emanated off of everything. Asami was beside him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You are in the Spirit World," said a deep voice.

The two of them turned and saw a small, black cat spirit sitting comfortably on a rock beside them. It studied them with passive, but highly intelligent eyes. "It's been quite a long time since I saw humans here," the spirit continued. "You must have meditated in from the Spirit Oasis, correct?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I guess the spiritual pressure was strong enough for even you to come," he said to Asami.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "This is insane. I've barely heard stories about the Spirit World, much less been here myself."

The cat spirit began to stride towards them. It studied Ichigo intently.

"You are not from here, are you?" it said eventually.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm a Soul Reaper."

"What are you doing here? This isn't your world."

"I don't know how I got here. But right now, I'm trying to regain my Bankai. Can you help us?"

The spirit stroked it's chin with it's paw. "Hmm, perhaps. I have heard about Bankai but I do not know much about them. Don't be alarmed," it said as it placed it's paw onto Ichigo's forehead. "Ah, I see. You have a very troubled mind, Soul Reaper. But I can take you where you must go. Follow me."

The spirit scampered off and Ichigo and Asami jumped to their feet to pursue it. Leading them through the swamp, the spirit sprang from rock to branch in front of them. Eventually, they left the swamp and entered into a rocky area with many great boulders on all sides.

"This valley," the spirit said, "is a nesting place for many of the dark spirits that have been passing through here recently. From what I could tell from your memories, you need constant combat for an extended period of time to regain that which was lost. But that is not all. Your resolve must be strong enough for the Bankai to return. In this valley, you will fight an endless army of dark spirits until either you succeed, or you fall."

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu. "I'm ready for anything."

The spirit smiled. "Is that so?" Suddenly, it began to change form, losing it's fur and growing tall. Light mist covered it as it rose to stand on two legs. It's skin was now dark and smooth. Ichigo and Asami stared as the mist faded to reveal a tall and lithe naked woman with purple hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a startling pale gold and a cocky, sardonic smile lit up her face.

Ichigo gaped. "What the hell? Yoruichi?"

She smirked. "You betcha, kiddo."

* * *

Mako sat alone at his desk in the police station, deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and his fingers drummed incessantly on the desk. The other officers around him frowned as he muttered to himself incoherently.

There was a slight stir in the atmosphere and every officer turned their attention to the door except for Mako who was still preoccupied in his contemplations.

Someone rapped their fingers on his desk and he looked up. It was Yumi. Her intense gaze fixated on him and for a moment he was transfixed by the chilling storm that raged in her blue eyes. She was cute, he thought, with an upturned button nose and thin, taught lips.

"You asked for me?" she said bringing him quickly out of his moment of stupor.

"Uh, yes, yes. Thanks for coming," he stammered awkwardly and rose to his feet.

"My pleasure," she replied and crossed her arms. "Now what can I do for the best beat cop on the force?"

Mako ignored the comment and glanced around at the other officers. All of them were doing their best to appear nonchalant as they kept eyes on Yumi. Mako stepped out from behind his desk.

"Can we speak in private? I have something very important to tell you."

She nodded. "Of course."

He led her outside, making sure no one was around to listen.

"Do people normally stare at you or what?" He said jokingly.

"Oh, those officers? I'm not sure what they want. Perhaps they find me intimidating."

"With those eyes? I don't doubt it," said Mako offhandedly. She didn't respond so he cleared his throat and continued. "Anyways, with Asami gone you're the acting head of Future Industries, right?"

"Yes."

"Does Asami trust you?"

"With her life."

He swallowed and pursed his lips in thought. "Okay. This is very important and it must remain top secret. Do you understand? No one can know about this."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I've been investigating the bombings on Asami's ships and I think that Varrick is the mastermind."

"But he just saved the company why would he want to hurt it?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I know he hired the Triple Threats to double-cross us and I know he's the one supplying the explosives. I just have to prove it."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Just your cooperation. I'll keep you in the loop because you're the head of the company in question."

"Alright. Well, I appreciate this, Mako. I'm sure Miss Sato is very pleased to have a friend like you in the police."

"Yeah. Um, do you know where they went?"

"Who?"

"Asami and Ichigo."

She shrugged. "I wasn't told."

"Okay. Thanks for meeting with me."

"Anytime," she smiled. "You're doing a great job, Mako."

* * *

At the Southern Spirit Portal, Unalaq's men had erected a wall surrounding the forest and the immediate land around it. They posted guards all around the encampment. It was ready to sustain any potential attack.

Unalaq himself was walking in the spirit forest with his children, Eska and Desna. They approached the Spirit Portal and stood together in front of it.

"Father, what are we doing here?" Desna whined.

"You're here to straighten out the mess you caused when you failed to capture the Avatar," Unalaq replied coldly.

"I told you it wasn't our fault."

"You're right. It was my fault for trusting you. Harmonic Convergence is almost upon us. This is my opportunity to change the world."

"We'll make it up to you, Father," Eska said.

"Good. Because I'll need your help to open the Northern Portal."

"I thought only the Avatar could do it," Desna said.

"I believe there is another way."

The three of them entered the Portal and passed into the Spirit World to the same place where Wan fought Vaatu all those years ago. "This way," Unalaq said.

They continued to walk and stood atop the hill where the Tree of Time still sat. The very same tree that held Vaatu in captive. Across the valley from them was the sealed Northern Portal. A half-sphere of purple and yellow energy covered it, preventing it's beam from shooting into the sky like it's Southern partner.

"There it is. The Northern Portal."

* * *

Bolin screamed theatrically for several seconds as he dangled from the film set: two oversized bird claws that held him trapped upside down.

"Cut!" Someone called. "Okay, that's lunch, everybody!"

Everyone cleared out of the room at once leaving Bolin still stuck in the bird's claws.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone!"

A door opened and Bolin saw a woman he didn't recognize. "Hello? Who are you?"

The woman smiled wide. "Are you Bolin?"

"That's me!"

"Wow! I've always wanted to meet you. You were my favourite of the Fire Ferrets and now you're a big mover star! Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Yumi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too!" said Bolin with a grin.

"Are you filming right now?"

"Right now? Nope. We're uh, we're at lunch."

The door opened again and Mako walked in. Yumi's expression instantly changed at his presence.

"Yumi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming."

"Oh. Have you seen my brother Bolin around?"

"Up here!" Bolin called. He struggled and got himself free, falling painfully onto his back with a shout of fear. "Oww! I gotta stop doing my own stunts…"

"Bolin," Mako said. "I figured out who's been stealing from Future Industries. _Varrick_."

"What? No."

"Why would he attack his own ships?" Yumi questioned. "I've been thinking about that since you told me."

"It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries."

"Varrick still helped save Future Industries," Yumi maintained. "He's our business partner not an evil mastermind. Listen, Mako, I barely know you but you seem stressed."

"I _am_ stressed!"

"See, this is why I had to move out," Bolin said.

"You two aren't living together anymore? I thought the Bending Brothers would be closer than that."

"Nope. It was time for this eagle-hawk to spread his wings and fly."

"Listen to me," Mako said. "Varrick is up to no good and I have proof now. The detonators he uses in his movers are exactly like the one I found at the Cultural Centre attack. And those explosions were exactly like the ones the captain reported when Asami's shipment was hijacked. Don't you see?"

"Anyone could've gotten their hands on one of those detonators," Yumi said.

"Yeah, let it go, Mako," Bolin said. "Let it go."

"Agh, no! I'm not going to let it go!"

He stalked off and Yumi watched him with interest.

"So how are you involved in all this, Yumi?" Bolin asked.

"I'm Asami's assistant so I'm in charge of Future Industries while she's gone."

"Asami never told me she had an assistant."

"Asami also never told you that she was leaving, did she?"

He pondered this. "Hmm, no. I guess she didn't."

"Anyways, I gotta run. Lovely to meet you though, Bolin." She quickly sauntered off and out the door.

"Huh? Yeah, nice to meet you too…" Bolin furrowed his brow as she left and then pouted slightly with his arms crossed.

Mako grumbled to himself as he headed away from the film set. He turned a corner and stopped. Two bulky and foreboding guys were waiting for him.

"Varrick's been looking for you," one of them said.

Mako narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"You're lucky," Tenzin said, "This temple is the most spiritual of all the Air Temples. Why this very garden is where my father met Guru Pathik."

"Wow," said Korra, "Spirit World, here we come."

They, along with Bumi, Kya, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo trouped out to a small clearing in the nearby forest kitted out with several instruments like a horn and a bell to create an atmosphere where meditation would be easier. However, nothing seemed to be happening.

Korra opened one eye. "Are you in the Spirit World?" she whispered to Tenzin.

"I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals," he replied with annoyance.

"Aww, did I do it wrong?" said Meelo.

Tenzin huffed. "Let's try something else."

"I thought your bell ringing was just fine," Korra said.

"Thanks!" Meelo began clanging his bell with renewed vigour.

They moved from place to place, burning incense, doing everything that Tenzin knew to do to enter the Spirit World. The longer it didn't work, the more frustrated Tenzin became.

"Kya! This is too much smoke. You set it up wrong."

"I'm sorry. I did what you told me."

"Well, the moment's ruined."

Jinora watched as more bunny spirits flew rings round Korra's head. Korra, unbeknownst to their presence, followed Tenzin.

"We could've tried a little longer," she said.

The spirits left Korra and indicated to Jinora another forest below the temple. She called out as they flew away.

"Come back, Furryfoot!"

"Hey Jinora, what are you chasing?" Kya asked.

"N-nothing," Jinora replied awkwardly.

Tenzin and Korra meditated together beneath a colossal statue, presumably of Avatar Yangchen.

"Focus, Korra," Tenzin said. "Focus."

"I _am_ focusing."

"No talking! Feel the energy of the universe."

"Okay. I feel it."

"Korra, really! I'm trying to concentrate here." He got up. "I don't think this location is going to work either."

"What's going on with you? First you're blaming Meelo, then Kya, now me."

"Well, nothing is feeling right to me."

"I don't want to rush your feelings but we're kind of in a hurry. How did you first get into the Spirit World? Let's try that."

"Well… actually, I've never been into the Spirit World."

"You've never been to the Spirit World?!"

"But you used to spend days in the Temple meditating," Pema said.

" _Trying_ to get in," Tenzin said. "It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an Airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang."

Bumi laughed. "Welcome to the 'I disappoint Dad club'."

"If you've never been to the Spirit World," Kya said. "How are you planning to get Korra into it?

"I've spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient Airbender spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time."

"Tenzin, Harmonic Convergence is almost here," Korra said. "If Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World-"

"You have to trust me," Tenzin interrupted. "I can help you."

"There might be another way," Kya said, putting her hands on Jinora's shoulders. "Jinora, is there something you want to tell Korra?"

"Jinora? She's too young and untrained to have any knowledge about spiritual matters," said Tenzin.

"Actually," Jinora said. "I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get into the Spirit World."

"And how would you know that?"

"My spirit friends showed me. It's okay, you can show yourselves."

The group all gasped in astonishment as the bunny spirits revealed themselves.

"How did you do that?" Tenzin said in wonder.

"Jinora!"

"Bunnies!"

"Actually, they're dragonfly-bunny spirits," Jinora explained.

"I knew it," Kya said. "Looks like she does know something about spiritual matters."

"How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know. I guess I've always kind of had a connection with spirits."

A blue spirit alighted on Bumi's shoulder and tickled his cheek. Bumi laughed.

"I think this one likes me."

"Are they here to help?" Korra asked.

"I think they want you to go down there."

"I don't know," Tenzin reasoned, "the spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple."

"No offence," Korra said. "But I'm guessing the spirits have actually been to the Spirit World so I'm gonna follow them."

* * *

Ichigo gaped at the spirit that had now taken the form of Yoruichi. His gaze travelled down from her head to her body and his face went beet red.

"Why the hell are you _always_ naked? Put some damn clothes on!"

Asami covered his eyes with her hands and Yoruichi snickered loudly.

"You sure you want that?" She said teasingly.

"Yes!"

"You positive?"

"Yes!"

"Alright," she said with a laugh. Her clothes materialized; black leggings and a turtleneck top with an orange jumper overtop that. Ichigo stared at her again, confused.

"How did you do that? And how are you even here right now? What's going on?"

"Who is she, Ichigo?" Asami asked.

"Her name's Yoruichi. She's a friend from back home. Answer me, Yoruichi, how the hell are you here?"

Yoruichi squatted down next to them.

"Simple answer," she said. "I'm not."

"Huh?"

"The Yoruichi that you know is not really here. But I am as close as you'll ever get to her. I am a type of spirit that can feed off of your memories. When I put my paw on your forehead, I saw your entire life from beginning up till now and so I took on the form of someone that played a key role in you attaining your Bankai: your friend, Yoruichi."

Ichigo put his hand on his head. "This is so confusing."

"It really isn't," Yoruichi said. "I can take on the form and characteristics of anyone from your memory."

"Can you do that with me too?" Asami asked.

Yoruichi looked right at her. "Of course I can. Would you like to see your father again?"

Asami's expression froze and her body began to tremble. She shook her head.

"No."

Yoruichi nodded. "Didn't think so." She got up and took Ichigo's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Alright, kid, you ready to start training?"

He stared at her intently. "You look exactly like her."

"I _am_ her." She put her hand on his cheek. "You have some wonderful friends, Ichigo. I can be any one of them for you. You can see whomever you like."

"Wait. If you can impersonate my friends, can you impersonate my enemies as well?"

"Yes. But neither I nor any spirit of my kind would do that. We are kind at heart. A dark spirit on the other hand…"

"How many are there of your kind?"

"Very few. I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about."

They began walking down into the valley. Yoruichi gripped Asami's shoulder and stopped her on a wide ledge. "This is where we will sit and watch you train. Ichigo, remember, you already have your Bankai. But your resolve must be strong enough to regain it."

He nodded and continued walking until he reached the end of the path and entered the valley. There was a rustle of movement and Ichigo glimpsed many dark spirits begin to make their way towards him. He clutched Zangetsu and drew it out off his back.

"Alright, you bastards. Let's do this thing." With a yell, he launched himself at the enemy.

Asami watched Yoruichi with curious eyes and crossed arms.

"Got something to say?" Yoruichi asked.

"Can you see all of Ichigo's memories? Even the ones he's forgotten?"

"I can."

"What's he like, I mean, normally? What was he like in his old world?"

"He was different. Less sad, I imagine."

"Less sad?"

"The Ichigo you know is not the same as the one from before he lost his memory. His essence is the same but confronted with the same decision twice… he might choose otherwise this time. He was also extremely embarrassed if ever he saw anything lewd or remotely sexual. This Yoruichi person thought that was quite amusing."

"Really? He's not super embarrassed around me."

"Hmm. I'm sure the real Yoruichi would love to hear that."

Ichigo slashed and hacked ferociously at the dark spirits. It hadn't even been that long and already his brow was dripping with sweat. His swings seemed slower as well, as if the air around him was thicker.

The problem he was facing wasn't that he couldn't cut through the spirits, he cleaved through them every time but they would slowly reform every time and more kept coming. They were relentless. But so was he.

For so long, he'd felt weak and inadequate, scared even. Scared of failure, scared of his memories, scared of Amon, scared of himself. If his goal was to protect his friends, then he needed to get stronger. It wasn't enough to hold enemies off while his friends escaped, it wasn't enough to throw around a Getsuga Tenshou here and there. He knew he was capable of more.

His thoughts were interrupted as a spirit connected with his head, sending him reeling with a grunt. He lashed out, slicing through three of them at once. The spirits began to crowd around him and his usually haymaker swings were putting him in danger of counter attacks. Flipping back, he raised Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

His massive attack decimated dozens of spirits ahead of him. Landing on the ground he winced. Blood dribbled from a wound on his side. He assumed that when he'd jumped, a spirit had jabbed him there. The respite caused by his attack was brief and he raised his sword again to continue the battle.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and frowned.

Asami noticed. "What? What is it?"

"There's something wrong," she muttered. "He isn't strong enough."

* * *

"Father, haven't the spirits had ten thousand years to open this portal?" Eska said.

She, Unalaq and Desna were approaching the sealed Northern Portal in the Spirit World.

"If they could not succeed, what makes you think we will?" Desna added.

"By entering the Spirit World through the portal, we bring with us something the spirits never had: our bending," Unalaq answered.

He began bending a thick stream of water in a continuous torrent against the portal. "Join me. Together we can open this portal."

Eska and Desna glanced at each other and then began to bend their own streams of water into the same spot. The portal sizzled and arcs of energy thrashed out and struck Desna, throwing him into the ground with a painful cry.

"Desna!"

"Leave him! Keep bending!"

Eska ignored her father and ran to help her fallen brother. "He needs a healer at once," she said.

"This is more important!" Unalaq rebutted.

Eska hesitated then put Desna's arm around her shoulders and helped him to his feet. "I'm taking him back."

Unalaq continued thrusting water against the portal, unmindful of his daughter's words. But without his children, his own attacks were useless. The portal repelled everything. Eventually he stopped and simply stared at it, panting for breath.

* * *

Mako was pushed into a dimly lit room by the two men that confronted him at the mover set. The only light in the room came from a bed of burning hot coals on the floor. Beyond the coals sat Varrick. The eccentric businessman turned to face Mako, his hands folded.

"I hear you've got some ideas," he started, "You wanna tell me about them?"

"Go ahead," Mako said after a brief hesitation looking at the coals. "Torture me all you want. I'm not gonna talk."

"Torture? The only thing I wanna torture is this pesky foot fungus." He revealed a disgusting amount of fungus on the bottom of his foot and stood up. Jerking and squealing with pain, he made his way across the coals and stood closely in front of Mako. The two men left the room.

"The burning means it's working! I heard you've been investigating the recent attacks on my ships. And I think you know that I know that you know, you know?"

"…Know what?"

"That the world is a dangerous place! And that's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force."

"I have a job."

"We _need_ you. Me, Asami, Yumi, Bolin, we're all on the same team here, we want you to join us. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami or Yumi, right? Or what about your brother?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want your help to protect them. Without you, who knows what could happen."

"Thanks for your 'concern'. But the answer is no."

Mako turned and left, slamming the door as Varrick shrugged and returned to the coals.

* * *

Korra, Tenzin and the others sat on Oogie as the sky bison flew down from the temple towards the forest indicated by the dragonfly-bunny spirits. Bumi held the blue one, his favourite, aloft in his hands. He chuckled loudly.

"You are just so cute," he said. "I'm gonna name you Bum-ju. It's short for Bumi Junior. Don't you think he looks like me?" He said to Tenzin.

"The resemblance is uncanny," his brother replied dryly.

"I think Dad's mad at me," said Jinora.

"Your father's not mad," replied Kya, "His pride's just a little bruised since he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"You have a natural gift. That's pretty lucky," said Korra.

"You're the lucky one," Jinora replied, "You actually got to meet the first Avatar. I know about a lot of Avatars but I don't know anything about him. Is it even a him? Or is it a her?"

"It's a him. Avatar Wan. He was amazing. I saw how he became the first Avatar by fusing with Raava, the spirit of light."

"The Avatar is part spirit? Of course. Just like the statue."

"What statue?" Kya asked.

"When we were at the Southern Air Temple, I was drawn to this old carving. I couldn't figure out what it was until now. It was the first Avatar."

"When did this happen?" Korra asked.

"It was on the Solstice."

"That's the day I opened the Southern Portal."

"Whoa," they said in unison.

"Tell me about Ichigo," Jinora said.

"What's there to tell?"

"Well, how did he get there with Wan? How did they meet? And how on earth is Ichigo still alive after all this time?"

Korra crossed her arms. "The Ichigo that Wan met said that he just woke up there randomly. They met by chance in the spirit wilds and then became friends. They were really close. There was a bond there, a promise… a soul's promise." She glanced at Jinora. "I suppose Ichigo never told you guys either, huh?"

"Told us what?"

"He's been lying to us this whole time. He's not from our world. That's the reason he has all these powers and is so different. Ichigo is from another world entirely."

Kya looked at her with shock and confusion. "What?"

"I suppose that makes sense," Jinora said, not seeming too surprised. "His powers were always a mystery. But how could he lie? He didn't have any memories."

"I'm beginning to think that might've been a lie too," Korra scowled. "I almost wish I'd met the Ichigo that Wan knew. He seemed different. Selfless." She paused and her voice became wistful. "He sacrificed the chance to return to his own world just to save Wan. If it weren't for Ichigo, Wan would've died and the Avatar would never have been born. Wan promised him that he'd help him get home. He was never able to fulfill that promise."

"Maybe that's why you and Ichigo are so close," Jinora said gently. "If Wan was you in a past life, that promise still lingers with you. That friendship, that bond with Ichigo is still there."

Korra shook her head. "That Ichigo deserved it. The Ichigo we know would rather abandon us."

"That's not true! Ichigo's our friend. He saved us. He saved you. What happened between you guys?"

Korra grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to talk about it eventually," Kya said, "Might as well be now."

"We're here!" Bumi cried as Oogie touched down on the grass outside the forest.

Korra got up. "Looks like we'll save it for another time."

They got off of Oogie and follow the spirits into the forest.

"Are you sure these spirits are leading us to the right place?" Tenzin asked.

"Of course," Bumi said. "I trust Bum-Ju with my life."

The spirits led them to a small clearing in the woods. In the clearing was a stone floor surrounded by several great stone mounds shaped like menhirs. Carved into each menhir were Airbender symbols. The entire area was overgrown with grass, weeds and vines. In the center of the circle was a rectangular stone slab that looked to be a cover of some sort for something underneath. The slab was slightly ajar.

"Look!" Korra said. "There are carvings."

"This is an ancient Airbender meditation circle," Tenzin said in reverence.

"There's a lot of spiritual energy in this place," Jinora said. "But it feels really strange."

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony."

"What are you talking about?" Bumi asked.

"Dad taught it to me. This site has been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony with help strengthen it's connection to the Spirit World."

They began to burn something inside a golden pot and bent the resulting smoke to swirl around the circle. The spirits all left. Bumi crossed his arms.

"Good job. You cleansed the area of the only spirits that wanna help us. And you scared away Bum-ju."

Tenzin ignored him. "It's working."

The ground rumbled intensely. The stone slab was suddenly thrust aside as hundreds of bat-like dark spirits burst into the air from a hole that the slab had been covering. They swarmed and everyone yelled and ran for cover.

"Ahh! Evil bats!" cried Bumi.

"Not bats, dark spirits!" Korra corrected.

She and Tenzin attempted to use their bending against the spirits but to no avail.

"What are we supposed to do?" said Tenzin.

Korra narrowed her eyes and went to the center of the circle. She gathered tendrils of water and used Unalaq's spirit purifying technique against the spirits. Eventually, the area shone from their ethereal golden light as they dissipated.

"Amazing," Kya said.

The vines and grass all receded from the ground and the menhirs. The site had been cleansed.

"Your spiritual training has come a long way," Tenzin said.

"Unalaq may be a horrible person but his spirit powers are no joke."

"He taught you how to transform dark spirits. I can't even get you into the Spirit World."

"Everything Unalaq taught me was to help himself. Everything you've done was meant to help me. I am so sorry for turning my back on you as my mentor. I need you now more than ever."

"I won't let you down," Tenzin said confidently.

Korra smiled and gave him a quick hug. "The ancient Airbenders must have built this site," he continued, "If we meditate here, we'll be able to enter the Spirit World."

"Why don't you go first?"

"After all these years, my father's dream for me will finally come true."

* * *

Ichigo gritted his teeth as the dark spirits converged on him. They had trapped him in a nook inside the walls of the valley. There was little room for him to swing his sword and he mostly jabbed at them, doing much less damage than before.

"What do you mean he isn't strong enough?" Asami demanded.

"The Ichigo that Yoruichi knows is far stronger than this one before us. This guy's positively weak. He'll die before he gets anywhere close to regaining his Bankai."

"Well then if you can see all his memories then find out what's wrong!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo blasted his way out of the nook and laid waste to the spirits in front of him. Then one cut him in the back of the leg and he crumpled to one knee. A fist belted into his face and he grunted with pain. Swinging Zangetsu wildly above his head, Ichigo cleared the air above him and flipped up to his feet.

His leg was hurt pretty bad, he felt like they'd cut something important. But no matter, he thought, this is nothing. Blood seeped a bit from wounds on his face and chest that he hadn't even noticed. He seethed. This was still nothing, he told himself.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and then suddenly it dawned on her. "I think I figured it out." She raised her voice so that he could hear. "Ichigo! You have always had a single goal that you had to strive for. Defeat this Hollow, save Rukia, protect your friends. But now you have multiple goals and it's caused a never-ending conflict within your mind. You're torn between staying here with Asami and protecting your friends by regaining your Bankai vs returning home to your family and your old life. Deep down you want both. The conflict has split you down the middle. You must choose a motivation, Ichigo. Your resolve is not strong enough for all these goals. Let go of something! That is the only way you will survive and get your Bankai back."

Ichigo scowled and fought with renewed vigour, slashing through multiple spirits and using Shunpo to zip around the clearing, slicing and dicing as he went. He glared back up at Yoruichi.

"So you think that because I have different motivations it's holding me back?"

"I don't think. I know!"

"I reject that!" Ichigo yelled. He pointed his sword at her. "I have survived and fought through much worse things than this. No matter what I never gave up. The real Yoruichi would know better than to doubt me after all this time! I reject your theory and I will surpass your expectations! My resolve is more than strong enough to regain what I have already attained."

A blue light began to emanate from his eyes. It spread to his whole body which began to glow brilliantly. He took a deep breath as the spirits crowded around him again. They didn't attack, perhaps captivated by the light. Yoruichi and Asami watched him, entranced.

He breathed again, his shining eyes fixated on the colourful sky above him. A small smile crept it's way to his lips.

"Zangetsu… I remember."

As if in slow motion, his right arm that held his sword was thrust forward. He placed his opposite hand on his extended forearm and the white band that trailed from his zanpakuto wrapped itself around his arm. The wind swirled quickly around him, buffeting the spirits. The light shone so brightly that Asami and Yoruichi both shielded their eyes.

"Ban…kai!"

Instantly, a thunderous blast of energy shot out of his sword and carved a deep crevice into the ground, splitting the mountain completely in half and decimating any spirits unfortunate enough to be near.

The smoke and dust cleared. Asami coughed and strained her eyes. The first glimpse she got of him were the tattered ends of his ripped robe. His upper body was covered by a tight black shihakusho with black bands crisscrossing his chest and taut gloves on his hands. The inside of his robes was a crimson red and his zanpakuto had changed form as well. It was now thin and long like a katana and totally black.

She stared at his face. The sheer confidence and power that radiated from him made her blush. She had never seen Ichigo like this before. Tall, sleek and unapologetically arrogant. Yoruichi grinned wide.

"He did it."

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo said finally.

The spirits gawked at him, cowering against the sides of the valley. He looked at all of them with contempt and something resembling pity. "Now then, where were we?"

The spirits squealed and then in an instant, they were gone. Asami could barely make out after-images of Ichigo cutting them to pieces. They didn't reform. The ones that were making their way into the valley fled. Ichigo stood alone, victorious.

He pointedly at Yoruichi. "Told you I was strong enough. Don't ever doubt me again."

* * *

Mako headed home after his little chat with Varrick. His scowling expression betrayed his rage. _That bastard thinks he can threaten me and just get away with it. I'll prove him wrong._ He stalked up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door. His face started with surprise.

"Yumi?"

"Hi, Mako."

Asami assistant looked at him sheepishly. She was seated on his couch and looked to have been flipping through his book of suspects that he had on his coffee table. Mako shut the door slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

She hesitated. "I guess I wanted to see you. I never told you this, but I used to watch you when you were a Fire Ferret. You were always my favourite," she said with a smile.

"Oh," he said. "You're a fan?"

"Yes!" she beamed.

"That's uh…" he rubbed the back of his head. "That's great. You're really different from when I first met you. I thought you were pretty cold, to be honest."

"Yeah, it's a persona I put on when I'm working. It's got me this far but this is what I'm really like. Listen, Mako, I believe you about Varrick. I really do. I know you're trustworthy."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

He smiled slightly. "Wow. It's nice to hear someone say that for once instead of telling me how crazy I am."

She put her hand on his arm. "I think that you're pushing yourself too hard. You're stressed and agitated. Maybe you need a night off."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um, why don't we go out to dinner? How about at Kwong's?"

"Kwong's? That's where-"

"You and Miss Sato had your first date. I know. Sorry, I should've suggested something else. I just thought it would be nice."

"No, no, Kwong's is fine. I'm glad you suggested it." He paused. "Are you… asking me on a date?"

She twiddled her fingers awkwardly. "Is it bad if I am?"

He smiled. "No. I'd be happy to go on a date with you."

She grinned. "Great! Let's go!"

Suddenly there was a loud rapping at their door.

"Police!"

Mako opened the door. Beifong, Lu and Gong were outside. Beifong had her arms crossed. The two detectives bore triumphant smirks.

"Hey Mayko," Lu said, "hope we didn't interrupt you two lovebirds." The three of them pushed past Mako into his apartment and the detectives began to search around.

"What's going on?" Mako said.

"We busted some Triple Threats who said you hired them for a job."

Mako sighed. "Alright, it's true. We were trying to figure out who stole Asami's stuff so we hired them for a sting operation. I'm sorry for going behind your back."

"According to the Triple Threats," Beifong said, "you did more than that. They said you helped them steal a warehouse full of Future Industries property."

"That's ridiculous," Yumi said.

"You're gonna believe a bunch of criminals?" Mako demanded.

"I have to follow up on the lead."

"Well lookie what I found," Lu announced. "Cash. And these." He was carrying a small duffel bag that he'd found in the bedroom and he held up the money and several explosives.

"What are you doing with explosives, Mako?"

"I don't know where those came from," he said.

"You're under arrest," Gong said as he placed handcuffs on Mako's wrists.

"None of that is mine!"

"Yeah, should've known you'd hook up with your old pals," Gong said derisively. "Once a Triple Threat, _always_ a Triple Threat."

"This has to be a mistake," Yumi said.

"Sorry to break the news to you, sweetie," said Lu, "but your boyfriend's just a crooked cop. That 'sting' operation was just a way to lure Asami Sato away from her warehouse."

Gong laughed. "He's been playing you the whole time."

"That's not true, Yumi," Mako retorted, "I would never do anything to hurt Asami. It's Varrick. This is all Varrick. He set me up!"

"Yeah, it's Varrick's fault," Gong drawled mockingly.

They led Mako away and left Yumi to stare after them, her face stone cold and emotionless.

* * *

Night had fallen. They had built a fire and were sitting around it as Tenzin meditated on his own a few paces away in the circle. Bumi crept up to him and poked his back with a stick. Tenzin's eyebrows twitched with annoyance.

"You in the Spirit World yet?" Bumi asked.

"No, I am not. And stop bugging me!" He tossed Bumi's stick away with airbending.

"It's okay, Tenzin," Kya said, "Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the Spirit World."

"No. Just give me more time."

"Stop being so stubborn. It's not your destiny. I think Jinora was meant to guide the Avatar."

Tenzin got up. "Jinora will _not_ enter the Spirit World. She's not ready for the dangers of the other side. But I am. I spent years training, studying and mastering everything there is to know about the Spirit World."

"Tenzin, we're running out of time," Korra said.

"If everyone could just be quiet and let me focus."

Jinora approached him and took his hand. "Aunt Kya is right," she said. "I can guide Korra into the Spirit World. I'll be alright."

Tenzin hesitated and looked back at his siblings. Then he looked down at his door. "Perhaps I will never have the connection with spirits that I always wanted. Like my father wanted me to have."

"It's okay, Daddy," Jinora said, giving him a hug.

"I'm proud of you. Go," he said to Korra. "Close the portal. We'll wait right here and keep your bodies safe till you return."

"We'll be alright," Korra said.

The two of them sat opposite each other but then Jinora hesitated. "What is it, Jinora?"

"It's something you said. You said that Ichigo would abandon us. I don't believe that. If I'm going to lead you to the Spirit World, I want you to promise me to give him another chance. You saw yourself what he's like. He's selfless. Give him a chance to show it again."

Kora bit her lip. "Okay. I promise."

Jinora smiled. "Thanks."

They got into meditating positions and closed their eyes. When they opened them again, they were in another world. It was bright and green and vibrant. They looked around in awe.

"The Spirit World," Korra said.

* * *

Ichigo stood with Asami, having reverted back to his Shikai form. Yoruichi sat across from them, leaning against a rock.

"You did indeed prove me wrong," she said. "After looking at all your memories, you'd think that my first impression of you would be that you don't give up; and that you continue to surpass your own limits."

Ichigo smiled. "I just do what I have to do."

"Yes. However, I must caution you against using your Bankai too often. When you first gained it, you had already been through many battles and you trained nonstop for three days. Your body right now is not strong enough to support your Bankai for extended amount of time. I don't like to put limits on you but you could get hurt if you push it. Just be careful."

He nodded. "I understand. Well, I suppose Asami and I had better get back. I've accomplished my mission here. Time to go home."

He and Asami smiled at each other and he squeezed her slightly. Yoruichi shot up suddenly.

"Wait," she said.

"What is it?"

Her eyes widened. "It's the Avatar. She's here."

"Korra's here? In the Spirit World?"

"Yes. You must go to her. You must make things right."

"What is she talking about, Ichigo?" Asami asked.

He sighed. "Before Korra left we got into a bit of a fight. Knowing her, she probably believes that I've abandoned her. Yoruichi's right. I have to go to her."

"I'll come with you."

"No. I have to deal with her alone. I need you to go back and watch over my body. It's not safe out there I need you to protect me while I'm gone. Can you do that?"

Asami nodded and they kissed quickly. Ichigo nodded to Yoruichi. "Thanks for your help. Even though you're not the real Yoruichi… it was nice to see her again. Can you take Asami back?"

Yoruichi nodded back. "Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

She took Asami's hand and led her away. Ichigo watched them leave and took a deep breath. Turning around, he scanned the land ahead of him for Korra's energy.

"Alright, Ichigo, guess it's time to apologize."

Zangetsu's voiced filled his head. _What do you have to apologize for, King? You meant what you said. Every word. Don't tell me you've convinced yourself that you're gonna stay, have you? Just because you overcame your motivations and got your Bankai back doesn't mean you're not conflicted anymore. You're gonna have to make a choice sooner or later. After all, Harmonic Convergence is almost here."_

Ichigo gritted his teeth and shook his head. "One problem at a time, asshole. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

* * *

"The Avatar is dead," Unalaq said. He stood before the Tree of Time where Vaatu was captive. The great spirit of darkness regarded him from inside his prison. "And we cannot open the Northern Portal. I have failed you, Vaatu."

"You have not failed me," Vaatu replied. "Yet. The Avatar still lives."

"How do you know?"

"Even though my connection to Raava was severed, I can still feel her presence."

"I'll find her."

"The Avatar will find you. And the Soul Reaper shall find me."

"The Soul Reaper is of little consequence," Unalaq derided. "He cannot open the Portals."

"Just as it was before, the Soul Reaper shall play an integral role in this game. I can feel him. His power grows. The entire Spirit World reeks of his devilish odour."

"How will the Avatar find me?"

"She has just entered the Spirit World. Bring her here. Open the portal. And the Reaper shall follow. They are bound to one another like a moth to flame. They will follow each other, and they will burn together."

* * *

End of Chapter 9. So ya he's got his Bankai back and now he's off to join Korra on a little Spirit World adventure. Tell me your thoughts, I always love to hear from you guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for stopping by and hopefully I'll be back soon.


End file.
